The Ulimate Adventure 2013 edition series 3
by matthewseed740
Summary: The third and final series of the ultimate adventure opens up with Johnny Taylor continuing to come to terms with the fact that he's now the King of the whole wide universe. He continues to hold his wife Lily very dear to his heart. Shannay brings an old friend of Lily's back from the dead and she turns him dark. Both Lily and Johnny begin to face their destinies.
1. Chapter 1

The Ultimate Adventure series three episode one

Introduction

Johnny Taylor has now married Lily O'Donovan, and he's now become the King of the universe, because his father Richard Taylor was murdered in cold blood by none other than the evil crazy Jake Lake. Lily has given birth to Johnny's baby boy who she called Steve after her deceased father, but Lily's now been kidnapped by the evil witch (Morgana Pendragon), because Morgana believes that she'll be able to make an alliance with Queen Shannay if she hands Lily over to her. Morgana told Lily that Steve was now her baby. Carman Howle came across her old friend Esme, and Esme took both Carman and Tyler Lewis away with her to Rio. There's now a new Adventurer called Sir Percival. Jake Lake broke the news to King Johnny that his mother Izzie is still alive, Johnny then spared Jake's life, because he believes that Jake will probably end up killing himself to escape his own dark life. Johnny then broke the news to his little sister (Princess Tee) that their mother is still alive, and Tee then told Johnny in response that she'd like to try to attempt to contact their mother again, and then Johnny vowed to Tee that he would search both heaven and earth for their mother. Johnny then commanded Tee to prepare for battle, because she wants to go after Morgana to rescue his wife Lily from her.

Chapter one

Queen Shannay is in her Palace (Bucking) in London. Shannay is down in the basement in her Palace. The evil Queen is looking over the dead body of Liam O'Donovan. Queen Shannay then casts a powerful enchantment to bring Liam back to life from the dead, but she turns him evil when she brings him back from the dead. Shannay Kettle now stands facing Liam O'Donovan in the basement.

"Welcome back! Who do you promise to honour and serve?" She snaps out at him in a questioning tone.

Liam smiles at the evil Queen in response to her question.

"You!" He promises her in response to her question.

Shannay then shares a loving kiss with Liam on the lips. The evil Queen has casted a spell over herself to make herself love Liam.

"In that case I promise to love you!" Shannay informs Liam in response to his promise.

The evil Queen's troubled.

"Who do you promise to hate and to hunt down and capture for me?" She questions O'Donovan.

Liam looks back coldly at Shannay in response to her question.

"Why Johnny and Lily Taylor off course!" O'Donovan informs the evil Queen in response to her question.

Shannay's actually troubled.

"Do you remember anything from your former life before you were killed?" She questions Liam.

O'Donovan then nods his head in response to the evil Queen's question.

"Yes I do I was married to Lily and I had a little girl with her Rosie!" Liam informs Shannay.

The evil Queen rounds on Mr O'Donovan.

"Lily betrayed you by marrying Johnny!" She snaps harshly at him.

Shannay then looks lovingly at Liam.

"I'm not like Lily however I shall never betray you by marrying someone else, but will you marry me?" She questions him.

Liam then nods his head immediately in response to Shannay's question.

"Yes off course I will!" O'Donovan promises Kettle in response to her question.

Shannay then uses her powers to make a gold wedding ring appear on both one of her fingers and on one of Liam's fingers.

"I'm not going to bother with all that in sickness and in health crap, because I know you will care for me in those things, but I'd rather see you die then care for throughout sickness and in health, but you're alright with that aren't you Liam?" The evil Queen questions O'Donovan.

Liam then nods his head in response to Shannay's question. It seems that Queen Shannay has casted a mind control curse over Liam. Shannay then looks at Liam lovingly in the eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride!" She tells him.

Liam then grabs Shannay, and he shares a loving kiss with her on the lips.

Chapter two

Queen Shannay then places her arm gently around Liam O'Donovan.

"I've already taken control over this world earth, but now I wish to take control over the rest of the universe! Will you help me gain control over the whole universe?" Shannay O'Donovan questions her new husband.

Liam then nods his head immediately in response to the evil Queen's question. Shannay looks at Liam lovingly in the eyes.

"I'm just so glad that you were able to make that choice, the right choice, because my own son Jonah actually made the wrong choice!" She informs him.

Liam then kisses Shannay lovingly on the lips.

"I'd gladly follow you into the pits of hell!" He makes a vow to her.

Shannay and Liam are now in the throne room in Bucking Palace together. All of a sudden Queen Regina approaches them followed by a blonde haired lady. The blonde haired lady appears to be a prisoner to Regina, because her hands are bound together in rope. Queen Shannay smiles coldly at the blonde haired lady before striking her hard against the face.

"Izzie Taylor mother of Johnny and Tee Taylor you are most certainly not welcome inside my Palace, but it seems that your my only chance on getting my hands on your children, because it appears that your children are out searching for you right now, and their search for you is going to lead them right here into my trap!" Shannay informs Izzie.

Mrs O'Donovan then grabs Mrs Taylor firmly by the throat.

"I'm going to make you watch as I kill Johnny right before your very eyes!" Shannay O'Donovan snaps out at Izzie Taylor in a tone of sharp anger.

Izzie then cries out in terror at the evil Queen.

"Please don't harm my children!" She begs her.

Liam smiles coldly from Shannay to Izzie. The evil Queen then removes her hand from Mrs Taylor's throat.

"Liam take our prisoner down to the prison cell!" Shannay commands her new husband.

Liam then grabs Izzie firmly by the arm.

"Come with me!" He snaps sharply at her.

Mr O'Donovan then leads Mrs Taylor roughly out of the throne room. Regina looks back at Shannay.

"How powerful is this dark curse that you've placed over Liam? Is there a chance that it could wear off at any moment?" She questions her.

Shannay then shakes her head in response to Regina's question.

"No there's no chance at all that it could wear off at any moment it's the most powerful curse I've ever casted!" Queen Shannay informs Queen Regina.

Regina's troubled.

"When's Morgana bringing you Lily?" She questions Shannay.

Shannay smiles coldly at Regina in response to her question.

"Soon and then I'm going to make Liam kill Lily!" Queen Shannay snaps coldly at Queen Regina.

Both evil Queen's then laugh out coldly at the thought of Liam killing his old wife. Wouldn't it be a splendid thought if Lily was to fall by her first husband's hands?

Chapter three

Liam O'Donovan throws Izzie Taylor roughly into a prison cell in Bucking Palace. Little does Izzie know but this prison cell actually used to belong to her daughter Tee. Liam finds himself facing Rumplestiltskin all of a sudden in the corridor of the cellars. The dark one looks directly at Mr O'Donovan.

"Don't turn against those who really care about you!" He advices him.

Liam then smiles coldly at Rumplestiltskin in response to his advice.

"I shall never turn against Queen Shannay after all she is my wife!" Mr O'Donovan informs the dark one.

Liam then goes to walk past Rumplestiltskin, but Mr Gold grabs Mr O'Donovan firmly by the arm.

"I didn't mean Shannay!" Rumplestiltskin tells Liam.

O'Donovan then knocks the dark one roughly aside, and he continues on his way. Shannay is the only person in this entire universe who Liam really cares about. Rumplestiltskin isn't going to give up trying to remind Liam that his old wife Lily and her new husband Johnny are the ones that really care about him.

Liam O'Donovan makes his way into the throne room in Bucking Palace, and he finds his new wife Queen Shannay waiting there for him. Shannay looks directly at her new husband.

"I think you should kill Rumplestiltskin, take his powers from him and become the new dark one!" Queen Shannay tells Liam.

Mr O'Donovan then nods his head in response to Mrs O'Donovan's words.

"Yes what a truly splendid idea," Liam says to Shannay.

Liam then grabs his sword from his belt, and he storms sharply out of the throne room with it held firmly in his hand. Liam is ready to use his sword to kill the dark one (Rumplestiltskin). Liam makes his way down the corridor leading away from the throne room, and he finds Rumplestiltskin waiting for him at the end of the corridor. Liam rounds angrily on the dark one, and he aims his sword directly at him. Liam is ready to kill Rumplestiltskin. Liam then lashes out at the dark one in anger with the blade of his sword.

"Nice try lad, but I don't think you have the power to kill me!" The dark one informs Mr O'Donovan.

Liam then smiles coldly at Rumplestiltskin in response to his information.

"Well I'm ready to prove you wrong then!" Mr O'Donovan snaps out in a tone of anger at the dark one as he sinks the blade of his sword deep into his chest.

Blood then immediately begins to pour out of the new wound in Rumplestiltskin's chest from where Liam has just stabbed him. Rumplestiltskin is now dying. Liam is now beginning to become the new dark one. Rumplestiltskin (the old dark one) then drops down dead on the floor of the corridor before the new dark one (Liam). Liam then kicks Rumplestiltskin's dead body roughly aside. Liam is now incredibly powerful.

Chapter four

The door of the throne room in Bucking Palace bursts suddenly open, and Morgana Pendragon strides into the room followed by her prisoner Lily Taylor. Together Morgana and Lily find Queen Shannay O'Donovan waiting for them in the throne room. Morgana passes Lily roughly over to Shannay. Pendragon has placed rope tightly around Mrs Taylor's mouth, because she was getting annoyed of her crying out for her little baby son. Lily appears to be really devastated about something, and that could only be the fact that she's been separated from her little baby son Steve. Shannay rounds on Morgana.

"I'll see to it that you get paid now please leave my Palace!" She commands her.

Morgana then rounds angrily on Queen Shannay in response to her command.

"I wish to receive the money you owe me now!" Pendragon snaps out at O'Donovan in a tone of sharp anger.

Queen Shannay then uses her powers to make Morgana disappear away from her. Shannay then rounds angrily on Lily, and she uses her powers to make the rope disappear from around her mouth. Queen Shannay then suddenly grabs Lily firmly by the throat, and she pins her hard against a nearby wall.

"You won't be able to escape from me again, and this time I've raised someone from the dead who shall be your undoing!" The evil Queen informs Mrs Taylor.

Liam O'Donovan then comes marching into the throne room suddenly. Lily looks at Liam in shock, surprise and horror, because she believed him to be dead, because she watched him die, Lily watched as Liam's head got chopped off.

"LIAM!" Lily screams out in a tone of shock and disbelief.

Mr O'Donovan then rounds angrily on his old wife Mrs Taylor. Shannay looks from Lily to Liam.

"I'll give you two a moment or two alone!" She informs them both.

The evil Queen then let's go of Mrs Taylor's neck, and she storms sharply out of the throne room. Liam then grabs Lily firmly by the arm.

"You betrayed me by marrying Johnny!" He informs her in a snap.

Lily looks desperately at Liam in response to his information.

"I didn't know that you were going to return from the dead," she tries desperately to tell him in response to his information.

Liam then knocks Lily roughly to the floor of the throne room.

"You're not the only one who's moved on from our marriage bitch, because I myself have married Queen Shannay!" He informs her.

Lily's left totally shocked by Liam's information.

"Liam she's evil why marry her?" She demands an answer from him.

Liam then looks down coldly at Lily.

"Because I'm the new dark one!" He snaps sharply at her.

Lily's left horrified by Liam's news.

"Did you kill Rumplestiltskin?" She commands an answer from him.

Liam then nods his head in response to Lily's question.

"Yes and then I stole his powers from him!" He informs her in response to her question.

Liam then folds his arms in anger at Lily.

"At least tell me you and Johnny did have a child!" He demands her.

Lily shakes her head in response to Liam's demand.

"Me and Johnny actually did have a child who we named Steve after my dad!" She informs him in response to his demand.

Liam then grabs Lily roughly by her blonde hair.

"I'm going to make you pay for betraying me!" He promises her.

Lily's left horrified by Liam's promise to her.

"What are you going to do to me?" She demands an answer from him.

Liam then looks at Lily coldly in the eyes.

"I'm going to make you watch while I kill your new husband Johnny!" He informs her.

Lily then suddenly kicks out at Liam in the nuts in anger before racing urgently out of the throne room, and Liam is too distracted by his pain to stop Lily from escaping the Palace. Liam is left furious to know that Lily escaped him.

"PRISONER ESCAPE!" Liam rages out at the top of his voice, and his loud voice echoes from all around the Palace.

Meanwhile Lily Taylor is now on the first floor of the Palace, and she's just about to step out of the main gates of the Palace when Queen Shannay suddenly appears directly before her. The evil Queen grabs Taylor firmly by the arm to stop her from escaping her.

"Leaving so quickly Lily, why you haven't stayed for dinner, and I'm cooking something extra special tonight you!" Queen Shannay informs Lily in a sharp tone.

Taylor then punches O'Donovan full on in the face.

"That's for turning a good man dark!" She snaps out at her in a tone of anger.

Shannay suddenly uses her powers to make her big mighty sword appear in one of her hands. Lily then realises that a guard is lying on the floor nearby them; he's sleeping on the job. Lily then picks the guard's sword up which is lying on the floor beside the guard, and Lily aims the sword back at Shannay in anger. Mrs Taylor's sword then meets Mrs O'Donovan's sword in battle. Both Lily and Shannay are as determined as the other to kill the other. Shannay aims a blow directly at Lily's chest, but Taylor manages to use her own sword to block her evil step-mother's blow.

"The quicker Liam goes back to being dead the better it will be for both me and Johnny!" Lily informs Shannay.

The two family members continue to battle one another. Shannay suddenly lowers her sword, and O'Donovan allows Taylor to stab her firmly on the chest with her sword. Queen Shannay now drops down on the floor of the corridor before her step-daughter (dying). Lily then starts to panic when she realises much to her horror just how much pain she's actually just caused for her enemy. Lily kneels down before the dying Shannay on the floor of the corridor. Lily looks desperately at her dying step-mother.

"Tell me how to help you there must be some kind of way for me to help you!" She begs her.

The dying evil Queen then smiles coldly at her step-daughter.

"I know that it's never been your destiny to die by my hand, because you're going to grow up to be the evil Princess Tiger Lily, and therefore Johnny Taylor shall be your undoing, but I myself can also be your undoing without being alive, because I've now brought Liam back as a changed man, and he is determined to kill you!" Queen Shannay informs Lily in a sharp tone.

Lily then watches in horror as her evil step-mother then dies right before her two very eyes. Lily then closes her dead step-mother's eyes for her. It now appears that Queen Shannay is gone for good. Surprisingly Lily just feels sad watching her step-mother sitting down dead before her. Lily knows that one enemy of hers is now gone, but she still has quite a few others, including Liam. Suddenly Liam appears on the corridor of the Palace directly before his new enemy Lily and his dead new wife Shannay. Liam feels a dreadful pain coming from inside his heart when he sees his dead new wife sitting down dead before him. Liam then rounds angrily on Lily.

"RUN! I'll give you a head start then I'll come after you and kill you for what you have done!" He warns her in a tone of anger.

Lily then struggles to her feet off her knees, but instead of leaving the Palace she rounds on Liam (her old husband). Lily now stands directly before Liam.

"I know you I've known you all my life, and you're not a bad person! You're a very good person Liam who has a very special place in my heart!" She informs him.

Liam then roughly grabs Lily, and he pushes her roughly towards the Palace's front gates.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to run and if you don't then I'll just kill you right here right now!" Mr O'Donovan warns his old wife Mrs Taylor in an informing tone.

Lily then quickly leaves the Palace through the main gates. Liam then sinks down in sadness beside Shannay's dead body, and then he begins to cry in devastation over her dead body.

"The fight shall continue without you I shall kill both Johnny and Lily for you!" Liam promises the dead Shannay.

Suddenly Queen Regina approaches both Liam and the dead Shannay with a golden crown in her hands. Regina then takes a look down at Liam who his know kneeling down beside the dead evil Queen.

"You must take over from your wife as leader of this Palace!" Regina informs Liam.

As she places the golden King's crown firmly on his head. Liam O'Donovan has now become the evil King of Bucking Palace. King Liam then rounds on his ally Queen Regina.

"Prepare for battle where going after both Johnny and Lily Taylor!" He informs her in a tone of command.

King Liam is ready to hunt both Lily and Johnny Taylor down, and to kill them both.

Chapter five

King Liam stands in the main grounds of Bucking Palace watching Queen Shannay's dead body burn in fire right before his very eyes.

"I will take your revenge for you upon Lily!" The new King promises the remaining ashes of the dead Queen.

When Lily stabbed her Shannay managed to use her powers to become a mortal woman, passing her powers of immortality onto Liam. King Liam is now an immortal man. It seems that Queen Shannay wanted to finally die. Morgana Pendragon appears by King Liam's side in the grounds of Bucking Palace. Morgana takes a look at Liam.

"I believe that when the time is fight Shannay will rise again!" She informs her.

Liam looks back at Morgana in response to her information.

"You might be right, but until then I'm in charge of both this Palace and soon the entire universe! You can either join me in the new world that I am about to build or I could just kill you right here right now!" He tells her.

Morgana rounds on Liam.

"I don't think you have enough power in you yet to kill me, but I shall join you! I would love to see Lily Taylor once again at my knees in mercy!" She informs him.

King Liam's troubled.

"Do you know how to bring people back from the dead?" He questions Morgana.

The evil witch then nods her head in response to the King's question. Liam then has a brilliant idea not to bring Shannay back from the dead, but to bring Elektra Taylor back from the dead. If Lily betrayed him by marrying Johnny then he'll betray her by marrying Elektra, and by that way everyone has been betrayed by their one true love. Liam would like to see Johnny Taylor at the mercy of his old wife Elektra.

"Bring Elektra Taylor back from the dead for me!" Liam commands Morgana.

The evil witch then nods her head in response to her new King's command.

Chapter six

King Liam waits for Morgana Pendragon to return to him with Elektra Taylor in the throne room in Bucking Palace. The new evil King waits excitedly sitting on his new throne for the evil witch to return to him with who he hopes will become his new wife. Finally after days and days of waiting for her to return to him with her Morgana makes her way sharply into the throne room followed closely by Elektra. Morgana Pendragon has just brought Elektra Taylor back to life from the dead. The King then rounds on the evil witch.

"Leave us!" He commands her.

Morgana's troubled.

"When do I get paid for bringing her to you?" She questions Liam.

The King then rounds angrily on the evil witch in response to her question.

"You get paid with the good feeling knowing that you helped your King!" He snaps sharply at her in response to her question.

Morgana then quickly leaves the throne room in response to her new King's sharp tone. King Liam then rounds on Elektra.

"Welcome back!" He starts off by snapping at her.

Elektra's troubled.

"I don't really understand fully why I'm actually back from the dead yet I was quite comfortable up there in heaven!" She informs Liam.

The evil King continues to round on Elektra in response to her information.

"I'll tell you why your back from the dead it's because I want you to marry me!" Liam explains himself to Elektra in response to her information.

There's a moment of silence while Elektra Taylor continues to feel troubled.

"Aren't you married to Lily?" Elektra questions Liam.

The evil King then shakes his head in response to Elektra's question.

"No I'm not, because she has now betrayed me by marrying Johnny!" King Liam informs Elektra in response to her question.

Elektra's left shocked by the King's information.

"Yes that's right Johnny's also betrayed you!" Liam snaps coldly at Elektra when he takes a good long look at her shocked face.

There's a moment of silence before the new dark one uses his dark powers to cast a dark curse over his old friend. The dark curse that the new evil King has just casted over Elektra turns her into a dark dangerous person.

"So I'll ask you again will you marry me?" King Liam snarls out at Elektra.

There's a moment of silence before Elektra nods her head in response to King Liam's question.

"Yes oh yes I will!" The new dark Elektra informs the new evil King Liam in a promising tone.

Liam O'Donovan then shares a loving kiss on the lips with Elektra Taylor.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

The Ultimate Adventure series three episode two

Introduction

Queen Shannay Kettle brings Liam O'Donovan back from the dead, and she turns him into an evil person. Shannay then falls in love with Liam, and she marries him. Queen Regina captures Johnny and Tee Taylor's mum (Izzie Taylor) for her ally Queen Shannay. Liam O'Donovan then comes across the dark one (Rumplestiltskin) before killing him, and becoming the dark one himself. Morgana Pendragon brings the prisoner she captured (Lily Taylor) to Shannay O'Donovan, because she promised her that she would. Lily then doesn't share a happy reunion with Liam, because Mr O'Donovan believes that his old wife (Mrs Taylor) has betrayed him by marrying Johnny. Lily then battles Liam before escaping from him. Lily then meets Shannay (her evil step-mother) in battle one last time before finally killing her. Liam O'Donovan then becomes the new evil King of Bucking Palace, and of the earth. Liam then commands Morgana to bring Elektra Taylor back from the dead for him, and she does. King Liam then casts a dark curse over Elektra making her agreeing to marry him, and this is where our adventure continues.

Chapter one

Johnny Taylor (the King of the universe), and his little sister Tee Taylor (the Princess of the universe) have both now left the great Palace of Mslan, to find and rescue Lily Taylor (Johnny's wife) from Morgana Pendragon (the evil witch). In his absence from his Palace King Johnny has left his best Adventurer (Sir Gwaine) in charge of his Palace. Johnny has instructed Gwaine (the Knight) to guard Mslan with his life, and to even lay down his life for it if anyone comes to invade it. Suddenly both Johnny and Tee come across a rabbit on an old tree stump in a forest where they're heading through. Neither King Johnny nor Princess Tee have eaten anything in hours, but unlike Tee Johnny realises that the rabbit must lead to a trap, and he decides to ignore it, but unfortunately Tee picks up the rabbit from the stump with both hands, and she prepares to take a bite out of it, but before she can a massive gigantic net appears around both Tee and Johnny, and the net curls up into a not trapping both the King and the Princess inside it. King Johnny is now frustrated with his little sister.

"Tee why do you never learn your lesson about being stupid? That rabbit was obvious that it led into a trap; any normal person could tell that it could by just seeing the sight of it!" He snaps out sharply in a tone of anger at her.

Johnny then begins to chew at the rope that the whole nets made out of to try and break it. Tee looks apologetically at her big brother (the new King).

"I'm sorry Johnny can we still be friends?" She apologises to him in a questioning tone.

Johnny then looks sharply back at his little sister in response to her apologetic question.

"I'll think about it if we can get our arses out of this mess, before the person who laid the trap returns to see who he has captured!" Johnny informs Tee in a tone of anger.

The King of the universe is finding it hard to break his way out of the net. Tee looks directly at her big brother.

"Don't give up trying you will be able to get us out of this!" She promises him.

King Johnny then rounds angrily on Princess Tee in response to her promise.

"If I can't get us out of this mess then we both know who to blame don't we you!" He snaps out in a sharp tone of anger at her.

Johnny then shakes his head in disgust at his little sister.

Chapter two

Suddenly the net that King Johnny and Princess Tee Taylor are trapped inside breaks apart, and both the King and his sister the Princess fall out of the net down to the hard solid ground below. Both Johnny and Tee then struggle to their feet from where they've landed on the ground. All of a sudden Earl Kelly appears before both King Johnny and Tee Taylor. Earl is armed with both a sword and a gun, and Johnny realises now that Earl has a wooden leg, because Lily cut off his really leg. Earl aims his sword directly at Johnny, and he aims his gun directly at Tee. Mr Kelly is determined to kill the two Taylor's once and for all.

"Prepare to meet thy doom Taylor freaks!" Earl snaps out at both King Johnny and Princess Tee in a warning tone.

When they got caught up in the net both the King of the universe and his little sister lost their weapons. Earl is just about to use his own weapons to kill Johnny and Tee, when Lily Taylor appears all of a sudden to aid her new husband and her new sister in law. Lily is armed with a sword. Lily rushes forward, and she meets Earl suddenly in battle. Lily's sword meets Earl's sword in battle, and she knocks his gun out of his hand by using her sword. Lily then smiles coldly at Earl.

"Let's make this an even fight hey! I tell you something Earl you've picked the wrong day to come across me!" She warns him in an informing tone.

Their fight seems to last for quite some time, but it ends with Lily overpowering Earl, because she knocks his sword firmly out of his hand. Earl then bends down to pick his gun up from the ground, but he discovers much to his horror that Johnny's already picked it up. King Johnny now aims the gun directly at its old owner. Earl then bends down to pick his sword up from the ground, but Princess Tee quickly picks it up before he has the chance to. Johnny then passes some rope over to Lily, and Lily then quickly ties Earl's hands tightly together. Earl has now become their prisoner. Lily then passes the prisoner firmly over to the Princess before turning directly to face her husband. Lily now stands directly before her husband King Johnny.

"I've actually finally managed to kill Queen Shannay!" She informs him.

Johnny then smiles excitedly in response to his wife Lily's information.

"We live in a world of peace at last then!" King Johnny informs his wife in a tone of excitement.

Lily then shakes her head in response to her husband's information.

"No not quite Johnny Shannay was able to bring Liam back from the dead before she was killed, and she turned him evil! Liam then killed Rumplestiltskin becoming the dark one himself! I imagine now that Queen Shannay is dead Queen Regina has now handed a golden crown over to Liam! Liam must now be the King of the universe!" Lily explains to Johnny in response to his information.

Johnny's troubled.

"How did Liam take to finding out that you've now married me?" He questions Lily.

Lily then looks back at her husband in sadness in response to his question.

"Liam now feels like I've betrayed him!" Lily informs Johnny in a tone of sadness in response to his question.

King Johnny then pulls his wife into a loving hug.

"We'll be able to deal with Liam together!" He promises her.

King Johnny then shares a loving kiss with his wife Lily.

"There are things that I also need to tell you like my father has now been killed, so now I'm the King of the universe, and Carman found Esme again, so now her and Tyler have gone away with her to Rio!" He informs her.

Lily's left shocked by her husband's information.

"If you're a King now then I must be a Queen since I'm your wife Johnny!" Lily tells her husband.

Johnny then smiles happily at his wife as he takes her lovingly by the hand.

"I'll see to it that you get a crown your majesty!" King Johnny promises his wife.

Lily's shocked at the thought that she may never see her best mate Carman again, unless she herself goes to Rio, but that will not happen not with the mess she's gotten herself into here in England. There was a time when Lily would have considered running away with Carman and Esme to Rio, but not now. King Johnny is now rounding on their prisoner Earl.

Chapter three

The new evil King (Liam O'Donovan) stands facing the lady he's marrying (Elektra Taylor) in the throne room in Bucking Palace.

"Do you promise to love me and to care for me throughout both sickness and health?" Liam questions Elektra.

Elektra then nods her head in response to the King's question.

"Yes I do promise you that my darling," Taylor promises O'Donovan in response to his question.

Queen Regina then appears before them with a pillow with two rings rested on it. Liam then takes a golden ring off the pillow, and he places it on one of Elektra's fingers. Elektra then takes another golden ring off the pillow, and she places it on one of Liam's fingers. The evil King now grabs the lady he's marrying.

"I can now kiss the bride!" He informs her as he shares a kiss with her on the lips.

Elektra Taylor has now become Elektra O'Donovan. The evil King then places his arm lovingly around Elektra.

"I think the best way to get to both Johnny and Lily Taylor is to capture lots of innocent defenceless females!" The evil King informs his new wife.

Elektra then smiles coldly at Liam her new husband.

"Well consider me captured!" She snaps sharply at him.

Liam then shakes his head in response to his new wife's snap.

"No not you! Elektra my love bring me Rose Tyler, Doctor Jenifer Keller, Emma Swan, Chloe Charles, Jody Allen, Princess Mithian and Sambuca Kelly!" King Liam commands his new wife (Elektra).

Elektra then nods her head in response to her new husband and King's command.

"I won't stop until I've captured them all, and they're all at your mercy!" Elektra promises her husband Liam in response to his command.

King Liam then hands a map over to Elektra.

"You'll be able to find them all on there!" He informs her in a tone of explanation.

There's a moment of silence before Elektra goes to leave the throne room, but Liam grabs her firmly by the arm to hold back.

"Thinking about it also capture me Tee Taylor and Olivia Adams Trevanion!" King Liam continues to command his new wife.

Elektra nods her head in response to her new husband's command.

"It will be done my lord!" Elektra promises her new King and husband.

Elektra then goes to walk on.

"Wait!" Liam snaps sharply at his new wife to stop her from walking.

Elektra then halts in her path, and she turns back to face her new husband and King. King Liam (the new dark one) then claps his hands loudly together, and suddenly a golden crown appears in both of his hands. Liam then places the crown firmly on Elektra's head.

"You shall now be my Queen since you've already become my wife!" He informs her.

The new evil Queen (Elektra) then leaves the throne room in response to her new husband (the evil King's) information. Queen Elektra is now determined to capture all those innocent defenceless females for King Liam.

Chapter four

King Liam, the new good Queen (Lily), Johnny used his magic to make a golden crown appear on his new wife's head, because Johnny believed that if he was a King then Lily must be a Queen, and Princess Tee arrive back at their Palace Mslan, and they are all shocked to discover that it's under attack when they arrive there. Johnny suddenly hears a massive roar "MEOW!" Coming from inside his Palace, and he realises that his Palace Mslan must be under attack from a gigantic cat. The good King of the universe (Johnny) then withdraws his sword from his belt, and he hurries towards his Palace with it held firmly in one of his hands. Suddenly the gigantic cat that has been resting on the Palace roof, while using his incredibly long strong tail to destroy the Palace jumps down from the roof, and it lands on all four legs directly before King Johnny. The cat is much bigger than the small King of the universe. The cat sinks its two front claws deep into Johnny's arm, and the beast then rips Johnny's hand off, and he eats it. Johnny screams out in a bloodcurdling scream of pain when his hand is ripped off. Blood immediately begins to spill out from the wound in Johnny's arm from where his hand used to me. The magical King of the universe then uses his power to make a sliver metal hook appear on the space in his arm where his hand used to be. King Johnny now looks an awful lot like Captain Hook never mind Peter Pan. Maybe Johnny won't grow up to be Peter Pan, because the Peter Pan who he met who claimed to be him had two hands. Johnny sinks both his sword and his new metal hook deep into the cat's flesh. The cat then rages out in pain when the King of the universe strikes him down with both of his weapons. King Johnny has now defeated the cat. Queen Lily then rounds angrily on the prisoner.

"We should have fed you to the beast!" Lily snaps out at Earl in a tone of regret, because Lily regrets not feeding Earl to the cat.

Queen Lily then turns to face her husband (King Johnny), and she places his arm gently around him. Johnny then shows Lily his new metal hook in both happiness and sadness.

"Since I've now got this I know for a fact that I won't after all grow up to be Peter Pan, because the Peter Pan that I met had two hands!" King Johnny informs his wife.

Lily then shakes her head at Johnny in response to his information.

"No you're quite right you won't grow up to be Peter Pan, but you may grow up to be Captain Hook!" Queen Lily informs her husband.

Princess Tee then turns to face her big brother (the King of the universe).

"I wish to start searching for mum!" She informs him.

King Johnny knows that his little sister is absolutely right, and that they should really begin that search. Lily's troubled.

"Johnny isn't your mum you know dead?" She questions her husband.

Johnny then shakes his head at his wife in response to her question.

"No because Jake Lake returned to me with the news that mum is still alive!" King Johnny informs his wife (Queen Lily) in response to her question.

The new good Queen then shakes her head at the new good King.

"We can't start searching for your mother yet, because Morgana still has her hands on our little son Steve!" Queen Lily informs King Johnny.

Johnny's left shocked by Lily's information. The King of the universe then turns to face his little sister (the Princess of the universe).

"Can you search for mum alone, because I should really go with Lily to find my son?" Johnny questions Tee.

There's a moment of silence before Princess Tee shakes her head in fear in response to her big brother's question.

"Johnny I'm not a warrior I can't defend myself like you can if I end up in danger!" The Princess informs her big brother the King in response to his question.

Sir Gwaine then wanders wounded and limping out of the great Palace of Mslan to return his King who has just returned home. Gwaine stands directly facing Johnny outside the Palace.

"I'm sorry Shire me and the other Adventurers Percival and Toby weren't able to defeat the big cat!" He informs him in a tone of apology.

King Johnny gives Sir Gwaine a smile in response to his information.

"It's alright my dear Knight the true warrior arrived home just in the nick of time to defeat the gigantic cat, but I now have a task which I would like you to fore fill! Dear Knight my little sister Tee here is determined to find her mum, but I don't wish for her to go out and find her mum by herself, will you help Tee find her mum?" Johnny questions Gwaine.

The Knight shakes his head in response to his King's question.

"I'm sorry your leadership but I'm afraid I can't, because I'm afraid that my swore leg will slow me down on this task that you've just set out for me!" Sir Gwaine informs King Johnny in response to his question.

The great powerful King of the universe then uses his powers to make his Knight's leg recover. Sir Gwaine is now fit and well once again thanks to King Johnny.

"Now go with my little sister on her quest to find her mum!" The King of the universe then commands his Knight.

Sir Gwaine then nods his head in response to King Johnny's command.

"Yes my lord!" Gwaine promises his leadership in response to his command.

Sir Gwaine then turns to face Princess Tee.

"I'm ready to leave on this quest whenever you are!" He informs her.

The Princess of the universe then links arms with her Knight in response to his information.

"Then let's leave now!" Princess Tee tells Sir Gwaine.

King Johnny then watches his little sister disappear away from both him and his wife with his bravest Adventurer. Lily then takes Johnny lovingly by the hand.

"Hay Tee will be perfectly safe Gwaine will never ever let any harm come to her while she's in his protection!" She promises him.

Queen Lily and King Johnny then begin to wander away from their great Palace of Mslan together. The husband and wife walk side by side with one another. Johnny has his arm placed now lovingly around his wife. The King and Queen are ready to find and rescue their son from the evil witch together.

Chapter five

Morgana Pendragon finds Queen Regina in the throne room in Bucking Palace. Morgana rounds angrily on Regina when she finds her in the throne room.

"Why have you agreed to work for Liam?" The evil witch demands an answer from the evil Queen.

Regina then rounds angrily on Morgana in response to her question.

"The only reason that I have continued Shannay's alliance with Liam is for the good of the cause!" She informs her in response to her question.

Morgana then rounds angrily on Regina.

"I don't know if I trust you yet!" She snaps out at her in a sharp tone.

The evil Queen then begins to shoot darts of fire out from her fingertips at the evil witch, but Morgana also uses her own magical powers to make lines of water appear out from her own fingertips destroying all the darks of fire. Morgana then grabs Regina firmly by the throat.

"YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE ME!" She rages out at her in a tone of anger.

Morgana then uses her dark powers to make Regina go flying away from her, and the evil Queen crashes hard into a nearby wall. Queen Regina then slides down from the wall, and she lies on her back on the floor of the room. Regina then quickly jumps to her feet from the ground, and she rounds once more angrily on Morgana.

"You are really no match at all for me!" The evil witch warns the evil Queen in a tone of sharp anger.

Regina then uses her dark magic to make snails suddenly start to appear rapidly out from Morgana's eyes. In revenge for what Regina has just done to her Morgana uses her powers to set Regina's hair on fire. Regina screams out in pain when she realises much to her horror that her hairs just been set on fire. Suddenly the door of the throne room bursts open, and all of a sudden King Liam makes his way sharply into the room. The dark King is armed with his door. Liam heard ciaos coming from his throne room in his chamber in his Palace. The dark one then uses his own power to pull Morgana and Regina (the two monster women) away from one another.

"STOP FIGHTING! HAVEN'T YOU BOTH GOT SOMEWHERE TO BE?" Liam snaps out sharply at his two servants.

Morgana and Regina suddenly stop fighting one another in response to their King's sharp question. Both the evil witch and the evil Queen then turn to face their leader the dark one together.

"You haven't given us anything to do shire!" Queen Regina informs King Liam in response to his question.

The evil King then rounds on the evil Queen in response to her information.

"Then go out there both of you and find me an army!" King Liam commands both Regina and Morgana (his two servants).

Morgana then pulls a face at Liam in response to his command.

"Shire I'm going nowhere with her!" She snaps at him disobeying his command.

King Liam suddenly strikes Morgana hard across the face.

"Yes you are! Oh yes you are or you'll find that I have no further use for you!" He warns her in a sharp tone.

Morgana then backs away from her King in fear in response to his warning.

"Shake hands!" The dark one commands his two servants.

Morgana and Regina all of a sudden share a firm handshake with one another.

"Now get out of my sight, and don't return to me until you have at least five dead men who have come back to life to join my army!" King Liam commands his two servants.

Both Morgana and Regina then quickly leave the throne room in response to their dark King's command. King Liam then takes a seat sharply down on his throne in his throne room.

The end


	3. Chapter 3

The Ultimate Adventure series three episode three

Introduction

Johnny Taylor (the King of the universe) and his little sister Tee Taylor (the Princess of the universe), both set out from their great Palace Mslan together to find and rescue Johnny's wife (Lily Taylor) from the evil witch (Morgana Pendragon). However both Johnny and Tee then come across a trap together in a forest, on an old tree stump the brother and sister then find a nice juicy rabbit. King Johnny realises that the rabbit must lead into a trap, and he chooses to ignore it, but his little sister however picks up the rabbit, and she begins to eat it, but just as soon as she does that the trap falls down on both the King and his little sister, and both Johnny and Tee get caught up inside a gigantic net made up out of rope. The net trap then breaks apart, and both King Johnny and Princess Tee, and Johnny realises much to his horror that his old enemy (Earl Kelly) laid down the trap for him. Both the King and his little sister lost their swords when they got caught up inside the net, so now Earl overpowers them. Earl is armed with both a sword and a gun. Kelly aims his sword directly at Johnny, and his gun directly at Tee, but both Johnny and Tee are however rescued from Earl by Lily who has already escaped from Morgana (her captive) by her own occurred.

It doesn't take Lily Taylor long to overpower Earl Kelly, and then the three Taylor's Johnny, Lily and Tee then take Earl prisoner. Lily then informs her husband (the King of the universe) about an awful lot of things, for example she informs him that she's finally managed to kill her evil step-mother, and that Liam O'Donovan has returned to life from the dead with his heart full of darkness.

King Johnny, the new Queen Lily, Princess Tee and their prisoner Earl then all returned to Mslan together, and when they arrive back their they rescue their Kingdom from a gigantic cat. Sir Gwaine and Tee then go off to find and rescue Tee's mum together, and King Johnny and Queen Lily then go off to find and rescue their son from Morgana together.

King Liam then marries Elektra Taylor (the young lady he's just brought back to life from the dead). Elektra Taylor then becomes Elektra O'Donovan. The evil King then sends the new evil Queen (Elektra) out to capture him lots of innocent defenceless females, because he believes that that's the best way that they'll get to both King Johnny and Queen Lily, for example the evil King commands the evil Queen to capture him Rose Tyler, Jenifer Keller, Emma Swan, Chlo Granger-Charles, Jody Allen, Sambuca Kelly and Princess Mithian. Queen Elektra then sets off to capture her enemy females in response to her new King and husband's command.

Morgana Pendragon (the evil witch) and Queen Regina then battle one another using magic, but King Liam (the new evil King) stops them both from fighting one another and he sends them both out to find and raise him and army of the dead.

Chapter one

The new evil Queen (Elektra O'Donovan) breaks into a house in Rochdale. Elektra comes across a lot of old alcohol bottles lying all around the house. The evil Queen makes her way up a flight of stairs in the house. She passes a door in the landing on the upper floor of the house with a sign on it that labels _**Denzel's room.**_ The evil Queen hears movement coming from inside the room, because she has come to this house to capture one person and one person alone. Queen Elektra then comes and stops outside a door which labels _**Sambuca's room,**_ and she bursts inside it. There lying on her bed appearing to be in a foul mood is Sambuca Kelly. Right now Sambuca is in a really angry mood, because she's just decided to leave school after her best mate (Lauren Andrews) planted drugs on her. Sambuca (Sam) receives a shock when she finds the evil Queen suddenly standing before her in her bedroom. Queen Elektra immediately rounds angrily on Sam.

"You're coming with me!" She snaps out in anger at her.

Sam then lets out a terrified scream in response to Elektra's snap. Sambuca then quickly gets out of bed, and she rounds on the evil Queen.

"Who gave you permission to come inside my house? Get out of my room! What sort of a burglar are you you've come to steal a person rather than a possession? Are you a kidnapper?" Sambuca snarls out in anger at Elektra (coming her for answers).

Queen Elektra then ignores all of Sambuca's words, and then Mrs O'Donovan grabs Miss Kelly firmly by the arm. Sambuca knows that she needs to try and defend herself now, so she aims a strike at Elektra's face with her hand, but Elektra being the new evil Queen overpowers her, and Queen Elektra uses her dark magic to make thick rope appear around Sambuca's hands trapping them together. The new evil Queen has just captured her first innocent defenceless female.

Chapter two

Queen Elektra and her new prisoner (Sambuca Kelly) suddenly both appear in a flat in Scotland in the dead of night together. The evil Queen starts to search the flat, and it doesn't take her long to find the person she's looking for. The evil Queen has left Miss Kelly tied up to a chair by the front door of the flat. Elektra now sneaks up on Jody Allen while she's sleeping in her bed. The evil Queen then places her hand firmly over Jody's mouth to both wake her up, and to silence her.

"You're coming with me!" Elektra informs Jody in a sharp tone.

Miss Allen recognises Mrs O'Donovan immediately from her days working as a careworker at Care for Kids house. Elektra then pulls Jody firmly to her feet out from her bed. Allen then pushes O'Donovan roughly away from her.

"Is this the thanks I get for working with you in your carehome for all those months?" She demands an answer from her.

Elektra smiles coldly at Jody.

"Remember I was killed, and I've returned to life as a different person! I've now returned to life as a dark dangerous person!" She informs her.

Queen Elektra then drags Jody roughly by the arm out of her bedroom, and she takes her up to where she has left Sambuca as a prisoner in the flat. The evil Queen then uses her dark powers to make rope appear around Jody's two hands tying them together. The evil Queen then uses her powers to make the rope that she's tied around Sambuca's body and arms disappear, Elektra then grabs Sambuca, and she pulls her roughly to her feet up off the chair that she's sitting on. The evil Queen then disappears out of the flat with her two prisoners Sambuca and Jody. Queen Elektra has now captured her second innocent defenceless female.

Chapter three

The new evil Queen (Elektra O'Donovan) and her two new prisoners Sambuca Kelly and Jody Allen appear inside a house in London together. The evil Queen knows full well who this house belongs to, it belongs to the Charles family. This house belongs to Donte, Chlo and Izzie Charles, and Queen Elektra has come to this house to capture Chlo. Elektra leaves the two prisoners that she's just captured in the messy garage of the house. The evil Queen then makes her way around the house. Elektra searches for Chlo and Donte's room in the house, and finally after a little search, because it's not a very big house she finds it. Queen Elektra makes her way into the bedroom, and there she finds Donte and Chlo both lying in their bed. Donte appears to be sleeping, but Chlo is just lying fully awake in her bed, she appears to have sensed some form of disturbance in her house. At first Chlo doesn't realise that the new evil Queen has made her way into her bedroom, but she soon does when the evil Queen appears by her side of the bed. Chlo takes a look at Queen Elektra in fear.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" She demands answers from her.

Elektra then suddenly grabs Chlo by her blonde hair in response to her questions.

"My name is Elektra O'Donovan wife of Liam O'Donovan! I am the new Queen of planet earth, and soon hopefully I shall be the new Queen of the entire universe! The reason I have come here is to capture you!" Queen Elektra informs Chlo in a sharp tone.

The evil Queen then drags Chlo roughly by the hair up out of her bed.

"DONTE!" Chlo screams out suddenly in a tone of fear.

All of a sudden Donte's eyes flashes open, and he rounds in anger on the evil Queen when he realises what she's doing to his wife. Donte holds no weapons inside his room, so instead he grabs a hard back book from his bedside table. Queen Elektra laughs coldly when she sees the stupid man standing before her with his book aimed at her. The new evil Queen then uses her dark powers to knock Donte out. Queen Elektra then marches out of the bedroom with her new prisoner Chlo Charles. Outside the bedroom Mrs O'Donovan and Mrs Charles find themselves facing a young girl about five years old. Elektra rounds on the little girl. The little girl screams out in terror when she realises that this strange woman in her house is trying to take her mummy prisoner. Elektra then rounds on little Izzie. Chlo shakes her head slowly at the evil Queen.

"Not my daughter! Please don't hurt my little girl!" Chlo begs Elektra in a tone of mercy.

The new evil Queen then uses her dark powers to knock little Izzie out. Queen Elektra then leads Chlo roughly down the flight of stairs leading down to the hallway below. The new evil Queen has now captured her third innocent defenceless female.

Chapter four

A space ship is zooming rapidly towards a Parrel earth. Rose Tyler is flying her brand new space ship home. This ship was a birthday present to Rose from her dad Peter, who is the leader of Torchwood on this world. Suddenly four unwanted people appear out of nowhere on Rose's space ship on its way down to its earth. These four unwanted people are off course Queen Elektra and her three prisoners Chlo Charles, Sambuca Kelly and Jody Allen. Rose gets a bit of a freight when she discovers that four strangers have suddenly appeared out of nowhere on her space ship. Rose then realises that Sambuca, Jody and Chlo are all prisoners to Elektra, because they all have their hands bound together with rope. Queen Elektra has a sharp sword held firmly in her hand, and she aims her weapon directly at Rose.

"You will come with me or I shall hunt your mother, father and little baby brother down and kill them all!" O'Donovan informs Tyler in a tone of warning.

Rose Tyler then has no other choice but to surrender herself up to Elektra O'Donovan. Rose then rises to her feet off the comfy chair she's sitting on, and she turns to face Elektra.

"I am yours!" Tyler tells O'Donovan.

The new evil Queen then uses her powers to make rope appear around Rose's hands, tying Tyler's hands together. Sambuca, Chlo and Jody now all have terrified looks on their faces. Tears are continuing to roll down their faces from their eyes, and Rose knows that she's going to become as scared as they are. The new evil Queen has now captured her fourth innocent defenceless female.

Chapter five

Doctor Jenifer Keller is treating some patients in a normal Doctor's surgery on earth. Since Atlantis arrived on earth all the people of Atlantis have had to find normal jobs on earth. Suddenly the evil Queen (Elektra O'Donovan) appears out of nowhere in Keller's office in the hospital with her four prisoners Rose Tyler, Sam Kelly, Jody Allen and Chlo Charles. Jenifer rounds angrily on Elektra when she realises that she's taken four people prisoners, but it doesn't take the new evil Queen long to overpower Doctor Keller, and soon Queen Elektra has captured her fifth innocent defenceless female.

Queen Elektra then visits a beautiful Kingdom in a magical land. This Kingdom belongs to a great King and his daughter (Princess Mithian). Elektra leaves her five prisoners Rose Tyler, Sam Kelly, Jody Allen, Jenifer Keller and Chlo Charles all tied up to a big tree just outside of the King's Palace. The new evil Queen then breaks into Princess Mithian's father's Palace. Elektra sneaks along a corridor in the Palace determined to find and capture Mithian. The evil Queen then soon locates the Princess' chamber in the Palace. Elektra then breaks into Mithian's chamber in her father's Palace. Elektra finds the Princess sitting up by the bedside cabinet in her room playing with her hair. The new evil Queen then rounds coldly on Princess Mithian as soon as she sees her. Princess Mithian gets a shock when she sees the sudden appearance of an evil Queen in her chamber. Queen Elektra then rounds angrily on Mithian. The new evil Queen grabs the good Princess firmly by the arm.

"You're coming with me!" She snaps out at her in an informing tone.

Elektra then uses her dark powers to make thick rope appear around Mithian's hands bounding them together. The Princess then lets out a terrified scream.

"FATHER!" Mithian screams out in fear.

Queen Elektra then knows that she needs to move fast with this capture. She needs to move fast with this capture, because Elektra can't have the Princess' father (the King) finding them. The new evil Queen is now holding the good Princess firmly by the arm. Queen Elektra then vanishes out of the chamber with Princess Mithian as her prisoner. The new evil Queen has now managed to capture her sixth innocent defenceless female.

Chapter six

Emma Swan struggles to open her eyes, and when she does she finds herself surrounded once again by lost ones, and in the company of Greg Mendell. Greg has taken his prisoner Emma to Neverland. All of a sudden Queen Elektra (the new evil Queen) appears before Greg, his prisoner Emma and his men the lost ones on the Island of Neverland. Elektra O'Donovan hasn't come here to Neverland alone, no she's come here with her six prisoners Sambuca Kelly, Jody Allen, Chlo Charles, Rose Tyler and Jenifer Keller. The new evil Queen ignores the six prisoners that she's captured, and she rounds in anger on Mr Mendell. Queen Elektra now stands directly facing Greg on the island.

"Give her to me! Hand Emma Swan over to me and your life shall be spared! Hand Emma Swan over to me and your men shall be left standing!" She informs him in a tone of command.

Greg then shakes his head at Elektra in response to her informing commands.

"No I'm sorry my dear, but I have promised to deliver this lady to my superior Peter Pan!" Mendell informs O'Donovan.

Elektra then uses her dark powers to kill every last lost one that is in her sight. The evil Queen then uses her dark powers also to kill Greg Mendell. Queen Elektra then rounds angrily on Emma Swan. Emma smiles up at Elektra.

"Thanks for saving my life," she says in a relieved tone to her.

Queen Elektra then firmly grabs Emma, and she pulls her roughly to her feet. The new evil Queen then places her hand firmly over Swan's mouth.

"Silence! Be quiet! I'm not saving your life! Don't you know who I am? I'm your superior! I'm your new captive, and I have promised to hand you over to my husband and superior the new dark one King Liam!" Elektra informs Emma in a sharp tone.

Queen Elektra has now captured her seventh and finale innocent defenceless female.

Chapter seven

Queen Elektra now appears out of nowhere before her husband and superior in the throne room in Bucking Palace with her seven prisoners Sambuca Kelly, Jody Allen, Chlo Charles, Jenifer Keller, Rose Tyler and Princess Mithian. Liam smiles coldly at his wife.

"You have done well!" He snaps sharply at her.

King Liam then snaps his fingers at the door of the throne room.

"Thank you Elektra you may leave us!" He commands his wife.

Queen Elektra then quickly leaves the throne room in response to her husband's command. King Liam then rounds on his new seven prisoners that all have just been captured for him. All seven innocent defenceless females look up at the evil King with fear in their eyes.

"Look at you all! Look how you are all at my mercy! Welcome to your finale resting places! Welcome to your finale tombs! This is where your journeys will end! Unless you get rescued off course by two unwanted enemies King Johnny and Queen Lily!" King Liam informs all his prisoners in a sharp tone.

The new dark one is ready to cause pain for Sam, Jody, Chlo, Rose, Jenifer, Mithian and Emma his seven prisoners. Sam knows that her mum Rose will be worried about her right now, as will her little brothers Denzel and Prince. Jody knows that nobody will be worried about her, because she lives and travels alone. Chlo knows that her husband Donte will be worried about her know, as will her little daughter Izzie, and when Donte tells them so will her sister Mika and her brother in law Brett. Jenifer knows that her boyfriend Rodney McKay will be worried about her, as will her friends Cornel John Sheppard and Taylor Emmagan, but they'll be more worried about her friend Ronon Dex (who has strangely disappeared off the face of the earth). Rose Tyler knows that her mum and dad Jacky and Pete will be really worried about her, as will her new human Doctor (John Smith). Princess Mithian knows that her father (the King) will be worried about her. Emma Swan knows that her mother and father Prince Charming and Snow White will be worried about her, but they may still believe that she's being taken to Peter Pan.

Chapter eight

Rose Kelly dashes frantically into her son Denzel Kelly's bedroom in their house in Rochdale. Rose then rounds on her second youngest son in panic.

"Have you seen Sam?" Rose demands an answer from Denzel in a tone of fear.

Denzel's troubled.

"Why are you searching for her?" He questions his mum.

Rose then looks directly at her second youngest son in response to his question.

"Because Lauren Andrews is at the front door wanting to make up with her for what happened yesterday in school!" Rose informs Denzel in response to his question.

Denzel then shakes his mum in fear, because he too is starting to get worried about his only sister.

"Don't worry mum I'll help you find her!" Denzel promises Rose.

Lauren Andrews then makes her way into Denzel's bedroom followed by young Prince Kelly. Lauren is holding hands with young Prince.

"We all will help you find Sam Rose!" Miss Andrews promises Mrs Kelly.

Rose then rounds angrily on Lauren in response to her question.

"If Sam's run away in the night then it's your fault, because if you and that wicked bitch Amy Porter hadn't tried to get her kicked out of school then she wouldn't have decided to leave school, and maybe Sam feels that there's nothing good for her around here now that Waterloo Road is gone for her!" Mrs Kelly informs Miss Andrews in response to her question.

Lauren looks ready to start arguing with Rose, but Denzel surprisingly rounds on Lauren.

"My mum's right now try to fix your mess and help us find Sam!" He commands her.

Denzel then turns back to address his mum (Rose).

"One things for sure I don't think she's in this house!" He informs her.

Rose smiles knowing that her search for her only daughter must now begin.

Chapter nine

Donte Charles and Izzie Charles are both feeling really worried about Chlo Charles. Donte sits Izzie down on her bed in her bedroom. Donte pulls his only child into a loving hug.

"Your mum will be alright wherever she may be! I want you to go to your Aunty Mika's and your Uncle Brett's while I find her!" He informs her.

Donte is ready to start searching both heaven and earth to find his wife Chlo.

Surprisingly both Nicki Bostom and Rhiannon Salt have both popped in to pay Jody Allen a visit in her flat in Scotland, but both Rhiannon and Nicki are shocked to discover that Scott (Jody) isn't in her flat when they arrive there. Nicki then tells Rhiannon to go back to school while she finds Jody, but Rhiannon tells Nicki in response that she's going to help her find Scott, because Rhiannon believes Jody to be like a sister to her.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

The Ultimate Adventure series three episode four

Introduction

Queen Elektra has captured Sambuca Kelly from her house in Rochdale; she's then gone on to capture Jodie Allen from her flat up in Scotland, before capturing Chlo Granger-Charles from her house in London. The new evil Queen (Elektra) then kidnaps Rose Tyler from the space ship that she's flying, she's then gone on to capture Jenifer Keller from her Doctor's surgery, before going on to capture Princess Mithian from her father's Palace, and finally Elektra captures Emma Swan from her kidnapper and captives Greg Mendell and the army of lost ones. We then see the seven innocent defenceless females at the mercy of the new dark King (Liam O'Donovan). We then see the loved ones of these seven innocent ladies worrying about them. Meanwhile King Johnny and Queen Lily are continuing their search for their little son Steve together, and Princess Tee and Sir Gwaine are continuing their search for Tee's mum together.

Chapter one

Two horses are riding rapidly through the countryside together. These two horses belong to King Johnny and Queen Lily. The good King and Queen are determined to find their son Steve together. Lily's worried about Liam now that he's returned to life as a changed man. The two horses are riding none stop for hours upon hours, and finally they reach a little inn together. The two horses stop stone dead in their tracks directly before the little inn, and both the good King and the good Queen jump down from their horses directly before the inn. Both King Johnny and Queen Lily have their swords attached onto their belts. The King heads straight over to the front door of the little inn, and he kicks it open. King Johnny then makes his way into the little inn followed closely by his wife. Together the good King and Queen then start to search the inn to see if it's safe to spend the night in, and it turns out that is safe enough to spend the night in. The King of the universe then sets off into the dangerous world outside the inn to collect firewood, because he wants to make a little fire outside his in. Johnny is away for quite some time collecting firewood, and while he's away Lily thinks about her family that she left behind in the great Palace of Mslan Poppy Kettle (her little sister), Jonah Kettle (her little brother), Rosie O'Donovan (her daughter) and Gina Taylor (her niece). Lily knows that both the Adventurers Sir Percival (the Knight) and Toby Coleman (the former Dumping Ground boy) will watch over her family in her absence away from them.

That night both Johnny and Lily Taylor sit outside the inn their spending the night in. Johnny and Lily gaze at a little camp fire that they've created together. The King then gives his wife (the Queen) a loving smile.

"Worried about me and Liam? Are you worried that Liam's going to try and steal my title from me as the King of the universe?" He questions her.

Lily then shakes her head in response to her husband's questions.

"No because I believe that you can defend yourself from Liam!" Lily informs Johnny in response to his questions.

The King of the universe then gives his loving wife a sad little smile.

"If Liam remembers the good man who he really is will you leave me and be with him again?" Johnny questions Lily.

Lily then shrugs her shoulders in response to Johnny's question.

"I don't know I can't help loving both you and Liam!" Lily informs Johnny in response to his question.

Johnny then looks at Lily.

"I won't stand in the way if you want to get back with Liam, because you were his first!" He informs her.

Johnny then takes Lily lovingly by the hand, and he kisses her hand.

"I however will never stop loving you!" Johnny promises Lily.

Lily then gives her husband a smile in response to his promise.

"Let's just concentrate on rescuing our son Steve from Morgana!" Lily tells Johnny.

Chapter two

Morgana Pendragon is standing on a hill top holding a little baby gently in her arms. This little baby is off course Steve Taylor (Lily and Johnny Taylor's son). Morgana looks down at her little baby. Morgana wishes to become Steve's mother now, because she stole him from his actual mother Lily. Morgana then uses her dark magic to transform the little baby into a little boy. Steve is now a five year old boy. Morgana continues to use her magic to turn Steve into a fifteen year old teenager, and then into a twenty five year old young man. Morgana is no longer holding Steve in her arms; she's now stood beside him. Steve towers over Morgana before he kneels down before her.

"I am yours to command your majesty!" Steve informs the wicked witch.

There's a moment of silence. The evil witch can't quite believe that the newest member of the Taylor family is offering down his service to her. Morgana thinks of the people who she barely knows (Johnny and Lily), she had taken their new-born son away from them and changed him into a full grown man. Morgana knows that she herself is as evil as Queen Regina is and as Queen Shannay was, but she's not already been evil. Morgana used to be a good lady when she was grown up she was such a sweet little girl. Morgana takes a look at Steve the man who really has no idea at all who he is. Steve then takes a look back at Morgana who he believes to be his superior.

"What is the task in which you wish me to set out and do?" Steve (the newest member of the Taylor family) questions the evil witch.

Morgana then gives Steve (her new ally) a cold smile in response to his question.

"I wish you to set out to kill your mother Lily and your father Johnny!" The wicked witch informs Mr Taylor in response to his question.

Steve then takes a look at Morgana in the eyes.

"Yes my lady I shall hunt my parents down and kill them!" He promises her.

Steve is a fool for putting all his faith and service in Morgana. Steve then sets off down the hill. Morgana has used her powers to make Steve appear like a warrior. Steve the warrior has a sliver sword attached onto his black belt. Steve also has a bow with arrows attached onto it on his back. Steve is ready to hunt his parents down and kill them.

Chapter three

Lily Taylor is sat outside the inn while her husband is resting inside the inn. Lily has just taken over from Johnny on guard duty of where they have stopped for the night while Johnny rests inside the inn. Lily's conversation with Johnny keeps going round inside her head. Lily has known Johnny all her life practically, and she's really come to love him, but the trouble is that her heart seems to love Liam O'Donovan more than it loves Johnny. Lily has really missed Liam since he was killed by Chantelle Megans in the place that Mike Milligan had got for them in Newcastle. Lily knows that it's not even about which man is best for her, because it's about which young man is best for her family. Lily thinks of Poppy her dear loyal sister who she has loved and cared for all her life. Poppy has developed into a mature young lady, so she would probably respect Lily's decision on whoever Lily chooses to spend the rest of her days with either Liam or Johnny. Lily then thinks of her little brother Jonah. He like Poppy has grown up known both Liam and Johnny, but he probably knows Liam more, because he hasn't really had much time to know Johnny. Lily was seeing Liam for four years, and she's been seeing Johnny for nearly three and a half years. Tee's like a best friend to Lily, so Tee would probably want Lily to continue her relationship with her big brother. Lily then thinks about her little daughter Rosie. Rosie's Liam's daughter, but then Lily's new son who she has set out on this quest to find (Steve) is Johnny's son. Lily's thoughts then rest on Gina her niece. If Lily was to become Lily O'Donovan again then Gina wouldn't be her niece. Lily then tells herself to shut up, because right now Liam hates her, and he believes that she's betrayed her, because Liam is upset that Lily has moved on away from him and married Johnny.

"Lily you should really get some more rest!" A voice from behind her informs her.

Johnny has appeared from inside the inn to take over from his wife as guard duty of the inn. Johnny gives Lily a loving smile.

"Don't worry I'll rescue our son for us!" He promises her.

Lily then shakes her head at Johnny in response to his promise.

"It's not Steve its Liam!" She informs him in response to his promise.

Lily knows deep down that she should really be concentrating on her son Steve now, because he really is much more important to her than Liam is, but Lily has only just discovered that Liam's returned from the dead, and she willingly wants to be reunited with him, even though she knows that he just wants to kill her. There's a moment of silence. Lily knows that Johnny doesn't like hearing her talk about Liam.

"Lily rest love!" Johnny commands his wife.

Lily then gives her husband a little smile before moving past him into the inn. Johnny then takes a seat down on a nearby log, and he begins to gaze up at the stars. Johnny knows that he's the King of the universe now, but he doesn't really know what his title really means. Johnny can't quite believe that he has power and control over the entire universe. Johnny can't quite believe that every single life form in this universe should really honour and serve him. Johnny can't quite take in the fact that he's like a god now, because gods have power, and he has power now. Johnny knows that the whole entire universe is a big place, and if he's really the King of the universe then he owns every single part of the universe. Planets, satellites, people and transports are all in his procession and power. Johnny gazes up at one particular star in the night sky, who he believes to be his father watching down on him now from heaven. Johnny can't quite believe that he only met his father for a short time before he died, and Johnny also can't quite believe that his father's been alive the whole time while he's been growing up inside the Dumping Ground (Elmtree house). Johnny hopes that his little sister Tee's alright, but he knows that she will be, because Sir Gwaine will never ever let any harm come to any member of the King he serves family.

The next day Johnny and Lily Taylor leave the inn that they spent the night in together. Lily pretended to sleep in the same bed as Johnny, but when he was fast asleep she went and slept on the sofa. Right now with Liam back from the dead Lily feels like she's got two husbands. Together Johnny and Lily journey on away from the inn. They travel on foot. Mainly Lily and Johnny run through the countryside determined to find their son Steve. Finally after many hours of running together the two Taylor's stop for a rest. Johnny looks at Lily the lady he had hoped would stay his wife for ever and ever. Lily then looks back lovingly at Johnny as they sit on another log together.

"We will find our son!" Johnny promises his wife as he takes her lovingly by the hand.

Lily then quickly removes her hand from her husband's hand. Lily is appearing not to love Johnny as much anymore. Johnny's left shocked by his wife's actions, but before he can rise up against her actions a young man aged about twenty five drops down from the tree directly before them both. This man is off course Steve Taylor (Johnny and Lily's son), but neither Lily nor Johnny know that this young man is there son. Steve now stands directly facing his two parents. Johnny quickly realises surprisingly who this young man is. Johnny then rounds on Lily.

"Let me deal with this!" He commands her.

Johnny then rounds in anger on Steve.

"I know who you are your my son aren't you?" He demands an answer from him.

Steve then nods his head in response to Johnny's question.

"And you're my father aren't you?" He questions him.

Johnny then shrugs his shoulders in response to Steve's question.

"If you're my son then I must be your father!" He informs him in response to his question.

Steve then suddenly surprisingly grabs his father firmly by the throat. Johnny can't believe what he's seeing neither can Lily. Both Johnny and Lily are shocked to discover that there should (who should really be a baby) believes that he's an enemy to them. Lily then firmly grabs Steve, and she roughly pulls him away from Johnny. Lily then rounds on her youngest but oldest relative in anger.

"What the bloody hell has Morgana done to you?" Lily demands an answer from Steve in a tone of sharp anger.

Steve then rounds on his mother, and together Lily and Steve Taylor meet one another in battle.

"I know all about you mummy I know that you're married to two men!" Steve informs Lily.

A little voice in Lily's head then warns her not to cry. Lily then remains strong facing her new enemy (her only son). Steve then laughs coldly at his mum.

"You couldn't fight me even if you wanted to, because I don't think you have it in you to kill me your only son!" He informs her in a snap.

Lily then backs away from Steve in fear. Lily's scared in case she's going to hurt her only son. Johnny looks at Lily, and he shakes his head at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry love but I don't think I have it in me to fight him!" Johnny apologises to his wife.

Lily then looks back at her husband in fear of losing him in this fight, and she shakes her head at him.

"Johnny I'm sorry I don't think I do either!" Lily makes an apology to her husband.

Johnny then looks up at his only son in fear. Steve is now standing directly before his father with a dagger in his hand aimed down at him. Both Johnny and Lily are now cowering on the ground before their only son who they both believe to be their undoing, but wait suddenly both Johnny and Lily remember that they can't die here, because they both know how their stories are going to end, and their stories are not going to end right here right now. Lily's destiny is to become the evil Princess Tiger Lily, and that means her husband Johnny's going to be her undoing. Johnny's destiny is to become the evil Peter Pan, and that means his wife Lily's going to be his undoing.

"Steve I'm your father, I'm your friend! I would never hurt you! I'm not your enemy STEVE MORGANA IS!" Johnny rages out at his only son.

Lily then looks up at her only son.

"STEVE YOU SHOULD HAVE HAD A CHILDHOOD! STEVE YOU WERE MEANT TO HAVE A CHILDHOOD, AND IF YOU HAD HAD A CHILDHOOD THEN I WOULD HAVE SAT YOU DOWN, AND I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU SOME FANTASTIC STORIES THAT I USED TO TELL TO MY SISTER'S ROSIE THE DECEASED AND POPPY WHILE THEY ARE GROWING UP!" She screams out at Steve.

There's a moment of silence while Steve takes in everything that his mum and dad have just told him. A little voice in Steve's head (maybe his conscience) then tells him to stop calling his parents his enemies, and to start calling them his friends. Steve then grabs his mum gently by the hand, and Steve pulls his mum Lily gently to her feet from the ground, before doing the same with his dad Johnny. Steve then shares a loving hug with both his mum and dad.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologises to them both.

Johnny then stands directly facing his son Steve.

"You can tell me everything you know about Morgana the witch to make it up to me!" He informs him.

There's a moment of silence while Steve tries to think what he knows about Morgana.

"I don't know much about the wicked witch father!" Steve then confesses to Johnny in response to his information.

Steve then looks at his mum.

"All I know is that it's not safe for us here in this universe anymore!" He informs him.

Johnny's troubled.

"How's this universe not safe for me anymore when I'm the King of this universe?" He questions his only son.

Steve then looks directly back at his father in response to his question.

"Something deep inside me is telling me that some man of darkness wants to steal your title from you!" Steve then informs Johnny in response to his question.

Lily then exchanges troubled looks with her husband.

"Liam!" They both then snap out together.

Johnny then turns to face Lily.

"I must go to him! I must face him! I stole you from him and now I must pay for what I have done!" He informs her.

Lily then shakes her head at Johnny in response to his information.

"Liam will show you no mercy! You didn't even steal me! I chose to fall in love with you, and I absolutely feel no regret at all for that!" Lily then tells her husband.

Lily then takes Johnny gently by the hand.

"At least let me come with you to Liam!" She begs him.

Johnny then shakes his head at Lily.

"No I must go alone!" He tells her.

Tears of sadness then drip down Lily's face from her eyes. Lily is frightened, because she believes that this could be the last time that she sees Johnny. Lily then shares a loving kiss with Johnny on the lips.

"Come back to me safely!" She commands him.

Johnny then winks his eyes lovingly at Lily.

"Always!" He promises her.

Johnny then goes to walk away from Lily, but then she grabs him by the arm to hold him back. Lily turns to face Johnny.

"Don't kill Liam!" She begs him in a tone of mercy.

Johnny then smiles simply at his wife in response to her words of mercy.

"I'll try not to!" Johnny promises Lily before walking away from her.

Lily's sad now knowing that she must now travel home to the Palace of Mslan not with Johnny. Both Johnny and Lily have come to call Mslan home, because it's the closest place they've got to a home, because King Richard left Mslan in the hands of his son Johnny when he died. Lily turns to face her only son (Steve).

"We should go home!" She informs him.

Steve then nods his head in response to his mum's information.

"Yes you should but do you want me to go after dad?" Steve questions his mother.

Lily then shakes her head in response to her son's question.

"No you should come with me, because your father travels alone!" Lily informs Steve in response to his question.

Lily then links arms lovingly with her only son. Lily knows that it's up to Johnny to confront Liam alone now, and Lily knows that Johnny's heading into a load of danger, because Johnny's the current King of the universe, and Liam wishes to kill Johnny and take his power and title from him. Lily believes that Johnny can put up quite a good fight against King Liam, because King Johnny is an Adventurer after all.

Chapter four

King Johnny Taylor leader of the universe is now travelling alone. Johnny is travelling to Bucking Palace (that's his destination), but right now he's a long way away from it. Right now Johnny's in North East England. Johnny's heading through Holly well Dene. The King needs to get his hands on either a horse or a vehicle, because then he'll be able to travel. Johnny reaches a subway with a green stairway attached onto it. Johnny races as fast as he can up the stairway leading up to the path at the top of the stairway. Johnny knows that Lily and Steve also have quite a long way to travel, because Blackpool is quite a long way away from here. Johnny makes his way down the path, and at the bottom of the path he finds himself facing a dead man. August Wayne Booth is stood at the bottom of the path looking directly at the King of the universe. King Johnny is left shocked to find Pinocchio (August) stood before him, because Johnny knows that August was killed by Lily when she for a short time transformed into an evil witch. Johnny smiles at his old friend (the dead man) when he approaches him.

"Hey August this is a surprise!" King Johnny cries out to his fellow Adventurer when he is stood face to face with him.

All of a sudden August pulls a gun free from his belt, and he aims it directly at the King of the universe. It seems that August is no longer a friend to Johnny. It seems that like Liam O'Donovan August as returned to life from the dead as a changed man. August has his gun aimed directly at Johnny's head. August prepares to fire his gun at his King. Johnny rounds on his fellow Adventurer.

"AUGUST ITS ME JOHNNY!" He shouts out at him.

August then continues to aim his gun directly at King Johnny. Johnny seems lost for words. What has August become? That's the question that keeps flying around inside Johnny's head. Johnny gives August a little smile.

"I'm your friend! I'm not you enemy! Lower your gun!" He commands him.

However August continues yet again to aim his gun directly at Johnny. There's a moment of silence while Johnny looks in fear at the gun. August seems determined to kill Johnny.

 _ **A quick reminder from the writer of this story: remember Morgana the witch and Regina the evil Queen were commanded to bring people back from the dead and it seems that they've begun to do that with August.**_

"I need to take you to my King Liam O'Donovan!" Pinocchio informs the King of the universe in a sharp tone.

Johnny nods his head at August in response to his information.

"Yeah that's fine by me take me to Liam, because I wish to see him anyway!" The King of the universe tells Pinocchio in response to his information.

August then grabs Johnny firmly by the arm, and he vanishes off the path with him. August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) has just kidnapped King Johnny Taylor.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

The Ultimate Adventure series three episode five

Introduction

King Johnny and Queen Lily Taylor continued their search for their little baby Steve Taylor together, but when they found him they discovered much to their horror that Steve was a full grown man aged about twenty five. The wicked witch (Morgana Pendragon) has used her dark powers to make Steve age first to a teenager and then to a young man. Together Lily and Johnny managed to tell Steve that they were not his enemies, and that he himself was a good man before he could kill them. Johnny then realised that King Liam O'Donovan wanted him, because Johnny is the King of the universe, and Liam wishes to become the King of the universe. Johnny then told Lily that he must go to Liam alone, and so he sets off away from Lily alone to find Liam. Johnny however came across August Wayne Booth (who had been brought back from the dead by Morgana and Regina), and August kidnapped Johnny, and he is heading now to hand him over to his master (King Liam), and this is where our adventure continues.

Chapter one

Tee Taylor (the Princess of the universe) and Sir Gwaine are continuing their search for Tee's mum. Both the Adventurer (Gwaine) and the Princess are heading directly to Bucking Palace, because that's where Tee believes she'll find her mum. Both Tee and Gwaine are now on a train heading into London together. Both the Princess and the Adventurer chose to travel by east coast. The train journey seems very long, and it's very late at night by the train pulls into Kings cross train station in London. It's half past eleven at night when the train arrives at Kings cross train station. Both Tee and Gwaine depart from the train in the train station. Tee is dressed like a Princess in a beautiful silk blue dress with a very pretty silver crown on her head. Sir Gwaine is once again dressed like a Knight in silver armour with a silver helmet on his head. The train station seems to be incredibly busy. There seems to be a lot of people from the public inside the train station. The Princess and the Adventurer waste no time messing around in shops like W H Smith's and other shops like that; they head straight for the London underground. Tee's never really been to London before, so she's not that familiar with the London underground, and it's been at least two years since Gwaine's been on the London underground. So far the Knight and the Princess have barely said more than one word to one another, because they don't really know one another that well. Gwaine knows Tee's brother the King of the universe a lot more than he knows her. The Adventurer and the Princess continue to say nothing to one another while they're travelling by the tube in the London underground. Finally only when they have reached the little station where they have decided to stop at does the Princess decide to talk to her Adventurer.

"I just wish to thank you Gwaine for what you have offered to do for me by helping me rescue my mum from the evil King!" Tee says to Gwaine.

The Adventurer smiles in response to the Princess' words.

"It's no problem I like your family!" Gwaine informs Tee in response to her words.

Tee knows that there's a lot to like about her family, especially now that Lily is her sister in law. Tee has always loved Lily like a sister. The Princess and her Adventurer then take off up a flight of stairs together leading out into the open air. The streets of London seem to be incredibly busy when Tee and Gwaine join them. Crowds of people are all around them busying themselves with their ordinary lives, these people seem to have no idea of the amount of danger that they are all in. King Liam has the power to kill each and every one of these people, because after all he is the new dark one. Tee thinks of Liam and what he would say if he could see himself now. Tee believes that Liam has no idea of the things he has done since Queen Shannay (the deceased) brought him back from the dead, and turned him evil.

Princess Tee and Sir Gwaine walk on through the streets of London for quite some time, until finally Bucking Palace comes into view of their sights. Bucking Palace truly looks a very dark and dangerous place, but yet once it was such a lovely and beautiful place. Gwaine stops to talk to the Princess just outside the Palace.

"Right here's the plan since we're not with your brother we go down and rescue your mum from the prison cell, and then we get the hell out of the bloody Palace!" Sir Gwaine informs Princess Tee.

Tee then nods her head in agreement to Gwaine's information, but all of a sudden before either the Princess or the Knight can act upon Gwaine's plan, August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) appears out of nowhere before them with his prisoner King Johnny Taylor. Johnny looks desperately at Tee as soon as he finds her standing before him. August has used his new dark power to tie Johnny's hands firmly together with rope. Johnny appears to be fuming with anger.

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" He rages out at his little sister in a tone of urgency.

Gwaine's troubled.

"August what are you doing? Why are you holding our leader Johnny hostage?" He demands answers from his old friend.

August aims his gun angrily at Gwaine in response to his questions.

"Silence!" He commands him in response to his questions.

Johnny is continuing to panic with fear.

"TEE I MEAN IT AUGUST WILL SHOW YOU NO MERCY! HE'S A CHANGED MAN RUN FOR YOUR LIFE GO!" He rages out at Tee in a continued tone of fear.

Tee looks in mercy at August.

"Let my brother go!" She begs him in a tone of mercy.

August then aims his gun directly at Tee, and he prepares to fire it.

"TEE GO!" Johnny continues to rage out at his terrified little sister.

Tee's eyes are now watering with tears of terror. Tee wishes more than anything that she was anywhere but here, and then that's when August shoots her down dead without a second thought. August Wayne Booth has now killed Princess Tee Taylor. Johnny feels like his world has ended, his little sister couldn't be dead she just couldn't be, and yet she was. Tee lay on the ground directly before her brother's feet completely dead. Johnny then uses all his strength from his anger to break free from the thick rope that's bounding his hands together. Johnny then punches August full on in the face. Gwaine passes his sword over to Johnny, and he himself picks Tee's sword up out from her dead hands, and Gwaine aims Tee's former sword directly at August. Both King Johnny and Sir Gwaine have their swords aimed directly at August (Pinocchio) now. Johnny uses his new sword to knock Pinocchio's gun firmly out of his hand. Johnny then picks the gun up from the ground, and he aims it directly at August's head. Johnny then prepares to blow August's head off. Pinocchio then tries to run away with fear, but Gwaine grabs him firmly by the arm to hold him back. Gwaine then spits out at August in anger before punching him full on in the face. Suddenly a big young man then comes to August's aid. A big young man known as Steve O then comes to August's aid. Steve O is an ex conflict. Steve O aims his gun that he's carrying firmly in his hand directly at Gwaine. Steve O then uses his gun to shoot Gwaine down dead. There's just Johnny left standing on his feet now. Steve O has just killed Sir Gwaine, and August Wayne Booth has just killed Tee Taylor. Johnny has now lost both his best Adventurer (Gwaine) and his sister (Tee).

"Steve O Malone Liam O'Donovan told me where to find you; you must be August Wayne Booth!" The ex-conflict informs Pinocchio.

August then rounds on Steve O.

"You have come from Liam my King so you must be an ally to me!" He tells him.

Steve O then nods his head in response to what August has just said to him.

"Yeah I am yeah I look forward to getting to know you just as long as you remember that I'm your superior!" Steve O snaps at August.

Johnny then shakes his head at the ex-conflict.

"No you can't trust him! You can't trust August!" Johnny warns Steve O.

Steve O then grabs Johnny's sword firmly out of his own hand, and he holds it firmly in his own hand. Steve O then punches Johnny hard in the face.

"You speak when spoken to!" He snarls out in a tone of anger at him.

Steve O then rounds on August.

"Shouldn't we take this little mummy's boy to our King Liam?" He reminds him in a sharp tone.

August then nods his head in response to Steve O's reminder.

"Yeah we should!" Pinocchio tells the ex-conflict in response to his reminder.

August then grabs Johnny firmly by his hair.

"You'll find your mummy in the Palace!" He informs him.

August's information has just reminder Johnny that Tee died before she could find her mum. Steve O then grabs Johnny firmly by one arm, and August grabs him firmly by the other. The two big lads August and Steve O then drag King Johnny roughly towards Bucking Palace together.

Chapter two

Steve O Malone and August Wayne Booth drag King Johnny Taylor roughly towards King Liam O'Donovan in the throne room in Bucking Palace.

"Leave us!" King Liam commands his two men when they have delivered Johnny to him.

Both Steve O and August then storm sharply out of the throne room in response to their King's command. King Liam takes a look down at Johnny his enemy King with both disgust and anger in his eyes.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, AND THEN YOU GO AND STEAL MY WIFE FROM ME! WHY LILY JOHNNY WEREN'T YOU ALWAYS HAPPY WITH BLOODY ELEKTRA? YOU AND LILY SUIT ONE ANOTHER PERFACTLY FUCKING TRAITORS! YOU AND LILY THE BITCH ARE A RIGHT PAIR OF FUCKING TRAITORS!" King Liam rages out at King Johnny in a tone of anger.

Liam then kicks Johnny hard in the face in anger.

"My men just killing your sister and your best man was only just the beginning of my revenge on you!" He informs him in a tone of disgust.

Johnny then takes a look up at Liam with mercy in his eyes.

"Please you should know that I didn't steal Lily from you, because both Lily and I believed that you were dead, and that information drove us both mad Liam! Our hearts were broken when we believed that you and Elektra were dead!" He explains himself to him.

King Liam then shakes his head in disgust at King Johnny.

"LIE! LIE! LIE! THAT'S ALL YOU EVER FUCKING DO IN LIFE! YOU'RE A BLOODY RETARD JOHNNY TAYLOR! YOUR HEART WASN'T BROKEN WHEN YOU BELIEVED ME TO BE DEAD, AND NEITHER WAS LILY'S! YOU TOOK YOUR CHANCE TO GET YOUR HANDS ON MY GIRL WHEN I DIED, AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" He continues to rage out at him in a tone of anger.

Johnny then jumps to his feet, and he rounds angrily on Liam.

"Maybe it should be you who's going to pay, because of how you have just commanded your men to kill my little sister! Tee didn't deserve to die Liam your fight is with me! And anyway before you say another word Liam! Before you chain me up like a slave! Listen to me there is something I must do Tee leaves behind a little child who is my little niece Gina! There is none but me who can care for Gina in mercy's name let me go to Gina!" King Johnny commands his enemy King Liam.

Liam ignores everything that Johnny has just told him. The evil King (Liam) then claps his hands loudly together, and Queen Elektra bursts into the throne room followed by the prisoner Izzie Taylor. Johnny is left horrified to discover that his former wife has returned from the dead, and is standing before him in this throne room. Johnny and Elektra stand directly facing one another. Izzie recognises her son Johnny, but Johnny doesn't recognise her at first in return.

"Hello sweet heart," Izzie says to her only son and child.

Izzie just knew in her prison cell that Tee (her only daughter) was dead when she died. Johnny then takes a look at his mum in anger.

"Save your breath it was Tee who wanted to see you not me, and she's dead now!" Johnny snaps out in a tone of anger at his mum Izzie.

The King of the universe then rounds in anger on his mum.

"Tee loved you and you never even bothered to come and find her! Before you say anything you knew where she was, and you knew where I was, both me and Tee were stuck in the Dumping Ground where you dumped us!" Johnny snarls out at his mum in a tone of sharp disgust.

Both Queen Elektra and King Liam are still rounding on King Johnny, but Johnny's attention is fixed only on his mum. Izzie looks at the dark King (Liam).

"I wish to return to my prison cell now!" She informs him.

King Liam then turns to face his wife Queen Elektra.

"Take both mother and son to the prison cell!" He commands her.

The dark Queen then grabs both Izzie and Johnny firmly by the arms, and she leads them roughly out of the throne room. King Liam then takes a seat back down on his throne. The dark King knows that he has the King of the universe at his mercy now, and he knows that he can end his life. King Liam then starts to picture himself commanding billions upon billions of life forms.

Chapter three

Queen Elektra throws both King Johnny and his mum Izzie Taylor roughly into a prison cell in Bucking Palace. Both Johnny and his mum are now prisoners to the dark King and Queen. Johnny sinks down devastated on the floor of the prison cell. Johnny's just lost his little sister (his most loyal companion), and then to find a mother he hasn't known until now. Izzie takes a seat down beside her son on the floor of the prison cell. Izzie then gives her son a happy little smile.

"I never stopped hoping that I would find you again Rohnny Taylor!" Izzie tells her son.

Johnny then shots his mum a nasty smile.

"It's Johnny I've never been called Rohnny!" He informs her in a sharp snap.

Izzie then rounds on her son.

"I made a mistake by marrying Jake Lake! I made a mistake by leaving your father, I'm so sorry that I told you he was dead! I know your father would have been proud of the man you became, because I'm taking a look at you now, and when I look at you my heart is full of pride with the knowledge that I made you who you are!" She tells him.

Johnny then rounds angrily on his mum.

"Jake told me that you had died, and then he found me years later! Jake killed Richard my father before giving the news to me that you were still alive! The man I've become, the King I've become that has nothing to do with you!" He snaps out in anger at her.

Izzie then gives Johnny a little smile.

"I only left you with Mike Milligan, because I thought that he was the man who could best look after you, because I once went on a date with Mike, and that night when he took me on a date he ended up saving me from a man who wanted to mug me!" She tells him.

Johnny's left both shocked and surprised by his mother's words. Johnny's left both surprised and shocked knowing that his mum once dated Mike Milligan. Johnny then gives his mum a little smile.

"For what you have done leaving me and Tee in care for all these years I shall never forgive you, but it seems that both you and me are going to be locked up in here for quite a long time, so I'm going to get to know you a little more, and I'm going to do that for Tee and for her alone!" He informs her.

The mother and son then fall into silence with one another.

Chapter four

Steve O Malone makes his way into the throne room in Bucking Palace, and there he finds both the dark King Liam and the dark Queen Elektra waiting for him. Steve O turns to address his King Liam as soon as he finds him standing before him.

"Something tells me that you wish to see me my lord!" He informs him.

King Liam then nods his head in response to Steve O's information.

"Yes I just wanted to thank you for joining my forces willingly," he says to him.

Steve O then smiles back at his dark King in response to his words.

"Well aren't you glad that I did wish to join you willingly, because you wouldn't be able to make me join you if I didn't wish to join you!" Steve O informs Liam in response to his words.

Steve O then rounds angrily on the dark King.

"You may think yourself as my master, but the truth is I think of myself as yours!" He snaps sharply at him.

It then appears that Queen Elektra wishes to start rounding on Steve O, but King Liam raises his hands to calm his wife down.

"Don't fret my love Steve O has a good point we should all honour and serve one another, and then that'll be the best way to go up against our enemies!" King Liam informs his wife Queen Elektra.

Steve O then smiles coldly at Elektra.

"You'll find love that your husband will listen to me a lot more than he'll listen to you!" He promises her in a sharp tone.

Steve O then sniggers at the dark Queen, because now he wishes to see her at his mercy. Now Steve O wishes to become the new evil King, and he plots in his head to overthrow King Liam, and to take his throne from him. Steve O then looks back at Liam.

"I wish to retire to my chamber now shire!" He informs him.

King Liam then nods his head in response to Steve O's information.

"Yes you may retire!" The dark King then informs his soldier in response to his own information.

Steve O the soldier then storms out of the throne room away from the presence of the dark King and Queen.

Chapter five

Steve O Malone marches into his chamber in Bucking Palace, and there much to his shock he finds a blonde haired young lady ready to attack him. This blonde haired young lady is Olivia Adams. Remember the Doctor brought Olivia back from the dead, and he returned her to Danny Trevanion just before Danny, Alice Trevanion and Olivia all travelled to Neverland together. Since her visit to Neverland Olivia has become a lot more involved with magic and power. Olivia can't perform magic, but she has trained herself up to be a good fighter with a sword. Steve O rounds angrily on Olivia as soon as he finds her standing before him in his chamber.

"Who the hell are you?" He demands an answer from her.

Olivia then aims her sword directly at Steve O's chest.

"Where are they?" She commands an answer from him ignoring his own question.

There's a moment of silence while Steve O tries to work out who Olivia is referring to. Olivia has heard that the evil Queen Shannay has been killed, because she's recently heard from her old friend Lily Taylor, and Olivia has also heard rumours from some people in a tavern that there is a new evil King called Liam, and he's married to a new evil Queen called Elektra. Olivia has also heard rumours from the people in the tavern that the dark King and Queen have captured themselves a load of innocent defenceless ladies.

"You'll have to ask King Liam himself where they are, because even I don't know where they are!" Steve O informs Olivia sharply in response to her question.

All of a sudden the evil Queen (Elektra O'Donovan) appears out of nowhere in Steve O's chamber. Queen Elektra then rounds on Steve O.

"Don't get so excited I haven't come here for you!" She snaps out at him in a sharp tone.

The dark Queen then rounds in anger on Olivia.

"I've come here for you!" She informs her in a tone of anger.

Olivia then takes a look at Queen Elektra with fear in her eyes.

"So are you the new evil Queen then?" She questions her in a tone of fear.

Queen Elektra then nods her head in response to Olivia's question.

"Yes oh yes I am, and that makes you my new captive!" Elektra informs Olivia in a sharp tone.

The dark Queen then grabs Olivia firmly by the arm.

"You're coming with me there's a prison cell, and its door has your name on it!" She snaps sharply at her.

Steve O then turns to face Elektra (his Queen).

"I'll take the prisoner down to the prison cell!" He informs her.

Queen Elektra then smiles coldly at Steve O in response to his information.

"Good lock yourself up in there while you're at it!" She commands him in response to his information.

Queen Elektra then storms sharply out of Steve O's chamber. Steve O then turns round to face the innocent defenceless female, and he rounds on her. Steve O then grabs Olivia firmly by the arm.

"You're coming with me!" He snarls at her in an informing tone.

Steve O then leads Olivia by the arm roughly out of his chamber.

Chapter six

Steve O pulls the prison cell door firmly open, and he pushes Olivia Adams roughly inside the prison cell. This prison cell is full of all the innocent defenceless females. This cell has Sambuca Kelly, Jodie Allen, Chlo Granger-Charles, Rose Tyler, Jenifer Keller, Princess Mithian, Emma Swan and now Olivia Adams all inside it. Steve O then walks away from the prison cell after locking the door firmly. Olivia is now trapped inside the prison cell with a load of strangers who she set out to rescue.

Steve O now knows that he needs to find Queen Regina, because he's going to need her help if he's going to overthrow the dark King and Queen. Steve O knows that he could create an army to rise up against King Liam and Queen Elektra. Steve O knows that he also needs to find August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio), because he believes that he'll be able to win him easily around his finger. Steve O then makes his way into a nearby chamber. He knows this to be August's chamber. Inside the chamber Steve O finds the former Adventurer (August) laying on his bed listening to his music. August has his headphones in his ears, and he's listening to the music on his android phone. Steve O then coughs loudly to get August's attention. August is then left shocked to discover that Steve O has made his way into his chamber without him realising. August then quickly removes the headphones from his ear, and he sits up in his bed to face Steve O. Steve O then takes a look at August.

"I need your help!" He informs him.

There's a moment of silence while August is left troubled by Steve O's information.

"What with?" He questions him.

Steve O then clears his throat before turning to address August once again. Steve O then looks directly at August.

"I wish to overthrow the dark King and Queen and I need your help to do so!" He informs him.

August is left shocked by Steve O's information.

"We can't kill our own superiors!" He complains to him.

There's a moment of silence while Steve O laughs coldly in response to August's complaint.

"Oh my dear man off course we can you, me and Regina if we all work together!" Steve O informs August in response to his complaint.

The former Adventurer then struggles out of his bed, and he rounds angrily on the ex-conflict.

"If you wish to overpower King Liam then you must also overpower me first, because I will defend both the dark King and Queen against you!" August informs Steve O in a tone of anger.

Steve O then lashes his sword up off his belt, and he holds it firmly in his right hand. August then grabs his sword which had been hung on the wall, and August's sword meets Steve O's sword in battle.

"I fight you in the name of King Liam!" August tells Steve O as he continues to fight him.

The two men dance around the chamber battling one another with their swords. All of a sudden the chamber door bursts open and Queen Regina then comes storming into the chamber.

"What is the meaning of this?" The evil Queen demands an answer from the two men before using her powers to stop them from fighting one another.

Both August and Steve O then take a look at Regina in response to her question.

"You've got a nerve coming here!" August snaps sharply at Regina in response to her question.

Pinocchio believes that the evil Queen is plotting to overthrow both the dark King and Queen with the ex-conflict. Steve O then rounds angrily on August.

"Don't have a go at her she doesn't even know anything about it yet!" He informs him in a tone of anger.

Regina's troubled.

"About what?" She questions Steve O.

The ex-conflict then takes a look at the evil Queen in response to her question.

"I need your help to overthrow the dark King and Queen, and then to take their dark powers from them!" He tells her in response to her question.

There's a moment of silence before Regina takes a look at Steve O with disgust in her eyes.

"Have you gone mad?" She demands an answer from him.

Steve O then shakes his head in response to Regina's question.

"No I haven't I'm actually making perfect sense imagine you and me ruling this world together?" He questions her.

Queen Regina all of a sudden rounds angrily on Steve O.

"I will never join you and I shall never plot to overthrow the dark King and Queen with you, because unlike you I see both King Liam and Queen Elektra as my superiors!" She informs him in a sharp tone.

Queen Regina then uses her dark powers to knock Steve O out before turning back to face August.

"Come now Pinocchio it's time to bring your fellow Adventurers back from the dead, and to turn them evil!" She informs him.

Both Regina and August then disappear out of August's chamber together leaving Steve O laying unconsise there.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

The Ultimate Adventure series three episode six

Introduction

Tee Taylor (the Princess of the universe) and Sir Gwaine (the Adventurer) continued their search for Tee's mum together, and their search led them on an east coast train journey to London. There the Princess and the Adventure heading on the London underground to Bucking Palace. Just outside Bucking Palace Princess Tee and Sir Gwaine came across the former Adventure August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) and Johnny Taylor (the King of the universe). King Johnny then warns his sister (the Princess) and his Knight (Gwaine) that August is a different man, and that they should both run for their lives. August Wayne Booth then shoots Princess Tee Taylor down dead. Sir Gwaine is then murdered in cold blood by a big muscular hard bloke called Steve O. Steve O is an ex-conflict, who when was released from prison terrorised the young people at Waterloo Road school.

August Wayne Booth and Steve O Malone then bring King Johnny Taylor towards King Liam O'Donovan in the throne room in Bucking Palace. King Liam (the dark King) then shares an angry confrontation with King Johnny (the good King). Johnny then comes across his former wife Queen Elektra again, and he finally finds his mum Izzie Taylor.

Steve O Malone then comes across Olivia Adams who has broken into his chamber in Bucking Palace. Steve O then overpowers Olivia, and he takes her down to the prison cell in the Palace where all the other innocent defenceless females Sambuca Kelly, Jodie Allen, Chlo Granger-Charles, Rose Tyler, Jenifer Keller, Princess Mithian and Emma Swan are.

Steve O then realises that he must overthrow both the dark King (Liam O'Donovan) and the dark Queen (Elektra O'Donovan), so he seeks out the help from both an evil Queen (Regina Mills) and August (Pinocchio), but they both refuse to help him. Queen Regina then uses her dark powers to knock Steve O out before telling August that they should go and bring the other Adventurer's back from the dead, and turn them evil.

Chapter one

The evil wicked witch (Morgana Pendragon) and the evil Queen (Regina Mills) are continuing to bring people back from the dead together. Queen Regina is now receiving the help from the former Adventurer (August Wayne Booth), because she's bringing all the Adventurers Sir Gwaine, Allen A Dale, Mickey Smith, Ronon Dex and Sir Elyan all back from the dead, and she's turning them all evil. The Adventurers Gwaine, Allen, Ronon, Mickey and Elyan now call King Liam (the dark King) their leader.

King Liam is sat on his throne in the throne room in Bucking Palace. His wife Queen Elektra is sat beside him on her throne in the Palace. Liam gives Elektra a loving smile.

"Soon I'll kill Johnny, soon you'll find and kill Lily and the whole entire universe shall be at our command!" He informs him.

It's Sunday afternoon, and the people of Bucking Palace aren't having the normal lazy Sunday afternoon, because they're all busy preparing for battle. King Liam has commanded every person that the two evil women (Morgana and Regina) have brought back from the dead to prepare for battle, because he wants to go and invade the great Palace of Mslan where Queen Lily Taylor is with her family and current Adventurer's Sir Percival and Toby Coleman. King Liam is aware, because Morgana keeps telling him that Queen Lily is still holding the ex-conflict Earl Kelly prisoner.

All six Adventurers August Wayne Booth, Sir Gwaine, Allen A Dale, Mickey Smith, Sir Elyan and Ronon Dex are now all stood before the dark King Liam and the dark Queen Elektra in the throne room in Bucking Palace. The dark King is sat on his throne, and he's taking a look up at all his new men.

"Ah Adventurer's at my command it seems to me that Christmas has come five months early! Look at you all proud noble warriors all ready to honour and serve me!" Liam says to all his new men.

All six Adventurer's then kneel down before King Liam on the floor of the throne room in Bucking Palace.

"Our duties from now on are all whatever you command us!" Sir Gwaine (the new dark Adventurer) now informs his new dark King.

King Liam then smiles coldly in response to Sir Gwaine's information. Queen Regina then makes her way into the throne room followed closely by both Frank Matthews' and Jack O'Donovan. Regina has brought both Frank and Jack back from the dead, and she's used her power to turn Frank evil, but Jack was already starting to become evil before he died. King Liam then smiles coldly at his big brother Jack.

"Ah good bro your back from the dead! Perhaps now you can lead my army of men the Adventurer's into battle against your old enemy Lily Taylor in Mslan Palace!" He informs him.

Jack then nods his head in response to his little brother's information.

"Yes Liam I will lead your men into battle against Lily for whatever you command I need to obey!" Jack informs Liam in response to his information.

King Liam then turns to address almost everyone his big brother Jack and the six Adventurer's Gwaine, August, Allen, Elyan, Ronon and Mickey.

"Prepare for battle I wish for you all to ride out and invade the great Palace of Mslan! Jack brother you kill Lily for me!" He commands them all.

Jack and the army of Adventurer's then all nod their heads in response to their King Liam's command. Jack then moves on out of the throne room with the army that he's about to lead into battle (the Adventurer's). King Liam then turns back to face Queen Regina.

"Leave us!" He commands her.

Queen Regina then leaves King Liam alone in the throne room with his best mate Frank Matthews'. Liam then takes a look at Frank.

"Have I got a surprise for you or have I got a surprise for you!" He informs him.

King Liam then claps his hands loudly together and all of a sudden Princess Tee Taylor appears before both him and Frank in the throne room. King Liam himself has brought Princess Tee back from the dead, and he's turned her both cold and evil. Tee rounds in anger on Frank, and Frank rounds in anger on her in return. Liam believes that Tee's completely cold and evil, but the truth is that Tee is just the same kind hearted loving girl she was yesterday when she came to London, because August in fact didn't kill Tee. August's sword is enchantment. August used his sword to send Tee asleep for a while; because something deep inside him (his conscience) was telling him that danger was approaching, and when August spent Tee asleep Steve O appeared. August also didn't kill Sir Gwaine; he just spent him to sleep, because again he knew that Steve O was approaching. King Liam in fact didn't bring Tee back from the dead, and Queen Regina didn't bring Sir Gwaine back from the dead. When August learned that Liam wanted both Tee and Gwaine he went out onto the street where he had spent them asleep on, and he used a magic ball to wake them both up. Pinocchio then commanded both the Knight and the Princess to play along, and to join the dark King's forces.

"Don't worry Frank I'll remind you of the good man that you really are!" Tee whispers in Frank's ear in a promise.

But King Liam overhears her whispering and he rounds in anger on her.

"You don't serve me as your King don't you not?" Liam demands an answer from Tee.

The good Princess then nods her head in response to the dark King's question.

"Yes I do Shire!" Princess Tee promises King Liam in response to his question.

All of a sudden the dark King aims the blade of his sword directly at the good Princess, and he is just about to kill her when August hurries as fast as he can into the throne room.

"STOP!" August rages out at King Liam in a commanding tone.

The dark King then realises much to his shock that Pinocchio has tricked him. King Liam then rounds in anger on August.

"You tricked me didn't you?" He demands an answer from him.

August then nods his head in response to Liam's question.

"Yes I did do you really think a man like me can become as evil as you?" He snaps out sharply at him.

King Liam then rounds in anger on August.

"Did you really think I was going to let you get away with it?" He demands an answer from him.

King Liam aims the blade of his sword directly at August.

"TEE KISS FRANK!" Pinocchio roars out at the Princess in a tone of command.

Tee then grabs Frank, and she shares a loving kiss with him on the lips, but surprisingly nothing happens. It seems that Tee's not Frank's one true love after all.

"Frank mustn't love me like I love him!" Tee informs August.

August then punches Liam full on in the face to knock him out. August then looks at Tee.

"Ignore Frank forget about him he's not worth it! Listen to me this is what I want you to do; I want you to go down to the prison cell and release your mum and brother from it!" He commands her.

Tee then races as fast as she can out of the throne room in response to August's command. Allen A Dale suddenly bursts into the throne room followed closely by his new prisoner Sir Gwaine. August then rounds in anger on Gwaine.

"What did you have to go and get caught for?" He demands an answer from him.

Allen then takes a look down at his unconsise King Liam in shock. Allen then turns to face August.

"I thought we were allies are we not?" He questions him.

Gwaine then appears to be at Allen's mercy, because Allen has the blade of his sword directly aimed at Gwaine's throat.

"No not unless you still call yourself an Adventurer!" August informs Allen in response to his question.

August then withdraws a gun from his jacket and he aims it directly at Allen. August then uses his gun to shoot Allen, but the gun is a stun gun, and it doesn't kill Allen it only knocks him out. This is the gun that August used on Tee to spend her to sleep. August then places his arm around Gwaine to support him. Gwaine appears to have a really bad leg. Allen shot a hole in Gwaine's leg by using his long bow and an arrow. August then gives Gwaine a smile.

"You do know that Allen isn't himself right now don't you?" He questions him in a concerned tone.

August then rounds on Gwaine.

"Does anyone other than Allen know that you're not really evil?" He demands an answer from him.

Gwaine then shakes his head in response to August's question. Pinocchio then smiles in response to the Knight's response.

"Good well then this is what I want you to do I want you to tell King Liam that you still call yourself an ally to him, but I want you to delay Jack O'Donovan from leading his men into battle against Queen Lily. I will hopefully be able to send a single to you once I've alerted Lily that Jack is onto her!" August informs Gwaine.

The Knight then nods his head in response to Pinocchio's information. August then pats Gwaine friendly on the back.

"Good luck mate I hope we meet again!" He says to him.

August then shakes hands with Gwaine before heading out of the throne room away from him. Gwaine then hurries out of the throne room after August.

"What about Allen?" He calls after him.

August then storms along the corridor back into the throne room. August then grabs Allen up off the floor, and he heads out of the throne room with him. A little way along the corridor August finds a cupboard, and he locks Allen up inside the cupboard. August then makes his way down to the prison cell in the Palace.

Chapter two

August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) appears on the corridor leading down to the Taylor's prison cell. All of a sudden August hears Tee screaming out in pain from a short way off. August then races as fast as he can down the corridor to find Tee. After a short search of the prison department in Bucking Palace August finds Tee, he finds her in danger. Princess Tee is laying on the floor of the furthest corridor in the prison cell, and Queen Elektra is laying on top of her interrogating her. August knows that he needs to rush over to Tee's aid, but he also knows that it'll be too dangerous to give himself away to Elektra. August then finds a little hidden corner in the corridor to hide away in. August then watches as Queen Elektra struggles to her feet up off Tee. Elektra then drags Tee roughly onto her feet. Queen Elektra then leads Princess Tee firmly down the corridor towards her family prison cell. August then quickly follows the dark Queen and her prisoner Princess down the corridor. At the bottom of the next corridor August watches in shock as Elektra leads Tee firmly into a prison cell. August remains silent daring not to give himself away to the dark Queen. All of a sudden August can hear the warning bell ringing out throughout the whole Palace, and he knows that it must only mean that King Liam is wanting him. August then watches Johnny shouting something in anger at Elektra as she walks away from the prison cell with the three Taylor's trapped inside it. August then takes a run down the corridor towards the Taylor's prison cell. August then appears outside the Taylor's prison cell and King Johnny from inside the prison cell rounds in anger on him as soon as he sees him.

"You've got a nerve coming here traitor!" Johnny snaps out in a tone of disgust at August.

Inside the prison cell Tee shakes her head at her big brother as she rounds on him.

"August is on our side!" Tee informs Johnny.

August then nods his head in response to Tee's information.

"It's true Johnny I am on your side!" Pinocchio promises the King.

Johnny's left troubled by August's promise.

"Then why did you hand me over to King Liam?" He demands an answer from him.

August then takes a look at Johnny in response to his question.

"I needed to trick Liam into trusting me, and the only way I could do that was to hand you over to him!" He informs him in response to his question.

August then gives Johnny a sad little smile.

"You must stay here, because if Liam can't have you then he'll have Lily, and right now Liam's sending an army out to invade Mslan, and to kidnap Lily, but I'm also going to Mslan, but before they do to warn Lily!" He informs him.

Johnny's left troubled by August's information.

"Why should I stay here?" He questions him.

August then gives Johnny a smile in response to his question.

"You don't know well then I suppose I better tell you to keep an eye on both Liam and Elektra, and to keep up to date with everything that they're doing! Tee Izzie you two must also stay here to protect Johnny!" He informs both him and his family in response to his question.

Johnny then looks at August with the look of mercy in his eyes.

"Don't let any harm come to Lily!" He begs her.

August then gives Johnny a smile.

"I'm willing to forget that Lily once killed me and I'm going to protect her with my life! Don't bother asking me how I was able to return from the dead, because I don't know myself! I will return here shortly with Lily, and together me and Lily will break you all out of this prison cell!" He then promises both Johnny and his family in an informing tone.

August then takes a look at Tee.

"You're in quite a lot of danger now so be careful!" He warns her.

August then gives Johnny another smile.

"If I am to die then Gwaine will take over from me protecting Lily!" He promises him.

August then takes off racing down the corridor away from the Taylor's prison cell. August knows now that he needs to leave this Palace. All of a sudden August is ambushed by a band of bandits. August then holds both his sword and his gun firmly in his hands, and he prepares for battle. August knows that he needs to fight his way out of this Palace. The bandits all round on Pinocchio, and they all aim their swords directly at him. August knows that King Liam is the leader of the whole world, so that means that he has both power and control over the whole world, so that means he can command every single man, woman and child in this world. August then lashes out at a bandit in anger with his sword. August then uses his other hand to shoot a bandit down dead with his gun. A battle has now commenced. One man is now fighting against four or five different people. August grits his teeth in anger at all the bandits.

"Come on then you bastards show me what you've got!" Pinocchio then commands all the bandits.

Right now August has only managed to kill one bandit, and there are still four bandits gathered all around him wanting to kill him. August then quickly moves his own sword past another sword, and he stabs the bandit hard in the chest to kill him to who the other sword belongs to. Two bandits down three more to go. August is suddenly knocked roughly to the ground by a bandit. Another bandit then prepares himself to kill August with his sword, but before he can the innocent defenceless females appear on the corridor directly before them, they have all managed to escape from their prison cell. Sam Kelly, Jodie Allen, Chlo Charles, Jenifer Keller, Rose Tyler, Princess Mithian, Emma Swan and Olivia Adams are all unarmed and defenceless, but they all charge towards the three bandits that are about to kill August in anger anyway. Emma is determined to rescue her old friend August from the bandits. The eight innocent defenceless females together manage to overpower the three bandits, and they knock them out. The three bandits then fall onto the floor of the corridor appearing to be unconsise. Emma then helps August to his feet up off the floor, and she shares a loving kiss with him on the lips. August is surprised to discover that Emma loves him is well. Emma then takes August lovingly and firmly by the hand.

"We need to get out of here!" She informs him.

August and the eight females then all start to hurry down the corridor as fast as they can together. August is running side by side with Emma.

"You and your friends need to come with me to the Palace of Mslan once we all get out of here, because I need to warn Lily that King Liam's sending his big brother Jack and an army of other men out for her!" He informs her.

Olivia is slightly surprised to hear August mention Lily's name, but then she remembers seeing him in Neverland.

Chapter three

Finally August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) and the eight ladies Sambuca Kelly, Jodie Allen, Chlo Charles, Rose Tyler, Jenifer Keller, Princess Mithian, Emma Swan and Olivia Adams are all safely out of Bucking Palace together. August and the eight females then head down a street in London away from the Palace together. August is aware that its quite a long journey to Blackpool from here, but at least August won't be making the journey alone. At least now August is with his one true love Emma. Sambuca is walking down the street side by side with both Chlo and Jodie. The three former Waterloo Road girls have become very good friends. Sam has also become quite good friends with Olivia. Rose and Jenifer are walking down the street with one another; they have become quite good friends. Emma takes a look lovingly at August.

"We need a plane if we're going to get to Blackpool from here!" She informs him.

August then nods his head in agreement to Emma's information. All of a sudden the blue fairy appears out of nowhere before Snow White's daughter (Emma) and Pinocchio and their seven female friends on the street. The blue fairy smiles from Emma to August.

"Hello again," she says to them both before using her magical powers to make an airplane appear out of nowhere before them all on the road before them.

August then gives the blue fairy a little smile.

"Nice work," he tells her.

August then looks in astonishment at the airplane that has appeared before him. August is troubled.

"Can anyone fly that?" He questions the eight females.

They all shake their heads in response to his question. Emma then takes a look at August.

"You must fly it," she tells him.

August is left surprised by Emma's news.

"Do you real think I'm up to it?" He questions her in response to her news.

Emma then nods her head in response to August's question.

"Yes you must fly it!" Emma informs her new boyfriend.

August then takes a look from the plane at all eight females that are all stood before him.

"All aboard!" He commands them all.

The blue fairy then clicks her fingers loudly together, and the doors of the plane fly open. Rose, Sam, Chlo, Mithian, Jodie Jenifer and Olivia then all begin to board the plane together. Emma then gives August a smile.

"You can do this! You must fly the plane!" She promises him in an informing tone.

Emma then races up a slope into the plane. August then claps his hands loudly together.

"Right I must fly the plane!" He informs himself.

August then shakes his head.

"Nothing to it!" He promises himself.

August then begins to wander slowly up the slope leading up to the plane. Pinocchio is ready to fly a plane for the first time in his life. August then takes a seat down on the pilot's seat in the plane before turning to face his passengers.

"Girls this is your pilot August talking to you in a few moments we'll be taking off from a random street in London, and flying to Blackpool!" August informs all the ladies.

Pinocchio then turns round to face the controls of the plane. August has never even had a pilot lesson before. August starts to take control of the controls of the plane, and then all of a sudden the plane takes off down the street. August starts to panic, but luckily he manages to make the small plane rise up from the ground and head into the sky. August only realises now that the blue fairy must always be watching over him, and it was probably thanks to her magical powers that he was able to return from the dead an remain a good and honourable man. August's new plane is now flying amongst the clouds in the sky. August is heading to the great Palace of Mslan in Blackpool. August is heading to warn Queen Lily that her old enemy Jack O'Donovan is coming for her. August is ready to face the young lady who killed him (Lily).

The end


	7. Chapter 7

The Ultimate Adventure series three episode seven

Introduction

The evil wicked witch (Morgana Pendragon) and the evil Queen Regina Mills continued to bring people back to life from the dead together. Regina brings the former Adventurer's Sir Gwaine, Allen A Dale, Mickey Smith, Sir Elyan and Ronon Dex back from the dead. Jack O'Donovan and Frank Matthews both also return from the dead. Jack O'Donovan and the five Adventurer's Gwaine, Allen, Mickey, Elyan and Ronon prepare to go to the great Palace of Mslan to invade it, but August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) who has not really been turned evil along with Gwaine and Princess Tee Taylor plan to go to Mslan and warn Lily of the approaching danger, but before they can Princess Tee is captured by the dark Queen Elektra, and is placed in the same prison cell as her big brother Johnny and her mum Izzie. August then plans to go to Mslan and to warn Lily alone, but he is joined by eight innocent defenceless females who rescue him from a bandit of bandits inside Bucking Palace. August then escapes from Bucking Palace with the eight innocent defenceless females. August and Emma Swan then realise their love for one another. Outside Bucking Palace Pinocchio and the eight innocent defenceless females meet the blue fairy, and the blue fairy uses her powers to make a plane appear before August and the eight females. August who has never flown a plane or taken a pilots lesson before in his life decides to fly the plane to Mslan in Blackpool, because he knows that he must warn Lily.

Chapter one

The plane that pilot August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) has been flying all of a sudden lands before the great Palace of Mslan in Blackpool. August and his crew made up of eight females Sambuca Kelly, Jodie Allen, Chlo Charles, Jenifer Keller, Rose Tyler, Princess Mithian, Emma Swan and Olivia Adams all depart from the plane before the Palace of Mslan in Blackpool. Both August and Emma have both now realised their love for one another. August and his friends have come to Mslan to warn Queen Lily that her old enemy Jack O'Donovan is coming after her with an army of men. August takes a look at the great Palace of Mslan, and he wonders of both he and his eight female friends can get inside it. The front door of the Palace then open, and Queen Lily Taylor steps out of the Palace to face August and his eight female friends. Lily takes a look in fear at August, because she believes that he should be angry with her, because she did once kill him.

"Are you here to settle old scores?" The good Queen demands an answer from Pinocchio.

August then shakes his head at Lily in response to her question.

"No its alright I know that you didn't realise what you were doing when you killed me! I'm here to warn you however, because King Liam, Morgana and Queen Regina have been bringing people back from the dead, and they've brought Jack O'Donovan back from the dead along with all my fellow Adventurer's, and they've turned all the Adventurer's evil!" He informs her.

August then places his arm gently around Lily.

"Come now we must go inside your Palace," he tells her.

Lily is starting to panic knowing that the man she fears Jack has returned from the dead. Lily can't believe that all the Adventurers are her enemies now.

Chapter two

Lily Taylor (the good Queen) is sat on her throne in the throne room in Mslan Palace. The eight innocent defenceless females Sambuca Kelly, Jodie Allen, Chlo Granger, Jenifer Keller, Rose Tyler, Emma Swan, Princess Mithian and Olivia Adams are all stood before her in the room. Queen Lily turns to address the eight ladies.

"Are you all ready to honour and serve me?" She questions them all.

All eight females then nod their heads in response to the Queen's question. Sambuca and Olivia then curtsy down before their new Queen.

"We are ready to honour and serve you!" They both promise her.

Queen Lily then looks directly at Olivia.

"Look I know that we have had our differences before in the past, but let's just put all that behind us!" She informs her.

Olivia then nods her head in agreement to Lily's information. August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) then makes his way into the throne room. August is carrying a sword firmly in one of his hands. Pinocchio then turns to face the eight innocent defenceless females.

"Come now I must get you all armed up!" He tells them all.

August then turns to address his Queen Lily.

"I've started to set up little defences around the Palace!" He informs her.

August then leads the eight innocent defenceless females out of the throne room. Lily knows that she can trust August now, because he has come all this way from London to Blackpool flying a plane for the first time in his life to warn her of approaching danger. The Queen is actually feeling safe, because she's aware that Pinocchio is watching over her.

Chapter three

August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) stands facing the eight innocent defenceless females in the basement of Mslan Palace. August is handing a sword out each to all the eight females. The females are now becoming armed and ready for battle. Sambuca, Jodie, Chlo, Jenifer, Rose, Mithian, Emma and Olivia are now all starting to look like warriors.

Meanwhile in the dark Bucking Palace Jack O'Donovan is in the chamber that he's been giving by his little brother. Jack is getting dressed into his armour. All of a sudden the good Adventurer Sir Gwaine makes his way into Jack's chamber. Gwaine takes a look at Jack.

"Sir I fear a storm's approaching maybe we should delay the mission for a few more days!" He informs him in a lie.

In truth there is no such storm approaching Gwaine just told Jack that, because August told Gwaine to delay Jack and his soldiers as best as he could.

"Sir Gwaine there's not a cloud in the sky!" Jack snaps sharply at the Knight in response to his information.

Gwaine rounds on Jack.

"I don't think there are enough horses for us all to ride to Mslan!" He then tries to tell him.

Jack then realises much to his surprise and shock that Gwaine's trying to delay them from going on this mission. Jack then grabs his sword which is lying on his bed, and he aims it directly at Gwaine's chest.

"You haven't been turned evil have you?" He demands an answer from him.

Gwaine then shakes his head in response to Jack's question.

"Alright then no sir I haven't," he informs him in response to his question.

Jack then prepares to strike Gwaine down in anger, but suddenly Gwaine withdraws his own sword from his belt, and he aims it directly at Jack. Gwaine then meets Jack in battle. Gwaine's sword meets Jack's sword in combat. Jack all of a sudden kicks Gwaine roughly down on the floor of his chamber. Jack then strikes Gwaine hard in the chest with his sword. Jack kills Gwaine with his sword. Sir Gwaine is now really dead! King Liam then strides into his big brother's chamber. Jack turns to address his little brother (his King).

"I fear Gwaine wasn't really working for us!" He informs him.

Liam's left shocked by his big brother's information.

"You did right to kill him then!" He tells him in response to his information.

King Liam then shares a firm handshake with his big brother.

"Good look with invading Mslan leave now and invade it!" He commands him.

Jack's troubled.

"Are you sure you don't wish to have the pleasure of killing Lily yourself?" He questions Liam.

The King then shakes his head in response to his brother's question.

"No you're alright it seems only right that you should be the one to kill Lily!" Liam informs Jack in response to his question.

There's a moment of silence while the two brother's just smile lovingly at one another.

"Just make sure Lily dies a very slow and painful death!" King Liam commands his big brother.

Jack then nods his head in response to his little brother's command. Jack's troubled.

"Are you going to kill Johnny while I'm away?" He questions Liam.

The dark King then shakes his head in response to his big brother's question.

"No let's just say I'm saving his death for a rainy day!" He informs him in response to his question.

King Liam then waves his big brother away from him by using his hands.

"Leave me now and don't return to me until Lily Taylor is dead!" He commands him.

Jack then heads out of his chamber leaving his little brother the dark King behind.

Chapter four

August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) shows Queen Lily Taylor the defences that he's placed around Mslan Palace.

"Nice work sir Adventurer!" The good Queen informs August in response to all his hard work.

August and the Queen are stood together on top of the tallest tower in the Palace. August takes a look at Lily.

"I fear that I'm turning back to wood!" He informs her.

Lily's left both shocked and surprised by August's information.

"Why haven't you been brave, truthful and unselfish?" She questions him in response to his information.

Lily knows that August can only turn back into the wooden Pinocchio if he hasn't been brave, truthful and unselfish. August then gives Queen Lily a smile in response to her question.

"I've broken a lot of promises that I've made in my time, maybe now that I'm turning back to wood all my sins are catching up on me!" He informs her in response to her question.

Lily's left horrified by August's information.

"Your one of my husband's bravest Adventurer's, you always tell both me and Johnny the truth and you're the most selfless person I have ever met. August does Emma know that you're turning back to wood?" She questions him.

August then shakes his head in response to Lily's question.

"No I don't wish to frighten Emma! I wish to shelter her from the truth!" He informs her in response to her question.

Lily then rounds on August in response to his information.

"Emma's your girlfriend she has a right to know the truth!" She snaps at him in response to his information.

August knows that Lily has a good point, but he wants to stop pretending that he has a relationship with Emma, because he knows that if Emma's husband Neal ever returns then she'll choose him over him. August then rounds on Lily.

"Lily your majesty my only promise to you is that I'll continue to fight for both you and your family until my last breath!" He makes a vow to her.

August the Adventurer then shares a hug of friendship with his Queen Lily.

Chapter five

August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) hurries as fast as he can into Steve Taylor's room in the Palace Mslan despite one of his legs being made of wood. August finds Prince Steve sharpening his sword in his chamber. Pinocchio turns to address the Prince inside his chamber.

"I need you to get your family Poppy, Jonah, Rosie and Gina out of this Palace!" He commands him.

Steve's troubled.

"How can I call those people my family when I only met them yesterday?" He questions August.

Pinocchio seems to be in a bit of a hurry.

"Do it for your mum do it for your Queen!" He commands the Prince.

Steve then realises that Poppy is his Aunty and Jonah is his Uncle. Steve then also realises that Rosie is his step-sister and Gina is his cousin. The Prince then nods his head in response to Pinocchio's command.

"Don't worry August I will see it done!" Steve promises him in response to his command.

The Prince then hurries out of his chamber in response to Pinocchio's command.

Chapter six

Emma Swan makes her way into the throne room in Mslan Palace, and there she finds Queen Lily waiting for her. The good Queen looks directly at the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.

"Why have you sent for me?" Emma questions her Queen.

Lily gives Emma a sad little smile in response to her question.

"I'm sorry to tell you that August is turning back into wood!" She informs her in response to her question.

Emma's left totally shocked by Lily's information.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" She questions her.

Queen Lily shakes her head in response to Emma's question.

"No according to August he's brought this upon himself," she tells her in response to her question.

Emma then gives Lily a smile.

"There is one person and one person alone who can help August and that is the blue fairy, but I just don't know how to summon her here to the Palace!" She informs her.

Queen Lily then smiles in response to Emma's information.

"You must leave Mslan tonight! You must set out alone on a quest to find the blue fairy!" She says to her.

Emma then shakes her head at Lily in response to her words.

"I'm not going to leave you in danger your about to be attacked!" She reminds her in response to her words.

Lily didn't need Emma to remind her of that, because she actually hadn't forgotten. There's a moment of silence.

"Go Emma August needs you more than I do!" Lily informs Emma in a sharp reminding tone.

Emma then hurries as fast as she can out of the throne room in response to her Queen's information. Emma is ready to leave Mslan; she's ready to ride out to find the blue fairy who she knows will be able to help August. Queen Lily remains in the throne room in her Palace, and she takes a seat down on her throne in the room. August himself (Pinocchio) then makes his way into the room, and he addresses his Queen in the room. August looks directly at Lily.

"I've told Steve to leave the Palace tonight with your family, because I knew that you'd want them to be safe!" He informs her.

Lily then smiles in response to August's information.

"Thank you Pinocchio," she says to him in response to his information.

August continues to address his Queen.

"You must make all those women who I gave swords to Adventurer's, and you must become their leader just like your husband Johnny became the leader to me and my friends!" He informs her.

Lily knows that August is right this is the moment when Lily herself must really become an Adventurer, and she must become the women who are now at her command Adventurer's.

"Your right August off course you are," Lily tells her main Adventurer in response to his information.

The good Queen then gives Pinocchio her full attention.

"I told Emma that you were turning back to wood, and she told me that the blue fairy is the only one who can help you, and so I sent Emma out to find the blue fairy and to bring her here to help you!" She informs him.

August is left shocked by Lily's information.

"I told you that Emma would be frightened!" He snaps angrily at her.

The good Queen then rises to her feet off her throne, and she rounds on Pinocchio.

"Emma's only frightened because she's worried about you!" Lily snaps sharply at August.

Pinocchio then shakes his head sadly at the good Queen.

"I don't think that the blue fairy will be able to help me!" He informs her.

August then gives Lily a smile.

"I don't want to be here when Emma gets back," he tells her.

Lily's troubled.

"What do you mean?" She questions August.

Pinocchio takes a look back at the good Queen in response to her question.

"I'm leaving Mslan myself tonight!" He informs her in response to her question.

August then makes to leave the throne room, but Lily chases after him. The good Queen grabs Pinocchio firmly by the arm, and she makes him look at her.

"August you can't leave I still need you!" Lily informs Pinocchio.

August then shakes his head at the good Queen in response to her information.

"I fear that I'm going to be a liability to you because I'm just in too much pain!" He tells her in response to her information.

Lily then makes to speak again but August raises both his hands to silence her.

"I'm sorry Lily but this is why I'm turning back to wood yet again, because I'm a coward, and it seems that I'm cowering away from this upcoming battle!" Pinocchio informs the good Queen.

August then leaves the throne room without saying another word to the Queen that he promised but couldn't protect.

Chapter seven

August Wayne Booth leaves the great Palace of Mslan in the dead of night. It seems that Pinocchio's what he has always been a coward, and that's why he's turning back to wood. August runs out and away from the Palace.

Queen Lily stands facing her seven remaining soldiers Sambuca Kelly, Jodie Allen, Chlo Charles, Rose Tyler, Jenifer Keller, Mithian and Olivia Adams.

"Where's Emma?" Rose questions her new Queen.

Rose has never really served a Queen before like any other of the seven ladies. Lily takes a look at Miss Tyler in response to her question.

"Emma's gone out on a quest to find someone who she believes can help someone else, but the thing is that August is just spit screwed and the blue fairy can't help him!" She informs her in response to her question.

Jenifer's troubled.

"What's happened to August your majesty?" She questions Lily.

The good Queen then gives Doctor Keller a sad smile in response to her question.

"August is turning back to wood!" Lily informs Jenifer in response to her question.

The good Queen then takes a look at every one of her soldiers, but finally Lily's eyes rest on her friend Olivia.

"We're on our own!" The good Queen confesses to her army.

Olivia then gives Lily a sad smile.

"We can still retreat away from this Palace now while we still can!" She tells her.

The good Queen then shakes her head at her friend.

"No Johnny will be relaying on me to defend his home Palace in his absence, and that is exactly what I'm going to do! I need you seven! I know that right now we're all still strangers to one another, but we need to come together as allies! We need to come together as sisters in arms!" Queen Lily informs both Olivia and all the others.

There's a moment of silence while the seven ladies wonder if they can still defend Mslan with August not here watching over them.

"I need you lot to be my Adventurer's and I need to be your leader!" Queen Lily informs her seven new friends.

Olivia then steps forward first to face her Queen.

"Already you and I have been through so much together, so I without any hesitation will join you in this battle!" She promises her.

Rose then steps forward to face Lily.

"I'm always up for a good adventure!" She informs her.

Lily then shares a firm handshake with Rose. Jenifer then steps forward to face her new Queen.

"You look as if you could do with some help so I will help you!" She promises her.

Sam then steps forward to face Lily.

"I'm with you!" She promises her.

Mithian then steps forward to face her new Queen.

"It seems whether I like it or not I'm caught up in this adventure now, and right now there's no escape from it for me, so whether I like it or not I will join you in your fight!" She informs her.

Jodie then steps forward to face Lily.

"This battle that we've got to fight sounds like fun!" She tells her.

Chlo then steps forward to face the good Queen, and she is the finale person to step forward to face her.

"I'd rather be at home with my family, but right now as much as I hate to admit it you a stranger need me a lot more than they do!" Chlo tells Lily.

She then shares a handshake with her.

Sam, Chlo, Jodie, Mithian, Rose, Jenifer and Olivia are now all Adventurers', and Queen Lily is their leader. The good Queen stands facing her new arm of Adventurers' in the throne room in Mslan Palace.

"Who needs August Wayne Booth we can fight this battle ourselves!" Lily informs all her soldiers.

Suddenly the good Queen hears an army approaching from outside her Palace, and Lily knows that Jack and his soldiers have now reached them. The good Queen is now ready to meet her old enemy Jack O'Donovan in battle.

Ending

Many miles away from the great Palace of Mslan Emma Swan finds the blue fairy lying dead in a wasteland. Emma then picks the blue fairy's dead body up, and she holds it lovingly in her arms. Emma now knows that August Wayne Booth is spit screwed. Emma now knows where she needs to be in the great Palace of Mslan. The daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White is now ready to journey back to Mslan to aid the good Queen in her fight.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	8. Chapter 8

The Ultimate Adventure series three episode eight

Introduction

August Wayne Booth and the eight women Sambuca Kelly, Jodie Allen, Chlo Charles, Jenifer Keller, Rose Tyler, Emma Swan, Princess Mithian and Olivia Adams all arrive outside the great Palace of Mslan, and there they come across the good Queen (Lily Taylor). The eight innocent defenceless females then all laid down their life's for the good Queen, and then August (Pinocchio) went with them all to get them all armed up.

Jack O'Donovan realises that Sir Gwaine isn't really on his little brother's side, and so he kills him.

August Wayne Booth sets up little defences around the Palace Mslan, and he shows them to Queen Lily Taylor. August then confesses to his Queen that he's turning back to wood. August then commands Steve Taylor to get his family out of Mslan while he still can, and Steve obeys August.

Queen Lily Taylor then tells Emma Swan that August Wayne Booth is turning back to wood. Emma then realises that the blue fairy is the only one who can help her one true love (August), and so she sets off to find her. Lily then confesses to August that she told Emma that he was turning back to wood, and Pinocchio then leaves Mslan, because he knows that the blue fairy won't be able to help him.

Queen Lily Taylor then makes the seven remaining women Sambuca Kelly, Jodie Allen, Chlo Charles, Jenifer Keller, Rose Tyler, Princess Mithian and Olivia Adams her Adventurers', and that means that Lily herself becomes their leader. Queen Lily then hears Jack O'Donovan's army approaching them from outside her Palace walls.

Emma Swan comes across the blue fairy's dead body lying in a wasteland, and she realises much to her horror that August Wayne Booth is spit screwed. Emma then knows that she needs to return to the great Palace Mslan to aid Queen Lily in her upcoming battle.

Chapter one

Queen Lily Taylor heads down a corridor in the great Palace of Mslan with both Rose Tyler and Jenifer Keller. The good Queen and her two Adventurers are all dressed in sliver metal armour. Jenifer and Rose are wearing metal helmets on over their heads. The three ladies appear on the battlements of the Palace together. August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) has laid out some cannons that they can use to fight back against the enemy. Queen Lily takes a look over the Palace wall, and down below in the grounds of the Palace she can see her old enemy Jack O'Donovan. This is the first time Lily has seen Jack since he killed himself all those long years ago in the dark dangerous forest. Jack doesn't seem to be alone; he seems to be with his men Steve O Malone, Allen A Dale, Mickey Smith, Ronon Dex and Sir Elyan. Steve O, Allen, Mickey, Ronon and Elyan all seem to be dressed in their black metal armour. Steve O is stood by Jack's side.

Down in the grounds of the Palace Mslan Jack O'Donovan takes a look up, and he can see Lily Taylor standing on the battlements of the Palace. Jack looks up at Lily who is standing directly above him. Jack and the good Queen make eye contact with one another.

Lily Taylor gazes down at her old enemy in fear. All of a sudden Jack O'Donovan starts to climb the steep Palace wall all the way to the top to see the good Queen. It doesn't take Jack long to climb all the way to the top of the wall. Jack then jumps over the top of the wall, and he finds himself standing directly facing his old enemy Lily on the battlements of the Palace. The good Queen then launches herself at Jack. Mrs Taylor grabs Mr O'Donovan firmly by the throat. Jack then throws Lily roughly away from him before withdrawing his gun from his belt. Jack aims his gun directly at Lily's head.

"I've waited a long time in the pits of hell for this moment!" He informs her.

Jack is just about to shoot Lily dead when Jenifer jumps in the way of the gun. O'Donovan ends up killing Keller instead of Taylor. Lily then aims her sword at Jack. O'Donovan withdraws his own sword from his belt, and Jack's sword meets Lily's sword in battle. Rose then makes to help Lily, but she soon finds her path blocked by Steve O who has also reached the battlements by climbing the wall of the Palace. Steve O rounds on Rose, and his sword meets her sword in battle. Steve O is determined to get this fight over quickly. Lily knocks Jack roughly to the ground, but he soon struggles back to his feet, and he rounds on Lily once again. Lily then punches Jack full on in the face. Steve O lashes out in anger at Rose with his sword, but suddenly a gigantic net appears around Steve O trapping him inside it. Steve O has just come across one of August's traps. Steve O is angry that he's been caught in a net. Rose starts to laugh when she finds her attacker caught up in the net. Lily quickly turns round to face Rose after knocking Jack off the battlements.

"Warn the others to place a tighter security around the Palace!" Mrs Taylor demands Miss Tyler.

Rose then races away from Lily in response to her demand. It seems like Jack is falling from the sky when he falls from the battlements. Jack manages to grab hold of a massive bit of rope that's connected onto the Palace wall on his way to falling to the ground. The rope manages not to make Jack fall to his death. Jack then uses the rope to find his balance on the wall. Jack then begins to climb the wall once again all the way to the top, and at the top he slides onto the battlements. On the battlements Jack finds that Rose has ran away, Steve O is still caught up in his net, and that Lily is waiting hungrily for him.

"It's not my destiny to die by your hand!" The good Queen warns her old enemy as she engages him in battle once again.

Jack then grabs Lily roughly by her blonde hair.

"It is if I say it is!" He snaps sharply at her.

Lily then uses her sword to push her attacker roughly away from her. Queen Lily and Jack O'Donovan continue to battle one another. Jack then spits out at the good Queen in disgust. Lily then slaps Jack full on across the face in anger. Jack then knocks Lily to the ground.

Chapter two

Rose Tyler races into the weaponry in the great Palace of Mslan, and there she finds Olivia Adams, Sambuca Kelly, Princess Mithian, Chlo Charles and Jodie Allen. All four ladies are dressed in sliver metal armour, and they're all carrying swords in their hands. Rose turns to address her four friends in the weaponry.

"The good Queen wants us to put a tighter security around the Palace!" She informs them.

Rose's eyes then rest on Olivia, because she knows that she knows Lily the best.

"Lily's battling Jack!" Rose informs Olivia.

Olivia's troubled.

"Do you reckon she needs my help?" She questions Rose.

Tyler then shakes her head in response to Adams' question.

"She doesn't just need your help she needs all our help!" She tells her in response to her question.

All of a sudden Steve O Malone bursts into the weaponry. Steve O's escaped from the net that he's just got caught in. Steve O rounds in anger on the five ladies. Rose then rounds in anger on Steve O.

"How the hell did you manage to escape the net?" She demands an answer from him.

Steve O ignores Rose's question. Steve O used his sword to escape from the net that he got trapped inside. Steve O now is just about to kill Rose when Princess Mithian jumps in the way of his sword. Steve O's sword then sinks right into Mithian's chest. Mithian then falls to her death. Steve O Malone has just killed Princess Mithian. Two Adventurer's Doctor Jenifer Keller and Princess Mithian are now dead. Rose then meets Steve O in battle once again. Sambuca then steps forward to aid Rose in her fight. Together Sam and Rose manage to overpower Steve O, they steal his sword and they capture him. Steve O is now at the mercy of the new Adventurer's. Jodie looks at Chlo.

"We will be able to win this fight because we are the Waterloo Road girls!" She informs her.

Chlo then places her arm gently around Jodie.

"Yes we are," she says to her.

All of a sudden Allen A Dale, Sir Elyan, Mickey Smith and Ronon Dex all come bursting as fast as they can into the weaponry. All four men are armed with swords. The four evil men round on four ladies as soon as they find them standing before them in the room. Allen rounds on Olivia as soon as he sees her standing before him. Allen has never laid eyes on Olivia before, but he takes an instant dislike to her as soon as he sees her. Allen lashes out at Olivia in anger with his sword, but Olivia uses her sword to block the former outlaw's strike. Rose now rounds angrily on Sir Elyan; she uses her own sword to knock his sword out of his hand. Rose is just about to strike Elyan down when Brother Tuck bursts into the weaponry to aid his friend. Tuck rounds in anger on Rose. The Brother then kicks Tyler roughly to the ground, and he prepares to kill her with his sword. Rose then sinks the blade of her own sword deep into Tuck's foot. The Brother then roars out in agony. Rose then kicks Tuck to the ground. The Brother now has a sword sunk deep into his foot. Tuck can't get to his feet now with his really bad painful foot. Rose then pulls her sword out from where it's been sunk deep into the Brother's foot. Rose now aims the blade of her sword directly at Tuck's throat.

"I'm not going to kill you I'm not that type of person!" She informs him.

Surprisingly Rose helps Tuck to his feet after taking his sword from him. Around Tyler and the Brother Olivia has overpowered Allen, and she's now taken him prisoner. Sambuca has overpowered Elyan, and she's now taken him prisoner. Jodie has now overpowered Mickey, and she's now taken him prisoner. The five female Adventurers have managed to overpower their attackers the four original Adventurers'. Rose turns to address Olivia and the three former Waterloo Road girls.

"Take these men to the Palace prison cells!" She commands them all.

Rose then gives Olivia a smile.

"Now let's hope that Lily's having the same luck overpowering Jack," she says to her.

Olivia believes that Lily will be able to overpower Jack, but she also knows that Lily won't kill Jack.

Chapter three

Meanwhile on the battlements Queen Lily Taylor is continuing to battle Jack O'Donovan. Lily's sword continues time and time again to meet Jack's sword in battle. Lily knocks Jack roughly to the ground once again, and this time she takes his sword from him. Lily aims both her own sword and Jack's sword directly down at Jack. Lily then prepares to kill Jack. Surprisingly all of a sudden Lily lowers her swords, and she shakes her head at Jack.

"I just can't kill you I never have been able to want to kill you! I'm going to give you the chance to leave my Palace now while you still can, and if you don't then I will imprison you in one of my prison cells! Go return to your little brother tell him to release my husband and to leave me, my family and friends alone!" Lily commands Jack.

O'Donovan then scrambles to his feet, and he scurries the walls of the Palace down to the ground. Lily looks over the Palace walls. The good Queen can see Jack her enemy in the grounds of her Palace directly below her head. Lily covers her hands over her mouth to make herself sound louder.

"JACK YOU BETTER TELL LIAM WHAT I HAVE JUST TOLD YOU TO TELL HIM!" She rages out at him.

O'Donovan then nods his head in response to Taylor's loud words before scurrying away from the grounds of the Palace.

Chapter four

Queen Lily Taylor makes her way into her chamber in the great Palace of Mslan. Lily knows that she has just won the battle, and one victory could transform into hundreds. There's a knock on Lily's chamber door. The good Queen opens her bedroom door to find her friend Olivia Adams standing outside her chamber. Olivia smiles at her Queen.

"Well your majesty we have won the battle," she tells her.

Queen Lily nods her head.

"Yes the victory today is ours," she says to Olivia.

Sambuca Kelly, Jodie Allen, Chlo Charles and Rose Tyler then all appear around Olivia facing their leader Lily. Sam looks at her Queen.

"We lost Mithian in the battle!" She informs her.

Lily then smiles at Sam in sadness.

"We also lost Jenifer!" She tells her.

Olivia then claps her hands loudly together.

"We should be celebrating after all we have just won a battle!" She informs her friend the Queen.

Lily doesn't really feel like celebrating tonight, because she has lost friends today, and Lily is upset knowing that the dark King (Liam O'Donovan) is still holding her husband Johnny Taylor prisoner. Lily shakes her head at Olivia.

"There will be no celebration tonight!" She informs her.

Queen Lily then smiles at her Adventurers.

"Well-done you have all fought bravely on this day, but I fear that Liam will send another army out to attack us soon so we need to be prepared!" She warns them all.

Lily looks at Olivia.

"Celebrate if you wish to but I won't be joining you!" She informs her.

Olivia then gives Lily a smile in response to her information.

"Ah come on let's all have a glass of wine we all deserve one after today!" She tells her in response to her information.

Lily knows that she'll be doing no harm by just having one glass of white wine. Lily then claps her hands loudly together.

"Let's all go down to the throne room and rock the ceiling down!" The good Queen informs all her soldiers.

Chapter five

Inside his prison cell in the great Palace of Mslan, Steve O Malone thinks over just how much he must have disappointed his King Liam O'Donovan today. Steve O sinks down onto the ground of his prison cell. Steve O is actually feeling ashamed of himself. In the next prison cell along from his Allen A Dale's face appears in the bars. Allen is looking directly at Steve O.

"Worried about what King Liam will think of us when Jack breaks the news to him that we've failed the mission?" He questions him.

Steve O then nods his head in response to Allen's question. Both Allen and Steve O can hear loud music coming from the throne room upstairs from the prison cells, and they both know that Queen Lily Taylor must be celebrating her latest victory with her new friends. Steve O then rounds in anger on Allen.

"It was your fault that we failed the mission!" He snaps out in a tone of anger at him.

Allen's troubled.

"How's that?" He questions his ally.

Steve O then shakes his head in disgust at Allen.

"It just is alright!" He snarls out at him in a tone of disgust.

There's a moment of silence.

"At least we killed two of their soldiers!" Allen tells Steve O.

Steve O knows that Allen has a good point, and he's absolutely proud as punch of himself for killing Princess Mithian. Steve O knows that if he escapes from his cell then he himself must be the one to kill Queen Lily. Steve O wonders just how long King Liam can keep King Johnny prisoner. Allen then takes another look at Steve O.

"Even if Lily and her friends don't kill us then Liam is going to kill us for failing him!" He warns him in an informing tone.

Steve O is aware that Allen's just made yet another good point. That's why Steve O's got to be the one to kill Queen Lily to get back into King Liam's good books.

Chapter six

Queen Lily Taylor stands in the corner of the throne in the great Palace of Mslan with her arms folded. Lily is watching as her five friends Sambuca Kelly, Jodie Allen, Chlo Charles, Rose Tyler and Olivia Adams are all singing and dancing happily together. The good Queen knows that she couldn't have wished for a better group of soldiers. Olivia who is now swigging a bottle of beer while talking to Sam smiles over at the good Queen. Lily smiles back at Olivia, because she now calls her a friend. Queen Lily and Olivia first got off on the wrong foot with one another, but now they are both very good friends. Lily takes a sip from her glass of white wine that she's holding in her hand. Queen Lily's mind flashes back to her husband the King Johnny who is still in his filthy prison cell in Bucking Palace. At least Lily's happy at the thought of Johnny being with his family his mum Izzie and his sister Tee and not being alone. Jodie all of a sudden appears by Lily's side, and she hands her over a bottle of beer. The good Queen gives Jodie a smile.

"Hi there thanks for coming to my aid like that!" She thanks her.

Jodie then gives Lily a little smile.

"I want us to be friends your majesty!" She informs her.

Queen Lily then gives Jodie a smile in response to her information.

"We already are!" She promises her in response to her information.

Lily and Jodie then knock their glasses against one another.

"I know about what's happened to your husband Johnny, and I want you to know that he will still be alive and we will rescue him from the dark King and Queen!" Jodie makes a vow to Queen Lily.

Lily then smiles at Jodie in response to the vow that she's just made to her.

"Don't worry after you help me rescue my husband from the dark Queen and King I'll see to it that you return home safely to Scotland!" Queen Lily promises Jodie.

Allen then shakes her head at Taylor.

"I don't wish to return to Scotland I wish to remain with both you and Johnny, because you two are probably the closest thing to a family that I have, because after all I did used to look after both you and Johnny when you lived in Care for Kids house! Do you know Lily I remember when Johnny was disabled and in a wheelchair, and now he's a warrior a really energetic warrior!" She informs her.

Lily then smiles at Jodie in response to her information.

"It was Bratt Kevins that put Johnny in the wheelchair wasn't it?" She questions her in response to her information.

Jodie then nods her head in response to the good Queen's question.

"Yes it was Lily it seems that both you and Johnny have always had an evil person in your lives like an enemy to worry about!" She informs her in response to her question.

Jodie then gives Lily a loving smile.

"Mike Milligan would be very proud of you!" She makes a vow to her.

Lily smiles in response to the vow that Jodie has just made to her, because there are times that Queen Lily both really misses her real dad Steve Kettle, and the man who was like another dad to her Mike Milligan. Lily liked it how Mike always cared about her and watched over her. The party of victory is still continuing Sam is now dancing with Chlo.

Chapter seven

Jack O'Donovan arrives back at his brother's Palace Bucking Palace in London. Jack heads immediately as soon as he arrives back home in the Palace to the throne room, and there he finds his little brother the dark King Liam sitting on his throne. The dark King smiles coldly at his big brother.

"Well Jack is Queen Lily Taylor dead?" He demands an answer from him.

Jack then shakes his head in response to his little brother's question.

"No sorry I've failed Liam I'm so sorry!" He apologises to him in response to his question.

King Liam is left disgusted by his brother's apology.

"YOU'RE NO BROTHER OF MINE!" He roars out at him in a tone of incredibly sharp anger.

The dark King then rises to his feet off his throne, and he rounds on his former big brother.

"I'm ashamed of you!" Liam snaps out at Jack in a continued tone of disgust.

Jack then rounds on Liam.

"Listen to me shire please alright I didn't kill Lily, but on the way back here from her Palace I reminded myself of the good man that I used to be, before I lost my job on the police force that is! There was a time when I used to protect all the good people in the world from all the bad people! There was a time when I was against all the evil people, I used to round them all up, and lock them all up, and now take a good long look at me I am an evil person now, and I'm ashamed of that! Liam little bro I can say quite honesty with my hand on my beating heart I'm ashamed of what I've become!" He informs him.

King Liam's troubled.

"Do you wish you could escape from the bastard life that you've created for yourself?" He questions his big brother.

Jack then nods his head in response to his little brother's question.

"Yeah alright then I do wish for that," he informs him in response to his question.

King Liam then uses his dark powers to make his weapon (the dagger of darkness) appear out of nowhere in his hand. The dark King then rounds on his big brother carrying the dagger of darkness in his hand. King Liam then grabs his big brother roughly by the shoulder, and he sinks the blade of his dagger deep into his chest. Liam doesn't remove the dagger of darkness from his brother's chest until his big brother is dead once more. Liam has just sent his big brother Jack back to the pits of hell. King Liam now knows that he needs someone else to travel to Mslan Palace, and to kill Queen Lily, someone who is not going to fail him that is, and then Liam knows just who exactly he is going to relay on (his own wife) the dark Queen (Elektra). King Liam is going to send his new wife Queen Elektra out to kill his old wife Queen Lily. The dark King then storms out of his throne room leaving his big brother's dead body behind.

Chapter eight

King Liam O'Donovan makes his way into the grounds of Bucking Palace, and that's where he locates his wife Queen Elektra. The dark Queen turns to address her husband as soon as she sees him standing before her.

"So did your brother succeed in killing Lily then?" Elektra questions Liam.

The dark King then shakes his head in response to the dark Queen's question.

"No which is why I need you to gather some soldiers to ride to Mslan to invade it! I can hand you over at least two soldiers free of charge, and they are Queen Regina and Morgana Pendragon!" Queen Elektra informs King Liam.

Elektra's left pleased by her husband's information. The dark Queen is delighted knowing that the pleasure of killing the good Queen now lies in her hands. All of a sudden both Morgana Pendragon and Regina Mills appear before them in the grounds of Bucking Palace. Morgana turns to face the dark King.

"I have reason to believe that you wish to see me!" She tells him.

King Liam then nods his head at the evil wicked witch.

"Yeah I need you to join Elektra! Queen Elektra's going to follow my orders to ride to the great Palace Mslan, and to invade it! Do you wish to join her?" He questions her.

Morgana takes a look at Elektra before nodding her head in response to Liam's question. Morgana's troubled.

"So did your brother fail his mission then?" She questions the dark King.

Liam then nods his head in response to the evil wicked witch's question.

"Yes this is why I need you three ladies to complete the mission that I originally set out for my brother!" King Liam informs Queen Elektra, Queen Regina and Morgana.

Morgana herself was once an evil Queen many years ago; because she once got her hands on the throne of Camelot, so from now on she shall be known as Queen Morgana in these stories of adventures. Regina rounds on her King.

"I will see to it that this mission is complete!" She snaps at him.

Morgana then rounds on Liam.

"I will aid your wife in any way that I can!" She makes a vow to him.

The dark King is left pleased by what the two evil Queens have just told him. King Liam then waves the three women away from him by using his hands. Queen Elektra (the darkest Queen); Queen Morgana and Queen Regina then all head away from the dark King (Liam) together. Liam watches as the three Queens all disappear away from him.

Chapter nine

Queen Lily Taylor is standing in the grounds of Mslan Palace with her friends Sambuca Kelly and Olivia Adams. It's the day after the ladies celebrated their victory over a wild party. Lily is burning the bodies of both Doctor Jenifer Keller and Princess Mithian. The good Queen then takes a look from Sam to Olivia.

"After I've defeated the evil King and Queen I need to find their families and tell them that they are dead!" She informs them both.

Sam's troubled.

"Will I myself ever see my family again?" She questions the good Queen.

Sam is really missing her mum Rose, her little brother Denzel and her youngest brother Prince. Lily then gives Sambuca a smile in response to her question.

"Don't worry I'll see to it that you return safely to your home in Rochdale!" She makes a vow to her.

Sambuca then realises that if she does return to her home Rochdale it won't be the same anymore, because it's not like she has Waterloo Road School in her life anymore. Queen Lily didn't really get the chance to know either Jenifer or Mithian, but she knows that they both had fathers who cared about them very much. The good Queen doesn't wish to seek out revenge for what has happened to her two friends, because Lily knows that an eye for an eye is never the way forward.

The end


	9. Chapter 9

The Ultimate Adventure series three episode nine

Introduction

Queen Lily Taylor stands on the battlements of her great Palace Mslan, with her two Adventurer's Rose Tyler and Jenifer Keller. All three ladies are dressed up and prepared for battle. August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) has laid out some loaded cannons on the battlements before leaving Mslan. Over the wall of the battlements the good Queen (Lily) can see her old enemy Jack O'Donovan in the grounds of her Palace with his army made up from Steve O Malone (the ex-conflict), Allen A Dale (a dark Adventurer), Mickey Smith (another dark Adventurer), Ronon Dex (yet another dark Adventurer) and Sir Elyan (and yet another dark Adventurer). Jack starts to climb the Palace wall from the grounds of the Palace all the way to the top of the wall where the battlements are, and when he reaches the battlements Jack engages Queen Lily in battle.

At first Jack O'Donovan overpowered Lily Taylor, and he was just about to shoot her dead by using his gun when Jenifer Keller jumped in the way of the gun, and O'Donovan ended up shooting Keller to death instead of Taylor. Lily then starts battling again.

Rose Tyler makes to help her Queen Lily Taylor in her battle, but she soon finds her path blocked by Steve O Malone on the battlements. Like his leader Jack Steve O has also climbed the wall of the Palace all the way from the grounds to the battlements. Steve O then engages Rose in battle. Steve O however soon gets caught in a trap that August has laid out. Steve O gets caught in a thick net made up out of rope. Rose then hurries away from her new enemy Steve O, her Queen Lily and her new enemy Jack to warn the other Adventurer's that the enemy has now reached the Palace walls. Rose Tyler found the other female good Adventurer's hiding away in the weaponry of the Palace, and there Steve O locates them. Steve O Malone bursts into the weaponry, and he kills Princess Mithian before the Adventurers' overpower him. The dark Adventurers' Allen A Dale, Mickey Smith, Sir Elyan and Ronon Dex all come bursting into the weaponry, and there they meet the good Adventurers' Rose Tyler, Olivia Adams, Sambuca Kelly, Jodie Allen and Chlo Charles in battle, but however the good Adventurers' overpower the dark Adventurers'.

Queen Lily Taylor manages to overpower her old enemy Jack O'Donovan. The good Queen and her Adventurers' imprison the dark Adventurers' in the prison cells that are in the great Palace Mslan. Queen Lily and her female soldiers then celebrate their victory in the throne room of the Palace.

Meanwhile Jack O'Donovan returns to his little brother (the dark King Liam) in his Bucking Palace, and he confesses to him there that he failed the mission that he set out for him. King Liam then kills Jack in anger for how he has failed him. King Liam then tells his wife the dark Queen Elektra to set out along with Queen Regina and Queen Morgana to invade Mslan, and they obey him.

Queen Lily Taylor then mourns the death of her two Adventurers' Princess Mithian and Doctor Jenifer Keller.

Chapter one

Queen Lily Taylor is standing alone in the grounds of the great Palace Mslan. The good Queen has just received her first victory after her Palace was invaded by her old enemy Jack O'Donovan and his men. Lily knows that the dark King her old husband (Liam O'Donovan) will be sending another army out to invade her Palace very soon, and meanwhile her loving husband Johnny Taylor is still rotting inside a prison cell in Bucking Palace with his family Izzie (his mum) and Tee (his sister). All of a sudden Emma Swan appears out of nowhere before the good Queen in the grounds of Mslan Palace. Lily turns to address Emma.

"Did you manage to find the blue fairy?" She questions her.

Emma then nods her head in response to her Queen's question.

"Yeah I did, but I found her lying dead in a wasteland! August is doomed! He has no other choice but to turn back to wood now!" She informs her in response to her question.

Queen Lily then gives Emma a sad little smile.

"Even if you did find the blue fairy alive and well in the wasteland then it wouldn't have made a big difference, because August has run away!" She tells her in a sad tone.

Emma is now feeling much more worried about her one true love August than she was before. Emma then takes a look from the good Queen to the Palace Mslan.

"Well then it looks as if you survived the attack," Emma says to Lily.

The good Queen then nods her head in response to Swan's news.

"Yeah we did we managed to overpower the enemy, and Jack himself was the only one who managed to escape us!" Lily informs Emma.

The good Queen then looks directly at Swan.

"We lost both Jenifer and Mithian in the battle though!" She breaks the news to her.

Emma then smiles in sadness at Lily.

"Liam may come after you himself now!" She warns her.

The good Queen then appears to be rather frightened in response to Swan's warning. The good Queen then turns to face Emma in response to her warning.

"Then go and prepare for battle we need to be ready for when the dark King comes!" She commands her in response to her warning.

Emma then hurries away from Queen Lily in response to her command.

Chapter two

August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) has now once again transformed into a wooden man. The wooden August is now racing through the woods. All of a sudden another man not made of wood jumps on him. This man appears to be Killian Jones (Captain Hook). Hook sinks his Hook deep into August's wooden face.

"Finally Mr Wayne Booth I have you at my mercy!" The Captain snaps at Pinocchio as he drags him by the arm roughly to his feet.

August then rounds on Killian in anger.

"I won't let you take me alive!" He warns him.

Captain Hook then withdraws his sword from his belt, and he aims it directly at the wooden man.

"I have won many battles in my time! My latest victory was taking out the blue fairy, so do not think for one minute that you can overpower me!" Hook snarls out at Pinocchio in a tone of anger.

August then allows himself to get captured by Killian. Hook has died many times, and that means that he has returned to life from the dead many times, so now it seems that Killian has become an immortal man. August is in grave danger now suffering by the Captain's hand. Captain Hook drags Pinocchio roughly through the woods.

Chapter three

It's been nine weeks now since Carman Howle and Tyler Lewis went to Rio with Esme Jones, and both Carman and Tyler have now started to begin their new lives in Rio together. Carman and Tyler haven't been living together in two months and one week since they arrived in Rio. Tyler has been staying in an abandoned caravan in a middle of a lonely forest, and Carman has been living with her friend Esme in her dad's house. Right now both Carman and Esme are eating Brazil nuts while watching television in the sitting room in Esme's dad's house. Carman looks across the room at Esme. The two girls are sitting on separate sofas from one another.

"I may go back to Blackpool soon to visit Lily!" Carman informs Esme.

Jones then pulls a face at Howle.

"Why are you suddenly feeling the need to have her in your life?" She demands an answer from her.

Carman smiles at Esme in response to her question.

"Because Lily's still my best friend!" She informs her in response to her question.

Esme then rounds in anger on Carman.

"Why don't you just forget about her? You're better off with me and not with her!" She snaps out at her.

Carman then realises much to her horror what Esme is trying to do, Esme is trying to pull Carman away from Lily. All of a sudden Carman rounds on Esme.

"You don't want me to be friends with Lily anymore do you?" She demands an answer from her.

Esme then shakes her head in response to Carman's question.

"No I don't," she informs her in response to her question.

Carman then jumps to her feet in anger from the sofa she's been sitting on. Carman rounds in anger on Esme.

"If you're trying to pull me away from Lily then I'll pull myself away from you!" She snarls out at her in a tone of disgust.

Esme then jumps to her feet from the sofa she's sitting on, and Esme grabs Carman firmly by the arm.

"Why return to Lily Taylor and her dangerous life when you can just stay with me?" She questions her.

Carman then pulls her arm away from Esme's hand, and she rounds on her.

"Because Lily is a much better friend to me than you are!" Carman yells out in anger at Esme in response to her question.

Howle then storms out of Jones' house in anger. Esme's dad then appears in the sitting room. Fredric Jones has Carman firmly by the arm.

"Did we say you could leave our house?" He snarls out at her in a tone of sharp anger.

Fredric then rounds on Carman.

"There is no escape for you from us!" He warns her.

Carman then realises much to her horror that she's trapped with the Jones' in their house.

Chapter four

Fredric Jones locks Carman Howle away in the upstairs attic of his house. Fredric then makes his way down to the kitchen in his house where he finds his daughter Esme talking to the dark Queen (Elektra O'Donovan). Queen Elektra rounds on Esme in Esme's kitchen.

"I know how much you don't like Lily Taylor, so if you join me and my friends in planning to take over her Kingdom then you will never hear her name again, because I wish to kill her!" She informs her.

Esme's troubled.

"I remember you from that time I visited Elmtree house, and I remember that you took an instant dislike to me, so why should I help you now?" She questions Elektra.

The dark Queen then rounds in anger on Miss Jones in response to her question.

"Because all you'll be doing here by helping me is destroying Lily the lady you wish to ruin anyway!" Elektra informs Esme in response to her question.

There's a long moment of silence while Esme looks to her dad Fredric for support. Fred looks back at his daughter.

"If I was you I'd go with this dark Queen!" He informs her.

Esme then looks back at the dark Queen in response to her dad's information.

"I'll join you!" Esme tells Queen Elektra in a promise.

Esme is now ready to help the dark Queen to kill Lily.

Chapter five

Captain Hook (Killian Jones) has taken his prisoner August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) to his pirate ship (the Jolly Rodger). Hook has thrown his prisoner Pinocchio into a prison cell aboard his ship. Inside the prison cell the wooden August has met another prisoner, a man with only one eye who is called Alastair Moody, but everyone around him calls him Mad eye Moody, and another man called Captain Jack Sparrow. Hook overpowered Jack aboard his pirate ship the Black Pearl, and he took his crew from him.

Celine Dixon makes her way across a dance floor in a lively nightclub in Newcastle upon Tyne, and there at the bar Celine finds herself facing the dark Queen (Elektra O'Donovan). Queen Elektra is standing with her three dark female soldiers Queen Regina Mills, Queen Morgana Pendragon and Esme Jones. Elektra knows just how much Celine dislikes Chlo Charles, so she knows that she will be the perfect soldier for her to have in her ranks. The dark Queen and Miss Dixon standing directly facing one another in the nightclub. Celine knows just who exactly the dark Queen is, because everyone in the world now serves both the dark King Liam O'Donovan and his wife the dark Queen Elektra.

"I need your help to defeat the woman who stole your man!" Mrs O'Donovan informs Miss Dixon.

Celine knows just who exactly the dark Queen is referring to. Celine then smiles coldly at Queen Elektra.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to see Chlo Charles dead!" She informs her in a promise.

The dark Queen then smiles coldly in response to Celine's information, because she knows now that she's going to help her in her incoming battle.

Chapter six

The dark Queen Elektra O'Donovan then makes her way into a bedroom in a B and B in Liverpool with her four soldiers Celine Dixon, Esme Jones, Queen Morgana Pendragon and Queen Regina Mills, and there Elektra finds Rhiannon Salt and Nicki Bostom. Both Rhiannon and Nicki know who the darkest Queen is, because like how I have already explained everyone in the world now knows about the dark Queen Elektra O'Donovan and her husband the dark King Liam. Both Nicki and Rhiannon round angrily on Queen Elektra as soon as they find her standing before them in their room. Celine and Esme then both roughly grab Rhiannon, and they firmly hold her on the spot to stop her from rushing to Nicki's aid. Elektra then slips a knife out from her cape, and she sinks it deeply into Nicki's chest. The darkest Queen has now murdered the English teacher from Waterloo Road School in cold blood. Nicki lets out a scream of both terror and pain when she dies. Queen Elektra then spins round to round on Rhiannon. The darkest Queen then grabs Miss Salt firmly by the throat.

"You will help me in destroying Jodie Allen!" She snaps out at her in an informing tone.

Rhiannon then shakes her head at Queen Elektra in response to her information.

"Scout's my mate so I will never ever help you in destroying her!" She yells out at her in a tone of anger in response to her information.

There's a moment of silence while Queen Elektra looks Rhiannon coldly in the eyes.

"But she hasn't always been your mate!" She reminds her.

That reminder has just reminding Rhiannon of how she used to bully Jodie, and how she enjoyed doing it. Rhiannon then gives the darkest Queen a cold smile.

"Ok then if you promise not to kill me then I will promise to help you kill Scout!" She informs her in a promising tone.

Queen Elektra then shares a firm handshake with Rhiannon.

"Deal!" She snaps out at her in a tone of sharp anger.

Rhiannon Salt now just wishes to see Jodie Allen dead.

Chapter seven

Amy Porter makes her way out from her house into her garden in her home in North Yorkshire, and there she finds herself facing the darkest Queen (the Queen of the world) Elektra O'Donovan and her five soldiers Queen Morgana Pendragon, Queen Regina Mills, Esme Jones, Celine Dixon and Rhiannon Salt. Queen Elektra stands directly facing Amy in her garden.

"I need your help in destroying an old friend of yours Sambuca Kelly!" She informs her.

Amy's left troubled by the dark Queen's information.

"Sambuca Kelly died of cancer in the early winter of two thousand and eleven!" She tells her in response to her information.

Elektra folds her arms.

"I fear that I'm dealing with Sambuca Kelly from the past you know the time she left school, because you planted drugs on her?" She questions Amy.

Porter then nods her head in response to the darkest Queen's question.

"Yeah the loser deserved that!" She informs her in response to her question.

The darkest Queen's troubled.

"So will you help me in destroying Sambuca Kelly?" She questions Porter.

Amy then nods her head in response to Queen Elektra's question.

"Yeah if what you says true and she's from the time in her life when she was still alive!" She informs her in response to her question.

Amy then becomes part of the darkest Queen's ranks. Amy Porter is now determined to kill Sambuca Kelly.

Chapter eight

Steve O Malone kicks the door of his prison cell in the great Palace Mslan firmly open, and then he escapes from his prison cell. Allen A Dale then looks up at Steve O in mercy from his prison cell.

"Help me escape and take me with you!" He begs him.

Steve O then shakes his head at Allen.

"No you'll only slow me down!" He informs him.

Steve O then races down the corridor away from the prison cell that he's just been trapped inside, and away from Allen the man he's just betrayed. Steve O then hurries up a flight of stairs away from the prison cell corridor. Steve O Malone is determined to find Queen Lily Taylor, and to kill her. Steve O is dressed as a prisoner in rags, and he's both unarmed and defenceless. Steve O (the ex-conflict) needs to get armed up before he can even think about confronting the good Queen in battle. Steve O then makes his way down to the weaponry in the Palace, and there he finds both a sword and the Adventurer Emma Swan. Emma rounds in anger on Steve O as soon as she finds him standing before her in the weaponry.

"You escaped from your prison cell didn't you?" She demands an answer from him.

Steve O then nods his head in response to Emma's question.

"Yes obliviously I did or I wouldn't be standing before you in this weaponry would I?" He snaps out at her in a tone of anger in response to her question.

Emma grabs a sword off a table in the weaponry, and she aims it directly at Steve O. Steve O then aims his sword in anger back at Emma. The ex-conflict then meets the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming in battle. Their battle doesn't really last very long, and it ends with Steve O knocking Emma roughly to the ground. The ex-conflict then kicks the Adventurer's sword out from her hand. Steve O is then just about to kill Emma when the good Queen Lily Taylor sneaks up behind him, and Queen Lily sinks her sword deep into Steve O's chest. The good Queen then withdraws her sword from the ex-conflict's chest, and Steve O drops to the floor of the weaponry dead. Queen Lily Taylor has just killed Steve O Malone in cold blood. Lily can't believe what she has just done. The good Queen grabs Emma by the arm, and she helps her to her feet from the floor. Queen Lily then looks in fear at her Adventurer.

"I fear that I'm now no better than Queen Elektra!" She informs her in a tone of fear.

Emma then pulls her Queen Lily into a hug.

"You killed one man that doesn't make you a killer!" She makes a vow to her.

The good Queen herself however disagrees with her Adventurer. Queen Lily is now starting to fear that she'll actually transform into the evil Princess Tiger Lily after all.

Chapter nine

The Adventurer Sambuca Kelly appears out her brother Earl Kelly's prison cell in the great Palace Mslan. This is the first time Sam has visited her big brother Earl in his prison cell since she arrived at the great Palace Mslan. Sambuca looks directly at her brother who she hasn't seen in years. Earl looks back at his little sister with fear in his eyes, because he knows that she should be dead. Earl knows that Sambuca died of cancer in early winter of two thousand and eleven, but this is Sam from her timeline in two thousand and ten.

"Hello brother," Sambuca starts of by saying to Earl.

There's a moment of silence while Earl shakes his head in fear at his little sister.

"You should be dead!" Earl snaps out at Sam in a tone of horror.

There's a moment of silence.

"Sorry to disappoint you Earl but how is that?" Sambuca questions her big brother.

Earl then makes direct eye contact with his little sister Sambuca.

"I know that you died of cancer in early winter of two thousand and eleven!" He informs her.

Sam's left horrified by her big brother's information.

"Don't be silly Earl but why it's only early winter of twenty ten!" She tells him.

Earl then shakes his head at his little sister.

"No its definitely twenty thirteen!" Earl informs Sam.

Sambuca's left more horrified than before by her big brother's new information. Sam now knows that from now on her life isn't going to make any sense at all. Rose Tyler then appears by Sam's side.

"Sambuca we need you to get armed up we've just heard word from a stranger to the Kingdom that Queen Elektra is just about to invade us, and this stranger is called Clara Oswald!" She informs her.

Sam then nods her head in response to Rose's information, but she rounds on Earl once more.

"This isn't over!" Sambuca snarls out at her big brother in a tone of both anger and fear.

Sambuca then follows Rose down the corridor away from Earl's prison cell.

Chapter ten

Sambuca Kelly hurries as fast as she can into the throne room in Mslan Palace. She is fully dressed in her battle armour. Rose Tyler follows Sam into the throne room, she is also armed and wearing her battle armour. Together Sambuca and Rose find Queen Lily Taylor, Jodie Allen, Chlo Charles and Olivia Adams in the throne room, and like Rose and Sam they are all also fully armed and dressed in their battle armour. Emma Swan hurries as fast as she can into the throne room dressed in her battle armour and carrying a sword. Emma turns to address her Queen in the throne room.

"I have managed to dispose of Steve O's dead body!" She informs her.

The good Queen is trying to control her fear. Right now Lily is shaking with fear, because she believes now that her destiny cannot be alerted, and that she really is going to transform into the evil Princess Tiger Lily. All of a sudden Queen Elektra (the darkest Queen) bursts into the throne room followed by her dark soldiers Amy Porter, Rhiannon Salt, Celine Dixon, Esme Jones, Queen Morgana Pendragon and Queen Regina Mills. Elektra claps her hands loudly together, and the woman Clara Oswald appears before her lying dead on the floor of the throne room. Queen Elektra (the dark Queen) then steps forward to meet Queen Lily (the good Queen in battle).

"You should hand yourself over to me now, because there is no way that you'll be able to overpower me!" She warns her.

Queen Lily then hurries forward with her sword held firmly in her hand to meet her enemy Queen Elektra in battle. Amy and Sam then rush towards one another to meet one another in battle, Chlo and Celine then race towards one another to meet one another in battle, Esme and Olivia hurry towards one another to meet one another in battle, and finally Jodie and Rhiannon charge towards one another to meet one another in battle. The first battle ends with Celine stabbing Chlo to death by using her sword. Celine Dixon has just murdered her old enemy Chlo Charles in cold blood. The battle rages on both Queen Elektra and Queen Lily are determined to kill the other.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	10. Chapter 10

The Ultimate Adventure series three episode ten

Introduction

Queen Lily Taylor is reunited with Emma Swan, and Emma explains to her Queen Lily that she was able to find the blue fairy, but she found her lying dead in a wasteland. Both the good Queen and Emma then agree with one another that August is doomed.

We then discover that August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) has once again transformed into a wooden man, and he comes across Captain Hook (Killian Jones), and the Captain captures August.

We then learn about how both Carman Howle and Tyler Lewis are settling into their new life in Rio. Carman is living with her friend Esme Jones and her father Fredric, while Tyler has been living rough in an old abandoned caravan, but now when we are introduced to them again we learn that Esme is turning against Carman, and when Carman tells Esme that she'll be returning to Blackpool soon to visit her friend Lily both Esme and Fredric keep Carman a prisoner in their house. Queen Elektra then comes to Esme for help in destroying Lily, and Esme agrees to help the darkest Queen.

Captain Hook has taken his prisoner August to his pirate ship the Jolly Rodger, and there he has imprisoned him in a prison cell. It turns out that the wooden man isn't the only prisoner to the rough pirate; Captain Hook has also taken Alastair (Mad eye) Moody prisoner along with Captain Jack Sparrow.

Queen Elektra O'Donovan then goes to Celine Dixon for help in destroying Celine Dixon, Rhiannon Salt for help for help in destroying Jodie Allen and Amy Porter for help in destroying Sambuca Kelly.

Steve O Malone escapes from his prison cell in the great Palace Mslan, but he soon meets Queen Lily Taylor in battle, and the good Queen proceeds to murder Steve O in cold blood.

Sambuca Kelly is then reunited with her brother Earl Kelly, but she doesn't share a very nice reunion with him, because Earl believes Sam to have died of cancer in the early winter of two thousand and eleven, and she did, but this is Sam from her timeline the early winter of two thousand and ten.

Queen Elektra O'Donovan and her dark forces Queen Morgana Pendragon, Queen Regina Mills, Esme Jones, Celine Dixon, Rhiannon Salt and Amy Porter all come bursting into the throne room in Mslan Palace, and there Queen Elektra engages Queen Lily in battle, Celine engages Chlo in battle, and she proceeds to kill her, Rhiannon engages Jodie in battle, Esme engages Olivia in battle, and finally Amy engages Sambuca in battle.

Chapter one

Queen Elektra O'Donovan knocks Queen Lily Taylor roughly to the ground of the throne room. Elektra then kicks Lily's sword roughly out from her hand. The dark Queen then aims both her own sword and her opponent's sword directly down at the good Queen.

"My husband will decide your fate after all it seems only right that he should be the one to kill you!" Queen Elektra snaps out in anger at Queen Lily as she drags her roughly to her feet.

Queen Elektra then stands watching with her new prisoner Queen Lily as her army overpowers the good female Adventurers. Amy Porter wins her fight against Sambuca Kelly, and she takes her hostage rather than killing her. Esme Jones wins her fight against Olivia Adams, and she captures her. Rhiannon Salt also wins her fight against Jodie Allen, and she also takes her prisoner. Rose Tyler loses her battle against Morgana Pendragon, and she is then taken hostage by the wicked Queen. Emma Swan also loses her fight against Queen Regina Mills, and she is captured by her. Amy then marches Sambuca off to be locked up in a prison cell, Rhiannon marches Jodie off to be imprisoned inside a prison cell, Regina marches Emma off to be placed inside a prison cell, and Esme Jones leads both Queen Lily Taylor and Olivia Adams off to be held each in separate prison cells. The darkest Queen in the whole world (Elektra O'Donovan) has taken control of Bucking Palace, and she has managed to overpower the good Queen (Lily Taylor).

Chapter two

Amy Porter unlocks a prison cell door in the great Palace Mslan, and Earl Kelly heads out of the prison cell. Sambuca Kelly who is stood beside her captive Amy looks in mercy at her big brother.

"Help me please Earl we're family you can't let me go down like this!" Sam informs Earl in a tone of mercy.

There's a moment of silence while Earl looks back at his little sister with coldness in his eyes.

"I'm going to see to it that I'm the one to kill you!" Earl snaps out at his little sister as both he and Amy lock her up inside the prison cell.

Earl then follows Amy away from the prison cell which he's just locked his little sister Sambuca up inside.

"Queen Elektra wishes to see you!" Amy informs the man she believes to be easy on the eyes (Earl), as she heads up the flight of stairs leading away from the prison cell corridor with him.

Rhiannon Salt unlocks a prison cell door in the great Palace Mslan, and Allen A Dale (the dark Adventurer) heads out of the prison cell when she unlocks the door. Rhiannon turns to address Allen.

"Queen Elektra wishes to see you!" She informs him before locking Jodie up inside the prison cell.

Rhiannon and Allen then head away from the prison cell together which they've just locked Jodie up inside.

Esme Jones unlocks a prison cell door in the great Palace Mslan, and the dark Adventurer Mickey Smith heads out of the prison cell when she opens the door. Esme then throws both Queen Lily and her friend Olivia roughly into the cell. Esme then turns to address Mickey.

"Queen Elektra wishes to see you!" She informs him as she walks away from the prison cell which she's just imprisoned Lily and Olivia inside with him.

Chapter three

King Johnny Taylor kicks his prison cell door firmly open in Bucking Palace. The good King Johnny then turns to face his family his mum Izzie and his little sister (the good Princess Tee) in the cell. King Johnny has been locked up in this dirty filthy prison cell with his family for weeks on end now. Tee's troubled.

"Johnny if it was so easy to open that door then why didn't you both until now?" She questions her big brother.

Johnny smiles back at his little sister in response to her question.

"I needed time to think Tee, and besides I didn't know I had the strength in me until now!" He informs her in response to her question.

Tee continues to be troubled.

"Time to think about what?" She continues to question Johnny.

The King looks back at his little sister the Princess in response to her question.

"Just how I'm going to protect Lily from Liam!" He informs her in response to her question.

Tee then rounds in anger on Johnny.

"You should be concentrating on thinking about how you're not going to transform into that evil Peter Pan!" She yells out at him in an angry tone.

King Liam O'Donovan (the King of the world and soon to be the King of the universe) suddenly appears out of nowhere outside the Taylor's prison cell.

"Thank you Tee that screams just giving you away! Good news Johnny I now have my hands on your Palace Mslan, because I sent my wife I believe you know Elektra more than most out to destroy Mslan, and she succeeded in doing so! Don't worry old friend your wife my old wife Queen Lily isn't dead just yet, because I want the pleasure of killing her myself!" King Liam informs King Johnny.

Izzie then gives her oldest child and only son a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry Johnny!" She apologises to him in a sad tone.

The good King then jumps quickly to his feet from his prison cell door, and he rounds in anger on the evil King. Johnny makes a run up at Liam, and surprisingly he is able to knock him roughly to the ground. Princess Tee then tries to rush forward to aid her big brother the King of the universe in his fight, but unexpectedly Izzie grabs her youngest child and only daughter firmly by the arm. Izzie snaps her fingers loudly together, and a gun appears out of nowhere in her hand. Izzie then aims her gun directly at her daughter Tee.

"I'm sorry love, but why do you think I left you in the Dumping Ground for all those years, because I don't like you!" She informs her in a sharp cold tone.

Tee's eyes are now full of both tears of terror and sadness. Izzie then knocks her only daughter (the Princess) roughly to the ground of the prison cell. Izzie then quickly leaves the prison cell, and she locks the door of it firmly behind her. King Johnny is unaware of what's going on between his family, because he is still battling the dark King Liam. The good King punches the dark King full on in the face to knock him out. King Johnny has just knocked his worst enemy King Liam out, and only now does the good King realise that his mum's betrayed both him and his little sister, and that Izzie's imprisoned Tee in the prison cell. The King of the universe then rounds in anger on his mum.

"What the hell have you become?" He demands an answer from her.

Izzie then smiles coldly at her only son in response to his question.

"I am what I've always been your daemon of a mother who is determined to make both you and your little sister suffer at her hand! Why do you think I faked my death to Jake Lake? It's because I neither like him nor anyone else in this world! I'm your salivation however, because I'm just about to transform you into the man who I believe you were born to be Peter Pan! Now Johnny no arguments or I will kill Tee go to Neverland, and tell the people there that you are Peter Pan and then kill them all!" She commands him in response to his question.

Johnny knows that he has no other choice but to obey his mum, because if he doesn't obey her then he will lose his only sister and oldest friend. Johnny now knows that his destiny to become the monstrous Peter Pan has always been fixed, and that there is no escape at all from his destiny now. The powerful King of the universe then looks in fear at his mummy.

"If I do as you want then you must promise that you will not harm Tee, and help me guide my wife Lily away from her own destiny to become the evil Princess Tiger Lily!" He tells her.

Izzie then nods her head in response to the deal that her son wishes to make.

"Yeah that sounds fair Johnny!" She informs him as she shakes hands with him.

There's a moment of silence while Tee who is sat inside her prison cell looks in fear from her mum to her big brother.

"RUN JOHNNY AND DON'T STICK TO THE DEAL!" Tee rages out at her big brother in an urgent tone of fear.

Tee knows that Johnny just cannot become Peter Pan. Johnny however knows that he has no other choice but to become Peter Pan, and he is now ready to face his destiny. Johnny heads down the corridor away from his evil mum, away from the darkest King Liam, and away from his beloved little sister Tee who is still a prisoner. Johnny is now ready to rescue Tee even if that means him changing into the man that he promised himself he would never become.

Chapter four

King Johnny Taylor manages to escape from the dark Bucking Palace without any more trouble. The great King of the universe then heads down the street leading away from the Palace. Johnny keeps thinking about his dark destiny which he knows now he can neither alter nor avoid. Johnny walks on away from Bucking Palace finally he reaches a wasteland, and there he finds Sir Gwaine's dead body lying in the wasteland. King Johnny is shocked to discover that Sir Gwaine's been killed and just bumped like rubbish in a scrap area. All of a sudden while the King of the universe sinks down in sadness by his oldest Adventurer's dead body a young lady approaches him. This young lady is dressed like a warrior, she has blonde hair which is in a ponytail, and she has such a beautiful face. King Johnny smiles up at the lady when he sees her standing before him, because he is still on his knees. This young lady is known as Annabeth Chase. Annabeth has just come to this wasteland from her home camp half blood. Johnny believes Annabeth to be rather attractive just be looking at her once. The goddess of wisdom (Annabeth) smiles down at the King of the universe (Johnny).

"Do not pity the dead pity the living and most of all those who live without love in their life's!" She informs him.

Annabeth then reaches down and she takes Johnny gently by the hand. She then helps him to his feet. Johnny stands smiling at the new stranger in his life (Annabeth).

"Finally I actually get the chance to meet you at long last Johnny Taylor! I know all about you off course the man who is destined to become the evil Peter Pan, but I am here to tell you that destinies can be changed, and I would like to help you change your destiny if I can!" Annabeth informs Johnny.

There's a moment of silence while King Johnny rounds on Annabeth.

"My destiny cannot be changed because if I try to change it then my little sister will die!" He snaps out at her in a sharp tone of anger.

Annabeth then gives Johnny a smile in response to his words.

"Let's talk about this more after we've said farewell to your friend," she says to him in response to his words.

King Johnny and Annabeth then proceed to make a big roaring fire together, and they place Sir Gwaine's dead body gently into the fire. The King of the universe then watches as his friend disappears in the flames directly before his two eyes. Johnny then looks back at Annabeth.

"He was probably the bravest man I've ever met!" He informs her.

Annabeth then smiles back at Johnny in response to his information.

"We see everything at camp half-blood, and that means I know where your wife Lily is right now!" She tells him in response to his information.

King Johnny himself knows where his wife Lily is right now, he knows that she's a prisoner inside Mslan Palace, because Johnny remembers the dark King Liam O'Donovan telling him that his wife (Liam's wife) Queen Elektra (the darkest) Queen has taken control of Mslan Palace, and that means the dark Queen Elektra must now be keeping the good Queen Lily prisoner.

"We need to rescue my wife! We need to rescue Queen Lily from where she's being kept prisoner inside Mslan Palace!" The King of the universe informs the goddess of wisdom.

There's a moment of silence while Johnny remembers that he isn't carrying a sword. The clumsy King misplaced his sword on his journey from Bucking Palace to this wasteland. Annabeth then wracks Johnny hard across the head.

"Number one rule of battle preparation always carry a sword!" She snaps out at him in an informing tone.

Annabeth then withdraws a sword from the rucksack that she's carrying, and she hands it over to King Johnny. The King of the universe then holds his sword firmly in his hand, before rounding on Annabeth with it. King Johnny (the man who is supposed to be the good King) lashes out at Annabeth in anger with his sword.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Annabeth demands an answer from King Johnny in a terrified tone.

Annabeth is knocked roughly to the ground of the wasteland by King Johnny. The good/dark King aims the blade of his sword down directly at Annabeth's throat.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" He snarls out at her in a tone of anger.

Annabeth looks up at the scary looking King with mercy in her eyes.

"You can trust me just please don't kill me!" She begs him in a tone of mercy.

The King of the universe then decides to take Annabeth prisoner. Johnny cuts the sleeves off his hoody jacket to make something that he can tie Annabeth's hands together with. King Johnny then ties the bits of cloth that were once the sleeves of his jacket roughly onto Annabeth's hands. Annabeth now has her hands trapped together with rope. The good/dark King of the universe then jumps to his feet from the ground of the wasteland, before dragging his new prisoner Annabeth roughly onto her feet. King Johnny has his hand firmly gripping Annabeth's arm now. The good/dark King of the universe then leads his prisoner off further into the wasteland. Something dark processed Johnny there and made him take this innocent young lady captive.

Chapter five

Queen Lily Taylor sinks miserably onto the floor of her prison cell in the great Palace Mslan. Queen Lily knows that the dark King Liam O'Donovan would have heard word now, that his new wife (the darkest Queen) Elektra has taken control of Mslan Palace. Lily knows that King Liam will now be deciding her fate. Olivia Adams sinks down beside her Queen and friend on the floor of the prison cell. As you can tell Lily and Olivia are still sharing the same prison cell. The good Queen gives Olivia a smile.

"We will escape from here we will together!" She makes a vow to her that she's determined to stick to.

Queen Lily then wonders whether King Liam has told her own husband King Johnny yet whether he has his hands now on Mslan Palace. Lily knows that if Johnny does know now then he'll be heading here to get his Palace back, but Lily knows that even if her and Johnny manage to get their Palace back, and even if they do manage to defeat King Liam and Queen Elektra, then they still need to face their destiny's which may lead them into turning into the dark Peter Pan and the dark Princess Tiger Lily. All of a sudden the prison cell door opens and Esme Jones makes her way into the dirty trampy cell. Esme is carrying two plates with two dirty rotten pieces of bread on them.

"You should eat!" Miss Jones informs both the good Queen and Olivia.

Queen Lily notices that Esme has her sword attached onto her belt. All of a sudden Mrs Taylor steals the sword from Miss Jones' belt. The good/dark Queen then proceeds to kill Esme by using the sword. Esme then drops down dead before Queen Lily. The good/dark Queen then rounds on Olivia as she grabs her firmly by the arm.

"We need to leave this place now and by that I mean right now!" She informs her in an urgent tone.

Olivia then pulls her arm firmly away from the Queen's hand. Olivia then rounds in anger on Lily.

"You shouldn't have killed her! What the bloody hell have you become?" She snaps out at her in a tone of anger.

The Queen then rounds on Olivia in response to her question.

"I did that to save both my own life and your life!" She informs her in response to her question.

All of a sudden the dark Queen Elektra O'Donovan appears out of nowhere on the corridor directly before Queen Lily, Olivia and the dead Esme. Queen Elektra then rounds on Queen Lily as soon as she discovers that she has escaped from her prison cell.

"Well it seems that I need to place you under tighter security!" The dark Queen then snarls out at the good Queen in an informing tone.

Elektra then uses her dark powers to make Olivia go flying backwards into her prison cell. The dark Queen then uses her dark powers to firmly shut the prison cell door after she has trapped Olivia inside it. Queen Elektra then grabs Lily by the scruff of the neck.

"You're coming with me!" She snaps out at her in an informing tone.

Queen Elektra then leads Queen Lily roughly by the arm down the corridor.

Chapter six

King Liam O'Donovan struggles to open his eyes. When he does open his eyes he is shocked to discover that he's locked up as a prisoner inside a prison cell in Bucking Palace. Izzie Taylor then appears outside the prison cell. Izzie removed the dark King's crown from his head before she locked him up. Izzie then looks in disgust at her prisoner Liam.

"Your Palace Bucking and your Kingdom the world are now mine!" She informs him.

Liam's left shocked by Izzie's information. Izzie is waiting excitedly for the arrival of her master the dark lord in the Palace.

Queen Elektra O'Donovan wraps her prisoner Queen Lily Taylor up in thick heavy metal chains. Elektra then pins her prisoner to the wall of her throne room. Queen Lily is now trapped in her old throne room as a prisoner in chains. Lily knows that she is likely to become the evil Princess Tiger Lily now, because she has killed two people Steve O Malone and Esme Jones in cold blood.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11

The Ultimate Adventure series three episode eleven

Introduction

The battle between Queen Elektra O'Donovan and her evil army made up out of Queen Morgana Pendragon, Queen Regina Mills, Celine Dixon, Esme Jones, Amy Porter and Rhiannon salt and Queen Lily Taylor and her army made up out of Olivia Adams, Sambuca Kelly, Chlo Charles, Jodie Allen, Rose Tyler and Emma Swan continues. The dark Queen (Elektra) and her army manage to overpower the good Queen (Lily) and her army. Celine kills Chlo. The evil Queen (Elektra) and her soldiers imprison the good Queen (Lily) and her soldiers in the prison cells in Mslan Palace. The dark Queen's forces them release Jack O'Donovan's former soldiers from their prison cells, because they have all still been imprisoned since they were captured at the end of their battle.

King Johnny Taylor (the good King) manages to escape from his prison cell in Mslan Palace, but his little sister (Princess Tee) doesn't manage to escape from the cell, because their mum Izzie Taylor betrays them, and she continues to keep Tee prisoner. Izzie tells Johnny to become Peter Pan, and if he does then she won't kill Tee. Johnny has no other choice but to agree to this deal, and the good King now has no other choice but to face his dark destiny. King Johnny then finds his old friend Sir Gwaine lying dead in a wasteland. Johnny also meets a beautiful female stranger in the wasteland called Annabeth. King Johnny and Annabeth burn Gwaine's dead body in fire in the wasteland, before the good/dark King Johnny takes Annabeth captive.

Queen Lily Taylor then kills Esme Jones in cold blood. Queen Elektra O'Donovan then wraps Lily up in thick metal chains before connecting her to the wall of her throne room. The good Queen is now the prisoner of the dark Queen. Good Queen Lily then believes that she actually can't escape her dark destiny now to become the evil Princess Tiger Lily.

Chapter one

Two men (Adventurers) hurry up to the great Palace Mslan together. They are Sir Percival and Toby Coleman. The two men have just been away together to see a man about a dog. The two Adventurers look in fear at the Palace Mslan, because it is now looking rather dark.

"Come on Toby come on!" The Knight cries out to the former Dumping Ground boy as they race towards the Palace together.

The two Adventurers know now that they have to sneak into the dark Mslan Palace together. Sir Percival notices that a window on one of the upper floors of the Palace is open. The Knight then begins to climb the wall of the Palace all the way to where the open window is. Toby also climbs the wall of the Palace following Percival all the way up to the upper window. The two men then climb through the open window together. Inside the chamber that they've just entered they find themselves face to face with Amy Porter. Neither Percival nor Toby has ever seen Amy before, so they are both left rather shocked by her ugly appearance. Sir Percival rounds on Amy, and he aims the blade of his sword directly at her chest.

"What the hell happened to this Palace?" He demands an answer from her.

There's a moment of silence, Amy doesn't know whether to answer Percival or not.

"Speak up!" Toby snaps out at Amy in a sharp tone.

Amy then looks from Toby to Percival with fear in her eyes. Finally Amy feels brave enough to speak up to the two intruders in the Palace.

"The Palace Mslan has been taken over by my master's the dark King and Queen!" Amy informs both Sir Percival and Toby.

The Knight smiles coldly back at Porter in response to her information.

"Good that's all I needed to know!" He snaps out at her in a tone of coldness.

Percival then sinks the blade of his sword deep into Amy's chest. Amy then drops down dead right before the Knight. Sir Percival looks at Toby.

"I say we make our way down to the throne room to get a better understanding of what's going on!" He informs him.

Toby then nods his head in response to his friend's information, before following his friend out of Amy's chamber.

Chapter two

Both Sir Percival and Toby Coleman sneak into the throne room in the great Palace Mslan together, and there they find the darkest Queen Elektra O'Donovan, the darkest King Liam O'Donovan, their prisoner the good Queen Lily Taylor and their soldiers Allen A Dale (the dark Adventurer), Earl Kelly (the ex-conflict), Mickey Smith (the dark Adventurer), Brother Tuck (the dark Adventurer) and sir Elyan the dark Adventurer. The dark King Liam seems to be addressing his wife the dark Queen Elektra inside the throne room. Liam is sat down on King Johnny's throne directly facing Elektra who is sat down on Queen Lily's throne. Meanwhile the good Queen herself Lily is still wrapped in thick metal chains, and she's connected as a prisoner onto the wall of the throne room.

"Johnny Taylor's mum Izzie overpowered me, and she locked me up in a prison cell before taking my Bucking Palace from me! I however managed to use my own powers to escape from the prison cell, and I came straight here to see you! I do however bring news, Izzie told Johnny to go to Neverland, and tell the people there that he is Peter Pan before killing them all!" King Liam informs his wife Queen Elektra.

Lily, Toby and Percival all listen carefully to the information that the dark King's just given the dark Queen. Only now does Lily realises that the two good male Adventurer's Percival and Toby are stood before her in the throne room. The Knight (Sir Percival) knows that he must rescue his Queen. Percival rushes towards Lily who is still connected as a prisoner onto the wall of the throne room, but the good Adventurer is sighted by the dark Adventurer Allen A Dale. Allen jumps to his feet from the stool he's sitting on, he withdraws his sword from his belt, and Allen rounds on Percival with his sword held firmly in his hand. Lily looks directly at her Knight.

"RUN!" She rages out at him in an urgent tone of warning.

Percival then looks at his Queen directly in the eyes.

"I will return here to rescue you both with King Johnny and with a whole entire army!" He makes a vow to her.

Allen then grabs Percival firmly by the arm, but the Knight spins round, and he punches the ex-outlaw full on in the face. Percival then races across the throne room over to Toby, and he grabs him firmly by the arm. Sir Elyan then makes a run up at his old friend Sir Percival. Percival realises that Elyan is no longer a friend to him, and so he uses his sword to kill him before Elyan can even withdraw his own sword from his own belt. Sir Elyan drops down dead once again on the floor of the throne room. Sir Percival then takes a look from the dark King Liam to the dark Queen Elektra with anger in his eyes.

"Johnny Taylor will never become Peter Pan as long as I live!" He snaps out at them both in a tone of anger.

The dark King then smiles coldly at the Knight.

"Then live no more!" He snarls out at him in a tone of disgust.

King Liam then uses his dark powers to knock Sir Percival out.

"NO!" Toby roars out in a tone of really sharp anger.

Sir Percival drops down unconsise onto the floor of the throne room beside Sir Elyan's dead body, but Toby picks his friends unconsise body up, and he hurries as fast as he can out of the throne room.

"RUN!" Queen Lily screams after him in an urgent tone of warning.

Toby manages to escape from the great Palace of Mslan on his own. Outside the dark Palace Tony sinks down deep in some grass, and he begins wake Sir Percival up.

Chapter three

Earl Kelly appears by the bars of his sister Sambuca's prison cell. Sam appears to be fast asleep inside her cell. Earl unlocks the door of the prison cell.

"Sam!" Earl shouts out to wake her sister up from her sleep.

Sambuca then struggles to open her eyes, and she gazes up at her older brother with fear in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Sam demands an answer from Earl in a terrified tone.

There's a moments silence. Earl then smiles down at his little sister in response to her question.

"I've come to help you escape!" He informs her in response to her question.

Earl then holds his hand out for his little sister to take, and Sambuca takes her big brother firmly by the hand. Earl then helps Sam to her feet from the ground.

"Look I don't know how you're here but I should only be glad that you are here! Amy Porter is dead she was killed by the good Adventurer Sir Percival!" He informs her.

Sambuca's left shocked by Earl's information.

"Was she in much pain when she died?" She questions him in a tone of concern.

Earl smiles at his little sister in response to her question, because that's why he's proud of her, because she cares about everyone even her enemies. Earl looks down at his wooden leg.

"We need to leave Mslan now together as fast as we can, I should never have got caught up with the dark King, and I should never have become a member of his army!" Earl explains to his little sister in a tone of regret.

Sambuca then smiles at her big brother in response to his explanation.

"We all do things that we're ashamed of and that we come to regret!" She informs him in response to his information.

Earl continues to hold Sam firmly by her hand.

"Come on let's go!" He urges her.

The two Kelly's then hurry away from the prison cell where Sam's just been trapped inside together, and they race along the prison cell corridor together. Earl is determined to get his little sister safely out of Mslan Palace even if he does only have one leg.

Chapter four

Izzie Taylor is sat on a stool in the throne room in Bucking Palace. She is completely alone. Izzie didn't want to sit on the throne in the Palace, because she is saving that for her master. All of a sudden the door of the throne room bursts open, and the dark lord Voldemourt steps foot inside the throne room, his faithful servant the dark witch Bellatrix Lestrange follows him into the throne room. Both the dark witch and her master are dressed in dark black capes. Izzie struggles to her feet from the stool she's sitting on to show her respect for her master when he enters the throne room. Lord Voldemourt then smiles coldly at his faithful servant Izzie.

"Ah Mrs Taylor good job in disposing of the dark King Liam!" He snaps out at her.

Izzie smiles coldly at her dark lord.

"Well we couldn't have that dark bastard cluttering up our Palace now could we?" She tells him.

Voldemourt shakes his disgusting head slowly in response to Izzie's question. Bellatrix then rounds on Izzie.

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be out gathering us forces?" She snaps out at her in a tone of anger.

Izzie then nods her head in fear in response to her mistress's questions.

"Yes my lady, I'm sorry my lady," She mutters in response at her in a tone of fear as she hurries away from her out of the throne room.

Lord Voldemourt is now sat upon King Liam's old throne in the throne room. Voldemourt was able to return from the dead after the battle of Hogwarts, because someone powerful brought him back from the dead, but that someone will not appear yet in our adventure. After Voldemourt was brought back from the dead he brought Bellatrix back from the dead.

"This whole world will now bow before me! Every muggle in this world will now come to fear me!" Voldemourt informs Bellatrix.

The dark witch then smiles coldly in response to her dark lord's information.

Chapter five

The good/dark King of the universe Johnny Taylor is still holding the warrior Annabeth prisoner. Johnny is leading Annabeth roughly through the dark woods, and Annabeth still has her hands bound together with rope.

"Peter that's your name isn't it Peter Pan! Or at least that's what your becoming Johnny Taylor! Release me! Release me and I promise I can help you not become the man you're destined to become!" Annabeth informs Johnny in a commanding tone of mercy.

Johnny then thinks about Tee, and if he knows that if he doesn't become Peter Pan then his mum Izzie will kill her. Johnny then looks back at Annabeth, and he sees innocence in her eyes. Johnny takes a good long look at Annabeth, and he sees no danger in her, but then suddenly he remembers that she's a really skilful warrior, but maybe he can use her to kill his mum, because there's no way in the world that he's going to kill his own mum. Johnny then let's go off Annabeth's arm, and then he proceeds to untie her from the rope around her hands. Annabeth is free now once more. King Johnny now stands directly facing Annabeth Chase in the dark dangerous forest. All of a sudden Annabeth punches Johnny full on in the face to knock him out. Johnny then drops down onto the ground of the dark forest unconsise.

"Maybe I should just leave you here to become Peter Pan, because that's who I believe you deserve to become now!" Annabeth snaps out at the unconsise Johnny in a tone of sharp anger.

Annabeth knows that she can't just leave the King of the universe here, and so she picks him up, and she carries him in her arms through the dark dangerous forest.

Chapter six

Captain Hook (Killian Jones) is in his cabin aboard his pirate ship the Jolly Rodger. Hook is sat behind a table in his cabin. There's a magical wand placed directly before him on the table. All of a sudden Jones uses his sword to destroy the wand. The wand has now been broken into two separate pieces. William Smee then makes his way into the cabin along with his fellow crewmate Joshmamee Gibbs. Hook looks up at his two fellow pirate servants from where he's sat behind the table.

"Ah lads what can I do for you?" The Captain questions his two men.

Both Smee and Gibbs smile back at their Captain in response to his question.

"Captain Hook sir we just wanted to let you know that the three prisoners have escaped from their prison cell, and they now want to take over the ship!" They both inform him.

Captain Jack Sparrow then comes racing as fast as he can into the cabin. Captain Jack has managed to get himself armed up with a sword. Smee rounds on Sparrow as soon as he finds him standing before him in the cabin, and he aims his own sword at him in anger. Jack then knocks William's sword out from his hand, before using his own sword to cut him down with. Jack then rounds on Gibbs.

"There you are you crazy bastard of a traitor!" He snaps out at him in a tone of anger, before using his sword to kill him without any hesitation.

Captain Jack then rounds on Captain Hook in anger. Killian jumps quickly to his feet up from the chair he's sitting on, and he rounds on Jack in anger after withdrawing his sword from his belt. Sparrow's sword quickly meets Hook's sword in battle.

Meanwhile the two other escaped prisoners August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio), who is now once again a wooden man, and Alistair Mad eye Moody have stolen a little rowing boat, they've placed it in the deep blue sea, and they've begun to sail away from the Jolly Rodger together in it. Mad eye's troubled.

"Do you reckon that other fellow will be alright?" He questions August.

Pinocchio then shakes his head in response to Alastair's question.

"No he's certain to die by Hook's hand, but there is nothing that either of us can do for him now!" He informs him in response to his question.

Alastair suddenly stops rowing the boot, and he looks back at August in response to his information.

"No there is something we can do for that fellow we can go back to save him!" Mad eye informs Pinocchio in response to his own information.

There's a moment of silence while August thinks over the information that he's just received from Alastair. Pinocchio knows that if he does return to the Jolly Rodger with Mad eye then they are both certain to die, but August knows that Jack doesn't deserve to die. Jack is a pirate, and every pirate has committed one or two crimes in their time, but August also knows that no man is beyond either forgiveness or redemption. Pinocchio then gives Mad eye a smile.

"Come now we must return to the Jolly Rodger!" He tells him in an urgent tone.

Both Pinocchio and Mad eye then begin to sail their rowing boat quickly back to the Jolly Rodger. All of a sudden before either August or Alastair can depart from their rowing boat to climb aboard the Jolly Rodger again three men jump into their boat. These three men are Captain Jack Sparrow, and two men that he's taken prisoner who used to be members of his own crew Pintel and Ragetti. Pintel is fat and Ragetti has a wooden eye.

"Come on Pinocchio come on Mad eye sail this rowing boot into open tides!" Captain Jack cries out at his two new shipmates.

Both August and Alastair then begin to obey their Captain.

Chapter seven

King Johnny Taylor struggles to open his eyes. The great King of the universe has no idea where Annabeth's taken him prisoner to when he opens his eyes. Annabeth has taken her new prisoner the King of the universe to her home camp half blood, and there she has told her friend Percy Jackson all about him. Percy Jackson storms angrily towards the new prisoner in camp half-blood Johnny when he sees him with his eyes open. Percy is armed with a sword, and he aims his sword directly at his prisoner the good King.

"I've heard that you're the one who's destined to become the evil Peter Pan!" Jackson informs Taylor in a sharp tone of anger.

Johnny then tries to break free from the rope that's connecting him to the tree. Percy gives his prisoner the good/dark King a cold look.

"There is no escape for you from us!" He snaps out at him in a tone of anger.

Johnny fears that Percy might be right.

"Please I need to save my little sister, and the only way I can save her is if I become the man I'm destined to become!" He informs him in a tone of mercy.

Percy then folds his arms in anger.

"I'm afraid that I can't let you leave us alive, because a lot of people will be in danger if you do become the man that you're destined to become!" He informs Johnny in a tone of sharp anger.

Jackson then punches Taylor full on in the face. Percy's two friend's Grover Underwood the saytre and the lord of the wild and off course Annabeth Chase appear by his sides. Percy, Grover and Annabeth then all face their prisoner Johnny Taylor/ Peter Pan together.

"Well what should we do with him Percy?" Annabeth questions her leader and friend.

Percy looks back at Annabeth in response to her question.

"I know we don't like to do it, but sometimes we can't avoid doing it, and we can't avoid doing it with this man! We must prepare this man for death! We must execute this man King Johnny!" Percy informs both Grover and Annabeth.

Surprisingly both Grover and Annabeth agree with Percy on this.

Chapter eight

Both Earl and Sambuca Kelly have managed to get out of the dark Mslan Palace now alive and well. Earl stops to talk to his little sister in a tree house in the middle of the forest leading away from the Palace. Earl looks at his little sister Sam directly in the eyes.

"Look I know that you're destined to have cancer in a years' time, but I'm going to try my best to alter the future to stop you getting cancer!" He informs her.

Sam then hugs her big brother gratefully in response to his information.

"Thank you Earl," she says in a relieved tone to him.

All of a sudden both Sir Percival and Toby Coleman appear out of nowhere in the tree house directly before them. Remember Toby collects teleport, and he is carrying a teleport device on him at the moment. Percival rounds angrily on both Earl and Sam when he finds them sitting before him in the tree house.

"This is mine and Toby's tree house, and you're still my enemy Earl Kelly!" He snaps out at them both in a tone of anger.

Despite the way he has just rounded on both her and her big brother and the tone in which he has just spoken to them, Sambuca sees the good in Percival's eyes. Earl smiles at his little sister.

"Excuse me for a minute Sam while I settle old scores!" He snaps out at her in a tone of anger.

Earl then struggles onto his good foot and his wooden leg off the box he's just been sitting on, and he rounds on both Percival and Toby in anger. Surprisingly Earl then withdraws a gun from his jacket, and he aims it directly from Toby to Percival. Earl then prepares himself to shoot his two enemies down dead. Earl fires a bullet from his gun at Percival, but unexpectedly Sam jumps in Percival's way of the bullet. The bullet then hits Sambuca full on in the chest, and it sinks into her chest. Blood then begins to pour out from the new wound in Sam's chest where the bullet has just hit her. Sambuca screams out in a bloodcurdling scream of pain.

"SAM!" Earl rages out in terror when he realises much to his horror that he's just shot her.

Earl then starts to panic as he holds his dying little sister both dearly and lovingly in his arms.

"Sam stay in the light!" Earl tries to beg his little sister in a loud tone of fear.

Sambuca then closes her eyes and she breathes no more in her big brother's arms. Earl now realises that he actually has managed to change the future. Earl then looks up at both Sir Percival and Toby in anger. Percival now knows that the girl he rounded on who trespassed in his tree house actually turned out to be his hero. Earl then grabs his gun, and he shoots Percival down without a second thought, but Toby jumps out of the tree house to save himself, but the tree house is quite high up in the tree, and Toby appears to die when he hits the ground below the tree. Earl is now outraged. He appears now to be like a mad man. Earl kicks Percival's dead body out of the tree house in anger. Earl is now ready to use his anger to bring down the universe.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

The Ultimate Adventure series three episode twelve

Introduction

The two male good Adventurer's Sir Percival and Toby Coleman return to the Palace which is now dark Mslan together. When they get inside the Palace they kill Amy Porter in her chamber before sneaking down into the throne room of the Palace together. We discover that King Liam has escaped from his prison cell in Bucking Palace, and has now come to see his wife Queen Elektra in Mslan Palace. The dark King Liam explains to the dark Queen Elektra that Johnny Taylor's mum Izzie has now taken control of Mslan Palace. The two men they release that the good Queen Lily Taylor is wrapped up as a prisoner in chains, and that she's connected onto the wall of the throne room. The two good male Adventurers are then sighted by the dark King and Queen, but Toby and Percival manage to escape from King Liam and Queen Elektra together, and they manage to get away from the great Palace Mslan.

Earl Kelly rescues his sister Sambuca from her prison cell in the great dark Palace Mslan, and they manage to leave the great Palace Mslan together. Together the two Kelly's head to a tree house in the dark forest just a short distance away from the dark Palace Mslan, and there they came across the two good male Adventurer's Sir Percival and Toby Coleman. Sambuca saw well in Percival, and when Earl shot a bullet out of his gun at Percival Sambuca jumped in the way of the gun. Earl then held his dying sister dearly in his arms, and when Sam died in her brother's arms Earl killed Percival, and when he was just about to kill Toby, Coleman jumped out of the tree house, but when he hit the ground at the bottom of the tree house he appeared to be dead, because the tree house is very high up in the tree.

We then realise that Izzie Taylor's dark master is actually lord Voldemourt, and her dark mistress is the wicked witch Bellatrix Lestrange. Lord Voldemourt is now in charge of Bucking Palace.

King Johnny Taylor the good/dark King of the universe is still holding the warrior Annabeth Chase prisoner, but unexpectedly Annabeth overpowers Johnny, and she takes him prisoner back to camp half blood, where her friend and leader Percy Jackson plans to execute King Johnny to stop him from turning into Peter Pan.

Captain Jack Sparrow, August Wayne Booth (the wooden Pinocchio) and Alastair Mad eye Moody all escape from their prison cell aboard the pirate ship the Jolly Rodger together. August and Alastair steal a rowing boat aboard the pirate ship, they lower it into the water, and they begin to sail away in it, but then they believe that they need to return to the pirate ship for Captain Jack. Captain Jack managed to sneak into the cabin of the ship, and there he found Captain Hook (Killian Jones) along with two of his crew members Gibbs and Smee. Sparrow killed both Smee and Gibbs, and then he managed to escape from Hook, but not before he captured two of his other crew members Pintel and Ragetti. Captain Jack, the wooden August, Alastair Mad eye Moody and their two prisoners Ragetti and Pintel then all sailed away from the Jolly Rodger in their Rowing boat together.

Chapter one

In the throne room in the great dark Palace Mslan the good/dark prisoner Queen Lily Taylor is fast asleep. In her dreams the dark/good Queen sees the face of an angel.

"Don't turn into the evil Princess Tiger Lily sweetie!" The angel begs Lily.

Somehow Lily knows this lady to be her mother, but the good/dark Queen was only really little when he mother died, and so she shouldn't remember her, but she does. All of a sudden a warm gently hand reaches out and takes Lily by the hand to wake her up. At first Queen Lily believes the person to have woken her from her dreams to be her husband King Johnny, and she starts to get excited believing him to have found her at long last, but then Lily sees the long forgotten face of her old careworker at the Dumping Ground Matthew Seed smiling back at her. Both Matthew Seed and Finn Sharkey are both stood before Queen Lily Taylor in the throne room. Matthew smiles at Lily.

"I've come to rescue you!" He informs her in a promising tone.

Matthew then releases Lily from the chains that she's wrapped around. Seed then takes Taylor gently by the hand. All of a sudden Earl Kelly comes racing as fast as he can into the throne room. Earl has returned to the great Mslan to find and kill his King Liam. Queen Lily then looks at Earl.

"Look please don't tell your King and Queen that I've been rescued!" She begs him in a tone of mercy.

Finn then gives Lily a warm hearted smile.

"Don't worry me and Matthew together can take down the dark King Liam and the dark Queen Elektra!" He promises her.

Earl then rounds in anger on the good/dark Queen Lily.

"I now no longer call either Liam my King or Elektra my Queen!" He snaps out at her in a tone of sharp anger.

Lily's troubled.

"Then why are you here?" She questions Earl.

Kelly then withdraws a gun from his jacket, and he aims it directly at Taylor.

"To revenge my little sister's death!" Earl snaps out in anger at Queen Lily in response to her question.

Lily's left shocked to discover that Sambuca Kelly is now dead. All of a sudden Finn rounds on Earl. He grabs the gun out of his hand. Finn then tosses the gun over to Matthew. Seed then catches the gun firmly in his hand. Finn then punches Earl full on in the face, but Earl quickly returns the punch, and Finn Sharkey and Earl Kelly begin to fight one another. Meanwhile Matthew rushes towards the door of the throne room with Queen Lily the woman he has just rescued. Together Matthew and Queen Lily manage to pull the door of the throne room open. The battle quickly ends with Finn overpowering Earl, and he takes him prisoner.

Chapter two

Unexpectedly Henry Mills unlocks the door of his mum Emma Swan's prison cell in the great dark Palace. Emma then takes at her son with shock, relieve and excitement in her eyes.

"Henry!" Emma cries out in a tone of happiness at her one and only son.

Unfortunately Emma's cry gets the attention of Queen Regina Mills who has been guarding her cell. Henry unties the rope from his mum's hands. Emma and Henry then share a loving hug together.

"How the hell are you here?" She demands an answer from him in a tone of shock.

Henry looks back at his mum in response to her question.

"I came here with the two young men who I escaped from Peter Pan with Matthew Seed and Finn Sharkey!" He informs her in response to her question.

All of a sudden Queen Regina appears out of nowhere just outside Emma's prison cell. Regina rounds on her son Henry as soon as she sees him standing before her.

"Henry my boy my long lost and forgotten boy!" She cries out in a tone of happiness at him.

Emma then rounds on Queen Regina in anger.

"Back away from my son!" She demands her in a tone of sharp anger.

Regina then rounds on Emma.

"All due respect former Sheriff of Storybrooke, but he's my son!" She informs her in a snap in response to her demand.

Regina then shoots darks of fire out from her fingertips at Emma, but luckily Swan manages to dodge all the fire darts that her greatest enemy shoots at her.

"Stop!" Henry shouts out at both of his mum's.

He then hurries between Regina and Emma to stop them from fighting one another.

"Please if you two continue to fight one another than I want neither of you in my life!" Henry informs both his birth mum (Emma) and the mum who took him into care (Regina).

All of a sudden Matthew Seed, Finn Sharkey and Queen Lily Taylor appear on the corridor of the prison cells directly before Emma, Henry and Queen Regina. Lily turns to face Matthew and Finn.

"One of you capture that witch and the other one return to where we have left our prisoner Earl!" She commands them both.

Finn then races back off up the corridor in the direction of where he and his friends have just left Earl, and Matthew bravely rounds on Queen Regina in response to his Queen Lily's command. On his way out of the prison cell part in Mslan Palace Finn comes across his old friend Jody Allen's prison cell. Finn quickly breaks open into Jody's prison cell.

"Come on we need to go!" He shouts out in an urgent tone at her.

Jody then takes Finn firmly by the hand, and she shares a hug with him.

"Welcome back from the dead," Jody says to Finn.

The two old friends then hurry out of the prison cell together. Finn and Jody then hurry down the corridor leading away from the prison cells together.

Henry Mills looks in mercy at his mum the evil Queen Regina.

"Please don't let my friend Matthew take you by force!" He begs her.

Henry then stands in the way of Regina and Matthew. Henry is protecting his mum from the man with the sword.

"Stand away from her Henry she doesn't deserve either your love or protection!" Matthew informs the young teenage lad.

Emma then reaches out, and she takes her son Henry lovingly by the hand.

"Matthew's right my boy Regina doesn't deserve your love or protection, but I do!" Emma tells her son.

Henry looks back at his mum Emma with mercy in his eyes.

"Don't let Matthew kill my mum!" He begs her.

There's a moment of silence. Emma then gives Matthew a smile.

"Maybe it might be better if we take Regina prisoner," she tells him.

Matthew then lowers his sword from Regina and he looks at his Queen Lily for support. The good/dark Queen is ready to give Matthew her love and support.

"Emma might be right I've killed and order the execution of enough people of late!" She informs him.

Queen Regina then smiles coldly at the good/dark Queen and her friends.

"And what makes you think that I'm going to let you take me alive?" The evil Queen questions the good/dark Queen.

There's a moment of silence. All of a sudden Queen Lily charges towards Regina with a sword held firmly in her hand, and Lily is just about to use her sword to kill the evil Queen when Henry jumps in the way of the sword. Lily unfortunately sinks the blade of her sword deep into Henry's chest.

"NO!" Both Emma and Lily roar out in a tone of terror.

The good/dark Queen just can't quite believe what she has just done killing an innocent young man like this. Regina then uses her magical powers to heal her dying son Henry. Henry is now no longer dying. Emma pulls her little son into a loving hug.

"Oh my god I can't keep losing you!" She informs him in a tone of relieve.

Surprisingly Henry then pushes his mum away from him.

"I want nothing to do with you if you're serving the woman that just tried to kill me!" He informs her in a sharp tone.

Queen Lily then attaches her sword back onto her belt before stepping forward to face Henry.

"I'm sorry young man I didn't mean to nearly kill you like that I was aiming to kill Regina, the woman that doesn't deserve to be your mother, but please don't take your anger out on Emma!" She informs him in both a commanding tone and an apologising tone.

Emma and Matthew are just about to grab Regina to take her prisoner when she suddenly vanishes away from them both. Emma looks back at her Queen Lily.

"We would never have been able to capture her anyway, because she would have always been able to use her magic to escape from us!" She informs her.

The good/dark Queen then nods her head in response to Emma's information. Lily knows that it doesn't look good for her if the part of Princess Tiger Lily which is now inside her just nearly killed a young boy. Emma then takes Henry firmly by the hand to stop him from running away from her to find Regina. Matthew then takes Queen Lily gently by the hand. The good/dark Queen looks back at her friends Matthew, Emma and Henry.

"Come now we need to leave this Palace!" She informs them all.

Queen Lily, Matthew, Henry and Emma then all set off up the corridor together.

Chapter three

The good/dark Queen Lily Taylor, Matthew Seed, Emma Swan, Rose Tyler, Henry Mills, Jody Allen, Finn Sharkey and their new prisoner Earl Kelly have all now managed to escape from the great dark Palace Mslan together. Jody made Finn rescue Rose from her prison cell on the way away from the prison cells in the Palace. Earl looks at Queen Lily with surprisingly respect in his eyes.

"Your majesty I know where we can hide the same place where my little sister died the tree house!" He informs her.

Finn is still holding his prisoner Earl firmly by the arm, and Earl still has his hands firmly tied together with rope. Queen Lily believes that Earl will not leave them, because he has nowhere to go, so he will stay with them not out of choice. The good/dark Queen then turns to address Finn.

"Release him maybe this man can become part of us!" She commands him.

Finn is left both surprised and shocked by Queen Lily's command.

"What have you forgotten that it was his blade that killed Sambuca? Have you forgotten that it was he who killed Sir Percival and Toby?" He demands answers from her.

Jody, Rose and Emma are all left shocked to know that Sambuca has been killed. Queen Lily shakes her head in response to the questions that Finn has just asked her.

"No I certainly haven't forgotten all that, but maybe Earl's learned his lesson now, and Toby seems to still be alive!" She informs him in response to his questions.

It's true while Finn has been asking her all those questions Lily has seen that Toby has been approaching them, and he now reaches them.

"Lily thank god I've just been so worried about you and Johnny!" Toby informs Lily in a relieved tone.

Earl's left shocked to see Toby.

"What the hell are you doing here didn't you die?" He snaps out at him in a tone of shock.

Toby shakes his head in response to Earl's question.

"No on the way out of the tree house I used a teleport, and I managed to teleport away before I hit the ground! I did however manage to use another device to make a clone of me appear on the ground of the tree house, and that's how I managed to fake my own death!" He informs him in response to his question.

Queen Lily rounds on Toby in anger.

"Where the hell have you been I thought Johnny and I left you in charge of our Palace a couple of weeks ago?" She demands an answer from him.

There's a short silence.

"I'm sorry Lily I feel like I've let you down, but I do have my reasons believe me I needed to see a man about a dog!" Toby informs his Queen in response to her question.

The good/dark Queen is left troubled by Toby's information.

"No you don't get to hide behind an answer like that not with me and not with my husband! Tell me Toby honestly where you were!" She demands him.

Toby then takes a look at his Queen Lily with fear in his eyes.

"Both me and Sir Percival were hiding away in the tree house, because we couldn't handle the responsibility of looking after the Palace in your absence!" He informs her.

There's a moment of silence while the good/dark Queen looks back at Toby with pity in her eyes in response to his information.

"Why didn't you tell us that you couldn't? We would have understood!" She tells him in response to his information.

Matthew shakes his head at his Queen Lily.

"There's nothing you can do about Toby not being there to take care of your Palace now," he says to her.

The good/dark Queen knows that Matthew is right, and she knows that they should keep moving forwards.

"Let's go to the tree house!" Queen Lily informs her people.

The good/dark Queen then begins to lead her people off towards the tree house. Finn has now released Earl, and he has made him a free man.

Chapter four

King Johnny Taylor right now is stood on a plank of wood surrounded by a ring of fire. Johnny is being executed by Percy Jackson and his friends Annabeth Chase and Grover. Annabeth suddenly realises that Johnny doesn't deserve to die in this way. Right now King Johnny is sure to die, because there is fire all around him, and it's only a matter of time now until the fire touches him. Johnny is panicking like mad. Annabeth all of a sudden rushes towards the circle of fire that is around Johnny with a bucket of water in her hand. Annabeth then prepares to throw the bucket of fire onto the circle of fire, but before she can do that Johnny suddenly rises to his feet, and he flies away from the circle of fire and away from camp half blood. Johnny didn't know until now that he could fly. The King of the universe is thinking of happy thoughts, and surprisingly his vision of happy thoughts is to see people get killed and to see people get torched.

Percy Jackson can't believe the man that he was executing who is determined to become Peter Pan escaped him. Percy then rounds in anger on Annabeth.

"You wanted to help him escape weren't you?" He demands an answer from him.

Annabeth then nods her head in response to Percy's question.

"Yeah I was Percy, because I believe it was wrong what we were doing!" She informs him in an honest tone in response to his question.

Annabeth knows that Johnny Taylor is destined to become the evil Peter Pan, but she also knows that he doesn't deserve to die. Annabeth hopes that Johnny will get far away from camp half blood, and she hopes that he'll be able to survive. Annabeth has side both the good side of Johnny and the dark side of the King. Annabeth knows that the dark side of Johnny belongs to the part of him that will become Peter Pan, and she knows that good part of him to be from that young boy who used to live inside that Dumping Ground. Percy rounds on Annabeth.

"You better go after Johnny! You better hunt him down and you better bring him to me!" He demands her.

Annabeth shakes her head in response to the demands that Percy has just given her. Annabeth decides that its best not to follow King Johnny, because she believes that he'll be a lot safer if he travels alone without anyone following him, but Annabeth knows that the King of the universe will now be travelling to the strange Neverland, to do what his mother wants him to do there.

Chapter five

Queen Lily Taylor and her people Matthew Seed, Finn Sharkey, Jody Allen, Emma Swan, Henry Mills, Toby Coleman and Earl Kelly have all reached the tree house that rests up the tree in the forest that's a short distance away from Mslan Palace. There the good/dark Queen Lily and her people have found Olivia Adams sitting in the tree house. Olivia managed to escape from the great dark Mslan Palace on her own a short time after she was separated from the Queen in her cell. The Queen of the universe decides to rest a bit in the tree house to talk to her people. Lily can tell that Olivia is still angry with her for the monster she has become by killing Esme. Olivia greeted Jody with a hug when they were reunited with one another in the tree house, but she didn't greet her Queen Lily with one. Queen Lily turns to face both Matthew and Finn.

"Tell me your stories!" She commands them both.

Matthew then clears his throat before turning to address his Queen.

"Well ever since we were all in Neverland I have been a prisoner to the evilest Peter Pan!" He informs her.

Matthew then points from Finn to Henry.

"With these two!" He continues to tell his Queen.

Both Henry and Finn then nod their heads when Matthew addresses them. Finn then looks directly at his Queen Lily.

"There's something that's bringing all the dead people back to life!" He informs her.

Queen Lily's troubled.

"What is that something?" She questions Finn.

Sharkey looks back at Taylor in response to her question.

"A waterfall but a magical one if that!" He informs her in response to her question.

All of a sudden Captain Jack Sparrow, Alastair Mad eye Moody, August Wayne Booth (the wooden Pinocchio) and their two prisoners Ragetti and Pintel. At first Queen Lily, Olivia and Jody don't recognise August now that he's turned back into wood, and no one in the tree house knows Jack, Mad eye or their two prisoners, but Emma recognises the man she loves straight away as does her son Henry.

"August!" Emma cries out in a relieved tone as soon as she finds him standing before her in this tree house.

August shakes his head in shame when he sees her sat before him in the tree house.

"I never wanted you to see me like this again," he informs her in a tone of shame.

August appears to be ashamed of himself, because he has turned back to wood again. Emma shakes her head at August in response to his information.

"No I needed to see you again, and if it means seeing you like this a wooden man then so be it!" She tells him in response to his information.

Emma then struggles to her feet from the stool she's sitting on in the tree house, and she pulls the wooden August into a loving hug. When Emma kisses August lovingly on his wooden lips he turns into a real man again. True loves kiss is powerful enough to break any curse, and Emma's love for him was strong to break August's curse. Both Queen Lily and Henry then give August a warm hearted smile each.

"It's good to see you again," they both say to him.

Queen Lily then turns to address all her people once again.

"Me and Toby overheard King Liam talking to Queen Elektra in the throne room in the Palace Mslan, and he was telling her there that Izzie Taylor overpowered him, and took his Palace from him! King Liam also told Queen Elektra that Izzie wants her son my husband Johnny to become the evil Peter Pan, and Izzie is also holding her daughter Tee prisoner! I say we travel to Bucking Palace where you lot rescue Tee, and I kill Izzie, because I need to stop her from turning Johnny into Peter Pan!" She informs them all.

Everyone then agrees with their Queen Lily's information. The real August then turns to face both Mad eye and Captain Jack.

"It's alright we can trust this Queen and we must serve her," he tells them both.

Both Jack and Alastair then nod their heads in response to what August has just told them.

Ending

King Johnny Taylor is now flying in the direction of Neverland.

To be continued!


	13. Chapter 13

The Ultimate Adventure series three episode thirteen

Introduction

In her dreams Queen Lily Taylor sees the face of her mother telling her not to become the evil Princess Tiger Lily. Queen Lily is then rescued from Mslan Palace by both Matthew Seed and Finn Sharkey. Earl Kelly then comes bursting into the throne room, and Matthew and Finn take him prisoner.

Henry Mills then rescues his mum Emma Swan from where she's being kept prisoner inside the great Palace of Mslan. Finn Sharkey then rescues Jody Allen from where she's being kept prisoner inside the Palace.

Queen Lily Taylor, Matthew Seed, Finn Sharkey, Emma Swan, Jody Allen, Rose Tyler, Henry Mills and the man she took prisoner, but then became friends with Earl Kelly all manage to get out of the great dark Palace of Mslan together. Outside the Palace the good/dark Queen and her people come across Toby Coleman, and Toby explains to Earl and the others how he was able to survive after falling from the tree house. The good/dark Queen and her people then all head to the tree house together, and there they meet Olivia Adams. Olivia managed to escape from the great Palace on her own. Captain Jack Sparrow, August Wayne Booth (the wooden Pinocchio), Alastair Mad eye Moody and their two prisoners Pintel and Ragetti then all come to the tree house together, and Emma gives August a loving kiss on the lips to turn him back into a real man. Queen Lily Taylor then commands her people to travel with her to Bucking Palace, because she knows that she needs to kill Izzie Taylor there to stop her from turning her son Johnny into the evil Peter Pan, and Queen Lily also knows that she's got to rescue Tee Taylor whose being held prisoner in Bucking Palace.

Meanwhile King Johnny Taylor is about to be executed in camp half blood, it's true Percy Jackson and his friends put him on a plank of wood, and they lit a circle of fire around the plank of wood. Johnny however, because how he'll one day turn into Peter Pan was able to fly away from the circle of fire before he got burned alive, and he flew away from camp half blood. King Johnny is now heading for Neverland.

Chapter one

The good/dark King of the universe Johnny Taylor drops down from the sky, and his feet land on the ground of Neverland. Since escaping from camp half-blood King Johnny has managed to get himself up with a sword, and he's now wearing a dark black cape. The good/dark King is now ready to face his destiny. Soon Johnny Taylor will become the evil Peter Pan. Johnny is ready to take over this island. The good/dark King is now ready to kill the millions that are on this island. King Johnny makes his way up the island. All of a sudden the King of the universe is surrounded by Indians. All the Indians are armed with swords. Johnny remembers what his mum told him to say and do. The King of the universe turns to address all the lost Indians.

"I am Peter Pan!" He informs them all.

King Johnny then grabs a lost Indian, and he sinks the blade of his sword deep into his chest. The lost Indian then drops down dead before the King of the universe. All the other Indians then rush forward to meet the good/dark King in battle, but Johnny manages to cut all the lost Indians down. King Johnny has now killed all those Indians, but he knows that they won't either be the only Indians or the only people on this island. The King of the universe then takes off racing up the island. The darkness inside Johnny's heart has taken over him, and it has made him the dark Peter Pan, but the future has been changed, because Johnny actually wasn't supposed to become Peter Pan until much later on in his life, and Johnny was supposed to become Peter Pan, because he believed that he was growing up to fast, but now he has become Peter Pan, because he needs to save his little sister. Peter Pan (the good/dark King) meets everyone in Neverland, and he tells them all that his name is Peter Pan before killing them all. Johnny Taylor (Peter Pan) has now done everything that his mum Izzie has told him to do, he has now become Peter Pan, and Johnny is now ready to return to his mum, and to collect his prize from her his little sister.

Chapter two

The good/dark Queen of the universe Lily Taylor breaks into Bucking Palace with her army made up out of Matthew Seed, Finn Sharkey, and August Wayne Booth, Alastair Mad eye Moody, Captain Jack Sparrow, Emma Swan, Henry Mills, Earl Kelly, Jody Allen, Rose Tyler and Toby Coleman. Queen Lily stops to talk to her people in the main entrance of the Palace. The good/dark Queen looks directly from Matthew to Finn.

"You two go down a rescue Tee from her prison cell!" She commands them both.

Both Matthew and Finn disappear away from their Queen in response to her command. Queen Lily then turns to face her other soldiers.

"Now Izzie may have some soldiers at her command now so you lot deal with them!" She commands them all.

Emma then steps forward to face Lily with Olivia by her side.

"I'm not going to let you face Izzie alone!" Swan informs Taylor in a firm tone.

Olivia then rounds on Lily.

"Do you know why I'm angry with you? It's because I can see that you've started to become the woman who you're destined to become, but please your majesty please don't become her! You're a good person you have both love and hope in your heart! Let the light into your heart and let the darkness leave the heart! Don't kill Izzie when you find her, because you're not a killer! Don't you think you've killed enough people now?" She questions her.

Queen Lily knows that her loyal friend and servant Olivia is right, but she also knows that she needs to kill Izzie to stop her from making her son Johnny become the evil Peter Pan. All of a sudden death eater's appear in the entrance of the Palace directly before the good/dark Queen Lily and her people Emma, Olivia, Rose, August Alastair, Earl, Henry, Captain Jack and his two prisoners Ragetti and Pintel. Queen Lily then engages a death eater in battle with her sword, and she cuts him down dead before he can even think about aiming his wand at her. Queen Lily then rages down the corridor away from both her people and the death eaters. Olivia tries to make after her Queen, but a death eater catches her. Mad eye rounds angrily on a death eater.

"Where is he? Where is your master Voldemourt?" He snarls out at him in a tone of anger.

The death eater suddenly grabs Alastair firmly by the arm.

"I shall take you to him!" He informs him.

All around Mad eye and his death eater and Olivia and her death eater the others are all getting captured by death eaters.

Chapter three

The good/dark Queen Lily Taylor somehow knows that Izzie Taylor will be in her chamber in Bucking Palace, and Lily seems to know exactly where Izzie's chamber is in the Palace. The good/dark Queen comes bursting into Izzie's chamber in the Palace, and she finds her lying on her bed listening to her headphones there. Izzie is horrified when she realises that the intruder has broken into her chamber without her realising. Izzie struggles out of bed, and she rounds in anger on Queen Lily.

"Who the hell are you? What the hell are you doing here in my chamber?" Izzie demands answers from the good/dark Queen in a tone of anger.

Lily then aims the sharp blade of her sword directly at Izzie.

"I am the Queen of the universe and I am the wife of your son Johnny the King of the universe! I have come here to kill you to stop you from planning to turn Johnny into the evil Peter Pan!" She informs her in a tone of disgust.

Izzie then folds her arms in anger and she looks back at Queen Lily with disgust in her eyes.

"Well I can see that my son has made a big mistake in marrying you!" She snaps out at her in a tone of disgust.

Izzie then withdraws her sword from her belt, and her sword meets Lily's sword in battle. Izzie the mother of Johnny and Tee begins to battle Queen Lily. Izzie puts up a good fight against her new enemy the good/dark Queen, but the battle ends with Queen Lily kicking Izzie roughly onto the ground before using her sword to finish her off. All of a sudden the window smashes in the chamber, and the new Peter Pan (Johnny Taylor) comes flying into the chamber. Peter's feet land on the carpet of the chamber.

"Mum I've done it I've come Peter Pan!" He shouts out at his mum before realising that she is lying dead directly before him.

Peter (Johnny) is shocked to discover that his wife Lily has killed his mother. Queen Lily is shocked to discover that her husband Johnny has now already become the evil Peter Pan, and that she was too late in killing Izzie. Peter then rounds on his wife in anger.

"I want a divorce!" He snaps out at her in a sharp tone of disgust.

Peter then aims the blade of his sword directly at his wife in anger.

"And you to be dead!" He continues to snarl out at her in a tone of disgust.

Queen Lily knows that she has no other choice but to battle her husband now that he has become the evil Peter Pan, and Lily's sword meets Peter (Johnny's) sword in battle. Lily and her husband have now turned against one another.

Chapter four

The death eater's lead the good/dark Queen's army roughly into the throne room, and there they meet lord Voldemourt who is sat on a golden throne with a golden crown on his head. From now on lord Voldemourt will be known as King Voldemourt in our stories. Mad eye Moody is stood before Voldemourt in the throne room.

"Ah I remember you my dear man we fought many battles together when we both lived in the wizarding world!" King Voldemourt informs Alastair mad eye Moody.

There's a moment of silence while Moody remembers that he's defenceless. Captain Hook destroyed his magical wand aboard his pirate ship the Jolly Rodger when Mad eye was his prisoner. The new dark King who's the darkest King suddenly withdraws his wand from his cloak, and he aims it directly at Moody.

"AVADA KARDAVA!" King Voldemourt rages out at Mad eye.

A jet off green light then zooms off the end of the darkest King's wand, and it goes rapidly flying in the direction of Moody.

"AUGUST TAKE CARE OF THE OTHERS!" Mad eye roars out at his friend just as the jet of green light hits him full on in the chest.

Alastair then drops down dead after the jet of green light hits him.

"NO!" August screams out in a terrified when he realises that his friend is now lying dead directly before him.

August knows that he mustn't let Alastair down, and that he must protect the others. August then struggles away from the death eater that's holding his arms firmly behind his back. Pinocchio then punches the death eater full on in the face. August then bravely rounds on King Voldemourt.

"Listen here you bastard let me and my friends go!" He commands him.

King Voldemourt ignores August's demand, and he is just about to kill him when three people come bursting into the throne room in Bucking Palace, and they are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Harry, Ron and Hermione are all armed with magical wands. Voldemourt then uses his dark powers to knock August out before rounding on Harry. Harry himself then rounds on Captain Jack.

"Get your unconsise friend out of here alive!" He commands him.

Sparrow's a little troubled to know why he's taking commands from young man with a scar on his head when he himself is a pirate captain, but Jack obeys Harry anyway. The captain grabs the unconsise August up off the floor, and he carries him over his back out of the throne room. Earl then looks at Harry.

"What can I do to help you battle this beast of a man?" He questions him.

Harry smiles at Earl in response to his question.

"Get safely out of this Palace and live to welcome another day," he informs him in response to his question.

Both Hermione and Ron are now rounding on the darkest King Voldemourt. Earl then makes to refuse Harry's command, because he wants to stay here to help him battle the darkest King, this is a sign that Earl is beginning to become a better man, but Toby grabs Earl firmly by the arm, and he hurries out of the throne room with him. Henry, Emma, Olivia, Jody and Rose then all follow Toby and Earl out of the throne room. There is now just Harry, Ron and Hermione left in the throne room with King Voldemourt and the dead Mad eye Moody.

"I read the prophecy telling me that you would return to life on this day!" Harry informs his old enemy in a tone of anger.

The darkest King then smiles coldly in response to Harry's information.

"You know me I always find some way of returning, and this time I've returned to finish our battle, and this time our battle will end with me finishing you off!" He snaps out at him in a tone of anger.

King Voldemourt then smiles coldly from both Ron to Hermione.

"You two leave us this is between me and Harry!" He commands them both in a sharp tone.

There's a moment of silence while both Hermione and Ron shake their heads in both fear and anger at the darkest King in response to his command. Harry can tell that his two friends don't want to leave him alone with this darkest King, but he also knows that they have to. For once in his life Harry actually agrees with King Voldemourt. Harry rounds on his two friends Ron and Hermione.

"The dark lord's right you two must leave me to battle this alone with the dark King!" He informs them both in a commanding tone.

Neither Hermione nor Ron seems to want to make a move out of the throne room in response to Harry's information. Harry then looks directly at Ron.

"No one else is going to die not for me!" He repeats the words he said long ago to him.

Ron then shakes his head at Harry in response to his words, but Hermione takes him gently by the hand. Hermione looks at Ron in the eyes.

"Only Harry can defeat Voldemourt," she says to him in a truthful tone.

Harry and King Voldemourt then watch as Ron and Hermione make their way out of the throne room together. Harry then rounds once again in anger on the darkest King.

"I don't believe you're as powerful as you were long ago when we last met, but I on the other hand have been training to become a stronger warrior while working for the aurar's in the ministry of magic!" He informs him in a tone of anger.

King Voldemourt then smiles coldly at Harry in response to his information.

"I may not be as powerful as I once was but I'm still powerful to beat you!" He snarls out at him in a promising tone in response to his information.

Harry and the darkest King then both step forward to meet one another in battle. A jet of red light then zooms out from the end of Harry's wand, and a jet of green light then zooms out from the end of Voldemourt's wand, and the two jets meet in battle. All of a sudden the two pirate prisoners Ragetti and Pintel then make their way into the throne room. They look from Harry to the dark King Voldemourt with fear in their eyes.

"What's going on guys we've just been to the toilet?" They question them both.

Harry then rounds on both pirate prisoners while battling the darkest King.

"RUN!" He rages out at them both in a demanding urgent tone.

Ragetti and Pintel then hurry out of the throne room together. Harry's jet light manages to destroy Voldemourt's green light. The green light just disappears. The red light then goes zooming rapidly towards the darkest King, and it hits him full on in the chest. When the red jet hits the darkest King it throws him from his feet onto the floor of the throne room. Harry then rushes towards the dark King. Potter then aims his wand down at his oldest enemy in anger before lowering it. Harry then kicks his enemy's wand out from his hand before helping him to his feet. Harry then stands directly facing the darkest King Voldemourt in the throne room, and he places his hand gently on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to kill you! You're free to go!" Harry informs the darkest King.

King Voldemourt is left shocked to see his greatest enemy sparing his life in this way. Harry then rounds in anger once more on his oldest enemy.

"You better hope that I don't meet you again, because maybe next time I won't be so merciful!" He snarls out at him in a sharp tone of anger.

Voldemourt then smiles coldly at Harry.

"You may have decided to let me go but be warned I shall never let you go! We will meet again and I will kill you when we meet again!" He informs him in a sharp tone of anger.

King Voldemourt then storms out of the throne room away from his greatest enemy Harry. Ron and Hermione then return to the throne room together to see their friend Harry. Ron's troubled.

"We've just seen you know who leaving the throne room why didn't you kill him?" He questions Harry.

Potter then smiles back at Weasley in response to his question.

"I don't have the right to kill him!" He informs him in response to his question.

Deep down inside him Harry feels like he has just done the right thing. Hermione then takes her friend Harry gently by the hand.

"You have just done the right thing!" She promises him.

Harry smiles back happily at Hermione in response to her promise knowing that she is right.

Chapter five

Peter Pan (Johnny Taylor) and the good/dark Queen Lily Taylor continue to battle one another in the chamber in Bucking Palace together. Peter looks at his wife Lily in both hatred and anger as his sword meets her sword in battle once again.

"I know it might seem like I've betrayed you by becoming Peter Pan, but actually you betrayed me first by killing my mum!" He informs her in a tone of sharp anger.

Peter then kicks Queen Lily roughly down hard onto the floor of the chamber. Pan is just about to kill the good/dark Queen when Captain Hook (Killian Jones) suddenly comes hurrying into the chamber. Hook rounds on Pan in the chamber. Killian aims the blade of his sword directly at Peter, and Hook's sword meets Pan's sword in battle.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me at my wife!" Peter commands an answer from his enemy Hook as he tries to move past him to Lily, but Killian stands in the good/dark Queen's way shielding her from her husband.

Hook doesn't seem to want to let Peter (Johnny) get Lily.

"THIS ISN'T YOU JOHNNY TAYLOR!" The good/dark Queen screams out at her husband.

Peter then looks down at his wife in anger while battling Hook.

"It's the new me!" Pan snaps out at his wife in a tone of disgust.

The Captain then kicks Peter hard in the privates.

"I make it my hobby to become every man that calls himself Peter Pan's enemy!" He snarls out at him in an informing tone of disgust.

Peter Pan (Johnny Taylor) then continues to battle Captain Hook.

Chapter six

Finn Sharkey and Matthew Seed arrive outside Princess Tee Taylor's prison cell in Bucking Palace, and surprisingly they find Mike Milligan, Tracy Beaker and Cam Lawson breaking Tee out of her prison cell there. Matthew's troubled.

"What are you lot doing here?" He questions them all as he pulls Tracy into a loving hug.

Tracy looks at Matthew lovingly in the eyes.

"A strange lady told us to come here to rescue Tee!" She informs him.

Both Matthew and Finn are left troubled further by Tracy's information, they are both troubled to know who this strange woman that they met was. All of a sudden Belle appears on the corridor before them. Remember that lady from Storybrooke who was killed by Johnny Taylor when he became the dark one. Like Finn the magical waterfall brought Belle back to life from the dead. Belle saw everything that was going on in Bucking Palace through the water of a wishing well.

"We have to go!" Belle shouts out in an urgent tone to the people who she just sent out to rescue the young lady from her prison cell.

Mike then grabs Tee firmly by the hand, and he starts to race down the corridor with her. Matthew is still holding Tracy firmly by the hand, and he starts to hurry down the corridor with her. Finn then gives Cam a warm hearted smile before taking her firmly by the hand, and he heads down the corridor with her. Belle then follows them all down the corridor.

Chapter seven

Captain Hook (Killian Jones) kicks Peter Pan (King Johnny Taylor) roughly down onto the floor of his chamber. Peter realises that he isn't going to win this fight; he struggles to his feet before rounding on his new enemy Hook once more. Peter uses his powers to make the captain go flying off his feet. Hook gets knocked out when he crashes into the wall, and then he starts too slid down the wall. The Captain is knocked out when he hits the floor of the chamber. Peter then rounds in anger on Queen Lily.

"This isn't over I'll be back for you!" He warns her in a tone of anger before taking off flying out of the open chamber window.

The good/dark Queen now knows that she's lost her husband. Lily starts to wonder whether she herself should just become the evil Princess Tiger Lily, but the good/dark Queen closes her eyes once again, and when she does she sees the face of her mother in her dreams once more. Izzie gives Lily a warm hearted smile.

"It's alright darling everything is going to be alright! I want you to listen very carefully to me Johnny may have now turned against you, and he may now have become the evil Peter Pan, but please don't turn against yourself, and please don't become the evil Princess Tiger Lily!" She begs her.

The good/dark Queen then opens her eyes and she knows that she mustn't ever become the evil Princess Tiger Lily, but unfortunately Lily knows deep down that she's already started to become that monster of a Princess, because she has killed a lot of innocent people. Lily knows that this person wasn't innocent, and maybe she feels that she was right to kill her the evil Queen Shannay O'Donovan. Queen Lily also killed both Steve O Malone and Esme Jones in cold blood. The good/dark Queen then starts to wonder about just how many innocent soldiers she has killed on the battlefield, they were just following orders. Beside where Queen Lily is sat on the floor of the chamber Captain Hook struggles to regain conscious. Hook struggles to his feet off the floor, and he rounds in anger on Taylor.

"Whose side are you on mine or your husbands?" Killian snaps out at Lily in a demanding tone.

There's a moment of silence while the good/dark Queen shakes her head at the captain in response to his question.

"Neither I don't really want to be a part of this," she tells him in response to his question.

Hook then rounds in anger on Lily, and he smiles coldly down at her from where he is now stood on his feet.

"I didn't wish for you to say that, but I knew that you would, and I'm sorry love truly I am, but I now need to take you prisoner!" Hook informs the good/dark Queen in a snap of sharp anger.

He then begins to round on her, but Lily grabs a nearby sword, and she prepares to battle the captain. Queen Lily then jumps to her feet from the floor of the chamber, and she rounds in anger on Captain Killian. Queen Lily and Captain Hook then meet one another in battle.

To be continued!


	14. Chapter 14

The Ultimate Adventure series three episode fourteen

Introduction

King Johnny Taylor arrives in Neverland, and there he becomes the man he was destined to become. King Johnny becomes the evil Peter Pan in Neverland. Queen Lily Taylor and her army made up out of Matthew Seed, Finn Sharkey, August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio), and Alastair Mad eye Moody, Captain Jack Sparrow, Emma Swan, her son Henry Mills, Earl Kelly, Jody Allen, Rose Tyler and Toby Coleman all make it to Bucking Palace together. In the entrance of the Palace they are surrounded by death eaters, but Queen Lily manages to sneak past the death eaters, and she heads into Izzie Taylor's chamber in the Palace. Matthew Seed and Finn Sharkey headed off together before their friends were surrounded by the death eaters to rescue Tee from her cell. The others are all led prisoner into the throne room of the Palace where they come across the darkest King Voldemourt sitting on his throne. Voldemourt remembers Alastair, because he has battled him a few times before in the past. King Voldemourt then uses his dark powers to kill Mad eye. August (Pinocchio) then steps forward to confront the darkest King, but before Voldemourt can kill August Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley come bursting into the throne room. Harry and his two best friends rescue August and the other members of Queen Lily's army from King Voldemourt. Harry then commands both his friends to leave him alone in the throne room with the darkest King, because he knows that only he can kill him. After much persuasion both Hermione and Ron obey Harry, and they leave the throne room together. After much difficulty Harry then manages to overpower the darkest King, but he doesn't kill him instead he decides to spare his life.

Queen Lily Taylor manages to kill her mother in law Izzie, but just as she kills her Peter Pan (Johnny Taylor) makes his way into the chamber through the open window in the chamber. Peter is angry by what his wife has just done, and he tells her that he wants a divorce. Peter (Johnny) then meets his wife Lily in battle. Their battle lasts for quite some time but it ends with Peter Pan overpowering his wife, and just before he can kill her Captain Hook (Killian Jones) comes bursting into the chamber. The Captain tells Johnny in anger that he makes it his hobby to become every man that calls himself Peter Pan's enemy. Peter (Johnny) then meets his new enemy Hook in battle, but the battle ends with Killian overpowering Pan. Peter then escapes through the window in the chamber, and he flies away from Bucking Palace into the sky, but not before Peter knocks Hook out. When he regains conscious the Captain rounds on the good/dark Queen, and he meets her in battle.

Finn Sharkey and Matthew Seed arrive out Princess Tee Taylor's prison cell in Bucking Palace, and they find much to their surprise that Mike Milligan, Tracy Beaker and Cam Lawson are all already rescuing her there. Belle the woman who Johnny killed when he became the dark one in Storybrooke then appears before them. The magical waterfall that brought Finn back from the dead also brought Belle back from the dead. It was Belle who sent Mike, Cam and Tracy out to rescue Tee from this Palace. Belle, Mike, Finn, Cam, Matthew and Tee then all leave Bucking Palace together.

Chapter one

They are continuing to battle one another in Izzie Taylor's old chamber in Bucking Palace. Captain Hook (Killian Jones) and the good/dark Queen of the universe Lily Taylor are continuing to battle one another in the chamber. All of a sudden the Captain knocks the Queen of the universe's sword out of her hand. Hook then kicks Lily down roughly onto the floor of the chamber. The Captain then aims the blade of his sword directly down at the Queen's throat, but he doesn't sink it into her throat. Hook then smiles coldly down at the young lady who is now at his mercy, before lowering his sword, and placing it back on his belt.

"I'm not going to kill you that would be a too quick escape for you!" Killian informs Lily in a sharp tone as he grabs her firmly by the arm, and he pulls her roughly to her feet.

Hook rounds on the good/dark Queen.

"Join me and together we can overthrow your now evil husband, and then you can be mine!" He informs her in a tone of command.

Queen Lily then shakes her head at Captain Hook in response to his information.

"No tar I'm happy with the husband I have at the moment if I'm perfectly honest with you! I believe that I will be able to remind Johnny of the good man that he really is, and only I can do that, because somewhere deep down in his dark heart he still loves me!" She snaps out at him in a tone of anger in response to his information.

Lily then quickly grabs Killian's sword off his belt, and she sinks the blade of it deep into his chest. Queen Lily then makes a quick run for it running as fast as she can out of the chamber. The Captain is now screaming in pain. Hook knows that if he removes his sword from his chest then he'll die. Suddenly Bellatrix Lestrange the evil witch comes bursting into the chamber, and she rounds in anger on Captain Hook there.

"Who the hell are you? Oh how I'm sick of the many intruders that have come to my master's Palace today!" Bellatrix snaps out at Killian in a tone of anger.

Captain Hook then rounds on the evil witch in anger.

"Use your magic to heal me bitch!" He commands her.

Bellatrix is left troubled by Killian's command.

"Why should I what use are you to me alive? She questions him in response to his command.

Hook then winks in a way of false love pretence at Bellatrix.

"You can have yourself a husband and a skilful warrior one if that!" He informs her in response to her question.

Bellatrix surprisingly then grabs the Captain firmly by the throat.

"Why would I love you when I'm in love with someone else?" She snaps out at him in a sharp tone.

Killian then comes up with another plan almost immediately.

"You let me go and I promise I can help you defeat a man who can quite possibly bring down both you and your Palace!" He informs Bellatrix.

The dark witch then uses her magic to heal Hook's wound, before also using her powers to remove the blade of the sword from his chest. Captain Hook then rounds on the dark witch.

"Come with me to Mslan Palace!" He commands her.

Bellatrix is left troubled in response to Killian's command.

"Why do you wish to go there?" She questions him.

Captain Hook smiles coldly at the dark witch in response to her question.

"I need to see the dark King Liam about something!" He informs her in response to her question.

Bellatrix then nods her head unexpectedly in response to Hook's information.

"Ok I'll go with you," she tells him simply in response to his information.

The dark witch has agreed to go with the Captain to Mslan Palace, because she believes that she'll be able to take over the Palace when they get there. Captain Hook then grabs Bellatrix Lestrange firmly by the arm.

"Come we must leave for Mslan now we don't have a minute to lose!" He informs her in an urgent tone.

Hook then kicks the door of the chamber firmly open, and both him and Bellatrix then head out of the chamber. Bellatrix hopes that her dark King Voldemourt will understand if she's away from Bucking Palace for some time.

Chapter two

Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and their friend Grover all come bursting into the throne room in Bucking Palace, and there they come across Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry is sat on the golden throne in the throne room when Percy and his two friends find him and his own two friends. Both Hermione and Ron are sat on stools in the room when Annabeth and her friends find them. Percy, Grover and Annabeth have never met Harry, Ron and Hermione before, but surprisingly they seem to know all about them. Harry, Hermione and Ron also seem to know a lot about Percy, Annabeth and Grover without ever meeting them, because they have heard both stories and myths about them. Harry jumps to his feet from his throne, and Ron and Hermione jump to their feet from their stools when they find Percy and his two friends standing before them. Ron, Hermione and Harry then all aim their wands in anger at Grover, Annabeth and Percy, but Annabeth, Percy and Grover are all armed with swords, and they aim their swords in anger at Hermione, Harry and Ron. Hermione then rounds in anger on Annabeth, Ron then rounds in anger on Grover and Harry rounds in anger on Percy. Harry aims his wand in anger at Percy, Jackson then aims his sword back in disgust at Potter.

"I didn't come here to fight you I came here to join forces with you!" Percy informs Harry in a tone of disgust.

Potter then uses his magical powers to transform his wand into a sword. Harry then shakes his head in anger at Percy.

"I know all about you and I know just how dangerous you are! You're a son of a god aren't you?" He questions him in an informing tone of disgust.

Percy then nods his head in response to Harry's question.

"Yes I am my father is Poseidon the god, but I'm nothing to fear unless you get on the wrong side of me which in this case you are right now!" He informs him in a tone of disgust in response to his question.

Around where Harry and Percy are battling one another with swords, Hermione and Ron are also using their magical powers to transform their wands into swords. Hermione's new sword which used to be her wand now meets Annabeth's sword in battle. Ron's new sword which used to be his wand also now meets Grover's sword in battle.

"We shouldn't be enemies!" Annabeth snaps out in a tone of anger at Hermione.

Granger listens very carefully to what Chase has just told her. Grover manages to punch Ron full on in the face.

"Me, Percy and Annabeth just came here to warn you and your two friends about something!" He informs him in a sharp tone of disgust.

Ron's left troubled by Grover's information.

"About what?" He questions him in a troubled tone as he lowers his sword.

Grover then also lowers his sword. When Hermione realises that her boyfriend Ron has stopped battling Grover she herself stops battling Annabeth. Hermione then lowers her sword and Annabeth does the same. Hermione then rounds in anger on Harry.

"I don't think these people deserve to be our enemies!" She informs him in a tone of disgust.

Harry then finally lowers his sword from Percy in response to Hermione's information, and Jackson also lowers his sword from Potter. Grover turns to face Percy.

"Tell them mate what we came here to warn them about!" He commands him.

Percy then looks back at Harry in response to Grover's command.

"There's a man whose just escaped from our home camp half blood, and we believe him to be a very dangerous man!" Jackson informs Potter.

Harry's left troubled by Percy's information.

"What's the name of this man?" He questions him in response to his question.

Its however Annabeth who responds to Harry not Percy. Chase takes a look at Potter in response to his question.

"He used to be known as Johnny Taylor but now he goes by the name of Peter Pan!" She informs him in response to his question.

Harry's left shocked by Annabeth's information. He has never heard of the young man Johnny Taylor before, but by growing up in the muggle world Harry heard stories about Peter Pan, and therefore because of those stories he heard Potter believed Pan to be all fun and games, but now it appears to Harry that the name Peter Pan means something else then what he imagined it to mean. Percy looks directly at Harry.

"We must all work together to bring this Peter Pan down!" He tells him.

Annabeth then grabs Hermione firmly by the hand.

"From now on I must be your friend and not your enemy!" She informs her as she shakes hands with her.

Ron and Grover then share a firmly hug together knowing that they are now both allies to one another. Harry and Percy then take a look at one another knowing that they must now work together in bringing down a man of danger.

Chapter three

Queen Lily Taylor finds Princess Tee Taylor, Mike Milligan, Cam Lawson, Tracy Beaker, Matthew Seed, Finn Sharkey August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio), Toby Coleman, Earl Kelly, Emma Swan, Jodie Allen, Rose Tyler, Emma Swan, Captain Jack Sparrow, Henry Mills, Ragetti and Pintel and Belle all stood out in the grounds of Bucking Palace together. Queen Lily addresses Princess Tee with sadness in her eyes as soon as she finds her standing before her.

"Johnny has now become Peter Pan!" She informs her in a tone of sadness.

Tee's left shocked by Lily's information. The good/dark Queen then decides that it's best not to tell her sister in law that she killed her mum. Queen Lily then allows both Mike and Tracy to pull her into a hug before she rounds on Belle.

"Who the hell are you?" The Queen of the universe commands an answer from Belle.

There's a moment of silence while Belle places her arm gently around Lily.

"I'm help!" She promises her in response to her question.

The dark/good Queen's troubled.

"Can you help me turn my husband back into the man that he once was?" She questions Belle.

Belle smiles back at Queen Lily in response to her second question.

"I can try!" She promises her in response to her second question.

Princess Tee suddenly remembers that she must do something. The good Princess of the universe thinks she knows a way of making King Liam O'Donovan the good man who he once was, but first she needs to find her one true love and turn him back into the good man who he once was. Princess Tee is now determined to find her one true love Frank Matthews. The good Princess then rounds on the dark/good Queen.

"I need to travel to Bucking Palace because I need to face Frank there!" She informs her.

Queen Lily's left shocked by Princess Tee's information.

"Frank's not the same man who he once was!" She warns her in response to her information.

The Princess then gives the Queen a warm hearted smile.

"If I can remind Frank of the good man who he really is then he'll be able to remind Liam of the good man who he really is!" She informs her in a tone of explanation.

The dark/good Queen believes that the good Princess has a good plan by listening to her information, and she believes it to be a plan that could easily work, but Queen Lily also knows that she herself can turn King Liam into the good man that he used to be. The dark/good Queen then turns to address her people.

"We must travel to Mslan Palace!" She informs them all.

August then shakes his head at Queen Lily in response to her information.

"No I must travel to Neverland to defeat the new Peter Pan! I know that Johnny is no longer my friend which is why I know that I must defeat him!" He tells her in response to her information.

Toby and Earl both then step forward to face August.

"We'll both go with you to Neverland!" They inform him.

Belle then looks at Queen Lily.

"You me and Tee must travel to Mslan!" She tells her.

Queen Lily then shakes her head at Belle, because she doesn't know yet whether she can trust her. Emma then steps forward to face the dark/good Queen.

"I know Belle and you must trust her Belle will see to it that the dark King Liam returns to his old good self!" She informs her.

Emma then rounds on Belle.

"Just make sure that you protect that Queen with your life!" She commands her.

Belle then nods her head in response to Emma's command before Emma turns back to face August.

"I shall go with you to Neverland!" She informs him.

Henry then allows both his mum and August to grab him firmly by the arms. Emma then looks at her only son directly in the eyes.

"You must return to Storybrooke hopefully you'll be safe there!" She informs him in a tone of command.

All of a sudden Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Grover, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Annabeth Chase all appear out of Bucking Palace before the dark/good Queen of the universe and her people. August has never met any of those men before, but he rounds on Harry, Percy, Ron and Grover with mercy in his eyes.

"Come with me to Neverland!" He begs them all.

Percy, Harry and the other two lads then realise that August is also an enemy to Peter Pan (Johnny Taylor). Percy and Harry then turn to face one another.

"We must go with this man!" They inform one another.

Both Ron and Grover then look to Harry and Percy for guidance. Grover and Ron both now know that they and Percy and Harry are going to go with this strange man to Neverland. Both Annabeth and Hermione then step forward to face August.

"If our friends are going to go with you to Neverland then so are we!" They both tell him.

August then shakes his head at both Hermione and Annabeth.

"Neverland is about to become a big battlefield when we arrive there, and a battlefield is no place for two lovely ladies such as yourselves!" He informs them both.

Both Annabeth and Hermione are now feeling disappointed with the information that August has just given them. Queen Lily then steps forward to face both Hermione and Annabeth.

"Don't mind him I've got a quest that you can go on with me!" She tells them both.

Both Annabeth and Hermione are left troubled in response to Queen Lily's news.

"What sort of quest?" They both question her together.

Queen Lily's troubled.

"Ever heard of Mslan Palace?" She questions both Annabeth and Hermione.

Both Granger and Chase then shake their heads in response to Taylor's question.

"No but we're guessing your cracking on about a Palace," they tell her in response to her question.

The dark/good Queen then smiles at the two young ladies as they both step forward to face her. Queen Lily knows now that both Annabeth Chase and Hermione Granger are going to go with herself, Belle and Princess Tee to the great dark Mslan Palace to rescue King Liam from his dark ways. August then steps forward to face the dark/good Queen, and Lily steps forward to face Pinocchio. Queen Lily takes a look at August with mercy in her eyes.

"Please don't kill Peter Johnny!" She begs him.

August smiles back at the dark/good Queen in response to her words of mercy.

"I won't if I can help it!" He promises her in response to her words of mercy.

August (Pinocchio) then shares a hug with Queen Lily.

"Good luck," they both say to one another.

They then go in their separate ways of one another Queen Lily heads off in one direction with Belle, Princess Tee, Annabeth Chase and Hermione Granger, and August heads off in another direction with Emma, Henry, Rose, Jodie, Olivia, Finn, Matthew, Earl, Toby, Mike, Cam, Tracy, Captain Jack and his two prisoners Ragetti and Pintel. August is now ready to head to Neverland with his new army made up out of both men and women, and there he will lead them into battle against the evil Peter Pan (Johnny Taylor).

Chapter four

Captain Hook (Killian Jones) comes bursting into the throne room in Mslan Palace with the evil witch Bellatrix Lestrange at his side. Inside the throne room the dark witch and the pirate Captain find them both facing the dark King Liam and the dark Queen Elektra. The dark King starts to panic when he finds the two strangers stood before him in his throne room.

"INTRUDERS!" Liam rages out at the top of his voice in a tone of warning.

All of a sudden both Queen Morgana Pendragon and Queen Regina Mills come bursting into the throne room. Captain Hook then smiles coldly at King Liam.

"Now then gent I've only come here to warn you about a new enemy of mine the latest Peter Pan Johnny Taylor, and to ask if I can make an alliance with you for the coming war against him!" He informs him.

Bellatrix is now rounding in anger on both Regina and Morgana. The two evil Queens are now ready to battle the dark witch together. King Liam is left both shocked and surprised by Captain Hook's information; he's left both surprised and shocked to know that his enemy Johnny Taylor has now already faced his destiny to become the evil Peter Pan. King Liam now takes a good long look at Captain Hook, and he sees power staring back at him through those eyes. Queen Elektra has already rushed to her feet from her throne to aid her two allies Morgana and Regina in their battle against Bellatrix. All of a sudden Queen Lily Taylor comes bursting into the throne room in Mslan Palace with her friends Hermione Granger, Annabeth Chase and her sister in law Princess Tee Taylor. The three wicked witches Bellatrix, Morgana and Regina now all round in anger on Queen Lily and her new army of good female Adventurer's. Both Annabeth and Hermione has now become Adventurer's, because they're both now serving Queen Lily. While her three Adventurer's Annabeth, Hermione and Princess Tee are battling Bellatrix, Morgana, Regina and Queen Elektra Queen Lily rounds on King Liam. The dark King jumps to his feet from his throne, he quickly withdraws his sword from his belt, and he aims it in anger at the dark/good Queen. The Queen of the universe then uses her own sword to knock the dark King's sword out of his hand, before grabbing him gently by the hands. Secretly all these years Queen Lily has still had feelings of love for King Liam.

"You're not the man your supposed to be but I'm about to change that!" She informs him.

Queen Lily then kisses King Liam lovingly on the lips, and the minute she does that his dark curse gets broken. Lily's kiss changes Liam, and it destroys all the darkness that lies within his heart. King Liam now becomes a good man again, and that's thanks to his one true love Queen Lily, but now Queen Lily is stuck with two husbands, and she doesn't think she'll have a choice somehow of the one she chooses, because King Johnny is now the evil Peter Pan. Queen Lily takes her husband who has now returned to her King Liam gently by the hand.

"Will you now help me remind both Johnny and Elektra of the good people who they really are?" She questions him.

King Liam then nods his head in response to Queen Lily's question. King Liam has now become the good King, because all the darkness within his heart has now been destroyed, but the war still continues, because Belle suddenly comes bursting into the throne room, and Captain Hook rounds on her in anger. Belle's sword then meets Killian's sword in battle.

"I may not be Rumplestiltskin but I'm still more than a match for you!" She informs him in a tone of sharp anger.

Hook then smiles coldly at Belle in response to her information.

"We shall see!" He snaps sharply at her.

King Liam then shakes his head at Queen Lily.

"It won't be any use if I kiss Queen Elektra to remind her of the good person who she really is like you did me, because Johnny's her husband of goodness, and I am unfortunately her husband of darkness!" He informs her.

King Liam then takes Queen Lily gently by the hand.

"Don't worry I'm going to find a way of making both Johnny a good man again and Elektra a good woman again!" He promises her.

Princess Tee then rounds on Frank, and she uses her own sword to knock his sword out from his hand. Princess Tee then roughly grabs Frank, and she shares a loving kiss with him. The minute Princess Tee kisses Frank she destroys the darkness which has now infected his heart. Frank's a good man once more, because Tee his one true love brought love and light back into his heart.

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

The Ultimate Adventure series three episode fifteen

Introduction

Captain Hook (Killian Jones) and Queen Lily Taylor continued to battle one another inside the chamber, but just as it looked as if the Captain would overpower the dark/good Queen Lily managed to overpower Hook. The dark/good Queen sank the blade of her sword deep into the Captain's chest. Queen Lily then escaped from the chamber after sinking the blade of the sword deep into the Captain's chest. Bellatrix Lestrange the evil witch then found Captain Hook lying dying inside the chamber. The evil witch then used her powers to heal the dying Captain, and to remove the sword from his chest after making a deal with him.

Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and their friend Grover then came across Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione in the throne room in Bucking Palace, and they battled them there before making an alliance with them there.

Queen Lily Taylor then comes across her friends in the grounds of Bucking Palace, and she is reunited with her sister in law Princess Tee Taylor there. Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Hermione Granger, Annabeth Chase, Ron Weasley and Grover then find them all there. Queen Lily Taylor then travels to Mslan Palace with Princess Tee Taylor, Belle, Annabeth Chase and Hermione Granger while August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) travels to Neverland with the others to try to defeat Peter Pan (Johnny Taylor).

Queen Lily Taylor and her four friends arrive in the throne room in Mslan Palace just as Captain Hook and Bellatrix Lestrange do. Bellatrix then battles both Queen Morgana Pendragon and Queen Regina Mills using magic. Queen Lily then gives the dark King Liam a loving kiss to turn him back into a good man, and Princess Tee then gives Frank Matthews a loving kiss to turn him back into a good man. Captain Hook then starts to battle Belle in the throne room.

Chapter one

Belle is continuing to battle Captain Hook (Killian Jones) in the throne room in Mslan Palace. Around them the wicked witch Bellatrix is still battling Queen Morgana Pendragon, Queen Regina Mills and Queen Elektra O'Donovan. King Liam O'Donovan turns to face his one true love Queen Lily Taylor.

"You must leave Mslan Palace now while you still can!" He tells her in an urgent tone.

The good Queen shakes her head at the good King in response to what he has just told her.

"I'm not going anywhere without you or any of my warriors!" She informs him in response to what he has just told her.

Hermione Granger is now battling Bellatrix Lestrange, and Annabeth Chase is now battling Queen Elektra. Hermione and Bellatrix are old enemies to one another, once Lestrange used her knife to cut the word mudblood into Granger's skin. Bellatrix pushes Hermione over roughly onto the ground of the throne room. She then leans over her, and she looks her coldly in the eyes.

"Well we meet again mudblood!" Bellatrix snaps out at Hermione in a tone of sharp anger.

She then slaps her full on in the face. Belle manages to knock Captain Hook roughly down on the floor of the throne room, and she is just about to use the blade of her sword to cut his throat when a man dressed in black suddenly appears out of nowhere in the throne room. This man is known as Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir roughly grabs Belle, and he bites into her neck before grabbing Hook up off the ground, and he vanishes all of a sudden out of sight with him. Oh did I forget to mention Fenrir is a werewolf, and now that he's bitten into Belle she has now also become a werewolf. Hermione manages to kick Bellatrix roughly away from her. Hermione then aims her sword in anger at her old enemy. Hermione then lashes out at Bellatrix in anger with her sword. Bellatrix then screams out in pain before vanishing out of the throne room when Hermione strikes her with her sword. All of a sudden Belle transforms into a great big scary hairy werewolf. Queen Elektra knocks Annabeth roughly onto the ground of the throne room. The evil Queen then prepares to kill the warrior, but before she can King Liam sneaks up from behind the evil Queen, and he roughly grabs her. King Liam pulls his wife Queen Elektra roughly away from the warrior. Frank Matthews hurry over to face his best mate. Frank looks at his best mate directly in the eyes.

"Look mate Elektra's the wrong wife for you and Lily's the right wife for you!" He informs him in a sharp tone.

King Liam then raises his hand to silence his best mate before rounding on his wife Queen Elektra once more.

"Look this isn't you well it is I suppose you've always been as evil as this, but that isn't the point! Elektra you don't have to be like this anymore I'm your friend, I may not want to be your husband anymore, because the dark side of me was the one to love you not the good side, but that's not the point I still want to be your friend! Look at the woman you call your greatest enemy Queen Lily she wants to be your friend! Frank and Princess Tee both also want to be your friend!" He informs her.

Queen Lily Taylor is now rounding on the werewolf who is actually Belle. Queen Elektra then slaps her husband King Liam full on across the face.

"I shall never be your friend!" She snaps out at him in a sharp tone.

Queen Elektra continues to round on her husband and new enemy King Liam.

"I shall be back for you!" She warns him.

Queen Elektra then turns to face both Queen Morgana and Queen Regina.

"Come on ladies lets go," she says to them.

The three evil Queens' then all vanish out of the throne room together. Queen Lily continues to round on Belle the werewolf with her new friends Hermione and Annabeth. Princess Tee and her boyfriend Frank also round on the scary beast with King Liam. The good King, Frank and the good Queen all aim their wands in anger at the werewolf.

"BELLE COME BACK TO US!" Annabeth rages out at the beast in a tone of loud thunder.

The werewolf remains as a werewolf and it doesn't transform back into Belle. Annabeth rounds on Queen Lily.

"It's just Belle under all that hair and terror and we shouldn't kill her!" She informs her.

The good Queen agrees with her warrior's information. Queen Lily knows that she needs to find a way of transforming the scary werewolf back into Belle, but right now she needs to concentrate on fighting it with her army of friends and her old good husband King Liam.

Chapter two

The magical waterfall is in Neverland, and Peter Pan (King Johnny Taylor) who has just returned to the island approaches it. Inside the water of the waterfall Peter finds a dead house elf. Pan takes a look at the dead creature with longing in his eyes. Peter is longing for this good little creature to return from the dead, because when it does Pan being Pan is going to make it change its ways. When he returns from the dead Peter Pan is going to transform the good house elf called Dobby into a monster. The little creature then struggles to open his eyes. Dobby seems shocked to find himself laying in the water from a strange magical waterfall. The house elf then struggles to his feet in the deep water from the waterfall. Dobby then looks directly at Peter, and Pan looks directly back at him in anger. Peter then rounds in anger on Dobby.

"Will you join me in becoming a lost one?" He questions him.

There's a moment of silence while the house elf takes a look at the warrior who is stood before him with fear in his eyes.

"If I do will you promise to spare my life sir?" Dobby questions Peter.

Pan then nods his head in response to the house elf's question. Peter doesn't see the point of killing Dobby when he can just use him as an evil warrior.

"Yeah I will promise that but there are things that I'm going to make you do that will make you wish that you were dead, and some of them will make you wish that you were never born!" Peter warns Dobby in a tone of sharp anger.

The house elf is left shocked by Pan's warning to him. Dobby then backs away from Peter in fear.

"No then sir I will not join you, because Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby can chose either to be alone or to be with someone, and sir unfortunately I don't wish to be with you!" He informs him in a tone of anger.

Dobby then tries to run away from Peter, but Pan chases after him. Peter is determined to capture and kill the little house elf. All of a sudden another creature appears in the water of the waterfall just as Peter grabs Dobby firmly by his arm. Pan then quickly gets to work on tying the house elf's hands together firmly with rope. Dobby is now Peter's prisoner. The new creature that has appeared unconscious in the water of the waterfall is a creature called Gollum. Gollum is a horrible looking creature, and he cares about one thing and one thing only his precious ring, but his precious ring was destroyed when it fell of the cliff into the red lava in Mordor. Dobby looks in fear at the sleeping monster that is fast asleep in the water of the waterfall. Gollum's eyes suddenly flash wide open, and without properly taking in where he is he jumps to his feet out from the water of the waterfall. Gollum then rushes away from the waterfall, and he hurries over to where the new Peter Pan and his new prisoner Dobby are. Gollum then rounds in anger on both Dobby and his captive Pan. Gollum then grabs a great big rock up from the ground, and he throws it harshly at Dobby. Gollum knows that he hates the house elf just by taking one look at him. The big rock hits Dobby hard across his face. Peter then laughs at the house elf which is now at his mercy. Pan then rounds in anger on Gollum.

"How about you will you join me in becoming a lost one?" He snaps out at him in a cold tone.

Gollum then pulls a face of disgust at Peter.

"I want my precious!" He snarls out at him.

Peter then kicks Gollum full on in the face.

"Go to Mordor and you'll find it laying there in the pits of hell!" He informs him in a sharp tone.

Dobby then looks with pity in his eyes at the monster which is now stood before him. The monster hurt Dobby when it threw the rock at him, but still the house elf pities the monster, because Gollum lost his ring, and Dobby feels sorry for him for that reason and that reason alone. Gollum now looks back at Dobby with hatred in his eyes; he is now ready to take his anger out on him for losing his ring. Peter Pan then decides to also capture Gollum. Peter (Johnny) then kicks Dobby roughly away from him before firmly grabbing Gollum. Pan then proceeds to tie the monster's hands firmly together with rope. Both Dobby and Gollum have been captured now by Peter Pan (King Johnny Taylor). King Peter Pan decides to keep both Dobby and Gollum as his slaves rather than turning them into lost ones.

Chapter three

August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) arrives at the Jolly Rodger with his new army made up out of his one true love Emma Swan, her son Henry Mills, Rose Tyler, Jodie Allen, Olivia Adams, Finn Sharkey, Matthew Seed, Earl Kelly, Toby Coleman, Mike Milligan, Cam Lawson, Harry Potter, Grover, Percy Jackson, Ron Weasley, Tracy Beaker, Captain Jack Sparrow and their two prisoners Ragetti and Pintel. August has decided to travel to the Jolly Rodger with his soldiers which he has decided to call his own Adventurer's, because he believes that he'll be able to take it over with them. Pinocchio is looking forward to killing Captain Hook (Killian Jones), because he wishes to make him pay for how he imprisoned him. However when August and his Adventurer's arrive on the ship they are surprised to find it deserted. There is not a soul in sight on the ship, especially not Captain Hook. August and his Adventurers are feeling disappointed finding the ship deserted, because they were all looking forward to a good battle, but it turns out that there will be no battle for them today. However just as they believe that there will be no such battle for them today two men appear out of nowhere on the ship, and they are Fenrir Greyback (the werewolf death eater) and his prisoner Captain Hook (Killian Jones). Fenrir isn't intending to keep Killian prisoner for long, because he hopes that soon he will see him as his superior. Greyback however when he finds them all aboard the Jolly Rodger intends to take August (Pinocchio) prisoner along with his army.

"You should not have come here son at least not with your friends!" Fenrir snarls out in a tone of sharp anger at August as he begins to round on him.

Captain Hook then quickly turns to face Pinocchio.

"Our only way out of this is if we work together!" He whispers over at him in an informing tone.

August just doesn't see how he can work with his enemy Killian, but Pinocchio also knows that Captain Hook is right the only way they can defeat Greyback is if they work together. August then nods his head in response to Killian's information. Both Matthew and Finn are left shocked finding Pinocchio agreeing with Captain Hook like this. Greyback has realised all along that Hook and August are wanting to join forces to bring him down, but Fenrir uses his dark powers to knock Matthew, Finn, Mike, Cam, Tracy, Emma, Olivia, Henry, Rose, Jodie, Harry, Grover, Ron, Percy and Captain Jack all off their feet, and they all appear to be unconsise when they hit the deck of the ship. There's now just August, Ragetti and Pintel left stood on their feet on the deck of the ship. Fenrir is now rounding in anger on Killian.

"I have brought you here not as a prisoner but as an ally! I wish to join forces with you! You and I together could take over the universe!" He informs him.

Booth now rounds in anger on Greyback.

"The universe has already been taken over by the evil Peter Pan!" He informs him in a snap.

Fenrir now rounds in anger on August.

"Don't mess with me Pinocchio you have no idea what I'm capable off!" He warns him in a tone of anger.

Fenrir then strikes August hard in the face. Captain Hook just stands back and allows Greyback to hit Pinocchio. Killian Jones is starting to wonder whether he should make an alliance with Greyback, because at least Fenrir seems much harder than August is. Jones now steps forward to face Greyback.

"I will join forces with you!" He informs him.

Fenrir smiles coldly in response to Killian's information.

"Good now kill August!" He commands him in response to his information.

Hook now rounds in anger on Pinocchio in response to Greyback's command. Killian aims his sword directly at August. Surprisingly Fenrir uses his powers to make a sword appear out of nowhere in Pinocchio's hand, because he does like to watch a good fight. August then smiles over at Greyback.

"Thank you," he says to him.

Fenrir smiles coldly back at Pinocchio.

"You may not thank me when he slides the blade of his dagger across your throat!" He warns him.

Killian then launches himself forward, and he meets August in battle. Hook's sword meets Pinocchio's sword in combat. Greyback himself then uses his powers to make all August's Adventurer's disappear off the deck of his ship; he has just sent them all down to the prison cells in his ship. August moves forward, and he uses the blade of his sword to knock Killian's sword out from his hand. Pinocchio then kicks Hook down roughly onto the deck of the ship. August then prepares to kill Killian, but before he can Greyback flies forward, and he bites into Pinocchio's neck. August then suddenly transforms into a great big scary hairy werewolf. August is now no longer himself. August the werewolf now rounds on Greyback the werewolf. Fenrir now uses his dark powers to turn the beast dark, so that it will now obey him.

"Kill those two men Pintel and Ragetti!" Greyback commands the werewolf who will now honour and serve him.

August the werewolf now rounds on Ragetti and Pintel, but the two pirates manage to escape from the terrifying monster off the deck of the ship. The two men fall into the sea just next to the deck.

Chapter four

Together Hermione Granger and Annabeth Chase manage to combine their powers to turn the werewolf that is stood before them back into Belle. They are all still in the throne room in Mslan Palace. Belle the lady who has now returned to her old good self after being a terrifying werewolf now takes a look at the good King Liam and the good Queen Lily. Lily gives Belle a smile.

"It's good to have you back," she says to her.

There are now no dangers for the good King and Queen and their people in the throne room now. Queen Lily now gives her old husband King Liam her full attention.

"August is leading an army of Adventurer's to Neverland right now, because that's where Johnny who is now Peter Pan is, and Pinocchio is hoping to kill Peter Pan!" She informs him.

King Liam listens very carefully to Queen Lily's information; he then gives her a little smile.

"Is there any chance that we could get back together?" The good King questions the good Queen.

Lily then shakes her head in response to Liam's question.

"Not now that we've both remarried," she tells him in response to his question.

Hermione looks at Annabeth.

"I can't believe we just did that turn a werewolf back into a human," she tells her.

Annabeth then shakes her head at Hermione.

"Belle will still transform into a werewolf at night!" She informs her.

Hermione's left shocked by Annabeth's information. Granger can't believe that Belle will be a werewolf for life. Unlucky for both girls Belle overhears their conversation. Belle looks from Annabeth to Hermione with fear in her eyes.

"Is it true that I'll remain a werewolf at night?" She demands an answer from them both.

Hermione then gives Belle a smile in response to her demanding question.

"Only at night!" She promises her in response to her demanding question.

Belle's still left horrified. Queen Lily looks directly at King Liam.

"I want you to travel to Neverland! I want you to join August in his fight against Johnny oh I mean Peter there!" She tells him in a tone of demand.

King Liam then nods his head in response to the demand that Queen Lily's just given him. O'Donovan then makes to leave the throne room, but Taylor grabs him firmly by the arm to hold him back.

"Take Frank with you and please don't let August kill Johnny in Neverland!" She commands him in a tone of mercy.

The good King then nods his head once more in response to the command that the good Queen's just given him. King Liam then looks across the throne room over at Frank who is stood in the furthest corner with his girlfriend Tee.

"I need you to come with me to Neverland!" He informs him.

Frank then nods his head in response to the good King's information. Frank then takes Tee lovingly by the hand.

"I must leave you now, but please keep in mind that I will return to you!" He tells her.

The Princess of the universe then takes a look at her husband with mercy in her eyes.

"Please see to it that no one kills my big brother!" She begs him in a tone of mercy.

Princess Tee then shares a loving hug with her boyfriend Frank.

"I promise that I will protect Peter Pan but I will also see to it that he becomes the man he used to be," Matthews promises Taylor.

Frank then shares a loving kiss with his girlfriend Princess Tee on the lips. Frank then wanders away from his one true love without saying another word. Frank makes his way over to his best mate King Liam in the throne room in Mslan Palace. King Liam is now stood directly before his best mate in the throne room.

"Off to Neverland we go!" He tells him.

The two men then wander out of the throne room together. Queen Lily then makes her way over to her Adventurer's Belle, Hermione, Annabeth and her own sister in law Princess Tee in the throne room.

"I fear that my best mate Carman Howle's in grave danger in the country Rio! I must travel to Rio to rescue both her and her boyfriend Tyler Lewis! You know that if any of you were in danger or anyone any of you know were in danger I'd help you, so will anyone in this throne room please now help me? Princess Tee you're as close to Carman as I am, so will you please join me in rescuing her?" Queen Lily tells her Adventurer's.

There's a moment of silence before the good Princess of the universe steps forward to face the good Queen of the universe. Tee looks directly at her sister in law Lily as she takes her gently by the hand.

"I will travel with you to Rio I will help you rescue Carman and Tyler there!" She makes a promise to her.

Queen Lily then shares a loving hug with her sister in law Princess Tee in response to her promise.

"Thank you," she says to her in response to her promise.

Belle then steps forward to face Queen Lily.

"I will help you rescue your friends in any way that I can!" She informs her.

Queen Lily then shares a handshake with Belle in response to her information.

"I can't guarantee your safety because even I don't know who we're up against," she tells her in response to her information.

Belle smiles back at Queen Lily in response to her words.

"Don't worry about my safety and also don't worry about yours, because I will protect you with my life!" She promises her in response to her words.

Belle then goes to stand by Princess Tee while both Annabeth and Hermione step forward to face Queen Lily.

"We'll help you find and rescue our friend!" They both promise her.

Queen Lily then shares a hug with both Hermione and Annabeth. The good Queen is happy with her three new friends Annabeth, Hermione and Belle. The thought of turning into the evil Princess Tiger Lily is still playing on Queen Lily's mind, but she fears that she can't escape from that destiny, because there's no one to save her now that Johnny's turned into the evil Peter Pan. Queen Lily keeps seeing the face of her mother in her head every time she closes her eyes.

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

The Ultimate Adventure series three episode sixteen

Introduction

Belle continues to battle Captain Hook (Killian Jones) in the throne room in the great Palace Mslan. Meanwhile the evil wicked witch Bellatrix Lestrange continues to battle Queen Morgana Pendragon and Queen Regina Mills in the same room. Queen Elektra Taylor also battles Bellatrix in the throne room. King Liam O'Donovan is now once again a good man, because Queen Lily gave him a true loves kiss to remind him of the man he really is. After battling Morgana and Regina Bellatrix then battles her old enemy the new good female Adventurer Hermione Granger. Belle wins her fight against Captain Hook. The werewolf and death eater Fenrir Greyback appears out of nowhere in the throne room to save Hook from Belle. Greyback attacks Belle, and because he's a werewolf he bites into her neck. Belle then transforms into a great big hairy scary werewolf. Hermione wins her fight against Bellatrix. Meanwhile Queen Elektra has been battling Annabeth Chase, and she overpowers her by knocking her off her feet. King Liam because he's now the good man he used to be rescues Annabeth from his wife Queen Elektra. The brave good Queen of the universe Lily Taylor is now rounding on Belle the hairy scary werewolf. Queen Elektra then becomes enemies with her husband King Liam. Queen Elektra then vanishes out of the throne room with both her warriors Queen Morgana and Queen Regina. Hermione and Annabeth are now rounding on Belle the dangerous werewolf with Queen Lily off course, and King Liam and Frank both come over to help them deal with the werewolf.

We discover that the magical waterfall that keeps bringing people back to life from the dead is actually in Neverland. Peter Pan (King Johnny Taylor) finds a house elf called Dobby lying in the water. Pan then captures the poor little creature. The monster Gollum then appears out of nowhere in the water from the waterfall and the evil King Peter Pan also captures him. Gollum and Dobby then realise that they are enemies to one another.

August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) arrives on the ship the Jolly Rodger with his new army. August believes that he'll be able to take over the ship without any fuss, and he's looking forward to taking Captain Hook prisoner. All of a sudden just as August believes that there will be no battle for them today Fenrir Greyback and Captain Hook (Killian Jones) appear out of nowhere before them on the ship. Greyback then uses his dark powers to knock all of August's Adventurer's out. There's just August himself and his two prisoners the pirates Ragetti and Pintel stood before Greyback and Hook now. Captain Hook then shares a sword fight with August, but Pinocchio wins the battle. Before August can kill Killian however Greyback launches himself towards him, and the werewolf death eater takes a bite into Pinocchio's neck. August then becomes an evil terrifying werewolf, and Greyback commands him to kill both Ragetti and Pintel, but before he can the two pirates escape him jumping off from the deck of the ship.

Hermione Granger and Annabeth Chase together manage to turn the werewolf that is stood before them in Mslan Palace back into Belle. King Liam and his old wife Queen Lily then realise much to their disappointment that they can't love one another in the same way that they did before. The good Queen then sends the good King Liam out to travel to Neverland to help August there battle Peter Pan (King Johnny), but Liam doesn't set off alone he sets off with his best mate Frank Matthews. We then learn that Belle will always transform into a werewolf at night, but never through the day. The good Queen Lily and her army then all agree to travel to the country Rio together where they will all rescue Lily's friend Carman and her husband Tyler. Queen Lily knows that Carman Howle and Tyler Lewis will both be in grave danger in Rio, but the good Queen of the universe knows how evil Esme Jones really was.

Chapter one

The main gates of Mslan Palace burst open, and a werewolf called Belle rides out and away from the Palace. Belle the werewolf has four ladies on her back, and they are Queen Lily Taylor, her sister in law Princess Tee Taylor and her two friends Hermione Granger and Annabeth Chase. Queen Lily, Princess Tee, Hermione and Annabeth are all carrying great big rucksacks on their backs. The good Queen of the universe and her Adventurers are all beginning their journey to the country Rio together. Belle the werewolf is riding really fast with her four friends on her back. Queen Lily and her Adventurers are all armed with swords. The good Queen of the universe takes a look up at the dark night sky while riding on the werewolf's back. Queen Lily gazes up at a star in the night sky, and she believes that star to be her mother watching down on her from where she is in heaven. Lily knows that her mum is watching down on her from heaven, because she can see her face telling her not to become the evil Princess Tiger Lily every time she closes her eyes. The Queen of the universe is wondering if she can really change her destiny not to become the evil Princess Tiger Lily. Deep down Queen Lily believes that it's only a matter of time now until she'll change into the evil Princess Tiger Lily, because her one true love the good King of the universe Johnny Taylor has now turned into the evil Peter Pan. After many hours of travelling Belle the werewolf finally stops somewhere to rest from her travels. Belle the terrifying werewolf stops by a tree, and she allows her four travellers to jump down from where they were sat on her back there. The night is now turning into day. When the bright shiny sun shines down on the werewolf she changes back into the lovely warm hearted Belle. Belle looks at Queen Lily.

"I don't know how long I can stand this for! I'm not happy at the thought of being a monster at night!" She informs her.

The good Queen of the universe then places her arm gently around Belle in response to her information.

"You can control what the other side of you does at night though, there are some people nowadays who can't control what they do when they become a terrifying werewolf at night," she tells her in response to her information.

Queen Lily and her Adventurer's Belle, Hermione, Princess Tee and Annabeth are now far away from the great Palace Mslan. The good Queen of the universe and her Adventurers are heading to a nearby airport in Blackpool, because that's where their hoping to get a plane to Rio. Queen Lily and her Adventurers are now not that far away from the airport where they're travelling to.

Chapter two

Peter Pan has now placed his two prisoners the house elf Dobby and the monster Gollum in two separate cages in his hideout in Neverland. Gollum is really making an awful fuss in the cage that he's trapped in. King Peter Pan then decides to let both the creatures out of their prison cages, because he believes that they'll then attack and fight one another and maybe hopefully kill one another. King Pan then grabs his sword firmly off his belt, and he crosses the room over to the two cages where the two creatures are trapped inside. King Peter then breaks both Dobby and Gollum out of their cages. As he expected them to fight Gollum launches himself in anger at Dobby. The monster grabs the house elf firmly by the throat, and he punches him full on in the face. Gollum holds onto Dobby's throat.

"WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS MY PRECIOUS?" He rages out at him in a tone of anger.

Dobby then punches Gollum full on in the face.

"You've got Dobby wrong he can defend himself when he needs to beast, and you should not have messed with Dobby, because Dobby will now have to see to it that you suffer!" He snaps out at him in a tone of anger.

King Peter (Johnny) then takes a seat back down on his throne in his hideout in his island Neverland, and he watches in amusement as both Dobby and Gollum battle one another. Dobby then shows Gollum that he can perform magic. The house elf uses his magical powers to blast the monster off his feet. Gollum lands on a heap on the ground in the hideout. The monster then struggles to his feet up from the ground, and he rounds in anger on Dobby once more. Gollum then crawls his way quickly over to the house elf, and he punches him full on in the face, but surprisingly Dobby then returns the punch. Dobby and Gollum are now battling one another, and they're both now as determined to kill the other. The monster then finds a sword lying on the ground of the hideout, and he picks it up, but the house elf also finds a sword lying on the ground of the throne room, and he also picks it up. Gollum then lashes out at Dobby in anger with his sword. Gollum's sword then meets Dobby's sword in battle. The monster and the house elf dance around the hideout attacking one another with their real swords. Meanwhile King Peter (Johnny) is laughing while the monster and the house elf battle one another. Gollum suddenly grabs hold of Dobby's neck with one hand, and with his other free hand he kept throwing punches into his face. Dobby screams out in pain while Gollum punches him. The house elf suddenly grabs the monster firmly by the neck.

Chapter three

Jodie Allen (Scout) struggles to open her eyes, and when she does open her eyes she finds Finn Sharkey sitting next to her smiling down lovingly at her. Jodie then struggles to her feet from where she's been laying on the ground of the prison cell. Finn then also jumps to his feet from the ground, and he pulls Jodie into a loving embrace. All of a sudden Jodie shares a loving kiss with her old school mate Finn on the lips. Around them Emma Swan, Harry Potter and Percy Jackson are trying to find a way out of the prison cell. Grover is flirting with Olivia Adams.

"I love your blonde hair," he says to her.

Olivia then takes Grover lovingly by the hand.

"I love your black skin," she tells him.

All of a sudden Captain Hook (Killian Jones) appears just outside the prison cell. Emma rounds on him from inside the prison cell when she finds him standing outside the prison cell. Hook is armed with a sword in his hand, and he aims his sword directly at Emma through the bars of the prison cell.

"If you're going to kill me kill me!" Swan snaps out at the pirate Captain in a tone of sharp anger.

Killian smiles coldly back at Emma in response to her sharp tone.

"I think you'll find darling that I've come to do the opposite!" He informs her in response to her sharp tone as he unlocks the door of her prison cell.

Hook then unlocks the door of the prison cell.

"Come!" He shouts out to an urgent tone to all the prisoners who are inside the prison cell.

Emma then wanders out of the prison cell followed by Harry, Percy, Ron, Grover and Olivia. Captain Jack Sparrow is the next person to wander out of the prison cell, but before he can get too far away from the prison cell Hook slides the blade of his dagger into his chest. Captain Jack then drops down dead before Captain Killian. Jones has just killed Sparrow. Matthew Seed, Tracy Beaker, Mike Milligan, Cam Lawson, Rose Tyler, Toby Coleman, Earl Kelly, Finn and Jodie then all wander out and away from the prison cell. Emma is still left shocked by seeing Captain Hook murdering Captain Sparrow like that.

"No man deserves to die by no one hand!" Emma snaps out at Killian in a tone of anger.

Hook then smiles coldly at Swan in response to what she has just told him,

"You see that's where your wrong love, because a man who isn't a man anymore does deserve to die!" He informs her.

Emma somehow then knows who Hook means he means August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio).

"Where is August?" Swan demands an answer from Jones.

Killian looks back at Emma in response to her question.

"He's become a werewolf I need your help to kill him!" He informs her in response to her question.

Emma then knows by Hook's information that she must be the one to kill August the werewolf. Killian then kicks Jack's dead body aside. All of a sudden everyone especially Killian and Emma can hear something big making its way towards them, and they know at once that it's August the werewolf. All of a sudden the werewolf August appears out of nowhere before them on the corridor of the prison cell. Killian hands his sword over to Emma.

"You must be the one to kill it!" He informs her.

Emma then rounds on the beast August with Hook's sword held firmly in her hand. Emma looks in anger at the werewolf.

"I may be able to escape from you but you won't be able to escape from me!" She warns it in a tone of sharp anger.

Emma then strikes the blade of the sharp sword deep into the werewolf's chest, but unexpectedly the beast then uses his magical powers to heal himself. The beast then wanders away from Emma, Hook and their friends. Emma chases after the werewolf, she chases him all the way up onto the deck of the ship, but on the deck of the ship August the werewolf jumps off the deck into the deep blue sea. Emma is just about to jump into the sea behind him when she is roughly grabbed by Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir struggles Emma onto the floor of the deck; he then steals her sword from her. Greyback aims the blade of his sword directly down at Swan, and then he prepares to kill her, but before he can kill her Captain Hook (Killian Jones) comes to her rescue. Captain Hook rushes over to them, and he pulls Greyback roughly off and away from Emma. Killian then punches Fenrir full on in the face. Greyback then realises much to his horror that Jones wishes to be his enemy. Fenrir meets Hook in battle. Killian has managed to find and steal a sword from the weaponry in his own ship. Hook's sword then meets Greyback's new sword in battle. Emma takes a look over the side of the ship, and she can see August the werewolf in the deep blue sea struggling to swim. The werewolf is slowly starting to drown. All of a sudden Henry Mills appears by his mother's side on the deck of the ship.

"So did you kill August?" Henry questions his mum.

Emma shakes her head in response to her son's question.

"How can I he's a werewolf and I'm just the saviour!" She informs him in response to his question.

Behind where the mother and son are stood standing on the deck looking out to sea together Killian is continuing to battle his enemy. Hook keeps meeting Greyback in battle.

"This is my ship!" He snaps out at him in a tone of sharp anger.

Fenrir shakes his head in response to Killian's sharp tone.

"No this ship belongs to the darkest King!" He informs him in response to his sharp tone.

All of a sudden King Voldemourt appears out of nowhere on the deck of the ship. The evil wicked witch Bellatrix Lestrange appears out of nowhere by his side on the ship. Bellatrix rounds on both Emma and her son Henry as soon as she finds them both stood before her on the deck of the ship. King Voldemourt then rounds in anger on Captain Hook. Both Voldemourt and Bellatrix are armed with their magical wands, and they are also carrying swords. Bellatrix aims both her sword and wand in anger at Emma, and she prepares to kill her, but just before Lestrange can use her sword to kill Swan Henry jumps in the way of the blade, and Bellatrix ends up killing Henry instead of Emma. The dying Henry drops down into his mum's arms. Emma holds her dying son dearly in her arms.

"COME ON HENRY STAY WITH ME!" She screams out at him in an urgent terrified tone.

Henry Mills is now dying. The young teenage Henry gazes up into his mother's beautiful eyes.

"I'm so happy that I found you again!" He informs her before he dies.

Emma holds her dead son dearly in her arms, and she weeps down into his blank dead little face. Emma's heart is now completely broken knowing now that she has just lost her only son. Captain Hook manages to knock Fenrir's sword out of his hand before knocking him roughly off his feet. Hook then aims the blade of his sword directly at Greyback's chest. Killian then prepares himself to kill his old enemy. Hook then sinks the blade of his sword deep into Fenrir's chest. Greyback then drops down dead on the floor of the deck just beside the dead Henry.

"NO!" King Voldemourt rages out in a tone of anger when he realises much to his horror that his last remaining male soldier is dead.

The darkest King's sword then meets the Captain's sword in battle. Emma then looks up at Bellatrix with both hatred and anger in her eyes.

"YOU BITCH!" Emma screams out at her new greatest enemy in a tone of anger.

Emma then jumps to her feet from her knees from where she was when her only son died. Emma then rounds on the evil wicked witch in anger. Killian passes a sharp sword quickly over to Emma. Swan now rounds on Lestrange with the sharp sword held firmly in her hand. Emma's sword meets Bellatrix's sword all of a sudden in battle. There are now two different battles taking place on the deck of the ship, the battle between Captain Hook and King Voldemourt, and the battle between Bellatrix the wicked evil witch and Emma the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. The darkest King then uses his dark powers to make an evil army of Knight's in shiny armour appear out of nowhere on the deck of the ship. Matthew Seed, Finn Sharkey, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Grover, Ron Weasley, Mike Milligan, Tracy Beaker, Cam Lawson, Jodie Allen, Rose Tyler, Olivia Adams, Toby Coleman and Earl Kelly then all appear on the deck of the ship. Matthew and the others have all just been to get themselves armed up for the battle ahead. Matthew isn't happy by the idea of joining forces with Captain Hook, because he doesn't trust him, but Matthew does trust Emma, so he's happy to take her lead on this. Harry is left shocked to discover that King Voldemourt has come to the Jolly Rodger. Harry rounds on the darkest King, but Voldemourt uses his dark powers to kill Harry without even looking at him. King Voldemourt then continues his fight with Captain Hook.

"HARRY!" Ron rages out at his dead friend in a tone of terror.

Voldemourt then looks coldly at Ron.

"Do you wish to join him Mr Weasley?" He snaps out at him in a sharp tone.

Ron then makes a run at the darkest King, but before he can harm him an evil Knight rounds on him. Hook then continues to battle the darkest King, Emma continues her fight with others, and all the others begin to battle the Knight's,

Chapter four

Dobby the house elf and Gollum the monster are still together in Peter Pan's hideout in Neverland. The house elf and the monster are still holding one another by the throat. Peter Pan (Johnny Taylor) himself is still sat on his throne in his hideout watching Gollum and Dobby battle one another. The monster and the house elf then let go off one another's throats, and they aim their swords once more at one another. Gollum looks at Dobby coldly in the eyes.

"Prepare to die!" He warns him.

Gollum then slides the blade of his sword into Dobby's chest, and the house elf slides the blade of his sword into the monster's chest. Dobby and Gollum have just killed one another. They both screamed out in pain when they died. Peter is now laughing knowing that his two prisoners have just killed one another.

Meanwhile Queen Lily Taylor, Belle, Annabeth Chase, Princess Tee Taylor and Hermione Granger have all made their way into a super market in Blackpool, and there must to her horror the good Queen discovered that everyone in this world serves and obeys Peter Pan, because they all rounded on her as soon as they saw her. Queen Lily had just been picking up some apples in the fruit aisle in the super market, when a public man suddenly sneaks up and grabs her from behind.

"You will come with me!" The man snaps sharply at the good Queen.

The man is now holding the Queen of the universe firmly by the arm. Queen Lily then spins round, and she punches the man full on in the face. The Queen of the universe then races away from the man. Queen Lily finds her sister in law and her three friends waiting by the entrance of the shop for her. The Queen of the universe looks urgently at her Adventure's.

"We need to get out of here!" She tells them all in an urgent tone.

Another public man then sneaks up behind Belle, and he stabs her to death by using his knife. Belle drops down dead right before the Queen of the universe.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	17. Chapter 17

The Ultimate Adventure series three episode seventeen

Introduction

Belle became a werewolf once more, and Queen Lily Taylor and her good Adventurers made up out of her sister in law Princess Tee Taylor, Annabeth Chase and Hermione Granger were able to ride out and away from the great Palace Mslan on her back. Queen Lily knows that her best mate Carman Howle and her boyfriend Tyler Lewis are in danger in the country Rio, because Queen Lily knows how cold hearted Esme Jones was before she killed her. Queen Lily Taylor and her four Adventurers all make it to a super market in Blackpool together. It's daytime when they arrive in Blackpool city, and Belle the werewolf has now transformed into Belle the lady because its day light. The good Queen whose destined to become the evil Princess Tiger Lily realises much to her horror that this whole world serves her evil husband Peter Pan, because men round on her in the super market, and one man even kills Belle the lady in the entrance of the super market.

Peter Pan (King Johnny Taylor) made his two prisoners' the house elf Dobby and the monster Gollum battle one another, but their battle ends with Gollum and Dobby killing one another.

Jodie Allen (Scout) falls in love with Finn Sharkey in their prison cell aboard the Jolly Rodger. Grover is also appearing to be falling in love with Olivia Adams inside the prison cell. Captain Hook (Killian Jones) then releases his old friend Emma Swan, and all the other prisoners including Emma's son Henry Mills, Jodie Allen, Finn Sharkey, Grover, Olivia Adams, Matthew Seed, Harry Potter, Mike Milligan, Percy Jackson, Cam Lawson, Ron Weasley, Rose Tyler, Tracy Beaker, Toby Coleman and Earl Kelly from the prison cell. Killian then tells Emma that she must kill August who has now become an evil hairy scary werewolf. Emma then obeys Hook, and she sinks the blade of her sword deep into August the werewolf's chest, but then the werewolf August races away from them up onto the deck of the ship. There on the deck of the ship August the werewolf jumps off the deck into the deep blue sea. Emma then finds herself caught up in a battle against the werewolf Fenrir Greyback, but Captain Hook comes to her rescue. Killian then begins to battle Fenrir, and he makes him realise that he wishes to become his enemy. Emma Swan then finds herself caught up in a battle between Bellatrix Lestrange, because the evil wicked witch murders her son Henry. King Voldemourt the darkest King was the one to bring Bellatrix onto the ship, because he appeared out of nowhere on the deck of the ship with her. King Voldemourt then joins his death eater Fenrir in battling Killian, but he also uses his dark powers to make an evil army of Knight's in shiny armour appear out of nowhere before them on the deck of the ship. Harry Potter then rounds in anger on King Voldemourt, but the darkest King uses his dark powers to kill Potter.

Chapter one

Queen Lily Taylor, Hermione Granger, Annabeth Chase and Princess Tee Taylor all hurry away from the super market together. Queen Lily is carrying Belle's dead body dearly in her arms, but all of a sudden it vanishes from her arms. The world around the good Queen and her adventurers seems to be incredibly busy.

"We need to get off the streets and get somewhere safe! We can't go to the airport, because we'll just get captured if we go there! This whole world is under Peter Pan's command! This whole universe is under Peter Pan's command!" Queen Lily shouts out at her three remaining Adventurers.

Annabeth looks at Queen Lily as they continue to race it down the street together.

"We've got to make it to the sea there I can call upon a water creature called a Hippocampus to help us!" She informs her.

Queen Lily smiles back at Annabeth in response to her information.

"Good then we'll make it to the sea and your creature will help us!" She tells her in a promise.

Queen Lily glances behind her, and she finds an army of public men chasing them down the street. The Queen of the universe just hopes that she herself and her Adventurers will be able to outrun the men from the public. Queen Lily thinks about the friend she has just lost. The good Queen is proud to have called Belle her friend even if she hadn't known her that well, because Belle had offered to help her find and rescue her best friend in Rio, and that showed great courage. The good Queen and her Adventurers make it to the end of the road together. The public men have almost caught up with them. Luckily for Lily she finds a car parked just next to the street their standing in. The good Queen then uses her magical powers to unlock the doors of the car. Queen Lily then takes a seat down on the driver's seat of the car, and Princess Tee comes and takes a seat beside her in the front seat of the car. Hermione and Annabeth then sit down together in the back seats of the car. The good Queen then uses her powers to start the car's engines. Queen Lily then begins to drive the car with both her and her friends inside it away from the street.

"Nice work your majesty I can see you're very powerful," Hermione tells the good Queen.

Queen Lily doesn't respond to what Hermione has just told her, and she doesn't take her eyes away from the road. The good Queen of the universe has driven many cars before in her life, so she really needs to concentrate on what she's doing right now.

Chapter two

A lady whose name is Belle struggles to open her eyes. Belle is lying on her back on a lovely white shiny floor. Around where Belle is lying is all white. Belle wonders where she is. Belle struggles to her feet from the floor she's just been lying on. Belle now discovers that she's standing in a great big corridor. There doesn't seem to be a soul in sight, but yet someone calls out to her.

"HELLO! IS THERE ANYONE THERE?" A voice calls out from a long way down the corridor, but surprisingly the voice seems to echo throughout the whole corridor.

Belle recognizes that voice.

"AUGUST!" She screams out.

Belle then starts to sprint it down the corridor, hoping that she's heading in the right direction from where the voice has just come from.

"BELLE!" The voice of August rages out once more in a responding tone.

Belle hears the man she has only just met a couple of times calling out her name nice and clearly. Belle makes it down the corridor as fast as she can, but all of a sudden Belle can hear someone making his way running towards her, and she knows that to be August. All of a sudden Belle and August come into sight off one another, and they bang right into each other. When August and Belle banged right into each other they knocked one another down on the floor of the corridor. August then jumps to his feet from the floor, and he helps Belle to her feet from the floor. August (Pinocchio) and Belle are now stood directly facing one another in this strange place.

"Where are we?" Belle demands an answer from August.

Pinocchio then shrugs his shoulders in response to Belle's question.

"I don't know I was kind of hoping you could tell me," he tells her in response to her question.

It's clear that both August and Belle are as troubled as one another to wonder where they are now. All of a sudden a woman approaches them in this strange white place. Surprisingly the woman is dressed all in black. Now that they really pay attention to their own clothes Belle and August realize that they're dressed all in white. August recognizes this woman dressed in black straight away as Queen Shannay O'Donovan. The evil Queen addresses her old enemy August with a cold smile.

"I know where you and your friend are you're in Olympus the place of the god's, and finally you learn that I am a god who can never die!" She informs him in a sharp tone.

August (Pinocchio) is left frightened by the sudden appearance of Queen Shannay, who he believed to be dead. Belle's troubled.

"Who is this woman?" She demands an answer from August.

Queen Shannay smiles coldly at Belle in response to her question.

"I'm the goddess of evil hearts!" She informs her in response to her question.

August then rounds angrily on the evil Queen once more.

"You better tell me just how and why me and my friend are here!" He commands her.

Queen Shannay then clears her throat, and she prepares to speak.

"When you drowned to death August and when you were shot to death Belle I brought your two dead bodies here, and I brought you both back to life here, because I need you both to help me travel to planet earth so that I can wipe it off the map of the universe!" Queen Shannay informs both August and Belle in response to August's command.

Pinocchio shakes his head in disgust at the evil Queen.

"I will never help you destroy the earth!" He snaps out at her in a tone of sharp anger.

The evil Queen then takes a look at Belle.

"Will you help me travel to earth so that I can destroy it?" She questions her.

There's a moment of silence while Belle starts to think about what her one true love Rumplestiltskin would do if he was put in this situation, and she knows what he would do, but she also doesn't want to do what he would do. Belle then shakes her head at the evil Queen in response to her question.

"I will never help you destroy the earth!" She informs her in response to her question.

Belle is dressed in a lovely beautiful white dress and August is dressed in a smart white suit, but the evil Queen is dressed in a black robe. All of a sudden a strange man approaches them in this big corridor in Olympus. This man is dressed in a smart white suit just like August. Queen Shannay recognizes this man straight away as her former husband Steve Kettle. The evil Queen used her dark powers to send the dead Steve Kettle from his grave in a lonely cemetery in Newcastle to Olympus, and she brought him back to life here in Olympus.

"Ah Steve!" Queen Shannay says when she finds her former husband standing before her.

Steve rounds in anger on his former wife Queen Shannay when he discovers that she's standing before him. Steve is unarmed, but it appears that Queen Shannay is too, but the evil Queen can just use her dark magical powers to cause pain towards her old husband.

"Where is my daughter Lily?" Steve demands an answer from Queen Shannay in a tone of sharp anger.

August takes Belle firmly by the arm.

"We need to get out of here or away from her at least!" He informs her in an urgent tone.

Belle nods her head in agreement to August's information. Belle knows that both her herself and August are just putting themselves in danger by remaining around the evil Queen. Pinocchio then races down the big corridor with Belle away from the evil Queen and her former husband, but Queen Shannay suddenly turns round, and all of a sudden she begins to chase them down the corridor. Steve hurries after Queen Shannay; he is determined to stop her from capturing both Belle and August.

Chapter three

Two pirates Ragetti and Pintel arrive at a place where the small hobbits live called the shire together. In the shire the two pirates begin to cause trouble. Both Pintel and Ragetti begin to kill innocent hobbits in the shire. All of a sudden two hobbits rush towards the two pirates out of their home to stop them; these two hobbits are known as Merry and Pippin. Both Pippin and Merry are armed with swords. Pippin suddenly engages Pintel in battle while Merry engages Ragetti in battle.

Meanwhile back to our tale aboard the pirate ship known as the Jolly Rodger. Captain Hook (Killian Jones) is continuing to battle both the werewolf death eater Fenrir Greyback, and the darkest King Voldemourt, while Emma Swan is continuing to battle the evil wicked witch Bellatrix Lestrange in return for her killing her son. Matthew Seed, Finn Sharkey, Mike Milligan, Cam Lawson, Tracy Beaker, Rose Tyler, Jodie Allen, Olivia Adams, Earl Kelly and Toby Coleman are continuing to battle the evil Knight's in shiny armor. Bellatrix looks at Emma coldly in the eyes as her sword continues to battle against her sword.

"I just loved the look on your son's face when I killed him!" She informs her in a tone of anger.

In response to what Bellatrix has just told her Emma uses her own sword to knock the witch's sword out from her hand. Swan then aims the blade of her sword directly at Lestrange's chest, and she prepares to kill her.

"This is for Henry my son who you killed!" Emma informs Bellatrix in a tone of anger as she slides the blade of her sword deep into her chest.

Bellatrix then drops down dead right before Emma. Swan then kicks Lestrange's dead body aside. Captain Hook then uses his gun to shoot Fenrir Greyback down dead with one hand, while he continues to battle King Voldemourt with his sword with his other free hand. Fenrir now drops down dead on the deck of the pirate ship. Earl Kelly suddenly gets his head chopped off by an evil Knight in shiny armor. Matthew kicks an evil Knight down before digging the blade of his sword deep into his chest. The battle aboard the pirate ship continues. Emma sinks down once more on the deck of the pirate ship beside her dead son Henry. Captain Hook continues to share a sword fight with King Voldemourt.

"You'll never be able to escape from me alive you bastard!" He warns him.

The darkest King then smiles coldly at the Captain.

"Our battle will not end today!" He informs him.

King Voldemourt then uses his powers to make Captain Hook go flying off his feet. Killian then crashes down hard onto the floor of the deck a few meters away from the darkest King. King Voldemourt then vanishes off the deck of the ship. Suddenly all the evil Knight's in shiny armor disappear off the deck of the ship when their dark King does. Captain Hook then struggles to his feet from the deck of the ship. Killian heads over to where Emma is sat still crying over her son's dead body.

"In Henry's name we shall travel to Neverland and I shall kill Peter Pan!" Jones informs Swan when he reaches her.

Captain Hook believes that his fight with King Voldemourt isn't yet over, but it is over for today. Killian then takes Emma gently by the hand, and he helps her to her feet from the floor of the deck. Hook and Swan then make their way up to the helm of the ship together. The Captain then takes hold of the steering wheel of the ship with his hands. The Captain's new crew made up out of Matthew, Tracy, Cam, Mike, Finn, Jodie, Olivia, Rose, Toby and Rose all stand facing the Captain himself on the ship. Captain Hook gives his new crew his full attention.

"Get ready to make sail lads there's bumpy sea's ahead on our endless journey to Neverland, but we shall get there!" He informs them all.

Captain Hook then starts to sail his pirate ship. Emma stands by Hook's side while he steers the wheel of his ship. Captain Hook is just determined to travel to Neverland, and he's just determined to kill Peter Pan (King Johnny Taylor) there.

Chapter four

The car that Queen Lily Taylor has just stolen pulls up on the beach in Blackpool, and the good Queen, her sister in law Princess Tee, Hermione and Annabeth all depart from it there. The four young ladies hurry up to the shore of the deep blue sea together. Queen Lily's troubled, and she rounds on Annabeth.

"Where is that sea creature?" The dark/good Queen demands an answer from her Adventurer.

Annabeth smiles back at her Queen in response to her question.

"Wait first I need to call upon it!" She informs her in response to her question.

Annabeth then lets out a big whistle, and all of a sudden a creature appears in the sea before her. The creature then trots its way across the sea towards her. This creature that Annabeth's just called upon is in fact a Hippocampus. The Hippocampus comes up right to the shore of the sea bed, and Annabeth climbs up onto its back there. Queen Lily then looks at Princess Tee.

"This quest maybe even more dangerous than I thought maybe you should turn back to Mslan," she says to her.

The Princess then shakes her head in response to what the dark/good Queen has just told her.

"No chance we're in this together! Johnny may have betrayed me, but you haven't, and we are still family! Besides Carman's as much my friend as she is your friend!" She informs her in response to what she has just told her.

Hermione then climbs up onto the back of the Hippocampus; Princess Tee then does the same. Queen Lily then takes a look at the sea creature which is now carrying all her friend's on its back.

"Take me and my friends to Rio!" The Queen of the universe commands the Hippocampus as she climbs up onto its back.

The Hippocampus then takes off cantering into the sea with Queen Lily, Princess Tee, Annabeth and Hermione all on its back.

Chapter five

Peter Pan (King Johnny Taylor) is once again stood before the great magical waterfall in Neverland. All of a sudden the dead mad hatter Jefferson appears out of nowhere in the waterfall and the water from the waterfall brings him back to life. Jefferson then rises to his feet up out from the water of the waterfall. Jefferson now wanders up to Peter Pan in the island of Neverland, and he stands directly facing him in the island. Jefferson smiles coldly at Peter Pan.

"Why bring me back to life Johnny Taylor now that my daughter has been killed I have nothing worth living for?" He informs him in a tone of sharp anger.

Peter Pan then smiles coldly back at the mad hatter in response to his information.

"How about you take revenge upon the man who killed your daughter Captain Hook?" He questions him in response to his information.

Jefferson then smiles coldly in response to Peter Pan's question, because the thought of revenge does sound good to him. Jefferson then nods his head.

"Yes yes fantastic idea Johnny!" He informs Peter in response to his question.

Peter Pan then rounds in anger on Jefferson in response to his information.

"I shall no longer be known as Johnny Taylor but as Peter Pan!" He tells him in a tone of anger in response to his information.

Jefferson's troubled.

"So you finally faced your destiny did you? Somehow since I met you I always knew that you would become Peter Pan Johnny!" He informs Peter Pan.

Peter smiles coldly back at Jefferson in response to his information.

"You needn't worry yourself, because I'm not in an alliance with August Wayne Booth anymore!" He promises him in response to his information.

Jefferson then has an evil idea. The mad hatter suddenly imagines himself killing Captain Hook (Killian Jones), Emma Swan and August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio). Now that he's become the man he has always been destined to become Peter Pan can see everything. Peter Pan can see everything that has happened, everything that is happening and everything that will happen. Peter Pan looks directly at Jefferson.

"This is odd I can see that August is dead, because he drowned to death when he jumped off the Jolly Rodger as a werewolf, but the funny thing is that I can see that he's still alive somewhere!" He informs him.

Jefferson's left troubled by Peter Pan's information.

"Well the man's either dead or he's not which is it?" He demands an answer from him.

Peter Pan then smiles coldly at Jefferson in response to his question.

"I believe that August is dead on earth, but that he's alive somewhere else in the universe!" He informs him in response to his question.

All of a sudden both Peter Pan and Jefferson fall into silence, because they have both suddenly seen another man lying dead in the water from the waterfall, and this man is known as Kiryk the wraith runner. The water from the waterfall brings Kiryk back to life from the dead, because it's magical. Kiryk then rises to his feet from the water of the waterfall. Kiryk then storms over to both Peter Pan and Jefferson. The wraith runner is now stood directly facing the great powerful King of the universe in Neverland.

"Where am I and who am I?" He demands an answer from him.

Being dead has clearly tamped with Kiryk's memory. There's a moment of silence before Peter Pan clears his throat to speak to the man who is now stood before him. Peter Pan looks directly at Kiryk.

"Your name's Kiryk, and you spend your life running from an alien race called the wraith, but listen carefully, because I've got a very special mission for you! There's a woman travelling aboard my enemies pirate ship the Jolly Rodger, and her name is Rose Tyler! Kiryk I want you to go to the Jolly Rodger to capture Rose, and once you've captured her I want you to bring her to me! You will be rewarded, because I will then see to it that you remain alive forever! You will become immortal if you do this one thing for me!" He informs him.

Kiryk listens very carefully to the information that Peter Pan's just given him. Peter then pats the wraith runner on the back.

"You better leave for the Jolly Rodger quickly, because if you don't then the wraith will detect you here to Neverland!" He informs him.

Kiryk then smiles coldly at Peter Pan.

"If I do bring the girl to you and you don't make me an immortal man then I will kill her!" He informs him in a sharp snap.

Peter Pan then nods his head in response to Kiryk's information.

"That's understood!" He promises him in response to his information.

Peter Pan then uses his powers to send Kiryk away from him, he's just sent him to the Jolly Rodger. Peter Pan then rounds on Jefferson.

"Just in case Kiryk fails in capturing me Rose Tyler then I want you to capture me Emma Swan! You'll find your old enemy also aboard the Jolly Rodger! Look Jefferson I know you'll wish to kill Emma, but I need someone to interrogate!" He informs him.

Jefferson knows that Kiryk is unlikely to fail in capturing Rose, because he's such a big strong man, but Jefferson still nods his head in response to Peter Pan's information, because he wants to get the chance to see Emma again. After seeing him nod his head in response to his information Peter Pan uses his powers to send Jefferson away from Neverland, he's just also sent him to the Jolly Rodger. Peter Pan then gazes at the magical waterfall, and all of a sudden another dead man appears right before him in the water from the magical waterfall. This dead man is called Graham, and he was the Sheriff of Storybrooke before Emma became the Sheriff there. The water from the waterfall brings him back to life from the dead, and Sheriff Graham rises out of the water from the waterfall. Graham has just come back to life from the dead. Sheriff Graham now stands directly facing Peter Pan just before the magical waterfall.

"Hello do you mind telling me where I am and who I am?" He questions him.

Peter Pan then realizes that the magical waterfall brings some people back to life remembering who they are like Jefferson, but it makes other people like Sheriff Graham and Kiryk forget who they are. Peter Pan nods his head in response to Sheriff Graham's question.

"Yes certainly you are Sheriff Graham the rightful Sheriff of Storybrooke, and you are here in Neverland to serve me! Think of me as you King, and if you serve me well then I may even consider sending you back to Storybrooke!" He informs him in response to his question.

Peter Pan seems to know who every man, woman and child in this universe is. Peter Pan also seems to know every single alien in this universe.

Chapter six

Both Jefferson the mad hatter and Kiryk the wraith runner appear out of nowhere below deck on the pirate ship the Jolly Rodger. Jefferson rounds on Kiryk when he discovers that they are both together below deck.

"Follow my lead Rose is the blonde haired lady wearing the blue leather jacket and black trousers!" The mad hatter informs the wraith runner.

Before leaving Neverland Peter Pan managed to put images of both Rose and Emma in Jefferson's head. Jefferson already knows Emma, so he'll be able to find her easily enough to capture her. Jefferson is now determined to capture Emma, and Kiryk is now determined to capture Rose.

To be continued!


	18. Chapter 18

The Ultimate Adventure series three episode eighteen

Introduction

Queen Lily Taylor, Princess Tee Taylor, Annabeth Chase and Hermione Granger all steal a car together which has been parked by the street they've just ran down, and Queen Lily drives the car to the beach. There on the beach Annabeth calls upon a sea creature called a Hippocampus. Annabeth, Hermione, Princess Tee and Queen Lily all climb up onto the back of the sea creature and the Queen of the universe commands the Hippocampus to take them to Rio, because Queen Lily is still determined to find and rescue her friends Carman Howle and Tyler Lewis if she can.

Belle and August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) find one another in Olympus, and they also find the evil wicked Queen Shannay O'Donovan there along with her former husband Steve Kettle. Queen Shannay commands both August and Belle to help her get down to planet earth, because Queen Shannay wishes to blow planet earth off the map of the universe, but both Belle and August refuse the evil Queen's command. Both August and Belle then hurry away from the evil Queen down the big corridor they're all in, but Queen Shannay hurries after them both determined to capture them both, but Steve races after her determined to stop her from capturing them.

The two pirates Ragetti and Pintel make it to the place where the hobbits live called the shire together, and they kill innocent hobbits there before engaging two hobbits in battle Merry and Pippin.

Meanwhile back to our tale aboard the pirate ship the Jolly Rodger, Captain Hook (Killian Jones) is continuing to battle both Fenrir Greyback and King Voldemourt. Emma Swan continues to battle the evil wicked witch Bellatrix Lestrange, and she kills her in return for her killing her son Henry Mills. Meanwhile all the others are continuing to battle the evil Knight's in shiny armor, and Earl Kelly is killed in battle by an evil Knight in shiny armor. Hook kills Fenrir, and Voldemourt disappears away from the Jolly Rodger after warning Killian that their battle doesn't end today. All the evil Knight's in shiny armor then disappears off the pirate ship when their King does. Captain Hook, Emma Swan, Matthew Seed, Finn Sharkey, Tracy Beaker, Jodie Allen, Mike Milligan, Cam Lawson, Rose Tyler, Percy Jackson, Ron Weasley, Grover and Toby Coleman then all continue their journey to Neverland together.

Peter Pan (King Johnny Taylor) watches as the magical waterfall in his home Neverland, brings both Jefferson the mad hatter and Kiryk the wraith runner back to life from the dead. Peter Pan then sends Jefferson out to abduct Emma Swan from the Jolly Rodger, and he sends Kiryk out to abduct Rose Tyler from the Jolly Rodger. The magical waterfall then brings Sheriff Graham the former Sheriff of Storybrooke back to life from the dead.

Chapter one

It's night time when the Hippocampus arrives at the shore by a beach in Rio. Queen Lily Taylor, her sister in law Princess Tee Taylor, Hermione Granger and Annabeth Chase all jump down from the back of the sea creature by the beach. Further down the beach from where they've just arrived there are four people huddled over a little camp fire, and these four people are Neal Cassidy, Prince Phillip, Mulan and Aurora. All four of these people came here from a place called the enchanted forest, and Neal is the father to the deceased Henry Mills. All four of these people are armed with swords. When he hears the Queen of the universe and her friends approaching Neal jumps to his feet, and he rounds in anger on the dark/good Queen and her friends. Neal aims the blade of his sword directly at Queen Lily.

"Who are you what do you want?" He demands an answer from her.

Queen Lily then withdraws her own sword from her belt, and she aims it back at Neal in anger. Aurora then jumps to her feet, and she attempts to also round on the dark/good Queen, but before she can Princess Tee rounds on her. Princess Tee aims her sword directly back at Aurora, and Aurora aims her sword directly back at the Princess of the universe in anger. Mulan and Prince Phillip then jump to their feet from where they were sat on the sand. Mulan rounds on Annabeth while Prince Phillip rounds on Hermione. Queen Lily's sword then meets Neal's sword in battle.

"Are you in league with any evil Queen's?" She commands an answer from him in a tone of anger.

Neal shakes his head in response to Queen Lily's question.

"No are you?" He demands an answer from her in response to her question.

Queen Lily then shakes her head in response to Neal's question. Both the dark/good Queen and Neal (Baelfire) then realize that there's really no point in them battling one another. Both Queen Lily and Neal then lower their swords from one another. Aurora however continues to battle Princess Tee, their swords keep meeting in battle. Aurora's a little troubled to know why Neal her new friend has stopped battling this strange Queen. Queen Lily gives Neal a warm hearted smile.

"If you're not in league with any evil Queen's then I see no point at all in continuing to be your enemy!" She informs him.

Neal nods his head in agreement to Queen Lily's information. The dark/good Queen then steps forward to face Baelfire.

"If you're no longer against me then can you please be with me because I really need your help?" She questions him.

Baelfire's troubled.

"You need my help what with?" He questions Queen Lily.

The Queen of the universe looks back at Neal in response to his question.

"My two friends are somewhere nearby, and I believe them to be both in grave danger and in need of rescuing!" She informs him in response to his question.

Neal's troubled.

"Why should I help you when I have only just met you?" He questions Queen Lily.

The dark/good Queen looks back at Neal in response to his question.

"Because you seem like you're a good man!" She informs him in response to his question.

Neal is now losing his patience a little bit with his three friends Aurora, Mulan and Prince Phillip, because they are all continuing to battle the dark/good Queen's Adventurers.

"Stop it you guys I do believe these people should be our friends!" He informs them all in a commanding tone.

Aurora then backs away from Princess Tee, Mulan then backs away from Annabeth and Prince Phillip then backs away from Hermione in response to Neal's information and command. Neal looks at Aurora, Mulan and Prince Phillip.

"We must help these people rescue their two friends from whatever dangers they may be facing here in Rio!" He informs them all.

Aurora, Prince Phillip and Mulan then all nod their heads in response to Neal's information. Neal then gives Queen Lily a smile.

"No need to thank me after all it's the least I can do for you not killing me," he says to her.

Hermione, Aurora, Annabeth, Mulan, Princess Tee, Prince Phillip, Neal (Baelfire) and Queen Lily then all place their swords back onto their belts. Queen Lily is still determined to find and rescue her two friends Carman and Tyler.

Chapter two

Queen Shannay O'Donovan has now captured Steve Kettle, Belle and August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) in Olympus. Queen Shannay has now sat down in a great big hall in Olympus with both August and Belle. The evil Queen looks coldly from Belle to August.

"Look I ended both your curses! Now neither of you are werewolves!" She informs them both.

Both August and Belle are left pleased by the evil Queen's information. Queen Shannay looks from Belle to August.

"Now will you help me destroy the world?" She questions them both.

Both August and Belle then shake their heads in response to the evil Queen's question.

"Never! We just want to go home either back to Storybrooke or back to the enchanted forest!" Pinocchio informs the evil Queen in response to her question.

Queen Shannay then uses her dark powers to make August vanish from the meeting room, she has just sent him to the same cupboard in Olympus where she's just locked Steve Kettle up inside. The evil Queen then makes eye contact with Belle.

"If you help me destroy the world then I will bring Rumplestiltskin back to life from the dead!" She informs her in a promise.

There's a moment of silence while Belle considers Queen Shannay's information. Finally Belle shakes her head in response to the evil Queen's information, because as much as it pains her to admit it Belle is better off without the monster of Rumplestiltskin in her life.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to help you destroy innocent lives!" Belle snaps out at Queen Shannay in a tone of sharp anger.

The evil Queen then uses her dark powers to send Belle away from the meeting room; she's just sent her to the same cupboard in Olympus where she locked both Steve and August up inside. Queen Shannay now realizes that she needs to descend upon the earth, and destroy the earth herself. Queen Shannay then disappears out of the meeting room determined to make her way down to the earth below.

Chapter three

Kiryk the wraith runner and Jefferson the mad hatter are still below deck aboard the pirate ship known as the Jolly Rodger. Kiryk and Jefferson are both armed with swords, and they're both still determined to capture both Rose Tyler and Emma Swan. Jefferson leads Kiryk up onto the deck of the pirate ship, and there up on deck they are surrounded. The two men were noticed by the Captain of the ship and his crew as soon as they stepped up onto deck. Olivia Adams hurries forwards to meet the two men in battle with a sword held firmly in her hand. Kiryk then grabs Olivia roughly by the arm, and he kicks her sword firmly out of her hand. Meanwhile Jefferson has sighted the man who killed his young daughter Captain Hook. Jefferson kicks Mike Milligan aside, because Mike is stood in the way between the mad hatter and the pirate Captain. Killian Jones (Captain Hook) quickly removes his sword from his belt, and he aims it directly at Jefferson. The mad hatter aims his sword directly back at the pirate Captain. Hook and Jefferson then meet one another in battle. It's been many years since they last fought one another. Meanwhile Kiryk starts to look for Rose remembering the description that Jefferson gave to him about her. Kiryk aims the blade of his sword directly at Olivia's throat, because he's still holding her firmly by the arm. Olivia is now shaking with terror. Kiryk looks round at all the Captain's new crew that's stood before him aboard the pirate ship.

"Rose Tyler step forward to face me or the bitch dies!" Kiryk shouts out to the lady he's set out to abduct in a sharp tone.

Rose then moves past the others over to Kiryk. Matthew then stands in her way shaking his head at her.

"Rose don't meet this man!" He warns her.

Rose smiles back at Matthew sadly in response to his warning.

"If I don't meet this man then Olivia will be killed! I have no other choice but to meet this man!" She informs him in response to his warning.

Rose then pushes hard past Matthew, and she steps forward to face Kiryk. Tyler looks directly at the wraith runner.

"Release my friend and I shall see you!" She informs him.

Kiryk then pushes Olivia roughly away from him, and he harshly makes a grab for Rose. Kiryk grabs Rose firmly by the arm. Matthew then pulls Olivia into a hug.

"It's alright!" He promises her.

Mike looks at Kiryk with mercy in his eyes.

"Please she's done nothing to you let her go!" He begs him.

Cam then places her arm gently around Mike to comfort him.

"If we don't let this man take Rose then we all may suffer by his hand, it's not worth arguing with this man," she tells him.

Percy Jackson is stood by Matthew's side. Ron Weasley rounds angrily on Kiryk, and he aims his wand directly at him in anger. Kiryk is now holding Rose roughly by her beautiful blonde hair.

"Let her go!" Weasley warns the wraith runner in a sharp tone.

Kiryk smiles coldly back at Ron in response to his warning.

"You still act like such a big hard man Ron Weasley even now that your leader Harry Potter is dead! Put the warn down boy you'll probably just end up poking someone's eye out! Well I'd love to see with all you freaks, but I have a wrench to deliver to a King!" He informs both him and everyone else in a sharp tone.

Kiryk then vanishes off the pirate ship with Rose.

"NO!" Matthew and the others all rage out in a tone of terror then they realize much to their horrors that Tyler's been abducted by the wraith runner.

Matthew rounds on Finn in anger.

"WE MUST GO AFTER THEM!" He roars out at him.

Finn nods his head in agreement to his mate's roar.

"Yeah we should do off course, but how the hell do we know where he took her?" He questions him in response to his roar.

Jefferson has now overpowered Hook, he's kicked his sword out from his hand, and he's now preparing to take him prisoner. Jefferson then races over to where Emma is stood with Jodie, Tracy and Olivia aboard the pirate ship, and he roughly grabs her. Emma had just been comforting Olivia, because Olivia was still shaken after what Kiryk did to her. Jefferson has now overpowered both Killian and Emma. Jefferson is now holding both Hook and Swan firmly by the arms. The mad hatter then smiles coldly over at both Finn and Matthew.

"That man took your friends to see Peter Pan in Neverland, and that's exactly where I'm taking these two right now!" He informs them both.

Jefferson then all of a sudden vanishes off the pirate ship with both his prisoners Captain Hook and Emma Swan. Matthew and the others then all realize to their terrors that they're aboard a ship that isn't being sailed by any Captain.

Chapter four

Queen Lily Taylor, her sister in law Princess Tee Taylor, Hermione Granger, Annabeth Chase, Neal Cassidy, Aurora, Mulan and Prince Phillip are now all heading down a street in Rio together. The dark/good Queen of the universe and her new army then all suddenly wander into a caravan park together. A door of a caravan suddenly bursts open, and Tyler Lewis races out of his caravan and over to them. Tyler saw the dark/good Queen and her Adventurers approaching his caravan from inside his caravan. Tyler appears to be shaking with terror. Queen Lily pulls her old friend into a hug to comfort him. Meanwhile Princess Tee rounds in anger on her old friend.

"Where the hell is Carman?" She demands an answer from him.

Tyler looks with fear at Queen Lily in the eyes.

"Esme wasn't who she seemed! It seems that Esme only brought us here to pull Carman away from you-

He starts off by explaining to her, but the dark/good Queen raises her hand to silence her old friend from talking further.

"It's alright I know the type of woman who Esme really was, but Tyler it's alright now; because Esme is dead I killed her when she came to invade my Palace Mslan!" Queen Lily informs her old friend.

Tyler then half smiles in response to his Queen's information. Tyler then gives Queen Lily a sad smile.

"Ok then Esme maybe dead, but her father isn't! Your majesty Esme's father Fredric is holding our Carman prisoner in his mansion!" He explains to her.

The dark/good Queen's left shocked by Tyler's explanation.

"Show me where this mansion is!" She commands him in response to his explanation.

Tyler then smiles, and he nods his head in response to his Queen's command.

"Certainly!" Tyler promises Queen Lily in response to her command.

The dark/good Queen of the universe is now determined to rescue her friend Carman Howle from where she's being kept prisoner.

Chapter five

Queen Elektra O'Donovan, Queen Morgana Pendragon and Queen Regina Mills are all now stood on top of a big building in London. They are all dressed in black rather frightening looking capes. Queen Elektra turns to address her two friends the other two evil Queen's.

"Right I have a plan! My enemy Queen Lily is destined to become the evil Princess Tiger Lily, and we must see to it that she faces her destiny, because then she is destined to get killed by her own husband Peter Pan! I'm planning to transform into my own husband the good King Liam, and then I'm going to meet with Queen Lily, and I'm going to lead her in the direction of becoming the evil Princess Tiger Lily!" She informs them both.

Both Queen Regina and Queen Morgana are left interested by the information that Queen Elektra's just given them.

"What should we do while you're acting out your plan?" Regina questions Elektra.

There's a few minutes of silence while Mrs. O'Donovan tries to think of what she could command her two friends to do. Queen Elektra then looks directly at her other two friends.

"Find and kill the real King Liam!" She commands them both.

Queen Regina and Queen Morgana both then nod their heads in response to their Queen Elektra's command. Both Queen Morgana and Queen Regina then jump off the roof of the high building, and they fly away from the high building together in response to Queen Elektra's command. Queen Elektra herself then suddenly transforms into her husband the good King Liam. The disguised Queen Elektra is now determined to find and guide her enemy Queen Lily towards her destiny.

Chapter six

Meanwhile the real good King Liam O'Donovan is still travelling towards Neverland with his best mate Frank Matthews. The good King and his best mate have now stolen two horses from a farm. Liam may not be the evil King anymore, but he can still perform some evil acts. The two men are now travelling on the backs of their horses towards a strange beach. There are two people on the beach, and they are Prince Charming (David Nolen) and Snow White (Mary Margret Blanched). Snow and the Prince are still searching both heaven and earth for their only Grandson together. Both David and Mary Margret appear to be armed with swords. King Liam and Frank abandon their swords just next to the beach, and they both hurry onto the beach together, their they are sighted by Snow and the Prince. Prince Charming rounds on King Liam, and Liam rounds on David. Snow White rounds on Frank, and Matthews rounds on Snow.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" The Prince demands answers from the King.

Liam rounds on Charming in response to his questions.

"I'm the good King Liam and I want to travel to Neverland!" He tells him in response to his questions.

Prince Charming then lowers his sword when he hears what King Liam has just told him. David then grabs Liam's sword off him to stop him from rounding on him. Prince Charming then turns round to face Snow White.

"These men want to travel to Neverland like us!" He informs her.

Snow smiles back at the Prince in response to his information.

"Ok in that case then they could come with us," she tells him in response to his information.

Prince Charming nods his head in agreement to what his Snow has just told him. David then turns back to face King Liam.

"I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot me and my wife also want to travel to Neverland, because our Grandson has been kidnapped, and we believe that he's been taken there!" He informs him.

Frank and Snow have already lowered their swords from one another. Frank turns round to face his King Liam.

"I think we should trust these people," he says to him.

King Liam then nods his head in agreement to what Frank has just told him. King Liam then shares a firm handshake with Prince Charming.

"I am willing to trust you!" He promises him.

Snow then smiles at Frank.

"I guess we're travelling to Neverland together," she says to him.

Frank and Snow then share a firm handshake together.

"I guess we are," he responds to her.

All of a sudden the pirate ship known as the Jolly Rodger appears in the deep blue sea just before them. King Liam knows that both he and his friends must travel out to that ship together.

Chapter seven

Queen Lily Taylor, her sister in law Princess Tee Taylor, Hermione Granger, Annabeth Chase, Aurora, Mulan, Neal Cassidy, Prince Phillip and Tyler Lewis all arrive outside Fredric Jones' mansion in Rio together. Queen Lily takes a look up at the great big mansion which is stood on the street just before her, and she knows that her best mate Carman Howle's being held prisoner inside there. Tyler gives his Queen Lily a smile.

"We'll rescue her together!" He promises her.

Queen Lily then nods her head in agreement to Tyler's promise. Queen Lily then gives her sister in law a warm hearted smile.

"Are you alright?" She questions her in a tone of concern.

Princess Tee nods her head in response to Queen Lily's question.

"Yeah I am if you are," she tells her in response to her question.

The good Queen of the universe and her friends then step towards the mansion together. Queen Lily then knocks her fist hard against the front door of the mansion. The dark/good Queen then sees a nearby open window in the mansion, she quickly moves over to it.

"FREDRIC THIS IS QUEEN LILY TAYLOR THE QUEEN OF THE UNIVERSE, AND I HAVE COME HERE TO RESCUE MY BEST FRIEND CARMAN HOWLE FROM YOU! BE WARNED I'M COMING IT!" She rages through the window before jumping in the mansion through the open window.

Queen Lily is now stood in the sitting room of the mansion. Princess Tee Taylor is the next person to jump into the sitting room in the mansion through the open window. The others then all follow them in one by one. All of a sudden the sitting room door bursts open, and Fredric Jones makes his way into the sitting room. Fredric is armed with both a sword and a riffle. Both Queen Lily and Tyler round in anger on Fredric as soon as they see him standing before them.

"Where is she?" They demand an answer from him in an angry tone.

There's a moment of silence while Fredric begins to load up his riffle. Fredric smiles coldly back at both Queen Lily and Tyler in response to their question.

"Yeah like I'd tell you that!" He snaps out at both of them in a tone of sharp anger.

Tyler then launches himself in anger at Fredric, but both Neal and Prince Phillip grab him to hold him back from attacking him. Both Prince Phillip and Neal believe that it will be far too dangerous for Tyler if he attacks a man holding a gun. Queen Lily looks at Fredric coldly in the eyes, and he aims his gun back at her in anger.

"I'm not scared of you!" Queen Lily warns Fredric in a sharp tone.

The dark/good Queen of the universe then uses her magical powers to kill Fredric. Queen Lily has just killed yet another person in cold blood. It seems as if the dark/good Queen is nearing her destiny to become the evil Princess Tiger Lily. Tyler, Princess Tee and all the others are left shocked by Queen Lily's actions. Annabeth the Adventurer smiles coldly at her Queen.

"I did think murder was in your blood!" She snaps out at her in a tone of sharp anger.

Queen Lily smiles coldly back at Annabeth in response to what she has just told her.

"I did what was necessary!" She informs her.

Queen Lily then rounds on Tyler, Prince Phillip and Neal.

"You lot better find me my best friend!" She commands them all.

The three men then all hurry out of the sitting room together in response to their Queen's command. Aurora and Mulan then take a seat down together on the sofa in the room. Princess Tee then wanders out of the sitting room; she wants to help her three friends find her good friend Carman. Just as soon as Princess Tee leaves the room Queen Elektra O'Donovan appears out of nowhere in the room, disguised as King Liam O'Donovan. Queen Lily gives who she believes to be her former husband a warm hearted smile as soon as she sees him.

"Hello there," the dark/Queen says to who she believes to be King Liam.

Queen Elektra looks coldly at Queen Lily through King Liam's eyes. Queen Elektra is determined to make Queen Lily face her destiny to become the evil Princess Tiger Lily. Neal, Prince Phillip, Tyler, Princess Tee then all return to the sitting room together followed by Carman. The good Princess and the three men found Carman locked up in the attic of the mansion, and they rescued her there.

To be continued!


	19. Chapter 19

The Ultimate Adventure series three episode nineteen

Introduction

The Hippocampus drops Queen Lily Taylor, her sister in law Princess Tee Taylor, Hermione Granger and Annabeth Chase all off in a beach in Rio, and there the dark/good Queen of the universe and her friends met Neal Cassidy (Baelfire), Aurora, Mulan and Prince Phillip, and they battled them on the beach before making an alliance with them on the beach. The dark/good Queen of the universe and her seven friends then call camp to a caravan sight together, and there they found Tyler Lewis hiding away in a caravan. The dark/good Queen of the universe and her eight friends then all travelled to Fredric Jones' mansion together, and they broke into his mansion when they arrived there. Queen Lily and her eight friends come across Fredric Jones, and the dark/good Queen kills him in cold blood. Neal, Prince Phillip, Tyler and Princess Tee then all set off to rescue Carman Howle from where she's being kept prisoner in the attic of the house together. Meanwhile while they're away rescuing her Queen Elektra O'Donovan appears out of nowhere in the room, disguised as King Liam O'Donovan. Queen Elektra has planned to disguise herself as King Liam, and to turn Queen Lily into the evil Princess Tiger Lily.

Meanwhile Kiryk the wraith runner captures Rose Tyler from aboard the pirate ship the Jolly Rodger, and Jefferson the mad hatter captures both Captain Hook (Killian Jones) and Emma Swan from aboard the pirate ship. Kiryk then takes Rose to Neverland, and Jefferson then takes both Killian and Emma to Neverland.

The real good King Liam O'Donovan is continuing his journey towards Neverland with his best mate Frank Matthews, and along the way they stop off at a beach where they find both Prince Charming (David Nolen) and Snow White (Mary Margret Blanched). King Liam, Prince Charming, Snow and Frank then all sight the pirate ship the Jolly Rodger in the sea just before them.

Chapter one

Queen Shannay Kettle comes before the great god's in Olympus. The evil Queen Shannay comes before the god's Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter and Athena in the biggest meeting room in Olympus. The goddess of evil hearts (Queen Shannay) looks directly at the ruler of Olympus the god Zeus.

"I require your help to send me down to earth!" She informs him.

Zeus seems to be fuming with anger at Queen Shannay.

"Why should I help you? Why should I not kill you? I see you as a traitor goddess of evil hearts after all you have brought three humans back to life from the dead in our realm!" He snaps out at her in a tone of sharp anger.

Queen Shannay rounds in anger on Zeus in response to what he has just told.

"Because I believe that we should help one another when we are in need of help!" She snaps out at him in a tone of anger in response to what he has just told her.

Hera who is sat beside Zeus takes a look at him.

"I believe we should help Shannay after all she has proven to be rather useful in the past!" She informs him.

Zeus then nods his head in response to Hera's information.

"Yes well I suppose she has hasn't see well in that case I'll send you down to earth goddess of wisdom, but please bare this in mind I'll be watching you always while you're in earth, and I want no trouble down on the planet like there was before!" He tells both her in response to her information and Queen Shannay.

Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter and Athena then all combine their powers to send the goddess of evil hearts down to the planet earth below.

Chapter two

Queen Lily Taylor, her sister in law Princess Tee Taylor, Carman Howle, Tyler Lewis, Annabeth Chase, Hermione Granger, Aurora, Mulan, Neal Cassidy, Prince Phillip and the evil Queen Elektra disguised as the good King Liam are all in the sitting room of the mansion in Rio together. Queen Lily is sharing a loving friendly hug with her best mate Carman.

"It's just so good to see you again," she says happily to her.

Princess Tee turns to address the others.

"Come on guys let's go!" She says to them all.

Aurora's troubled.

"Go where?" She questions the Princess.

Tee looks back at Aurora in response to her question.

"I really don't know," she tells her in response to her question.

Queen Lily then looks from Princess Tee to Aurora.

"To Neverland!" She informs them both.

Queen Lily knows that she has unfinished business with her husband Peter Pan. Princess Tee, Carman, Tyler, Annabeth, Hermione, Neal, Aurora, Mulan and Prince Phillip then all hurry out of the sitting room together. Queen Lily is now left inside the sitting room with Queen Elektra who still appears to be King Liam. All of a sudden King Liam vanishes back into Queen Elektra. The evil Queen then uses her dark powers to firmly lock and shut the door of the sitting room. Queen Lily is left shocked by the sudden appearance of her enemy before her in the sitting room.

"Elektra!" Queen Lily snaps out in a tone of shock.

Queen Elektra then launches herself at her enemy Queen Lily, and she digs her hand deep into her chest. The evil Queen then withdraws the dark/good Queen's heart from her chest. Queen Elektra is now holding Queen Lily's beating heart in her hands. Queen Elektra now controls Queen Lily.

"Become the evil Princess Tiger Lily!" She commands her.

Queen Lily then nods her head in response to Queen Elektra's command.

"I'll become the evil Princess Tiger Lily!" She promises her in response to her command.

The dark/good Queen of the universe Queen Lily Taylor has now become the evil Princess Tiger Lily. Princess Tee Taylor then knocks her fist hard against the outside of the sitting room door.

"Lily what's going on?" She shouts out at her in a demanding tone.

Queen Elektra turns to face the evil Princess Tiger Lily.

"We must turn them evil like how I've just turned you evil!" She informs her.

Princess Tiger Lily then nods her head in agreement to Queen Elektra's information. The evil Princess Tiger Lily then uses her powers to unlock the sitting room door. Princess Tee, Carman, Aurora and Neal then all come bursting into the sitting room together. The good Princess and Carman are both left horrified to find the evil Queen Elektra stood before them inside the sitting room. Carman hasn't laid eyes on Queen Elektra since she returned from the dead a few months ago.

"Aren't you meant to be dead?" She demands an answer from her in a tone of anger.

Queen Elektra shakes her head coldly at Carman in response to her question.

"No but you are!" She informs her in response to her question.

Queen Elektra then uses her dark powers to kill Carman in cold blood. Queen Lily smiles coldly when her best mate is murdered by Queen Elektra.

"CARMAN NO!" Princess Tee screams out in terror when her good friend drops down dead right before her very eyes.

Princess Tiger Lily is now laughing coldly because her best mate Carman is dead. The good Princess is left shocked to find her sister in law laughing harshly. Princess Tee rounds in anger on her sister in law.

"What the hells the matter with you?" She demands an answer from her in a tone of sharp anger.

There's a moment of silence while Princess Tiger Lily looks at her sister in law coldly in the eyes.

"I've now become the woman who I was destined to become!" She informs her in a tone of pride.

Just before Princess Tiger Lily is about to murder her own sister in law in cold blood Neal jumps in the way of the sword. Neal looks down at the wound in his chest from where the dark/good Queen has just stabbed him, and he realizes now much to his horror that he's now dying.

"NEAL!" Aurora screams out in a tone of freight when she realizes that her friend is now dying.

Queen Elektra suddenly uses her powers to heal Neal's wound, and she turns him, Aurora and Princess Tee dark. Princess Tiger Lily then uses her powers to bring Carman back to life from the dead, and she herself turns her dark. Annabeth, Hermione, Mulan and Prince Phillip then all make their way into the sitting room in the mansion, and the evil Princess Tiger Lily and Queen Elektra together use their dark powers to turn them all dark.

Chapter three

All of a sudden Queen Shannay O'Donovan appears out of nowhere in the deceased Fredric Jones' mansion before the evil Queen Elektra O'Donovan, the evil Queen Tiger Lily, the evil Princess Tee Taylor, the evil Carman Howle, the evil Tyler Lewis, the evil Neal Cassidy (Baelfire), the evil Aurora, the evil Mulan and the evil Prince Phillip. The evil Queen Shannay rounds angrily on the evil Queen Tiger Lily as soon as she finds her standing before her in the sitting room.

"Well if it isn't Queen Lily Taylor!" She snarls out angrily at her.

Queen Tiger Lily smiles coldly back at her enemy.

"I think you'll find its Queen Tiger Lily!" She snaps out at her in a tone of disgust.

Queen Shannay then smiles coldly in response to what her greatest enemy has just told her.

"Ah so you've finally faced your destiny have you! Well now I suppose we should be allies, because you're an enemy to Peter Pan aren't you, and an enemy of my enemy is my friend!" Queen Shannay informs Queen Tiger Lily.

There's a moment of silence before surprisingly Queen Tiger Lily nods her head in response to Queen Shannay's information

"Yeah well we should all travel to Neverland so that we can invade it together!" She tells her in response to her information.

Everyone then disappears out of the sitting room together, they're all now headed for Neverland.

Chapter four

Peter Pan (King Johnny Taylor) is once more sat on his golden throne in his hideout in his home Neverland. All of a sudden the wooden door of his hideout opens, and Jefferson the mad hatter makes his way into his leader's hideout followed by his prisoner Rose Tyler. Jefferson is leading Rose firmly by the arm. The mad hatter brings Mrs Tyler before Peter Pan in his hideout. Peter Pan looks coldly at Jefferson.

"Thank you now leave please!" He informs him in a tone of anger.

Before turning coldly to face Rose. Jefferson however remains where he is stood now in the hideout. Jefferson gives his leader Peter Pan a smile.

"Sir Rose wasn't the only prisoner who I was able to capture," he tells him.

Peter Pan's left troubled by what the mad hatter has just told him.

"Which other prisoner were you able to capture?" He questions him.

Jefferson then claps his hands loudly together, and Captain Hook (Killian Jones) appears out of nowhere before himself, his leader Peter Pan and his prisoner Rose in the hideout. Captain Hook like Rose has his hands firmly tied together with rope. Peter Pan smiles coldly at Jefferson.

"You have done well and you shall be rewarded!" He snaps out at him.

Jefferson then leaves the hideout, and just as soon as he leaves Kiryk makes his way into the hideout followed closely by his prisoner Emma. Jefferson and Kiryk felt that it would be better if they swapped prisoners, and so they did. Emma like Hook and Rose has her hands bound together with rope.

"Leave us!" Peter Pan commands Kiryk.

The wraith runner then responds to his leader's command, and he leaves the hideout. Peter Pan is still sat upon his golden throne. Captain Hook winks at Emma.

"Don't worry I'll get us out of this!" He promises her.

Emma smiles in response to the Captain's promise. Peter Pan then rises to his feet from his throne, and he rounds in anger on all three of his prisoners. Peter Pan looks directly from Rose to Emma.

"So you're the famous two female Adventurers!" He snaps out at them both in a tone of sharp anger.

Both Emma and Rose smile coldly back at Peter Pan in response to what he has just told them.

"May we tell you that without any doubt at all your wife is a much better person than you!" They both inform him in response to what he has just told them.

Peter Pan smiles coldly at the two female Adventurers in response to their information.

"Not anymore it seems!" He snarls out at them both in a tone of sharp anger.

Peter Pan knows now that his wife has become the evil Queen Tiger Lily, and he is neither happy nor angry about that, because he just wants to kill his wife. Peter Pan then rounds on his enemy Captain Hook.

"Ah Killian Jones I believe we meet again!" He snaps out at him in a tone of anger.

Peter Pan then uses his powers to make both Rose and Emma disappear out of his hideout, he's just them both too two separate prison cells in his Neverland. Peter Pan then uses his powers to make his sword fly off from his belt, and it lands in his hand. Peter Pan then aims the blade of his sword directly at his enemy Captain Hook.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you!" He informs him in a truthful tone.

All of a sudden Killian withdraws his own sword from his belt, and he aims it back at his enemy in anger.

"Not if I kill you first!" Captain Hook tells Peter Pan in a tone of disgust.

Their swords then meet in battle.

Chapter five

Emma Swan sinks down onto the floor of her prison cell feeling really miserable. Rose Tyler is in the next prison cell along from hers. Rose paces her cell feeling really frightened. Rose has met many monsters before, but never really human monsters. All of a sudden a blue police box a Tardis appears out of nowhere inside her prison cell. The doors of the Tardis then burst open, and Rose's version of the Doctor (her human Doctor) then steps out of the time machine. This Doctor is in the form of the tenth incarnation of the Doctor. Both Jacky and Pete Tyler follow the time lord out of his time machine. The human Doctor pulls his Rose into a loving embrace.

"Thank goodness I've found you at last," he says in a relieved tone to her.

Rose also seems relieved to have been reunited with her best friend and her parents in this dreadful place. The Doctor takes Rose firmly by the hand.

"Come now we must hurry the void between worlds can only remain open for so long," he tells her.

Rose quickly remembers Emma, and she turns urgently around to face her. Tyler looks directly at Swan.

"Come with me!" She begs her.

Emma shakes her head at Rose in response to what she has just told her.

"I'm not going to abandon Hook! Me and him don't abandon one another; one dangerous trip up a bean stark was enough for that!" She informs her in response to what she has just told her.

Rose then gives Emma a warm hearted smile.

"Good luck," she says to her.

Rose then follows her human Doctor into his Tardis followed closely by her two parents. The blue police box then disappears out of the prison cell. Emma is pleased that Rose was able to get rescued, but now she herself is feeling so incredibly lonely.

Chapter six

Peter Pan continues to battle his enemy Captain Hook (Killian Jones) inside his hideout in Neverland. Their swords keep meeting one another in battle. Peter Pan rises into the air.

"That's cheating!" Hook snaps out at his enemy in a tone of disgust.

In the air Pan kicks the Captain full on in the face. Captain Hook then grabs hold firmly of his enemy's foot, and Peter Pan lifts his enemy up into the air. Captain Hook holds onto his enemy while Peter Pan floats in the air. Peter Pan then flies straight into the direction of a hard wall made up out of rock in his hideout, and he knocks into it with Captain Hook still holding onto him. When Peter Pan crashes into the wall Captain Hook falls away from him. Killian Jones lands on a heap on the ground just below where Pan is still floating up in the air. Killian then struggles to his feet from where he landed on the ground. Hook then realizes that he now no longer has hold of his sword. Peter Pan then lands on his feet on the ground just before where Captain Hook is standing. Peter appears to be holding both his own sword and Hook's sword. The Captain then takes a look at his enemy Pan with disgust in his eyes.

"You give me that back right now!" He commands him in a tone of anger.

Peter Pan shakes his head at Captain Hook in response to his command, and then he proceeds to aim both the swords at him. Killian then launches himself forward, and he roughly grabs Peter Pan. The Captain then knocks his enemy down to the ground, and he kicks his own sword out from his hand. Killian then stamps on Pan hard in the face with his hard leather black boot. Peter Pan then jumps to his feet in anger, he flies forward, and he punches Captain Hook full on in the face. The two enemies are in full battle now. Both Peter Pan and Captain Hook are determined to kill one another. Hook then rounds on Pan with his hook, but Peter uses his powerful powers to make the metal hook disappear off Hook's arm.

"NO!" The Captain rages out in a tone of really loud anger when he realizes just what Peter has done to him.

Peter Pan then punches Captain Hook once more full on in the face. Pan has now broken Killian's nose. Hook is slowly losing this fight. Peter kicks Jones hard down once onto the floor of his hideout, and he proceeds to aim his sword directly at him once more.

Chapter seven

Emma Swan is still sat feeling both really miserable and lonely inside her prison cell in Neverland. Emma is surprisingly actually feeling quite concerned about Captain Hook. All of a sudden a little magical fairy appears out of nowhere in the prison cell just before Emma. This magical fairy does appear to be really rather beautiful indeed.

"My name is Tinkerbelle and I am here to help you!" The magical fairy informs Emma as she uses her powers to unlock the iron gate of her prison cell.

Emma is feeling both now shocked and happy by seeing the little magical fairy help her like this. Tinkerbelle's a little troubled to find Emma still standing inside her prison cell.

"Why aren't you leaving? But wait off course just how silly of me to forget! You're unarmed aren't you! You're in need of a sword!" She informs her.

Tinkerbelle the magical fairy then uses her magical powers to make a sword appear out of nowhere in Emma's hand. Emma's troubled.

"How do you know that I'm not just going to kill you like this?" She questions the magical fairy.

Emma is still surprised to find that Tinkerbelle has so much faith in her by giving her a sharp sword like this. The magical fairy smiles back at Emma in response to her question.

"The reason I know you're not going to kill me is that I know you help to deliver love to the people of the universe not darkness," she tells her in response to her question.

Emma gives Tinkerbelle a warm hearted smile. Emma now wants to help the magical fairy in return for how she has just helped her.

"Listen Tinkerbelle you have saved my life, and now I wish to save your life in return! Tinkerbelle come away with me! Leave Neverland with me!" Emma commands the magical very pretty fairy.

Tinkerbelle then shakes her head at Emma in response to her command.

"I'm sorry deliverer of love I cannot, because I once made a deal with Peter Pan on the condition that he saves my tribe of fairies from a killer bird, if I remain here in Neverland with him! I am now forever trapped in Peter Pan's presence!" She informs her in response to her command.

Emma then continues to smile at Tinkerbelle in response to her information.

"Well I shall never forget this good deed that you have done for me," she says to her in response to her information.

Tinkerbelle looks at Emma directly in the eyes.

"There is one thing you can do for me in return for my good deed please remind the evil Queen Tiger Lily of the good woman she really is, and the evil Peter Pan of the good man he really is!" She begs her.

Emma nods her head in response to what Tinkerbelle has just told her. Tinkerbelle has been continuing her side of the deal with every man who has become Peter Pan over the long years. Tinkerbelle then disappears away from Emma after seeing her nod her head. Emma knows now that the people she has come to care about Lily and Johnny need her right now just like Killian needs her right now. Emma is now ready to rescue Hook from the evil Peter Pan.

Chapter eight

The evil King of the universe Peter Pan is still in his hideout in Neverland with his enemy Captain Hook (Killian Jones). Peter Pan still has the blade of his sword directly aimed at Captain Hook's chest, but Killian is still holding his own sword firmly in his hand. Hook then uses his own sword to block Pan's blow of his sword. Peter then knocks Killian's sword firmly out of his hand. Pan then picks up Hook's sword from where it landed on the ground. All of a sudden Emma Swan sneaks up behind Peter Pan in his hideout with a sharp sword held firmly in her hand. Emma places the blade of her sword on Pan's back.

"Leave him alone!" She commands him in a demanding tone.

Peter Pan then quickly turns round to face his new enemy Emma Swan. Emma then sinks the blade of her sword deep into Pan's chest before withdrawing it from his chest. Peter then uses his magical powers to heal his wound. Peter's two swords then meet Emma's sword in battle. Captain Hook then struggles to his feet from the ground, and he rounds in anger on his enemy Peter Pan. Killian is still both unarmed and defenceless. Jones grabs Pan, and he holds onto him while Peter himself continues his battle against Emma. Surprisingly Emma then uses her magical powers to knock Peter out. Pan crashes down hard onto the ground of his hideout. Killian then quickly picks up his sword from Peer's unconsise hand, and he aims it directly down at him. Captain Hook is now preparing to kill his enemy Peter Pan in return for him losing him his hook.

"Hook don't kill him! You need to become a better man!" Emma begs her ally in an urgent tone of mercy.

Killian looks back at Emma in response to her words of mercy.

"Emma this man is extremely dangerous and he needs to be defeated!" He tells her in response to her words.

Emma shakes her head at Killian in response to what he has just told her.

"This man needs to be reminded of the good man who he really is!" She informs him.

Killian then kicks the unconsise Peter hard in the face before storming angrily out of the hideout away from him. Emma then quickly hurries after Hook out of the hideout.

Chapter nine

King Liam O'Donovan, Frank Matthews, Prince Charming and Snow White are all still stood on the beach looking out at the pirate ship the Jolly Rodger which is rested in the deep blue sea just before them. Prince Charming (David Nolen) turns quickly to face King Liam.

"We need to head out to that ship!" He informs him.

The good King nods his head in response to the good Prince's information.

"Yeah I know but how do we make it out to it?" He questions him in response to his information.

All of a sudden a sea creature called a Hippocampus appears in the shore of the sea just before them. Frank looks closely at the sea creature, and surprisingly he seems to know all about it and what it is. Frank then turns back to face his best mate King Liam.

"I believe that if we climb aboard that sea creature then it'll take us over to the pirate ship!" He informs him.

Snow then nods her head in agreement to Frank's information. Snow then turns to face her husband before he starts to argue with her for her agreeing with Frank. Snow rounds on her husband.

"Charming what choice do we have? Look at that pirate ship it's the Jolly Rodger, and chances are that Hook's on it with Emma!" She tells him.

Prince Charming listens carefully to his wife's words before nodding his head himself in agreement to Frank's information. King Liam shrugs his shoulders.

"Alright then we shall use the Hippocampus!" He informs his best mate Frank and his new mates Snow and Charming.

The good King is surprised with himself for knowing the name of that sea creature. The four friends then climb up onto the back of the Hippocampus together, and the sea creature starts cantering off into the deep blue sea with the four humans on its back. The Hippocampus takes King Liam, Prince Charming, Frank and Snow right over to the Jolly Rodger in the deep blue sea. The sea creature stops just beside the pirate ship, and the four friends jump up from the Hippocampus' back onto the pirate ship together. King Liam, Frank, Snow and Prince Charming are now all stood on the Jolly Rodger together. Prince Charming and Snow White have both returned to the pirate ship together, and all of a sudden they are surrounded. Matthew Seed, Tracy Beaker, Mike Milligan, Cam Lawson, Toby Coleman, Olivia Adams, Finn Sharkey, Jodie Allen, Percy Jackson, Grover and Ron Weasley all suddenly surrounded them aboard the Jolly Rodger together. Matthew and his friends are all armed with swords. Matthew has taken over being Captain of the ship since Captain Hook has been kidnapped. Acting Captain of the Jolly Rodger Matthew Seed steps forward to face King Liam and his friends in anger. Matthew aims his sword directly at King Liam in anger.

"Well if it isn't the King Liam!" He snaps out at him in a tone of disgust.

Liam is surprised to find that his old careworkers Mike, Cam, Tracy, Matthew, Finn and Jodie are all stood before him on this pirate ship, and that they all appear to be really mad at him. King Liam's troubled.

"What's going on guys?" He questions his old careworkers.

Mike then steps forward to face King Liam in anger.

"We know who you've become Liam the dark King, and you should really know that there is just no escape for you off this pirate ship alive!" He warns him in a tone of anger.

Frank then steps forward to face Matthew and the others.

"Liam is now once again a good man," he tries to tell them all.

Matthew believes what Frank has just told him. Matthew knows that Frank would always vouch for Liam, but he wouldn't vouch for him if he was the evil King. Matthew then takes the good King Liam firmly by the hand.

"You have my apology!" He informs him.

King Liam shrugs his shoulders in response to Matthew's information.

"It's alright, because yes I have recently been the evil King, but Queen Lily gave me a true loves kiss to remind me of the good man who I really am!" He tells him in response to his information.

Matthew then recognises both Snow and Charming from when they were all in Neverland together. Prince Charming then steps forward to face Matthew after he remembers him from when they were in Neverland together.

"Where's the Captain of this ship? Where is Hook?" He demands some answers from him.

Matthew looks back at David in response to his questions.

"Captain Hook, your Emma and Rose Tyler have all been kidnapped!" He informs him in response to his questions.

Snow is now feeling frightened knowing that her daughter Emma is in danger. All of a sudden the two evil Queen's Morgana Pendragon and Regina Mills appear out of nowhere aboard the pirate ship. Both Queen Morgana and Queen Regina have finally located King Liam after Queen Elektra sent them both out to find and kill him.

Chapter ten

Queen Morgana Pendragon and Queen Regina Mills both round in anger on King Liam O'Donovan aboard the pirate ship the Jolly Rodger. Snow White (Mary Margret Blanched) suddenly steps forward to confront her old enemy Queen Regina. Queen Regina rounds in anger on Snow.

"We meet again, but I regret to inform you that I haven't come here to deal with you this time!" She informs her in a sharp tone of anger.

Prince Charming and Matthew Seed both then round in anger on Queen Morgana. Snow then withdraws her sword from her belt, and she aims it at her greatest enemy Queen Regina in disgust.

"Why are you here?" Snow demands an answer from her evil Queen.

Regina then points over at King Liam.

"To deal with that man!" She informs Snow in response to her demanding question.

Snow looks from Queen Regina to King Liam with wonder in his eyes.

"What are you going to do to him? Are you going to convert him back into the evil King that you believe he should be?" Snow demands answer from Queen Regina in a tone of sharp anger.

Regina then uses her dark powers to make Snow's sword vanish from her hand. Queen Regina then grabs her enemy Snow firmly by the throat.

"I'm going to kill him! No I'm not going to convert him back into the evil King, because I just don't believe that cowards deserve to be evil King's!" She informs her in a sharp tone in response to her questions.

King Liam then steps forward to face Queen Regina, and he aims the blade of his sword directly at her.

"Let her go! You've come for me now have me and release her!" King Liam commands Queen Regina in a tone of anger.

Queen Regina then let's go off Snow's throat, and she rounds in anger on King Liam.

"Not so dark and evil now are you?" Queen Regina snaps out at the good King in a tone of sharp anger.

Her sword then meets his sword in battle. Meanwhile Queen Morgana is still battling both Prince Charming and Matthew Seed. David and Matthew appear to be like brothers in arms while they battle the evil Queen, their swords keep meeting her sword in battle. All of a sudden the evil Queen Morgana uses her dark powers to make a circle of fire appear around both Matthew and Prince Charming. Snow rushes over to where her husband is surrounded by the circle of fire.

"CHARMING!" She cries out in terror at him.

All of a sudden Snow is roughly grabbed once again by the throat, but this time by Queen Morgana.

"Your husband is trapped and with no means of escape! He is certain to die!" Queen Morgana informs Snow in a cold tone.

The evil Queen seems quite pleased with her work trapping both David and Matthew inside the perfect prisons. Snow then grabs Morgana roughly by the hair, and she leads her over to the side of the ship. Snow then pushes the evil Queen Morgana roughly off the ship, and into the deep blue sea. Queen Morgana then begins to drown in the deep blue sea. Meanwhile King Liam kicks Queen Regina roughly off the side of the ship. The good King has now managed to overpower his evil Queen. Both Queen Morgana and Queen Regina have now failed their Queen Elektra O'Donovan by not killing King Liam.

Chapter eleven

Queen Elektra O'Donovan, Queen Tiger Lily, Queen Shannay O'Donovan, Princess Tee Taylor, Carman Howle, Tyler Lewis, Hermione Granger, Annabeth Chase, Aurora, Neal Cassidy, Prince Phillip and Mulan are now all stood on the beach in Rio together. Queen Tiger Lily is now talking to her sister in law Princess Tee, and her friends Carman, Tyler, Neal, Prince Phillip, Mulan and Aurora on the beach while Queen Elektra rounds in anger on Queen Shannay.

"I don't know whether I either like you or want to be your ally!" She snaps out at her in a sharp tone of disgust.

Queen Shannay then suddenly withdraws her sword from her belt, and she aims it directly at Queen Elektra.

"Hand my daughter in law's heart over to me!" He commands her.

Queen Elektra shakes her head at Queen Shannay in response to her command.

"No way that heart belongs to me!" She snaps out at her in a tone of disgust.

Both Queen Elektra and Queen Shannay then realise that they are enemies to one another. Queen Elektra then withdraws her sword from her belt, and her sword meets Queen Shannay's sword in battle. Queen Shannay is determined to steal Queen Tiger Lily's heart from Queen Elektra. Queen Elektra uses her dark powers to make Queen Shannay go flying off her feet. Queen Shannay lands on a heap on the sand a short way away from where Queen Elektra is stood high and mighty on her feet. Queen Tiger Lily and the others have now realised that Queen Elektra and Queen Shannay are battling one another, but they have chosen to ignore it, because like them they all now have evil hearts. Queen Shannay quickly struggles to her feet from where she was laying on the ground. Queen Shannay now rounds in anger on Queen Elektra once more. Queen Shannay uses her powers to make a great big black ball appear on the beach. Queen Shannay then uses her powers to make the great big black ball go rolling at Queen Elektra. The big black ball then crashes into Queen Elektra, and it knocks her down to the ground. Queen Shannay then uses her powers to make the great big black ball disappear. Queen Shannay now heads over to where Queen Elektra is laying on the ground. Queen Shannay then steals Queen Tiger Lily's heart from Queen Elektra. Queen Elektra realises that now she has her heart Queen Shannay will be able to control Queen Tiger Lily, and that Queen Tiger Lily will now once again be her enemy. Queen Elektra then vanishes off the beach in Rio. Queen Shannay then looks over at Queen Tiger Lily.

"We must now continue our journey to Neverland!" She commands her.

Queen Tiger Lily then nods her head in response to the command that Queen Shannay has just given her. Queen Shannay is a little surprised to find herself controlling her old enemy like this. Queen Shannay has now got control over Queen Tiger Lily's heart, and she can use her to do her bidding.

Chapter twelve

Queen Elektra O'Donovan appears out of nowhere on the bottom of the deep blue sea. The evil Queen has casted a magical spell over herself to make herself survive under water. Queen Elektra finds both her servants Queen Morgana Pendragon and Queen Regina Mills lying dead at the bottom of the deep blue sea. Both Queen Regina and Queen Morgana have drowned to death since getting kicked off the pirate ship the Jolly Rodger. Queen Elektra then uses her powers to bring both her servants back to life from the dead. Both Morgana and Regina then flick open their eyes, and they gaze up at Queen Elektra from where their laying at the bottom of the sea.

"You two have failed me!" Queen Elektra snaps out at her two servants in a tone of sharp anger.

Both Regina and Morgana then struggle to their feet from where they were both lying on top of a large coral reef.

"Sorry!" The two evil Queen's apologise to their leader the evilest Queen.

Queen Elektra then kicks out at a big rock in anger.

"I just wish that Peter Pan, Queen Tiger Lily and King Liam we're all dead!" She informs her two servants in a tone of sharp anger.

Morgana then steps forward to face her leader at the bottom of the sea.

"How about we meet them all in battle?" She questions her in a tone of suggestion.

Queen Elektra then nods her head in response to Queen Morgana's question, because she believes that she has made a good suggestion, and Queen Elektra knows that if there was to be a war or in fact a finale battle then herself, Peter Pan, King Liam and Queen Tiger Lily would all be against one another. Morgana continues to smile at her leader when she sees her nod her head in response to her suggestion. Morgana knows that she's starting to get back into her leader's good books.

"I used to have Saxons under my command! I could use a portal jump to go back to my time and collect them!" Queen Morgana informs Queen Elektra.

The evilest Queen is now starting to get excited. Queen Elektra then smiles coldly at Queen Morgana.

"Then you better go back to your time and collect them!" She commands her.

Morgana, Elektra and Regina then all combined their magical powers to make a portal jump appear out of nowhere at the bottom of the sea just before them. Queen Morgana then jumps into the portal jump; she's now headed back to her own time to collect her Saxon army. Queen Regina then turns to face Queen Elektra.

"If there is to be a finale battle then you need a lot more than just an army of Saxon's at your command, if you would allow me to travel back to the enchanted forest then I could gather my army of Knight's and I could bring them to you!" She informs her.

Queen Elektra then nods her head in response to Queen Regina's information. Queen Regina then jumps into the portal jump; she's now headed back to the enchanted forest to gather her army of Knight's. Queen Elektra is now starting to feel excited, because she knows that she'll soon have a whole army under her command.

Chapter thirteen

Meanwhile August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio), Belle and Steve Kettle are all still trapped inside the cupboard Queen Regina O'Donovan trapped them all inside in Olympus. Belle is standing inside the cupboard, while both August and Steve are sitting on two great big boxes inside the cupboard. August gives Steve a smile.

"So tell me who you are and what's your story!" He orders him.

Steve then clears his throat before proceeding to tell both August and Belle that he is the father to a beautiful young lady called Lily O'Donovan, because Steve doesn't know that his daughter married Johnny Taylor and became Lily Taylor, so Steve tells his new friends all about his life with his daughter, and about his relationship with his wife Shannay Kettle, because again Steve doesn't know that Shannay married Liam O'Donovan and became Shannay O'Donovan. Steve really believed that Shannay was the right woman for him, but when Steve became gravely ill with cancer he looked to his wife Shannay for support, but Shannay ended up killing him. After Steve finishes telling his story August gives him a great big smile.

"I know all about your daughter actually she's one of the bravest girls I've ever met!" August tells Steve.

He then proceeds to tell him that Lily married Johnny, and that together they became the Queen and King of the great Palace Mslan. August then tells Steve that sadly Johnny then became the evil Peter Pan, but he doesn't tell him that Lily then became the evil Queen Tiger Lily, because he doesn't know. After August finishes telling his story Steve gives him a great big smile.

"I believe that my daughter has the makings of a very good Queen, that is off course if she bosses her people around in the same way that she bossed me around," Steve tells August.

Belle then realises that her and August should really try to reunite Steve with his daughter. Belle then gives both August and Steve a smile.

"Ready to battle some god's?" She questions them both.

August then smiles up at Belle in response to her question.

"Thought you'd never ask," he responds to her question.

August then jumps to his feet from the box he's sitting on, and he kicks the door of the cupboard open. August could have really rescued both himself and his friends from this cupboard at any time, but he really wanted to get to know Steve, and now he has done. August, Belle and Steve then all head out of the cupboard together. August knows that he and his two friends need to get themselves armed up, before they can even start to think about going into battle against the god's.

Chapter fourteen

August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio), Belle and Steve Kettle all come bursting into the main hall in Olympus fully armed, and there they find the god's discussing important things with one another. One their way from the cupboard to the main hall August and his friends were able to find the weaponry, and there they got themselves armed up. August, Steve and Belle are now all armed with swords. The great big god Zeus leader of Olympus takes a look down at the three humans from where he's sat on his great big throne. Zeus then rises to his feet from his throne, and he rounds in anger on the three humans. Zeus towers over August, Belle and Steve.

"AH THE HUMANS THAT SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE HAVE ESCAPED FROM THEIR CUPBOARD!" He rages out in a loud thundering tone of disgust.

August then slips the blade of his sword down hard on Zeus' foot. Even god's can experience pain. Zeus roars out in pain when Pinocchio stabs him with the blade of his sword. August pulls a magical ball out from his black leather jacket. Pinocchio stole this ball from the weaponry all the god's Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter and Athena all appear to be really frightened by the mysterious magical ball that August is holding. August then shows the magical ball to all the god's and goddess', and when it's multi-coloured light shines on them they all disappear. Just remains where the god's and goddess' have all suddenly disappeared. August then realises much to his surprise that he's managed to get rid of the goddess' and the god's of Olympus. Olympus now belongs to August, Steve and Belle.

Chapter fifteen

Back to the tale of our two escaped pirate's Ragetti and Pintel, they have now taken their two hobbit enemies Merry and Pippin prisoner from their home Shire, and surprisingly they are now heading to the dark Neverland with them.

Queen Morgana Pendragon comes bursting into a hall a short way away from Camelot Kingdom. Queen Morgana finds a lot of Saxon's who used to serve her before she was killed by Merlin sitting in the hall having a drink. All the Saxon's look up in fear when their old leader Queen Morgana makes her way into their hall. Queen Morgana is dressed in a dark black scary looking travelling cape. Queen Morgana stands in the hall facing all the Saxon's.

"My dear people you have all served me in the past, and now you must do so again, because I myself now serve an evil Queen called Elektra, and I have promised to gather you all up, and to send you all over to her, so that she may use you all in the coming finale battle she is about to take part in!" She informs them all.

All the Saxon's then all agree to help Queen Morgana to help Queen Elektra.

Chapter sixteen

Queen Regina Mills appears out of nowhere in her old chamber in her old Palace in the enchanted forest. Queen Regina makes her way out of her chamber and down to the throne room in the Palace, and there much to her pleasure she finds the throne room crowded with Knight's.

"Hello my men I need your help once again!" Queen Regina informs all her Knight's.

One of the Queen's Knight's then steps forward to face her.

"Anything you command your majesty we shall obey!" The Knight makes a vow to Queen Regina.

Queen Regina is left pleased by the vow her Knight has just made to her. Queen Regina then explains to her Knight's that a Queen she now serves called Elektra needs all their allegiance, and then they all offer to help her. Queen Regina is now ready to guide all her Knight's through the portal jump over to where Queen Elektra is.

Chapter seventeen

Two Hippocampus' canter across the deep blue sea together. One Hippocampus has Queen Tiger Lily, Queen Shannay O'Donovan, Princess Tee Taylor, Carman Howle and Tyler Lewis, Hermione Granger and Annabeth Chase on its back, and the other Hippocampus has Neal Cassidy (Baelfire), Aurora, Mulan and Prince Phillip on its back. The two Hippocampus' are heading towards Neverland together. Queen Shannay is sitting behind Queen Tiger Lily on their Hippocampus.

"Since your now Tiger Lily you should have an army of Indian's at your command," she tells her.

Queen Shannay knows that the Indian tribes will swear allegiance to any woman called Queen Tiger Lily. Queen Tiger Lily herself knows that her new found ally Queen Shannay is right.

"I can feel that there's a finale battle approaching, and it would be good for you if you had the army of Indian's at your command for your part in the finale battle," Queen Shannay tells her daughter in law Queen Tiger Lily.

Queen Tiger Lily knows that her mother in law is right, and that she must now find herself an army of Indian's to command.

Chapter eighteen

Peter Pan struggles to open his eyes. Peter Pan remembers everything that occurred before he was knocked out. Peter Pan remembers battling both Captain Hook (Killian Jones) and Emma Swan, but they both managed to overpower him, and they knocked him unconsise. Peter Pan's surprised that Captain Hook didn't kill him when he was unconsise, but he believes that Emma would have stopped him from killing him. Peter Pan surprisingly finds his hideout full of men and women. The men and women are all dressed in dark black scary looking capes, and surprisingly Peter Pan knows these people straight away to be the lost ones. Peter Pan (King Johnny Taylor) can feel that there's a finale battle approaching, and he knows that he'll need these lost ones at his command if he is to even take part in the finale battle. The lost ones then all lay down their allegiance's to Peter Pan.

Just outside Peter Pan's hideout in Neverland on the beach by the shore Captain Hook and Emma Swan are trying to build a raft together. Killian rounds in anger on Emma.

"Our only chance to leave this place is if we work together!" He informs her in a sharp tone of anger.

Emma then gives Hook a smile.

"If we can leave this place then we must head back to Storybrooke! I believe that my parents have returned there!" She tells him.

All of a sudden the pirate ship the Jolly Rodger appears in the sea just before the gigantic island of Neverland. The Captain nods his head in response to Emma's words.

"Yes Snow and the Prince have probably returned to Storybrooke, but we ourselves shall soon join them there," he promises her.

Captain Hook then withdraws his telescope from his jacket, and he looks through it out to sea at his pirate ship. Killian can see through his telescope a rowing boat being lowered into the water by Snow White and Jodie Allen. Hook removes the telescope from his eye, and he takes a look at Emma.

"I don't believe your parents have returned to Storybrooke," the Captain tells Emma in response to her promise.

Hook then passes his telescope over to the lady he now calls his friend. Emma actually is probably the closest thing Hook has to a friend. Emma looks through the telescope in the direction of the Jolly Rodger out at sea, and she can see up close her parents Prince Charming and Snow White jumping into the rowing boat with the good King Liam O'Donovan, Mike Milligan, Cam Lawson, Tracy Beaker, Matthew Seed, Jodie Allen, Finn Sharkey, Olivia Adams and Toby Coleman. The rowing boat isn't big enough to hold anymore in, so a Hippocampus suddenly appears by the ship and Percy Jackson, Ron Weasley and Grover all jump off the pirate ship, and onto its back. The Hippocampus then swims across the deep blue sea alongside the rowing boat over to the shore of the gigantic island Neverland. When the rowing boat reaches the island both Snow and Charming hurry off it over into the loving arms of their daughter. Both Prince Charming and Snow White hold their only child lovingly in their arms. King Liam then jumps off the rowing boat, he's actually finally arrived in Neverland. Percy, Ron and Grover then all jump off the back of the Hippocampus, and the sea creature takes off rapidly cantering into the deep blue sea. All the others then depart from the rowing boat. King Liam O'Donovan and his army have all managed to arrive in Neverland together, and they're all now ready to take part in the finale battle.

Chapter nineteen

On their way to Neverland Queen Tiger Lily, Queen Shannay O'Donovan, Princess Tee Taylor, Carman Howle, Tyler Lewis, Hermione Granger, Annabeth Chase, Neal Cassidy (Baelfire), Aurora, Mulan and Prince Phillip all stop on the backs of their Hippocampus' at a nearby harbour where Queen Shannay knows where the Indian's all live. Queen Tiger Lily and Queen Shannay are the only ones to leave the hippocampus', and to step foot onto the harbour. They are both suddenly surrounded by thousand's off magical Indian's. An Indian man who appears to be the leader of the Indian's sharply steps forward to face Queen Tiger Lily. The Indian man withdraws a sword from his belt, and he aims it directly at Queen Tiger Lily.

"What the hell are you doing in my home place?" He demands an answer from her.

Both Queen Tiger Lily and Queen Shannay then notice together a lot of Indian tents on a field a short distance away from the harbour. Queen Tiger Lily then realises that this man is the Indian leader, and so she uses her dark powers to kill him in cold blood. Queen Tiger Lily has just killed yet another person in cold blood. Queen Tiger Lily then steps forward to face all the thousands of Indian's.

"I am Queen Tiger Lily, and you all must now serve me!" She informs them all.

All the Indian's then lay down their services to Queen Tiger Lily. Queen Tiger Lily has now got a dangerous army at her command for the upcoming finale battle.

Chapter twenty

Queen Elektra O'Donovan is now all stood on top of a mountain in the Lake District in England. Queen Morgana Pendragon appears at the top of one side of the mountain with all her Saxon's. There are quite a lot of Saxon's, so that they're all lined up in a line from the bottom of the mountain to the top. Queen Regina Mills then appears at the top of another side of the mountains with all her Knight's. Queen Regina has so many Knight's at her command, that they stretch all the way down the mountain from the top to the bottom.

"The Saxon's as promised!" Queen Morgana informs Queen Elektra.

There's a moment of silence.

"The Knight's as promised!" Queen Regina informs Queen Elektra.

Queen Elektra is now ready to travel to Neverland to lead her powerful army made up out of both Saxon's and Knight's in the finale battle.

Chapter twenty one

Queen Tiger Lily, her mother in law Queen Shannay, her sister in law Princess Tee Taylor, Carman Howle, Tyler Lewis, Annabeth Chase, Hermione Granger, Neal Cassidy (Baelfire), Aurora, Mulan, Prince Phillip and all her Indian's suddenly appear out of nowhere in Neverland. Queen Tiger Lily has made it to Neverland, and now she is ready to take part in the finale battle with her ten warriors made up out of Queen Shannay, Princess Tee, Carman Howle, Tyler Lewis, Annabeth Chase, Hermione Granger, Aurora, Mulan, Neal Cassidy (Baelfire), Prince Phillip and her thousands upon thousands of Saxon's. Peter Pan then suddenly appears out of nowhere in his home Neverland, with his army made up out of thousands of lost ones. Queen Elektra O'Donovan then all of a sudden appears out of nowhere in Neverland, with her two friends Queen Morgana Pendragon and Queen Regina Mills, and her army made out of thousands of both Knight's and Saxon's. King Liam O'Donovan suddenly appears out of nowhere before all the others with his small army made up out of Captain Hook (Killian Jones), Emma Swan, Snow White, Prince Charming, Frank Matthews, Matthew Seed, Tracy Beaker, Finn Sharkey, Jodie Allen, Mike Milligan, Cam Lawson, Toby Coleman, Jodie Allen, Percy Jackson, Ron Weasley and Grover. All four armies then move into battle against one another. Queen Elektra then heads over to her husband King Liam, and she begins to engage him in battle. Peter Pan only has eyes for Queen Tiger Lily. All of a sudden Peter Pan uses his powers to make a bow and arrow appear out of nowhere in his hands. Peter Pan then places an arrow on his bow, and he fires the arrow off his bow. The arrow goes flying rapidly across the air, it hits Queen Tiger Lily hard in the chest, and when it hits her hard in the chest it goes right through her chest. wicked witch Morgana Pendragon. Morgana takes the good Princess of the universe to her superior Queen Shannay. Princess Lily realises much to her horror that her step- mum Queen Shannay has brought her deceased husband Liam back from the dead, and that she's turned him against her. Princess Lily then battles Queen Shannay in anger, and she manages to overpower her and kill her. Princess Lily is then reunited once more with her husband King Johnny. King Johnny has now become the King of the universe, because his father the King of the universe Richard has been killed. Princess Lily then becomes the Queen Lily of the universe, because her husband has now become the King of the universe. King Johnny and Queen Lily then set off together to find and rescue their son Steve who has been taken prisoner by Morgana. Morgana uses her dark powers to turn Steve evil, and she sends him out to find and kill his two parents, but when they find him both Queen Lily and King Johnny manage to remind their son of the good man who he should really be. Queen Lily then returns to her Palace Mslan with her son Steve while her husband the King Johnny sets off to help his little sister find his mum. Queen Lily is then reunited with an old friend of her's August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio). August has come to the great Palace Mslan with his army of women made up out of Olivia Adams, Sambuca Kelly, Jodie Allen, Chlo Granger, Jenifer Keller, Emma Swan, Rose Tyler and Princess Mithian to warn Queen Lily that King Liam the new evil King is sending a big army out to invade her Kingdom. August was right to warn the good Queen, because shortly after that after August leaves the Palace Mslan, Jack O'Donovan who has now returned from the dead turns up at the great Palace Mslan to invade it. Queen Lily and her army of female Adventurers manage to overpower Jack and his army, but shortly after that a much bigger army turns up to invade the great Palace Mslan, and the good Queen and her army don't manage to overpower them. The new army is being led by Queen Elektra O'Donovan, and Queen Elektra takes control of the great Palace Mslan by force. Queen Lily is taken prisoner by Queen Elektra, but she is rescued from her by her old careworkers Matthew Seed and Finn Sharkey. Queen Lily then sets off to rescue her friends Carman Howle and Tyler Lewis from where they're being held prisoner in Rio, after she kills Esme Jones and some other people in cold blood. Queen Lily manages to rescue her friends, and she also gains some other friends while rescuing them, but Queen Lily is located by Queen Elektra, and the evil Queen Elektra turns her enemy the good Queen Lily into the evil Queen Tiger Lily. Queen Lily has finally managed to face her destiny. All along through her many adventure Queen Lily knew that she was destined to become the evil Queen Tiger Lily, and she tried to change the cause of her own destiny, but she wasn't able to do it. Queen Tiger Lily then travelled to Neverland with a big army of Indian's and some others to take part in the finale battle Queen Tiger Lily suddenly sees her whole entire life flashing before her eyes. First she was a really young little girl, caring for her two little baby sisters while her mother was slowly dying from an illness that no doctors could cure. Then she was growing up inside the Dumping Ground, she was then sadly separated from her sisters. At first Queen Tiger Lily went with her two little sisters to live with the foster parent's the Perry's, but then Matt and Christie Perry sent her back alone without her two little sisters Poppy and Rosie to live at the Dumping Ground, because they thought that Queen Tiger Lily was caring for her two little sisters far too much, and not letting them care for them. Queen Tiger Lily then became friends with two other girls who lived inside the Dumping Ground, and they were off course Carman Howle and Tee Taylor. Queen Tiger Lily secretly always had the eye for Liam O'Donovan and Johnny Taylor while growing up inside the Dumping Ground. Queen Tiger Lily had many adventures growing up inside the Dumping Ground, including sadly falling off the roof of Elmtree house. Queen Tiger Lily was then fostered once more, but this time by the kind hearted Cam Lawson, and that's how she became closer to Tracy Beaker, but then Queen Tiger Lily was reunited with her dad Steve who had put her and her two sisters into care quite some time ago. Queen Tiger Lily then went to live with her dad Steve, and they tried to get both Poppy and Rosie Kettle back from Matt and Christie, but they weren't able to, so they ended up getting a dog called Shadow instead. Steve off course then fell in love with Shannay, and at first Queen Tiger Lily didn't approve of her dad's girlfriend, but they soon became close, but now that she really sees it Queen Tiger Lily knows that Shannay was just pretending to love both her and her dad. Queen Tiger Lily became close to both her dad and Shannay's new son Jonah, and she started to baby sit him. Queen Tiger Lily continued to be friends with her two friends Tee and Carman, and the three girls Lily, Carman and Tee spent a week end alone at Lily's dad's flat together, but that ended badly when Queen Tiger Lily accidently broke one of Shannay's little ordainments. Queen Tiger Lily and Carman then met Esme Jones for the first time when they went out shopping one day, and Carman surprisingly told Esme that she thought Lily was average, this off course upset Queen Tiger Lily. Things then started to slowly turn dark for Queen Tiger Lily, her friends and loved ones around the Dumping Ground, because one day when she was out by herself Queen Tiger Lily was mugged by a mad insane mad who we all know to be Jack O'Donovan, but she was rescued from him by her old friend Liam O'Donovan. Queen Tiger Lily then realised much to her surprise that three different lads at the Dumping Ground fancied her, and they were Rick Barber, Mo Michaels and off course Liam O'Donovan, but Lily chose to fall in love with Liam over Rick and Mo. Queen Tiger Lily's family at first however didn't approve of her new boyfriend Liam, especially her dad Steve. Queen Tiger Lily is then shockingly kidnapped by Jack O'Donovan, and he really gives her a hard time, but she is rescued from him by her boyfriend Liam O'Donovan, her future boyfriend Johnny Taylor and her careworkers Mike Milligan, Tracy Beaker, her best mate Carman Howle, and her friend Tyler Lewis. Lily then believes that she's lost her boyfriend Liam when he is killed in cold blood accidently by his big brother Jack. Jack was aiming to kill Lily with his gun, but when he went to shoot her down dead Liam jumped in the way of the gun. Liam immediately returned to life or so it seems, really he was just knocked out, a short time later at Tracy Beaker and her Seth's wedding. Lily herself was a beautiful bridesmaid at Tracy's wedding. Queen Tiger Lily then starts to get bullied by Elektra O'Donovan, or by what she was known then Elektra Perkins, and she was put in hospital because of it. Surprisingly Johnny helped Elektra his current wife bully Lily his future wife. The bullying however stopped when Elektra and Johnny went on a dangerous holiday together, and Lily went away on holiday with her dad, and when both Lily and Elektra returned from their holiday's they made up with one another. Queen Tiger Lily has now already married Liam O'Donovan in secret, and they both get into trouble together with the police for marrying at such a young age, but they are broken out of prison by both Tracy Beaker and Matthew Seed, and Tracy, Matthew, Liam and off course Lily all run away together. On a plane journey from Newcastle airport to South Africa Queen Tiger Lily gives birth to her first child a baby girl. She chooses to call her baby girl after her deceased little sister Rosie. Rosie died after falling from a roof. Lily, Liam, Matthew and Tracy then all meet a young man called Evan Adams together, and Evan takes them all home to his family game reserve Leopard's Den. Things continue to go dark there when Liam believes that his wife has an eye for the male main vet who works there Danny, but Lily assures Liam that she loves him and not Danny. Lily also meets Olivia Adams off course at Leopard's Den. Lily and Olivia first become slightly enemies with one another, but they soon make up after Lily comes to rescue Olivia when she is kidnapped. Mike Milligan surprisingly left working at the Dumping Ground a short time ago shows up at the place they're staying Leopard's Den, and he tells Matthew, Tracy, Lily and Liam to come home with him, and even though they know that they are in trouble with the police Lily, Liam, Tracy and Matthew all agree to go home to Newcastle with Mike, but when they get their they discover much to their shock that their home Elmtree house has been destroyed in a fire. Lily is then reunited with her dad Steve, but she discovers much to her horror that he's really ill with cancer. Lily then watches much to her shock her step-mother Shannay murdering her dad Steve in cold blood. Steve is then rushed into hospital after Shannay stabs him, and Shannay herself is taken away to be locked up inside a police station. Steve then dies in the presence of his daughter Lily and her husband Liam inside the hospital. Lily then heads down to the police station, and she shares an angry confrontation with her step-mum Shannay. Lily then realises that she must now care for all her family now that her dad Steve is dead, and so she does. Lily is thinking about adopting the child that her friend Tee has had Gina, but it's a tough decision when she's struggling to look after her own daughter Rosie. Mike Milligan then buys much to his kindness both Liam and Lily a flat to live in together in Newcastle. Before leaving the new Dumping Ground (Care for Kids house) Lily sticks up for a new girl Bethany Kerry Sharkey who is being bullied by young Floss Guppy. Now living in their flat in Newcastle together Lily and Liam feel that they're happy at last, but then Liam is killed in cold blood by Chantelle Megans (a lady who seems to have it in for the people from the Dumping Ground). After Liam is killed Lily falls in love with Johnny, but then she herself is kidnapped once more and taken away to London by her evil step-mother Shannay. Queen Shannay takes control of Bucking Palace, and she holds her step-daughter Lily prisoner there. Shannay becomes the evil Queen of the world. Lily is then rescued from Queen Shannay by her new boyfriend Johnny. Lily then realises that she is destined to become the evil Princess Tiger Lily, and that her boyfriend Johnny is destined to become the evil Peter Pan. Lily and her boyfriend Johnny are now living in a flat together in London, but Lily is located by her step-mother there, and she is taken prisoner once more by her there. Johnny then sets out to find and rescue his girlfriend, and he has his own extraordinary adventure while searching for her. Lily then escapes from her prison cell in Bucking Palace, and she battles Queen Shannay, but she is overpowered by her. Before Queen Shannay can kill her step-daughter however Lily is rescued from her by a strange man. Lily discovers that this strange man is called Richard Taylor, he's the father of both her boyfriend Johnny and her good friend Tee, and that he's the King of the universe. At first Lily doesn't get on well with Richard, but then they soon realise that they need one another to find both Johnny and Tee, and so they become allies with one another. Lily and Richard battle a band of bandits together, but then Lily is sent to a strange land by Rumplestiltskin to rescue her boyfriend Johnny from a dragon. Lily manages to find Johnny in this strange land, and together they battle the dragon, but Lily is overpowered by the dragon, and it wounds her, but Johnny manages to overpower his dragon. Lily is then cared for and looked after by the Adventure Sir Gwaine. When she is feeling better Lily goes with her boyfriend Johnny, his father Richard and their army made up out of Adventurers to Bucking Palace, and there they rescue their family from the evil Queen Shannay. Lily then marries Johnny in Johnny's father's Palace Mslan, and she becomes the Princess of the universe there. Princess Lily is then abducted by the evil **,** and there she encounted Peter Pan. Queen Tiger Lily knew all along that Peter Pan would be the cause of her fate, and now he is. Queen Tiger Lily cries out in pain before she drops down dead onto the ground of Neverland. Peter Pan has just killed his wife Queen Tiger Lily in cold blood. The future had been changed, because Peter Pan killed his wife differently to before, but the future hadn't been changed enough to stop King Johnny Taylor from becoming the evil Peter Pan, and to stop Queen Lily Taylor from becoming the evil Queen Tiger Lily. The finale battle rages on!

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	20. Chapter 20

The Ultimate Adventure series three episode twenty

FINALE EPISODE

Chapter one

The battle between King Liam O'Donovan and his army made up out of Captain Hook (Killian Jones), Emma Swan, Snow White, Prince Charming, Frank Matthews, Matthew Seed, Tracy Beaker, Finn Sharkey, Jodie Allen, Mike Milligan, Cam Lawson, Toby Coleman, Jodie Allen, Percy Jackson, Ron Weasley and Grover, Queen Elektra O'Donovan and her army made up out of her two friends Queen Regina Mills and Queen Morgana Pendragon, the thousands of Saxon's and the thousands of Knight's, and Peter Pan and his army made up out of all the lost ones, and the deceased Queen Tiger Lily's army made up out of Queen Shannay, her sister in law Princess Tee Taylor, Carman Howle, Tyler Lewis, Annabeth Chase, Hermione Granger, Neal Cassidy (Baelfire), Aurora, Mulan, Prince Phillip and all the Indian's continues, but now the deceased Queen Tiger Lily's army is now fighting without a leader leading them in battle, because Queen Tiger Lily has just been murdered in cold blood by her husband Peter Pan.

Peter Pan is now rounding in anger on his sister the evil Princess Tee Taylor. The evil Princess is also rounding in anger on her big brother. Peter Pan and Princess Tee circle one another. The evil Princess looks at her big brother coldly in the eyes.

"I'm ashamed of you Johnny Taylor!" She snaps out at him in a tone of sharp anger.

Peter Pan aims the blade of his sword directly at his little sister.

"Well I'm also ashamed of you! Do not think for one minute that I haven't already seen the darkness that has infected your heart!" He snarls out at her in a tone of sharp disgust.

Peter Pan's sword then meets Princess Tee's sword in battle.

Chapter two

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are now rounding on one another in anger, and they meet one another in battle. Annabeth Chase has now already met both Grover and Percy Jackson in battle. Captain Hook (Killian Jones) looks across the battle field in anger at Peter Pan. The evil Captain is ready to finish his battle with his enemy Peter Pan. Now that he believes Queen Tiger Lily is dead Peter Pan's current greatest enemy is Captain Hook. No one has noticed that Queen Tiger Lily's dead body has all of a sudden mysteriously disappeared off the battlefield. Captain Hook begins to head over to where Peter Pan is battling his little sister, but then he suddenly remembers that his only true friend Emma Swan wouldn't be happy with him if he was to kill Peter Pan, because she believes that he himself is starting to become a much better man. Captain Hook turns round, and he finds Emma battling against her old boyfriend Neal Cassidy (Baelfire). It seems like Emma and Neal are putting up a good equal fight against one another. Captain Hook rushes across the battlefield in Neverland over to where the brother and sister are battling one another. Captain Hook sneaks up behind Tee, and he pushes her away from both him and Peter Pan. The only person who Captain Hook is intending on killing right now is Peter Pan. Captain Hook is now stood directly facing his old enemy Peter Pan in Neverland. Hook suddenly grabs Peter firmly by the arm, and he sinks the blade of his sword deep into his chest.

"Enjoy the afterlife!" Captain Hook snaps out coldly at his greatest enemy after he's stabbed him with his sword.

Peter Pan now has Captain Hook's sharp sword placed right through his chest. All of a sudden Tinkerbelle the magical fairy appears to try to heal her leader Peter Pan, but Captain Hook uses his sword to kill the magical beautiful fairy. Peter Pan can suddenly see his entire life flashing before his eyes. Peter Pan can suddenly see every dark day and every good day in his life. Peter Pan (King Johnny Taylor) can suddenly see every one of his victories and every one of his defeats in his mind. Peter Pan can see himself travelling through every single one of his adventures in his head. Finally Peter Pan can see himself killing his wife Queen Tiger Lily in his head, and then Peter Pan uses his powers to remove the sharp sword from where it's been placed deep into his chest, and he uses his powers once more to heal himself from dying. Peter Pan is now no longer dying, and he rounds in anger on his greatest enemy Captain Hook. Peter Pan's sword now once again meets Captain Hook's sword in combat. Meanwhile in another part of the battlefield, King Liam O'Donovan is continuing his fight with his enemy wife Queen Elektra O'Donovan.

"So much for us supposed to be lovers!" He snaps out at her in a tone of sharp anger.

Queen Elektra then uses her dark powers to knock King Liam down to the ground, but he quickly jumps to his feet from the ground, and King Liam rounds in anger on Queen Elektra once more. The good King Liam and the evil Queen Elektra then roughly grab one another, and they slip the blades of their swords into one another's chest. The good King and the evil Queen then drop down onto the ground of the battlefield in Neverland dead beside one another.

Chapter three

The good Frank Matthews is now rounding in anger on his evil girlfriend Princess Tee Taylor. Frank heads over to Tee to confront her, but on his way over to her a Saxon rounds in anger on him. The Saxon firmly grabs Frank, he withdraws his sword from his belt, and the Saxon aims the blade of his sword directly at Frank. The Saxon's sword then meets Frank's sword in battle. Frank uses his sword to cut the Saxon down. Frank has just killed his Saxon in cold blood. Frank now makes his way over to Princess Tee, and their swords meet one another in battle.

"So much for us being lovers!" Frank snarls out at Princess Tee in a tone of disgust.

Frank then brakes down onto the ground of the battlefield when he realizes much to his horror that his best mate Liam is dead. Frank bursts into great big tears of sadness. While he is sunk down on the ground Princess Tee kicks her former boyfriend Frank hard in the face, with her hard leather black boot. Frank then jumps to his feet from the ground, he grabs Princess Tee. The evil Princess slides the blade of her sword into her former lover's chest, Frank however controls his pain, and he kisses the evil Princess lovingly on the lips. When he kisses her Frank manages to break the dark curse which had infected Princess Tee. Princess Tee comes round from her dark curse just in time to see her one true love Frank dropping down dead, onto the ground of the battlefield just before her. Princess Tee's heart now seems to break just like how Frank's heart broke when he realised that Liam was dead. Princess Tee drops down onto the ground of the battlefield just before her head lover, and she holds him lovingly in her arms.

"Oh Frank no!" Princess Tee cries out in a tone of sadness.

Princess Tee knows that she's never going to see her one true love again, and she's realised that she's never going to get the chance to marry him.

Chapter four

The finale battle continues Hermione Granger still battles against Ron Weasley, while Annabeth Chase battles against both Percy Jackson and Grover. Olivia Adams is battling against a Saxon, while her friend (the man she secretly has come to love) Toby Coleman is battling against an Indian. Tracy Beaker is now battling against a lost one, and Matthew Seed is battling against a Knight. Jefferson the mad hatter jumps down from a tall tree, and onto the battlefield, he is armed with a sword. Kiryk the wraith runner runs onto the battlefield from the jungle around the battlefield. Queen Regina Mills rounds in anger on Jefferson as soon as she finds him standing before her on the battlefield. Queen Regina and Jefferson used to know each other really well back in the days when they lived in Storybrooke together. Queen Regina uses her powers to send Jefferson flying from his feet on the battlefield. Jefferson lands on a heap on the ground on a part of the battlefield where a small number of Indian's are battling against a small number of lost one's. Jefferson struggles to his feet from the battlefield, but then he finds his path blocked by none other than Snow White (Mary Margret Blanched). Snow is armed with her sword, but Jefferson's sword seems to have been knocked out from his hand.

"I know you you're the one who kept me and my daughter captive in your mansion for a night until my daughter made you your heart! Here's the thing Jefferson I wasn't too happy about the way in which you treated my daughter that night! You grabbed her by the throat, you threating her with a gun, and really you were behaving like a crazy son of a bitch towards her!" She snaps out at him in a tone of anger.

Beside where Snow is rounding in anger on Jefferson a lost one cuts an Indian down. The Indian drops down dead onto the ground of the battlefield after the lost one killed him. The lost one makes a grab for the dead Indian's sword, but Jefferson beats him to it. Jefferson grabs the sword from the dead Indian before the lost one can grab it. The mad hatter then slides the blade of the sword deep into the lost one's chest, and he kicks him roughly down onto the floor of the battlefield. Jefferson then turns round to face Snow in anger. They aim the blades of their swords directly at one another.

"I don't regret what I did to Emma that night! I needed her help after all to make a magical hat, and she should have been able to do it, but she couldn't do it! Emma failed me that night!" The mad hatter informs Mary Margret in a tone of sharp anger.

Jefferson's sword and Snow's sword then meet one another in battle. Across the battlefield a short distance away from where they are now fighting, Prince Charming (David Nolen) cuts down a Knight, he then turns round searching the big chaotic battlefield with his eyes for his wife and daughter. David sees his daughter Emma Swan continuing her battle against Neal Cassidy (Baelfire), Prince Charming then sees his wife Snow battling Jefferson, and the mad hatter seems to be overpowering Mary Margret.

Chapter five

Prince Charming (David Nolen) reaches the part on the battlefield, where his wife Snow White (Mary Margret Blanched) is battling against Jefferson (the mad hatter).The brave Prince bravely comes between his wife and the mad hatter while they are battling one another.

"STOP!" Charming commands his wife.

Snow's both troubled and angry by her husband's command. Snow rounds in anger on her husband Charming.

"You didn't see what that man did to Emma that night!" She snaps out at him in a tone of sharp anger.

The Prince then shares a loving kiss with his wife Snow on the lips, while he aims the blade of his sword directly at the mad hatter.

"I know this man has to pay, but I only think that I should be the one to make him pay and not you! Mary Margret you have the most loving heart in all of both the enchanted forest and Storybrooke, you can't do this!" Prince Charming tells his wife Snow.

All of a sudden Jefferson kicks David out of the way before he slides the blade of his sword deep into Mary Margret's chest. Snow White is now dying.

"NO!" The Prince screams out in a tone of loud anger.

Across the battlefield from where Emma Swan is battling Neal Cassidy (Baelfire) she hears her father screaming. Emma knows that she needs to go and see what's up with her parents, but first she needs to deal with her former boyfriend. Emma then uses her own sword to knock Neal's sword out from his hand. Emma then grabs Neal, and she kisses him lovingly on the lips to break the dark curse which has now infected him. Emma has now brought love back into Neal's heart, and the love which is now resting in his heart has destroyed the darkness in his heart. Emma gives Neal a loving smile.

"I wish I could stay with you," she says to him.

Emma then shares a loving kiss with Neal on the lips.

"But my parents need me right now!" She informs him.

All of a sudden Aurora races up to them across the battlefield. Aurora is still evil, and she has just seen Emma giving Neal the true loves kiss to destroy the dark curse which infected him. Neal is now once again a good man. Emma takes one look at Aurora, and she sees through her eyes the darkness which has now taken over her. Emma turns to face Neal.

"Deal with her!" She commands him.

Emma then punches Aurora full on in the face before hurrying on past her. Aurora and Neal then round in anger on one another, and their swords meet in battle.

Chapter six

Prince Charming holds his dying wife Snow White lovingly in his arms, while his only daughter Emma Swan sneaks up behind Jefferson (the mad hatter), and she stabs him to death by using the sharp blade of her sword. Jefferson then drops down dead onto the ground of the battlefield just before the royal family. Emma then hurries to where her mum is lying dying in her dad's loving arms. Emma smiles at her mother.

"Don't leave me!" She begs her.

Tears of pain and sadness then begin to roll down Emma's face from her eyes. Snow can feel her life leaving her. Both David and Emma's hearts are now breaking watching Mary Margret slowly die like this. Snow gazes from her only daughter to her brave husband lovingly.

"I love you both so much!" Snow informs both her husband Charming and her daughter Emma before dying in her husband's loving embrace.

Snow White is now dead.

Chapter seven

Peter Pan (King Johnny Taylor) is continuing his fight on the battlefield in Neverland against his enemy Captain Hook (Killian Jones). Peter Pan manages to use his own sword to knock the Captain's sword out from his hand. Peter Pan then kicks his greatest enemy down hard onto the ground of the battlefield. Captain Hook looks up at his greatest enemy who is now towering over him like a monster, and Captain Hook now starts laughing coldly at Peter Pan.

"Look at you! Look at what you've become! A small young lad from a children's care home growing up to be a monster! I can see the coldness in your eyes! I can see the darkness which has now infected your heart! You truly are a monster after all you killed your own wife!" He snaps out at him in a tone of anger.

Peter Pan then sinks the blade of his sharp sword on hard onto Captain Hook's chest. Peter Pan (King Johnny Taylor) has now killed Killian Jones in cold blood. All of a sudden the good Princess Tee Taylor appears once again her big enemy brother Peter Pan on the dangerous battlefield. The good Princess launches herself in anger at her big brother. Peter Pan (King Johnny Taylor's) sword then meets his little sister's sword in battle.

"I really am ashamed of you because of what you've become Johnny Taylor!" Princess Tee snaps out at her big brother in a tone of sharp anger.

Peter Pan can now see that all the darkness has faded from his little sister's heart. Princess Tee realises that her big brother has now lowered his sword, and that he has now stopped battling her.

"If you allow love and light back into your heart then your heart can break away all its darkness just like how mine did," Princess Tee tells her big brother.

Peter Pan then suddenly uses his own sword to knock his little sister's sword out from her hand, and he sinks the blade of his sword deep into her chest. Peter Pan then removes the sharp blade of his sword from his little sister's chest, and he watches his little sister drop down dead on the ground of the battlefield just before him. Peter Pan has now killed his own little sister Princess Tee in cold blood.

Chapter eight

Queen Tiger Lily struggles to open her eyes. It takes her several minutes to work out her surroundings. Queen Tiger Lily realises that she's lying on a white floor surrounded by white walls in a white corridor. As you may have guessed Queen Tiger Lily has just arrived in Olympus. All of a sudden her father Steve Kettle appears in the great big corridor just before her. Steve walks right over to where his daughter is now standing looking around the corridor in Olympus appearing to be rather lost.

"Father! Come to die!" Queen Tiger Lily snaps out in a tone of disgust at Steve.

The evil Queen then realises much to her horror that she's unarmed. Steve then grabs his little girl, and he kisses her lovingly on the forehead to break the dark curse which had infected her. When Steve breaks his daughter's curse her heart appears back in her body where it belongs. Queen Lily Taylor shall no longer be known as Queen Tiger Lily. Both August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) and Belle then appear by Steve's side in Olympus. August gives Lily a friendly smile.

"Hello again," he says to her.

Queen Lily's troubled.

"Did you make it to Neverland?" She questions her friend.

August shakes his head in response to his friend's question.

"No but after we've sent you back down to Neverland on earth, and after you've ended the finale battle by reminding Johnny Taylor of the good man he really is, then you can tell Emma the woman I love that one day I will make it back to Storybrooke again!" He informs her in response to her question.

Queen Lily gives August a smile in response to his information.

"Come with me to see her now," she tells him.

August shakes his head in response to what Queen Lily has just said to him.

"I can't Olympus needs me right now," he says to her.

Queen Lily understands what August has just told her. Queen Lily then gives Belle a little smile.

"It's good to be seeing you again," she informs her.

Belle gives the good Queen a smile in response to her information.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you when you needed me!" She apologises to her in response to her information.

Steve then gives his daughter a smile.

"I'm sorry that I left you in danger at the hands of Shannay!" He apologises to her.

Her dad's apology has just reminded Queen Lily that Queen Shannay is still on the battlefield in Neverland, and that she needs to be defeated. Queen Lily then gives her dad a smile.

"I hated Shannay after she killed you! I battled her a number of different times! She became my greatest enemy, but listen dad she's down there right now on the battlefield I have just come from in Neverland, and I must meet my step-mother there! I must kill my step-mother on the battlefield!" She informs him.

Steve then shakes his head in response to his daughter's information.

"You can't kill her Lily! You must now become a better person, because if you kill one person then you'll probably go on to kill a number of different people, and then you'll convert back into that evil Queen Tiger Lily!" He tells her in response to her information.

Queen Lily knows that her dad is right, but she also knows that Queen Shannay needs to be defeated. Steve then looks directly at his daughter.

"I shall travel with you for a short time from here to Neverland to deal with Queen Shannay!" He informs her.

Queen Lily's troubled.

"How are we to travel from here to Neverland?" She questions her father.

Pinocchio then hands an object over to Steve, and he also hands the same type of object over to Lily.

"With these those objects are a magical type of teleports, and they will see to it that you travel from here to Neverland!" August informs both Steve and Lily.

Both Steve and Queen Lily then place the magical teleports on their wrists. Steve looks directly from August to Belle.

"I will return!" He makes a vow to them both.

Steve then disappears both away from the corridor and away from Olympus with his daughter Queen Lily. August then takes Belle gently by the hand.

"It may just be us from now on," he tells her.

Belle fears that August is right as she removes her own hand from his hand. Belle doesn't know if she can trust August yet.

Chapter nine

Both Steve Kettle and his daughter Queen Lily Taylor appear out of nowhere on the great battlefield in Neverland. The dangerous battlefield is still taking place. Both the magical teleports blow up when Steve and his daughter arrive in Neverland, and Steve knows that the magical teleports won't make the return trip to Olympus now that they have been destroyed. Steve knows that he can't return to Olympus. Steve knows that he has just been separated from his two friends August and Belle, but he should be happy, because he has now been reunited with his daughter Queen Lily. The good Queen Lily looks down on the ground of the battlefield, and she finds much to her horror her sister in law the good Princess Tee Taylor lying dead on the battlefield.

Peter Pan (King Johnny Taylor) is now quite some distance across the battlefield from where Queen Lily and her father have just appeared, and he is now battling Queen Shannay O'Donovan. Queen Lily sees her husband who she loves even though he is the evil Peter Pan battling her evil step-mother, and she hurries as fast as she can across the battlefield over to him. Steve Kettle follows his daughter across the battlefield over to where his enemy wife Queen Shannay is battling Peter Pan. Peter Pan looks away from Queen Shannay for one minute, and he discovers much to his shock that his enemy wife Queen Lily is now stood before him on the battlefield. Queen Shannay also looks away from her enemy Peter Pan, and she realises much to her horror that her enemy husband Steve is stood before her on the battlefield. Queen Lily was unarmed when she came to the battlefield, and she still is unarmed but that doesn't matter, because the good Queen feels that she doesn't really need a sword now that she is finally confronting her dark husband.

"Johnny you killed Tee didn't you?" Queen Lily demands an answer from her husband Peter Pan in a tone of anger.

Queen Lily then uses her powers to make her husband's sword vanish out of his hand. Peter Pan is now unarmed and defenceless, but he clenches his hands into fists ready to battle his wife. Peter Pan then nods his head in response to his wife's question.

"Yes I did what the hell are you going to do about it?" He snaps out at her in a sharp tone.

Queen Lily then smiles at her husband sadly in response to his response.

"Well I suppose you won't be killing anymore people now will you!" She tells him in a sharp tone.

Queen Lily knows that her husband was wrong to kill his own sister and anyone else that he killed, but there's nothing she can do to reverse time so that he didn't kill them, but there is something she can do so that he doesn't kill any more people. Queen Lily then launches herself forward, she grabs her dark husband Peter Pan, and she kisses him lovingly on the lips. Just as soon as she kisses him Queen Lily breaks the dark curse which had infected her husband. The darkness of Peter Pan then leaves the King of the universe, and Johnny Taylor returns to his old good self with both light and love in his heart. King Johnny's eyes are full of both pain and sadness.

"I killed her didn't I, I killed my own sister?" He questions his wife in a tone of shock.

Queen Lily then nods her head in sadness in response to her husband's question.

"I'm so sorry but yeah you did," Queen Lily informs her husband King Johnny in response to his question.

King Johnny then pulls his wife into a loving embrace, and he cries silently into her arms.

"Oh Lily I failed to protect Tee!" Johnny informs his wife in a tone of devastation.

King Johnny is really angry with himself for killing his only sister, but he is back to his old good self, and the darkness which was Peter Pan inside him is now gone.

Chapter ten

A sword appears magically out of nowhere in Steve Kettle's hand as he faces his enemy wife Queen Shannay O'Donovan. Steve aims his sword in anger at his wife.

"The time has come for me to take my revenge upon you!" He informs her in a sharp tone of anger.

Queen Shannay gives her husband a cold smile.

"Oh Steve your back well in that case I'll just have to send you back to the pits of hell where I believe you belong!" Queen Shannay informs her husband in a tone of sharp anger.

Steve then shakes his head at his enemy wife in response to her information.

"No that's where I believe you belong! You bitch! I'm going to make you pay you know for the way in which you have treated me daughter!" He informs her in a continued tone of sharp anger.

Steve then rushes towards his enemy wife with the sword held firmly in his hand. Steve then roughly grabs his enemy wife Queen Shannay, and he sinks the blade of his sharp sword deep into his chest.

"It's over Shannay!" Steve informs his enemy wife as he withdraws his sword from her chest, and he watches her drop down dead on the ground of Neverland before him.

Steve then turns to face both his daughter Queen Lily and her husband King Johnny Taylor.

"Peace at last I think you'll find!" He informs them both.

Something then passes from the dead Queen Shannay into Steve, and that was darkness, but Steve decides not to act upon the new darkness in his heart straight away. King Johnny then nods his head in response to his father in laws information.

"Yeah there is peace at last my love!" King Johnny promises his wife Queen Lily.

Most of the Knight's, Saxon's, Indian's and lost one's have now all been destroyed, but the remaining ones are now fleeing from the battlefield. Ron Weasley has given Hermione Granger a loving kiss to remind her of the good woman who she really is. Likewise Percy Jackson has now given Annabeth Chase a true loves kiss to remind her of the good woman who she really is. Aurora, Mulan and Prince Phillip were among those who fled from the dangerous battlefield. There is now not that many people left on the battlefield in Neverland. Steve looks at his daughter Queen Lily.

"I need to find a way to travel back to Olympus!" He informs her.

Queen Lily then shakes her head in response to her father's information.

"Stay with me!" She begs him in response to his information.

Steve then shakes his head at his daughter. Steve had never any intention of returning to Olympus, he just wants to head to Bucking Palace, so that he can become the dark King there, so that he can act upon the darkness which has now taken over his heart.

"I can't my love I'm sorry I don't belong here in the mortal world, I feel as if I'm now becoming a god now that I have taken control of Olympus!" Steve informs his daughter.

King Johnny places his hand gently on his wife's shoulder.

"Lily dear you must let your father go! He must return to Olympus!" He tells her.

King Johnny has seen darkness in his father in laws eyes, but he doesn't wish to upset his wife by warning her about it. Steve then runs away from both his daughter and her husband. Queen Lily wipes the tears of sadness away from her eyes. The good Queen is feeling sad knowing that her father doesn't wish to stay with her. King Johnny then takes his wife lovingly by the hand.

"Come now we must find our family," he says to her.

King Johnny and Queen Lily Taylor then begin to walk away from what was the dangerous battlefield in Neverland lovingly together.

Ending

King Johnny and Queen Lily Taylor travel for many days and nights to their great Palace Mslan in Blackpool, and there they find their family their oldest son Steve Taylor, Queen Lily's daughter Rosie, Poppy Lily's sister, Jonah Lily's brother and Gina King Johnny's niece. The family gather and share their happy reunion in the throne room of the Palace together. Suddenly the great Palace Mslan vanishes from where it's always been in Blackpool, and it appears out of nowhere in a place called the enchanted forest. It appears to have appeared there just by magic, or did a good witch who only just realised that she was a good witch Emma Swan bring it there, but that's a tale for another time. Our tale of the Ultimate Adventure is now ending, but before it ends let's take a look at where some off our characters are now other than our main characters King Johnny and Queen Lily.

Steve Kettle the dark man has now made an alliance with both Queen Morgana Pendragon and Queen Regina Mills, and they all now have control over Bucking Palace.

The good Princess Tee Taylor opens her eyes, and she finds both August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) and Belle facing her. Princess Tee has just awoken from the dead inside Olympus.

The finale end

In loving memory of my dear Grandma Pat

Died fifteenth of May 2013


End file.
